Fate & Fire
by Luna Sylva
Summary: L'Église exploite le pouvoir de l'Innocence pour vaincre le Comte Millénaire, et c'est pour cela que la Congrégation de l'Ombre a vu le jour. Mais le Prince gagne du terrain. Alors après la libération d'une certaine personne, l'Ordre Noir va décider de rompre avec le dogme officiel pour trouver de nouveaux alliés: les Élémentaux. Et vous, croyez-vous aux fées ?   Présence d'OCs.
1. Prologue

Bon, ba voilà le début des aventures de cette jeune fille! Son nom arrivera plus tard. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!

Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que j'écris, et j'aimerais m'améliorer. Alors si vous avez des conseils à me donner au niveau du style, ou encore si vous repérez des fautes d'orthographe n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire!

J'imagine que je suis censée faire un disclaimer, alors allons-y: les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres personnages sont à moi!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La jeune fille se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais c'était inutile. L'homme qui la trainait la tenait d'une poigne de fer. Et puis, que pouvait-elle faire du haut de ses quatorze ans ? Elle aurait voulu demander de l'aide, hurler, même si de toute façon elle avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien. Les rares personnes qu'elle avait croisées avaient détourné le regard, préférant continuer leur chemin sans rien voir de cette injustice. L'être humain pouvait être vraiment lâche, parfois.

Seules deux jeunes personnes qui semblaient avoir le même âge qu'elle lui avaient témoigné de la sympathie.

La première avait été une fille aux longs cheveux noirs de type asiatique, qui avait paru choquée de la voir ainsi malmenée. Elle lui avait néanmoins adressé un sourire compatissant qui lui avait redonné du courage.

La deuxième personne avait été un jeune rouquin, qui paraissait être à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Un bandeau lui cachait un œil. Lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé, elle était en train de mordre son bourreau pour qu'il la lâche, mais le seul résultat fut qu'elle se retrouva à moitié assommée par le coup qu'il lui porta sur le crâne. Le jeune homme à l'œil émeraude s'était écrié :

-Non mais ça va pas de frapper une fille aussi fort ?

-Te mêle pas de ça, gamin ! Dégage le passage ! avait rétorqué l'autre en continuant sa route.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, il avait ouvert une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une petite pièce peu meublée, mais contenant de nombreux livres.

-J'espère que ton nouveau chez toi te plaît ! Parce que tu n'en sortiras pas tant que tu ne connaîtras pas l'intégralité de ces bouquins !

L'homme sortit en éclatant d'un rire glacial.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même, et éclata en sanglots. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, mais elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent ses années de calvaire.


	2. Chapitre 1: la jeune fille

Voilà le premier chapitre de Fate & Fire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. S'il vous plaît laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Je ne suis pas la vraie histoire pour écrire cette fic, donc ne cherchez pas d'Allen se transformant en quatorzième, d'arche où de nouveau QG (faut dire que leur tour est tellement géniale!). Mais bon vous découvrirez de nouvelles choses!

Disclaimer: les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. En revanche les autres sont à moi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La jeune fille<strong>

Le jour se levait. Les rayons du soleil illuminèrent lentement la petite pièce à l'allure froide, en passant entre les barreaux de la seule fenêtre présente. Ils finirent par se poser sur le visage anxieux de la jeune fille qui se tenait recroquevillée sur son lit.

Ses grands yeux turquoise trahissaient l'angoisse qui la rongeait. Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit la simple idée du sort qui l'attendait la remplissait d'horreur. Pour elle, le futur semblait incroyablement obscur, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire - du moins pour le moment.

Les trois années de captivité qu'elle venait de passer l'avaient affaiblie, mais elle gardait encore la volonté de résister contre ses geôliers.

Lorsqu'on ouvrit sa porte, ses traits se durcirent instantanément. Il était hors de question qu'elle leur montre qu'elle était à bout ! Elle avait un minimum de dignité quand même !

Ses longs cheveux couleur des blés tombèrent en une cascade désordonnée sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle se levait agilement.

-Suis-moi, ordonna froidement la voix de celui qui l'avait rendue captive.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre à cet instant, elle ramassa le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait et suivit la silhouette blanche dans un long couloir de pierres. Après quelques minutes de marche, l'homme lui lança sans daigner la regarder :

-Reste ici le temps que je prévienne le Grand Intendant de ton arrivée.

Puis il se dirigea vers les grandes portes en bois, qu'il referma derrière lui.

« Pour qu'on me prenne encore une fois ma liberté et qu'on décide de ma vie à ma place? Tu rêves, j'ai déjà donné ! Si tu crois que je vais devenir Traqueuse ou je sais pas quoi ! » songea la jeune fille en tirant la langue dans sa direction.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et partit en courant dans le couloir, espérant trouver une issue pour s'échapper. Alors qu'elle tournait dans un couloir, elle entendit l'homme l'appeler avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite en jurant. Elle accéléra, tout en se demandant où elle pouvait bien se cacher alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle « habitait » cet endroit, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui faire visiter avant de l'enfermer dans sa prison. C'est pourquoi elle n'eut d'autre choix que de fier à son instinct.

Après avoir tourné encore une fois, elle se précipita dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva ouverte. Elle referma rapidement la porte, puis se laissa glisser contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire du sport, la reprise était dure !

En rouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule trois personnes la dévisageaient avec étonnement. Et parmi elles, se trouvait un visage qu'elle connaissait.

-Mais tu es… commença la brune en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

La fuyarde sembla déstabilisée.

-Lenalee, vous vous connaissez ? intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

La dénommée Lenalee hocha la tête en silence. Pour un raison que la blonde ne comprenait pas, elle semblait incapable de parler. Le jeune homme reprit :

-Je suis Allen Walker, enchanté !

-Et moi, je me nomme Aleister Krorey, enchaina le dernier.

La jeune fille allait se présenter à son tour lorsqu'elle aperçut dans le lit de l'infirmerie –car c'était bien là qu'elle se trouvait- une tignasse rousse. En s'approchant, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction un autre visage connu. Mais le jeune homme était en très mauvais état. Devant son regard interrogateur, Allen lui expliqua :

-Il a été gravement blessé en mission. Mais le seul homme capable de le soigner ne sera pas là avant plusieurs jours…

-Lavi va mourir d'ici demain si on ne fait rien, murmura Lenalee entre deux sanglots.

Sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, la blonde avait envie de les aider. Elle songea qu'elle devait être devenue un peu folle pendant sa captivité : pour qu'elle autre raison voudrait-elle aider de parfaits inconnus (ou presque) alors qu'elle-même était dans une situation plutôt grave ?

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus à son étrange réaction, quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre se produisit. Son corps commença à bouger de lui-même, et elle s'entendit prononcer :

-Je peux le soigner.

Une grande puissance l'avait envahie, et son visage déterminé s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Allen fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Les médecins…

-Vas-y !

Tous se tournèrent vers Lenalee, étonnés.

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant ! C'est mon ami, et je veux qu'il vive !

-…

-Et puis regarde son énergie, poursuivit-elle en désignant la jeune fille. Elle s'est modifiée ! Elle est tellement puissante que ses yeux ont changé de couleur !

La concernée se demanda de quoi elle parlait, mais les questions étaient pour plus tard. A cet instant, l'important était de soigner le jeune homme, elle le savait. Il avait un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir, dans son avenir à elle aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce sentiment, mais elle savait qu'il était réel. Elle le _sentait_.

Elle n'eut même pas à réfléchir, son corps bougea pour elle. Ses mains se positionnèrent au-dessus du torse du rouquin, au niveau du cœur, et une lumière d'un vert intense les enveloppa tous les deux.

La jeune fille resta ainsi quelques minutes, et ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Lavi ! s'écrièrent les trois autres avec espoir.

L'intéressé se redressa lentement puis regarda autour de lui, visiblement perdu.

-Ba ? C'est l'infirmerie du QG ? Comment je me suis retrouvé là, moi ?

Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui en riant, soulagés de le voir vivant. Lenalee lui expliqua moitié en pleurant moitié en riant :

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Quand l'akuma de niveau trois est apparu derrière moi tu t'es interposé et tu as pris le coup à ma place, alors que tu étais déjà à bout !

-L'akuma de… ah ouais ! Ça me revient !

-C'est grâce à toi que je suis vivante, merci !

Il lui répondit par un sourire franc avant de demander :

-Au fait, il est où le vieux ? Mes blessures étaient bien trop sérieuses pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'occuper de moi, alors il doit bien être dans le coin !

-C'est elle qui t'a sauvé !

Lavi se tourna vers la jeune fille, l'air étonné.

-Mais comment t'as fait ? Il y avait un poison mortel dans le venin que j'ai absorbé, et Panda est le seul qui soit capable de créer un antidote !

-A peine réveillé et déjà à se poser pleins de questions, murmura Allen, blasé.

-Tu pourrais au moins commencer par la remercier ! le réprimanda la chinoise.

-Désolé ! Merci beaucoup, je te dois la vie… euh…

-Shana. Je m'appelle Shana !

-Merci Shana !

-Y a pas de… commença la jeune fille avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Eh !

Tous accoururent vers elle, et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. La jeune fille entrouvrit doucement les yeux, un peu sonnée.

-Je rêve ou ses yeux viennent de changer de couleur ? s'exclama Lavi. Ils étaient verts tout à l'heure !

-Non, ils le sont devenus au moment de te soigner.

-…comme chez les Enfants des Fées…

-Hein ?

Il changea soudain de sujet.

-On s'est déjà vu quelque part, non ?

Shana allait répondre quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir.

-Sale peste ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvée !

* * *

><p>Voilà le début des aventures de Shana! Des avis?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle Exorciste?

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! En fait c'est surtout dans les prochains chapitres que l'histoire va vraiment commencer. Pour l'instant les choses se mettent petit à petit en place!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle Exorciste ?<strong>

Il se fit un silence lourd dans la pièce tandis que l'homme entrait. Il portait toujours cette longue cape rouge que Shana détestait tant.

-Je vois que les petits Exorcistes sont rentrés de mission ! Je suis… ravi de vous voir… vivants. Maintenant si vous le permettez…

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient placés devant Shana de manière à la protéger. En le voyant entrer, la jeune fille avait tenté de se relever pour reprendre sa fuite mais les forces lui manquaient encore. Cependant son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu, d'où la réaction des autres.

-Et que fait le chef de la section des expériences sur humains à l'infirmerie ? demanda froidement le rouquin qui comme les autres n'aimait pas du tout ce type.

-Disons que je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient pour la remettre à son prochain propriétaire.

Tout en prononçant ces mots il fit un pas dans leur direction.

Mais si Shana avait perdu la force de bouger, elle n'en demeurait pas moins capable de répondre.

-JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS ! hurla-t-elle. Si tu crois que je vais continuer à obéir sagement maintenant que j'ai pu sortir de ce trou à rat, tu rêves !

-Toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de décider.

-Après trois ans à « rendre service à l'humanité » comme vous le prétendez, je n'ai même pas le droit à ma liberté ?

A la mention des trois années de captivité, les yeux de Lavi s'agrandirent de surprise. Il allait intervenir quand une autre personne fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Fiooouuu ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais vous retrouver !

-Grand frère ?

-Le Grand Intendant ?

Il sourit niaisement à tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Eh bien, ça en fait du monde ! Qu'est-ce que vous… Lavi ? Mais comment..?

L'homme s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut Shana.

-Bon. Venez tous dans mon bureau.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les jeunes Exorcistes défièrent l'homme en rouge du regard, le rouquin s'approcha de Shana et l'installa sur son dos. Il en profita pour lui murmurer :

-Je savais bien qu'on s'était déjà vu! Cette fois, j'essayerai d'être un peu plus efficace pour te protéger.

Prise au dépourvue, la jeune fille se contenta de sourire et de se laisser porter jusqu'au bureau de l'homme au béret blanc. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'après trois ans, les personnes qu'elle avait brièvement aperçu avant d'être enfermée se souviennent encore d'elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reconnut les portes qu'elle avait fuies quelques minutes plus tôt, et le petit groupe entra dans le bureau – ou ce qui aurait dû l'être – à la suite du Grand Intendant. Lavi installa Shana sur un fauteuil et se plaça près d'elle. Les trois autres Exorcistes les rejoignirent bientôt.

-Bien, commença l'homme en blanc. Allons-y étape par étape. Chef de la SEH, je vous écoute.

-Comme je vous le disais avant toute cette agitation, le sujet de l'expérience 1501 a fini le travail. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'une fois encore il ne la traitait même pas comme un être humain, des larmes de rage brouillèrent la vue de Shana. Il était très rare qu'elle montre ainsi de telles émotions, mais ses nerfs encore à vif de la douloureuse expérience qu'elle venait de vivre ne pouvaient pas les retenir. Elle allait rétorquer lorsque Lenalee lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le visage confiant. Elle lui chuchota :

-Attends !

L'homme, qui n'avait rien remarqué, poursuivit son discours.

-Néanmoins, elle en sait beaucoup trop pour qu'on la laisse partir vivante. Mais il serait dommage de gâcher de la main d'œuvre par les temps qui courent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi je vous la remets, comme me l'a _fortement_ recommandé ce cher Luberier. Elle pourra servir de Traqueuse.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, répondit le Grand Intendant. Mais il y a une faille dans votre raisonnement. Toutes les personnes devenues Traqueuses l'ont fait parce qu'elles l'avaient décidé par elles-mêmes. C'est grâce à ça que nous pouvons leur faire confiance. Or, cette jeune fille qui a… reçu vos « soins » tout à fait contre son gré risque de garder rancœur et de trahir l'Ordre. Devons-nous vraiment prendre ce risque ?

-Certes, mais la relâcher reviendrait au même. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à la tuer, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. A moins que… vous ayez ceci.

Tout en parlant, il sortit de sa poche une petite clé en argent. En reconnaissant l'objet auquel elle tenait tant, Shana ne put se contenir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! explosa-t-elle. J'ai accepté de signer le contrat qui légalisait ma détention à la condition que vous me rendiez cette clé quand j'aurais fini ! Vous m'avez fait chanter pour ce stupide bout de papier, et vous ne tenez même pas vos promesses !

-Ferme-la ! Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu n'étais pas en mesure de décider de quoi que ce soit! Alors Grand Intendant, que fait-on ? Je la tue ou elle devient Traqueuse ?

-… Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, soupira l'intéressé.

Il attrapa la clé que lui tendait son interlocuteur et la posa devant lui, sous le regard choqué des Exorcistes. Il garda le silence quelques instants, puis s'adressa à la blonde en souriant :

-Tu es sous mes ordres, maintenant, alors on va faire les choses à ma manière. Shana, tu peux reprendre ta clé.

-QUOI ? s'étouffa à moitié (dommage) le chef de la SEH. Mais enfin à quoi vous jouez!

-Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton méfiant.

-Puisque je te le propose.

A l'aide des quelques forces qui lui revenaient, elle tituba jusqu'au bureau et récupéra le petit objet qui lui était si précieux. Voyant que ses jambes avaient encore du mal à la porter, Allen l'aida gentiment à regagner son fauteuil.

Le grand intendant ignora le regard haineux de l'homme en rouge pour se tourner vers les Exorcistes.

-Lavi, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour guérir si vite de blessures aussi graves ? Et sans l'intervention de Bookman ?

-Si ça te dérange, je peux retourner aux frontières de la mort, hein! ironisa le roux.

-Je parle sérieusement.

-Grand frère ! C'est Shana qui l'a soigné.

Un silence pesant accueillit de nouveau cette déclaration, bientôt brisé par le chef.

-Foutaises ! Comment pourrait-ELLE faire ça? Elle n'a aucune connaissance en médecine !

-Lenalee, continue s'il te plaît.

-Quand elle a vu l'état de Lavi, ses yeux sont devenus vert émeraude et une lumière verte est sortie de ses mains pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Et dès que ça s'est arrêté, il était guéri.

-Et à peine deux minutes après, elle s'est effondrée, compléta le jeune homme. Ça l'a vidée de ses forces.

-Etonnant ! s'exclama l'Intendant, surpris. Shana, tu sais ce que c'était ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je sache ? Mon corps ne répondait plus, c'est la première fois qu'un truc comme ça m'arrive…

-Je vois… En tous cas c'est très bien comme ça puisque Lavi est hors de danger. Et votre mission ?

-Un succès ! s'enthousiasma le rouquin comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

-Nous avons récupéré une nouvelle Innocence, fit Allen en sortant l'objet en question de sa poche.

A la surprise générale, l'Innocence se mit à luire d'un vert intense. Le visage du Grand Intendant s'illumina d'un grand sourire. L'Innocence réagissait à un compatible !

-Shana, tu es une compatible ! Tu peux devenir une Exorciste !

-C'est une blague ! ragea l'homme en rouge.

-Chef, ceci ne relève plus de votre autorité désormais. Vous pouvez donc disposer, déclara l'homme au béret blanc d'un ton glacial.

-Je m'en souviendrai !

Il quitta alors la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Shana ? Navré de ne pas m'être présenté avant, mais je voulais que cet homme ignoble s'en aille avant de pouvoir te parler sérieusement. Je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de l'Ordre et le frère de Lenalee.

-Enchanté, fit-elle d'un ton toujours méfiant.

-J'imagine que tu sais déjà qui sont les Exorcistes ?

-Oui ba justement, vous emballez pas trop vite ! Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir rendu ma clé et de me traiter comme une humaine mais je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! On m'a emmenée de force dans une « chambre d'expérience » où je suis restée prisonnière pendant trois ans, tout ça parce que ma capacité à apprendre les langues du monde pouvait aider les Exorcistes dans votre guerre. On ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis et j'ai été obligée d'obtempérer. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai enfin fini le travail qu'on m'a forcée à faire « pour le bien des Exorcistes », et je compte bien retrouver ma liberté ! Combat pour sauver l'humanité ou pas ça ne me concerne plus ! J'ai déjà donné !

Devant tant de détermination, le visage du Grand Intendant s'adoucit. Cette enfant avait été arrachée à sa vie contre son gré, et il compatissait sincèrement pour le traumatisme que ces dernières années lui avaient causé.

Cependant elle était compatible avec une Innocence et de ce fait ils avaient besoin d'elle à la Congrégation. Aussi cruel que ce soit, il lui était impossible de la laisser partir. Mais il avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien de lui forcer la main il décida donc d'adopter une autre tactique.

-Je comprends. En vérité, je ne comptais pas faire de toi une Traqueuse. Je pensais plutôt te laisser repartir dans ton pays, tout en gardant contact avec toi pour te demander des renseignements de temps à autres pour faire croire que tu travaillais comme Traqueuse. Mais puisque tu es compatible, il vaudrait mieux que tu deviennes Exorciste… Bien sûr, je ne t'y forcerai pas, tu gardes le choix.

Les quatre Exorcistes présent dans la pièce se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Chacun savait que Komui ne laissait jamais partir un Exorciste, même s'il avait pitié de la personne.

Shana resta silencieuse, attendant la suite.

-Voilà ce que je te propose : tu as un mois pour te décider. Pendant ce mois tu seras libre d'aller où tu veux on te donnera un passe pour bénéficier des transports gratuitement partout dans le monde. Je m'engage personnellement à ce que personne de chez nous ne te suive, tu seras complètement libre. Si dans un mois tu décides de nous rejoindre, alors rends-toi à Londres au Big Ben, quelqu'un t'y attendra. En revanche si tu ne veux pas, reprends ta vie et essaye de nous oublier. On ne te cherchera pas. Ça te va ?

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques minutes, cherchant où était le piège.

« Dans tous les cas je suis gagnante, se dit-elle. Je suis libre de choisir par moi-même. »

-C'est d'accord, répondit-elle finalement. J'accepte le marché.

-Parfait ! Nous sommes le 11 janvier… Repose toi jusqu'au 14. Tu seras libre jusqu'au 14 février. Lenalee, ça ne te dérange pas de l'accueillir dans ta chambre en attendant ?

-Non, bien sûr, répondit la concernée dans un sourire franc.

-Bon. Ah, une dernière chose ! Shana, si j'ai bien lu ton dossier tu es une bohémienne. Est-ce que par hasard tu serais capable de voir l'avenir dans les cartes ?

La jeune blonde ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Pourquoi lui poser une question aussi bizarre ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'une personne était bohémienne qu'elle savait forcément lire les cartes ! Cependant, elle devait bien avouer que c'était son cas. Elle lui répondit :

-Pas tout à fait. Je peux donner quelques précisions, mais l'avenir change à chacun de nos choix. Le simple fait de connaître une partie de son avenir peut suffire à le faire changer.

-Ah bon. Je dois avouer que pour l'instant je doute encore que ce soit possible, mais… Peux-tu essayer de répondre à ma question ?

-Ouais.

Elle sortit le jeu de carte qu'elle avait elle-même créé, et s'approcha doucement du bureau.

-Sur quoi voulez-vous des précisions ?

-Comment va se finir notre combat contre le Comte Millénaire ?

Allen, Kroley, Lenalee et Lavi parurent choqués par la question. Shana venait juste de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas concernée par leur combat ! Et puis, le Grand Intendant était un scientifique. C'était très étrange de sa part de demander quelque chose comme ça.

La jeune fille tira néanmoins trois cartes et expliqua :

-Celle d'en haut est la réponse à votre question au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit ça peut changer. Celle de gauche représente le passé, la manière dont les choses ont commencé, et celle de droite explique ce qui peut les faire avancer.

-D'accord.

Ils retenaient tous leur souffle. Elle retourna la carte d'en haut.

-Fate ? C'est… étrange. On dirait que le résultat du combat n'est pas encore décidé. Comme si les choses étaient en train de bouger ou peut-être de se mettre en place.

Personne ne parlait. Elle continua :

-La carte du passé… Fire, le feu ! Elle représente la passion, l'ardeur, mais aussi les combats. C'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit là, elle dit tout simplement que ça fait déjà longtemps que le combat a commencé. Et la dernière… Water ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la chinoise devant l'air perplexe de la cartomancienne.

-Ben… L'eau représente l'émotivité et les sentiments. Donc que ça se termine bien ou mal, ce sont les sentiments qui détermineront de l'issue du combat.

Elle parut hésiter, puis déclara :

-Je peux sentir que tous les sentiments cachés dans le cœur des gens se révèleront à la fin…

-Je vois… Donc le vainqueur n'a pas encore été choisi.

-Pas sûr ! L'eau représente aussi la vie, alors c'est peut-être un bon présage pour l'humanité ! Et si c'est vrai, alors c'est chez vous qu'il est en train de se passer quelque chose la balle est dans votre camp à mon avis ! Du moins pour le moment.

Komui sourit. Cette petite était vraiment étonnante! Malgré ce qu'elle avait subi chez eux, elle ne tentait pas de les décourager. Mais bon, la cartomancie n'était pas une science ! Il avait demandé ça un peu par curiosité… et peut-être aussi par qu'il espérait un signe de Dieu, en fait.

-Merci Shana ! Je doute d'avoir le temps de te revoir avant ton départ. Alors j'espère sincèrement te revoir parmi nous dans un mois, même si c'est toi qui décide. Bon j'ai du travail, fit-il en passant du mode sérieux au mode pleurnichard sans prévenir. Alors allez-y avant que je change d'avis et vous fasse bosser pour moi !

Les Exorcistes ne se firent pas prier, et Shana lui lança un sourire de remerciement avant de les suivre.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, le Grand Intendant murmura :

-Le destin se joue maintenant et la balle est dans notre camp, hein ? Si c'est vrai il y a de fortes chances pour que tu en sois la cause, jeune fille…

Même si cette enfant semblait être un cadeau de Dieu, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié lorsqu'il songea que le destin avait encore choisi un être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé…

Il était sûr qu'elle reviendrait d'elle-même. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas… ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de la forcer à les rejoindre, et ils auraient du mal ! C'est pourquoi il préféra lui faire confiance.

* * *

><p>Shana face à un choix!<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	4. Chapitre 3: Décision

Le "prélude" est enfin terminé avec ce chapitre! N'empêche que c'est pas encore la vraie histoire pour l'instant. Ça arrive!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Décision<strong>

Cela faisait désormais plus de trois semaines que Shana voyageait. Elle avait déjà fait escale dans de nombreux pays européens et se trouvait actuellement en Russie.

Les deux premières semaines, elle avait décidé d'oublier ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du Grand Intendant elle était enfin libre et tenait à le rester ! Travailler à la Congrégation était inenvisageable. Après tout, elle avait de bonnes raisons de leur en vouloir !

Mais ces derniers jours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lenalee avant de partir.

-Tu sais, lui avait dit la jeune chinoise, il ne faut pas en vouloir à toute la Congrégation… Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aimes pas la SEH moi aussi j'ai fait partie de leurs expériences avant que mon frère n'arrive. Mais tu sais, les autres sont vraiment géniaux ! Nous sommes une vraie famille et plusieurs d'entre nous considèrent le QG comme leur propre maison. Et puis… je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu dois savoir : mon frère a essayé de nombreuses fois de te faire sortir de là-bas. Malheureusement ça ne relevait pas de son autorité et il n'a rien pu faire. En tous cas j'espère vraiment qu'on te reverra, avait-elle dit en souriant avant de lui proposer une visite guidée du QG.

Shana était bien obligée de reconnaître que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait : tous les gens lui avaient paru agréables (sauf un mec aux longs cheveux noirs, lui il avait pas du tout l'air commode !) et motivés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Rien à voir avec ceux de la SEH.

Et puis, elle voulait revoir ces quatre Exorcistes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Ils avaient eu le temps de sympathiser un peu, même si Lavi avait été obligé de partir plus tôt. Elle les appréciait beaucoup, et le rouquin l'intriguait.

Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, même si elle ne voyait pas qui.

Mais d'un autre côté… la liberté était très tentante. C'était ce dont elle avait rêvé pendant trois longues années, ce qui l'avait aidée à tenir.

Une semaine avant la date fatidique, elle s'aperçut d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prise en compte jusque-là : elle n'avait nulle part où aller… Elle était une bohémienne, certes, mais sans carriole ni famille elle ne pouvait pas envisager de voyager. Elle était seule.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à voyager comme elle le faisait en ce moment. En plus elle n'avait presque plus d'économies, l'argent donné par la Congrégation étant presque complètement épuisé.

En fait, plus les jours passaient et plus Shana s'apercevait que sa décision était déjà prise.

« Je voudrais quand même une confirmation » pensa-t-elle.

Elle descendit du train à Moscou, et se mit immédiatement à la recherche d'une auberge pour la nuit. Mais alors qu'elle tournait, elle eut soudain l'impression qu'on l'observait.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que ça durait. Dès qu'elle sortait, elle se sentait observée. Elle avait d'abord cru que Komui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse mais maintenant son intuition lui disait que la réponse se trouvait ailleurs.

Ses yeux turquoise fixèrent rapidement la ruelle, mais comme les autres fois elle ne vit personne. Alors tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle entra dans l'auberge qu'elle venait de dénicher et y loua une chambre.

Puis comme rien ne se passait elle finit par se détendre et sortit son jeu de cartes.

-Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-elle en interprétant le tirage qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Ce n'est pas Komui qui me fait observer. Mais c'est pas non plus quelqu'un qui me veut du mal…

Comme elle ne comprenait toujours pas qui l'épiait, et encore moins pourquoi, elle effectua un second tirage. Et celui-ci acheva de la convaincre que sa place se trouvait désormais aux côtés des Exorcistes. Elle décida donc de partir dès le lendemain pour se rendre à Londres.

Cette nuit-là, le rêve qu'elle fit lui apporta les réponses aux questions qui la tracassaient. Elle revit tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la semaine, mais en étant hors de son corps.

Elle voyait absolument tout ! Et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que la personne qui la surveillait n'était autre que Lavi. Elle ressentait le besoin du jeune homme de la protéger il craignait qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer par des akumas. Ils se connaissaient pourtant à peine !

Mais… Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il semblait chercher une réponse, il soupçonnait quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Juste avant de se réveiller elle s'aperçut qu'il avait louée une chambre non loin de la sienne, dans la même auberge. En ouvrant les yeux, elle décida de vérifier si ce qu'elle avait vu était vrai; elle se faufila hors de son lit et chercha la chambre en question avant de se glisser silencieusement dedans.

-J'y crois pas, murmura-t-elle en découvrant qu'elle avait vu juste.

Elle s'approcha et contempla d'un air amusé le jeune homme assoupi. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il articula :

-Striiiiike !

-…et en plus il parle en dormant, constata-t-elle d'un air blasé.

Elle allait retourner se coucher lorsqu'il prononça un nom qui la glaça d'effroi.

-Blue…Mc…Danaan…

Elle resta pétrifiée quelques instants, refusant d'y croire. Puis elle décida qu'elle avait sûrement mal entendu et retourna dormir.

Une semaine plus tard, le 14 février, Shana se trouvait à Londres. Après avoir visité un peu la ville (après tout c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle était dehors depuis un mois) elle se mit à la recherche du point de rendez-vous.

Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin devant le Big Ben, l'immense horloge se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées sur son avenir proche qu'elle avait fini par oublier tout le monde extérieur. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut en fait la voix qui résonna juste derrière elle.

-Alors, on se promène ?

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Elle fit volte-face, prête à se défendre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

-Lavi ?

-Tu serais pas un peu cardiaque toi ?

-Oui ! Enfin non ! Qu'est –ce que tu racontes ? Et pis ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?

Son air effarouché disparu bientôt pour laisser place à un fou rire. Lavi lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

-T'es bizarre, toi, tu changes vite d'humeur !

-Au moins je parle pas en dormant, moi ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac avant de s'apercevoir de sa bourde.

-…Comment tu peux savoir un truc pareil ?

-Euh… une intuition ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

L'air perplexe du jeune homme l'amusa beaucoup.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit café pour discuter tranquillement.

-Komui m'a envoyé ici pour te chercher, expliqua le roux. Bon, apparemment y a quelques akumas dans le coin et je dois aussi les dégommer, mais je les ai pas encore vus. Tu as pris ta décision ?

Shana prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire changerait a tout jamais son existence, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

-J'accepte de devenir Exorciste et de vous aider.

-Ravi de l'entendre ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement heureux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincue ? Et au fait, tu as visité beaucoup de pays ?

La jeune fille lui raconta brièvement son mois de voyage. Puis elle sourit avant de lui demander malicieusement :

-Et toi ? Tu étais en mission ces dernières semaines ?

-Non, Komui ne m'a rappelé qu'aujourd'hui pour cette mission.

-Mais tu n'étais pas au QG non plus, continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Elle cherchait à le prendre dans la toile qu'elle était en train de tisser, et ça avait l'air de marcher il paraissait soudain mal à l'aise.

-…une intuition !

-C'est flippant…

Le visage déconfit du jeune homme semblait dire « faut que je me méfie de c'te fille, elle est pas nette ! »

Ils payèrent leur commande et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais le miroir qui se trouvait vers la porte rappela à Shana qu'elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Trop obsédée par la liberté dont elle avait tant rêvé, elle n'y avait pas encore vraiment prêté attention.

Bien sûr, elle avait grandi et ses formes s'étaient développées. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était ses cheveux qui l'étonnaient ils descendaient beaucoup trop bas à son goût ! Il faudrait qu'elle songe à se les faire couper une fois au QG. En effet, la tresse qui les retenait ce jour-là descendait plus bas que ses hanches.

-Mademoiselle a-t-elle fini de se contempler ? l'interrompit une voix ironique.

-Abruti ! J'étais juste en train de me dire que…

Un bruit d'explosion suivit d'une panique générale empêcha Shana de terminer sa phrase. Elle regarda l'Exorciste d'un air interrogateur, mais celui-ci se contenta de déclarer :

-Ils arrivent. Observe ce que tu vas devoir faire dans ton nouveau boulot !

-OK.

Ça devenait intéressant. La jeune fille connaissait « en théorie » le travail des Exorcistes, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu aucun à l'œuvre.

Lavi sortit du café en attrapant un minuscule maillet qui était rangé sur lui depuis le début.

-C'est tout ? Que deux niveaux 1 ? Je m'attendais à mieux.

Sous le regard attentif et curieux de la nouvelle recrue, il fit grandir son maillet jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les deux créatures. Lorsque l'arme toucha les machines (qu'elle n'avait jamais vues autrement qu'en photo), elles explosèrent dans un grand bruit. En sentant le soulagement des âmes libérées, Shana comprit que l'Innocence les avait purifiées.

Mais alors que l'Exorciste revenait vers elle le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire, il repéra un autre akuma qui tentait de s'échapper. Et tout s'accéléra.

Le rouquin voulut allonger son arme pour rattraper la machine, mais un cri l'arrêta dans son élan : un niveau deux présent dans le café venait d'attraper Shana.

-Alors, Exorciste ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Si tu bouges elle y passe !

-Et meeerde ! jura le jeune homme. De là je peux rien faire sans la mettre en danger…

Cependant, Shana ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille la surprise du début laissa place à la colère. Elle ne supportait pas de se sentir à la merci des autres, humains ou akumas. Et en plus, ce truc immonde la retenait par les cheveux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle faisait plus cas de ses cheveux que de sa vie parce qu'elle était une femme ? Non, vraiment, il allait regretter.

-Eh, toi, là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as cru faire en m'attrapant ?

Elle serra dans sa main le couteau que son intuition lui avait soufflé d'attraper (comme c'est pratique, l'intuition !), et d'un coup sec coupa sa tresse pour se libérer avant de coller un coup de pied magistral à l'akuma qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, Lavi s'occupa de l'akuma devant lui avant de détruire celui du café.

-Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

-Ca va, répondit-elle en défaisant le reste de sa tresse. Il m'a mise en rogne mais je me suis défoulée donc ça va.

-J'ai vu ça, répondit-il d'un air blasé par le naturel avec lequel elle disait ça. En tout cas, désolé pour tes cheveux…

-Ah, ça ? T'inquiète pas. Avant qu'ils arrivent je te disais justement que je songeais à les couper !

Ses cheveux si longs auparavant lui arrivaient désormais juste en dessous des épaules, faisant ressortir sa silhouette fine.

-N'empêche, s'étonna Lavi, t'avais un couteau à la main ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Une intuition ! Je l'avais attrapé en me levant de table tout à l'heure.

-…t'es vraiment flippante comme fille ! Et ce coup de pied ? Si j'ai bien compris l'autre jour, t'es pas sortie de ta cellule pendant trois ans, non ? Et c'est pas là-bas que t'as appris ça j'imagine !

Sans que Shana ne s'en aperçoive, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire carnassier au souvenir de la manière dont elle avait appris à se battre.

-Tu sais, je suis une bohémienne. J'ai dû apprendre à me défendre des gosses des villes qui essayaient de me voler.

-…C'est pas plutôt les bohémiens qui volent habituellement ?

-Si tu fermes les yeux sur toutes les autre personnes qui volent dans la vie, alors oui t'as raison. Mais je peux t'assurer que les autres sont nombreux !

-Pas très convaincant… Et puis comment tu veux que je crois une bohémienne qui défend les siens ?

-Répète ça ? Sale lapin !

Et c'est en se chamaillant (gentiment, certes, mais en se chamaillant quand même) que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le QG.

« Ça sera sûrement dur de survivre là-bas, mais au moins je ne serai pas seule ! » songea Shana en avançant d'un pas décidé vers sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>Un nouveau départ pour la miss!<p>

Des avis?


	5. Chapitre 4: Première mission

Et nous voici au chapitre 4, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage! Il risque d'y avoir plusieurs OC dans cette fic, je m'éclate tellement à les inventer! J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Ce week end j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 18 sur papier, et j'ai découvert un penchant sadique à ma petite Shana^^ Faut pas la faire trop chier, en fait!

Pour le rêve de Shana, j'ai été inspirée par la musique «The sound of rain with piano». Vous pouvez la trouver sur le site mp3skull , par contre je ne l'ai pas vue sur youtube. Elle dure 4min54 ! Si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps que le passage, ça commence à « cette nuit-là elle fit un rêve étrange » Par contre ça ne colle pas vraiment au temps nécessaire pour lire le passage (qui s'arrête vers « c'était tellement réel »). Mais ça met dans l'ambiance!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Première mission<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Shana vivait au QG en tant qu'Exorciste. Lors de son premier jour on lui avait attribué son Innocence, qui s'était révélée être de type symbiotique. Désormais, la jeune bohémienne était en mesure de contrôler son poids comme elle l'entendait.

Et depuis ce premier jour elle n'avait pas cessé de s'entrainer pour maitriser parfaitement cette arme étrange.

Komui lui avait aussi attribué une chambre tout en haut de la tour du QG. Mais elle était pour l'instant la seule résidente de l'étage. Deux autres Exorcistes y avaient aussi leurs chambres mais étaient en mission et ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs jours.

Malheureusement, la chambre lui rappelait un peu trop celle où elle avait été enfermée à cause de la décoration plus que sobre. C'est pourquoi elle s'était promis de rapidement faire quelque chose pour arranger ça.

Néanmoins, cette chambre-ci était un peu plus grande que la dernière, et d'immenses fenêtres sans barreaux donnaient accès à un petit balcon d'où elle avait vue sur les étoiles et la lune pendant la nuit.

Shana s'y était rapidement habituée et y était maintenant à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle était seule sur son balcon, elle se laissait porter par ses rêves et se sentait totalement libre.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux quand, un matin, le Grand Intendant la fit appeler dans son bureau. Elle s'y rendit d'un pas décidé, se demandant si on allait enfin lui confier une mission ou bien si Komui avait ENCORE inventé un truc totalement inutile et dangereux et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour réparer les dégâts (et oui, une semaine lui avait suffi pour comprendre toute la complexité du Grand Intendant -_-').

Shana entra dans le bureau mal rangé après avoir frappé à la porte et eut la bonne surprise d'y trouver Lenalee et Allen. Komui était au téléphone et semblait en avoir pour un moment, alors elle s'approcha de ses amis pour les saluer.

Tout en parlant joyeusement avec eux, elle remarqua la présence d'un autre Exorciste qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré. Celui-ci lui envoya d'ailleurs un sourire mystérieux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle voulut lui demander son nom lorsque Komui raccrocha enfin son téléphone. Il soupira bruyamment et s'exclama :

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! Encoooooooooore du bouloooooooot ! Je crois que… oui, c'est ça ! Je vais partir en vacances sans prévenir personne, comme ça ils ne me retrouveront pas ! Où est ma Lenalee ? Il faut absolument que je…

-Grand frère ! l'interrompit la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à être agacée par le comportement du Grand Intendant.

-Ah ! Lenaleeeeeeeeeee !

Visiblement il avait totalement oublié la présence des quatre Exorcistes. Il essaya de se reprendre tant bien que mal avant de déclarer :

-Je vois que vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait ! J'ai une mission pour vous.

Alors qu'Allen et Lenalee paraissaient attentifs, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soupira :

-J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver que je dois déjà repartir… C'est chiant !

-Seven, tu es rentré avant-hier soir et tu n'as fait que dormir depuis ! Tu as assez récupéré !

-Pfff… et les autres ? Kanda, Lavi, Krowley, Miranda, Marie ? Ils peuvent pas y aller ?

-Kanda est en mission, Miranda, Marie et Krowley aussi. Quant à Lavi il a du travail avec Bookman.

-Ok, c'est bon… C'est quoi ta mission ?

-Vous irez vous occuper d'un petit village en Suisse, où on a recensé plusieurs cas de disparitions étranges.

-Un rapport avec des akumas ? demanda Allen.

-Il y a de fortes chances. Vous partez dès que vous êtes prêts. Des questions ?

-Ouais, moi.

Tous les regards convergèrent une nouvelle fois vers Seven. Décidément, il avait envie de se plaindre jusqu'au bout !

-On est vraiment obligé d'y aller à quatre pour ça ? Deux d'entre nous suffiraient largement !

Komui prit le parti de garder son calme, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec ce grogneur de première.

-C'est vrai. Cependant, c'est la première mission de Shana et je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien pour elle. Vous êtes ses guides en quelques sortes.

-Pfff… tout ça pour une gamine ! Je trouve ça stupide comme toutes tes idées, mais c'est toi le chef, se résigna finalement le jeune homme en soupirant encore.

Shana allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une garde rapprochée, mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était sa première mission et on lui donnait l'occasion de l'accomplir avec des amis. Et puis avec un peu de chance ce mec grincheux qui lui tapait sur le système était peut-être sympa.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens étaient dans le train qui les menait vers leur destination. Ils jouèrent aux cartes pour faire passer le temps, et Shana et Seven se chamaillèrent un bon nombre de fois.

La jeune blonde ne supportait déjà plus les plaintes et le manque d'entrain de son collègue. Alors qu'ils se disputaient une énième fois, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'un air amusé :

-On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien ! A leur manière…

-C'est vrai.

-MAIS NON ! hurlèrent les concernés qui étaient d'accord pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard dans une grande ville et durent continuer à pied. Après avoir traversé une immense forêt ils découvrirent enfin le village qu'ils cherchaient.

-Cool ! On va enfin pouvoir se reposer ! s'exclama un Seven ravi (pour une fois).

-T'es vraiment qu'un flemmard toi !

-Qu'est-ce't'as la blondinette ?

-Qui est-ce que tu viens d'appeler blondinette ?

Voyant que ce n'était pas possible de discuter avec ces deux-là, Lenalee se tourna vers Allen.

-A ton avis, on fait quoi ? Il fait déjà nuit…

-Cherchons une auberge.

Les quatre jeunes gens ne cherchèrent pas longtemps. Ils louèrent deux chambres et allèrent « enfin » (dixit Seven) se reposer.

Mais avant d'éteindre la lumière, Shana tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je… je sais pas trop. J'ai un drôle de sentiment…

-C'est sûrement parce que c'est ta première mission.

-…peut-être…

« Pourtant c'est différent de ce que je ressentais tout à l'heure… » songea-t-elle en éteignant.

Cette nuit-là elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt et les arbres qui l'entouraient étaient immenses. Autour d'elle, se trouvaient de nombreuses créatures qui dansaient. Des fées, des lutins, des licornes,… Tous avaient l'air si heureux ! Et Shana dansait avec eux.

Mais ça aurait été trop beau si ça avait duré… D'un coup, le vent se mit à souffler en rafales et les créatures mythiques disparurent, laissant la jeune fille seule et désemparée. Lorsque le vent décida enfin de se calmer ce fut la pluie qui prit la relève.

Alors Shana se mit à courir pour essayer d'échapper à ce sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait petit à petit et l'empoisonnait. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues déjà trempées par la pluie. Enfin, à bout de force, elle s'effondra sur un arbre centenaire et hurla…

-NOOOOOON ! hurla-telle en se réveillant.

-Shana ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Shana ?

Lenalee alluma la lumière pour découvrir son amie en sueurs, encore tremblante de son rêve.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Shana essuya rapidement ses larmes, encore bouleversée.

-C'était tellement réel…

Elle se dégagea doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au même moment, les garçons entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, Innocences activées.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils sont où ?

La bohémienne se tourna vers eux pour leur assurer que tout allait bien. Elle se força même à sourire pour paraître plus convaincante. Pourtant leurs visages changèrent d'expression, leurs yeux reflétèrent l'inquiétude.

-C'est pas bon du tout !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !

-Pas toi, la blonde ! Dehors !

La jeune fille fit volte-face et comprit enfin le sentiment bizarre qui l'avait dérangée la veille : la ville était pleine d'akumas !

L'œil d'Allen réagit en même temps que les créatures attaquaient.

Les quatre Exorcistes esquivèrent avant de sortir par le trou qui venait juste d'apparaître dans le mur (merci les akumas). Allen et Lenalee commencèrent tout de suite le travail, et Shana s'apprêtait à les rejoindre lorsque Seven la défia :

-Eh, la blonde ! Ça te dit de faire un concours ? C'est à celui qui en aura le plus !

-Ça marche, tête de marron ! rétorqua la blonde en question qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on se permette de l'appeler comme ça.

-Tête de…

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se jeta dans la bataille.

-Innocence : activation !

Shana prit de l'élan, sauta de toutes ses forces et diminua sa masse corporelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne moins d'un kilo elle put ainsi s'envoler. Une fois au-dessus de la créature elle augmenta son poids à 500 kilos avant de se laisser retomber sur elle. Lorsque l'akuma explosa, elle réduisit à nouveau son poids pour profiter du souffle de l'explosion.

La méthode semblait plutôt efficace, alors elle répéta ces mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Ils se rejoignirent alors devant l'auberge (ou plutôt ce qui en restait) et reprirent leur souffle. Seven fut le premier à rompre le silence en apostrophant les autres :

-Alors ? Combien ?

Allen soupira devant l'esprit de compétion du jeune homme, qui parfois semblait être la seule chose le sortant de son manque de motivation. Il répondit néanmoins :

-9 je crois.

-Lenalee ?

-Pareil.

-Blondinette ?

-11, fit-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial.

-11 ? Pas possible ! J'en ai eu que 10 ! Raaa c'est pas vrai !

-Et si, tête de marron, se moqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il allait vite comprendre sa douleur, lui. Elle comprenait enfin l'intérêt du proverbe « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » !

-Plus sérieusement, on fait quoi maintenant ? Le soleil se lève et le village est un peu détruit…

-On rentre, répondit simplement Lenalee.

* * *

><p>Devinez de qui je me suis inspirée pour l'Innocence de Shana ? =) Et d'où vient le surnom de Seven ?<p>

Ce chapitre était plutôt court mais bon, ça s'allongera plus tard ! =)

Votre avis sur le chapitre ?


	6. Chapitre 5: Mission en bord de mer

Décidément je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les prénoms qui finissent en "a" ! Quasiment tous mes persos féminins ont un prénom en "a", et c'est même pas fait exprès! Et il y en a encore à venir… -_-'

Je voulais remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et c'est très encourageant pour continuer !

Et bravo à Ann O'Nimme ainsi qu'à Nonoafranj 69 qui ont trouvé d'où venait le pouvoir de Shana !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Mission en bord de mer<strong>

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Shana était rentrée de sa première mission. En arrivant, alors qu'elle était exténuée et pensait pouvoir ENFIN dormir sans entendre Seven ronchonner, elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir une fête organisée en son honneur.

-On voulait t'organiser un fête de bienvenue, mais vu que t'étais déjà partie on s'est dit que ce serait bien de fêter ta première mission avec!

Touchée par tant de gentillesse, Shana avait oublié sa fatigue et profité de la fête jusqu'au matin. En plus l'équipe scientifique lui avait offert un golem tout blanc ! En manque d'inspiration pour le prénom, elle l'avait appelé Albus. Mais apparemment trouver des surnoms était un sport national au QG, et tout le monde l'appelait déjà "Al"…

Maintenant elle attendait avec impatience sa prochaine mission. Voyager dans le monde lui plaisait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'elle était avec des amis ! Et puis finalement ce n'était pas si déplaisant de se battre contre ces créatures du comte Millénaire : ça permettait de se défouler.

Alors en attendant, elle se chamaillait avec Seven. Fallait bien faire passer le temps !

Ce jour-là, Lavi arriva au moment où Shana sautait sur le dos de Seven pour tenter de le décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le rouquin fut d'abord un peu surpris (décidément, cette bohémienne n'était pas compliquée à occuper !), puis éclata de rire devant la scène.

-Navré de vous interrompre dans votre dispute de couple, mais le Grand Intendant a demandé Shana dans son bureau !

-…

-« dispute…

-…de couple »…

-Euh… c'est quoi ces yeux flippants ?

-De quoi tu te mêles, Poil de Carotte ? lança Seven.

-On t'a pas sonné, le pirate ! renchérit Shana en lui tirant la langue.

Une veine se gonfla sur la tempe du jeune homme, et il se lança à son tour dans la mêlée.

Heureusement pour le Grand Intendant qui attendait, ils furent séparés par une Lenalee passant par là. Shana se dirigea donc vers le bureau bordélique après avoir tiré la langue à ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle eut la surprise de découvrir deux jeunes filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Des jumelles ?

-Bravooooo ! Brillante constatation de l'évidence, lâcha ironiquement l'une d'entre elles.

-C'est pas ce que je… enfin… C'est juste que ça m'étonne, je vous avais jamais vues avant !

Elle avait l'air chiante, celle-là! Elle devait bien s'entendre avec Seven !

Les deux jeunes filles possédaient un visage pâle et fin, mis en valeur par des yeux en amende d'un vert très clair. Leurs cheveux, d'un blond tirant légèrement sur le roux, tombaient lisses dans leur dos. Shana ne leur donnait pas plus de 16 ans.

Cependant, bien que leur physique fût exactement le même, il demeurait aisé de les différencier. Car si l'une semblait douce et timide, l'autre paraissait sûre d'elle et fonceuse.

-Ah, Shana ! intervint Komui. J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !

-Désolée ! J'ai eu un… euh… petit contretemps.

-Bon, peu importe. Je te présente Layla et Tamara, dit-il en désignant tour à tour celle avec qui elle avait parlé puis sa sœur. Ce sont elles qui dorment au même étage que toi.

-Enchantée, déclara la jeune fille en se tourna vers les jumelles.

Layla lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête, et Tamara d'un sourire timide.

-Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai une mission pour vous.

-Sans blague, murmurèrent d'une voix Shana et Layla.

-Vous allez donc vous rendre dans une ville au sud de l'Espagne. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi une personne riiidiculement grosse avec un sourire démeeeesuré aurait été aperçue par un vieil homme.

-…

Il devait être bien fatigué, le chinois, parce qu'il était en train de passer en mode gaga. Heureusement pour les Exorcistes, il n'était qu'en phase une, à savoir sourire niaisement et allonger les mots (la dernière phase étant un Komui hors de contrôle qui « s'amusait » avec ses komulins). Sans remarquer l'air blasé de ses interlocutrices, il poursuivit :

-Et en plus, il l'aurait même appelé comte Millénaire ! (imaginez un adulte faisant la lecture à des enfants en bas âge, et vous aurez plus ou moins une idée du ton) D'après le rapport des Traqueurs, la population commence à s'affoler. Doooonc…

Il les regarda d'un air qui signifiait « à vous de deviner la suite ! ».

-Donc on va voir ce qui se passe ?

-Exaaaact ! Voici votre mission !

-Compris !

Les jeunes filles sortirent en hâte du bureau avant que Komui ne passe en phase deux (le poussant à pleurer pour que Lenalee lui apporte son café).

Quelques jours plus tard, elles se trouvaient sur place. Le voyage leur avait permis de faire plus ample connaissance et elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Même avec Layla !

Elles se mirent à la recherche du vieillard dès qu'elles eurent déposé leurs affaires à l'auberge.

-D'après le rapport il vit dans une petite maison en bord de mer…

-Ça serait pas là par hasard ?

Les trois Exorcistes s'approchèrent de la bâtisse délabrée et frappèrent à la porte. Une jeune femme portant un bébé dans les bras leur ouvrit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Bonjour ! Nous sommes des Exorcistes envoyées par le Vatican. Nous souhaiterions parler au vieil homme qui habite ici.

-Vous parlez du vieux pêcheur qui raconte avoir vu un Comte ? Il vit dans une cabane derrière ces rochers. Mais méfiez-vous, il est fou !

Shana la remercia et elles partirent en direction des rochers en question.

-Mais c'est minuscule ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est possible de vivre là-dedans !

Tamara ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air étonné de sa sœur, qui était plutôt inhabituel. Cette dernière frappa à la porte en bois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Après quelques minutes d'attente elles décidèrent donc d'entrer.

C'est alors qu'elles découvrirent un vieil homme couché au sol, le corps se recouvrant progressivement de pentacles noirs. Les voyant s'approcher le vieillard murmura plusieurs fois de suite :

-ils…sont…en ville… De partout ! En ville…

-Qui ça ? demanda calmement Layla même si elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-des…akum…

Mais il redevint poussière avant d'avoir pu terminer le mot. Cependant les Exorcistes avaient bien compris. Pendant que Layla inclinait la tête en signe de respect, sa sœur essuyait ses larmes.

Et Shana ne faisait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses larmes ne coulaient même pas, alors qu'elle se sentait très mal. Son cerveau lui repassait en boucle ce qu'elle venait de voir, comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Elle revint peu à peu à la réalité quand les jumelles l'attrapèrent chacune par un bras pour la tirer dehors, où elle ne put s'empêcher de rendre le peu qu'elle avait mangé.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda Tamara avec douceur.

La jeune blonde acquiesça, se forçant à oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Il a dit qu'il y en avait partout en ville, non ?

-Ouais.

-Alors on ferait mieux de se séparer pour les chercher. Ça ira plus vite.

-OK ! Tamara et moi on s'occupe de la moitié Ouest de la ville, et toi de la moitié Est !

-Eh ! C'est pas équitable, ça ! Pourquoi vous voulez patrouiller ensemble ? Je veux bien que vous soyez proches mais quand même !

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix avec une Innocence pour deux !

-Une pour… Hein ?

Au même instant, un level 1 se montra. Sûrement celui qui avait tué le vieil homme.

-Regarde nous faire, ce sera plus simple que de t'expliquer !

Les jumelles se regardèrent et prononcèrent en même temps :

-Innocence : activation !

Les mains de Layla se mirent à briller, tandis que de celles de sa sœur sortait une sorte de petite flûte.

-C'est parti ! s'écria la première dans un sourire sauvage.

Elle sauta sur l'akuma et lui colla un coup de poing magistral. Pendant ce temps, Tamara s'installa tranquillement sur les rochers et joua une musique mystérieuse avec son Innocence. Et à la fin de la mélodie, la créature explosa, libérant ainsi l'âme emprisonnée.

-Alors, t'as compris ? lança Layla à son amie.

-Ben… je croyais que vous aviez qu'une Innocence ?

-Pfff… Bon. A la base il n'y avait qu'une Innocence. Mais comme on est jumelles, on était compatibles toutes les deux. Donc l'Innocence s'est dédoublée. Le seul problème en fait, c'est qu'elle ne marche que quand on s'en sert ensemble.

-Ca veut dire… que si tu frappes juste un akuma, rien ne se passe ? Et que si Tamara joue de la musique sans que t'en aies frappé un c'est pareil ?

-Vooooiiiila ! C'est bien tu comprends vite dis donc ! Maintenant que c'est bon, on peut y aller ?

Le ton employé était plus qu'ironique, mais Shana ne releva pas. C'était tout simplement la marque de fabrique de Layla.

-Ok. On se rejoint ici dès qu'on a fini.

-Ouais !

Elles partirent donc s'occuper de leur part. Mais Shana n'était à nouveau plus elle-même. C'était un peu comme si son corps agissait tout seul et qu'elle le regardait faire… Et le temps passait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Après une énième purification, comme elle pensait avoir fini, elle baissa sa garde et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Mais bien sûr un akuma qu'elle n'avait pas vu lui fonça dessus… Heureusement pour elle, un serpent de feu surgit de nulle part pour la sauver, avalant l'akuma.

-Lavi ?

Elle avait vu le jeune homme utiliser cette technique un fois en salle d'entrainement, et ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de faire ça. Pourtant il n'y avait personne nulle part la rue était déserte.

-Manquerait plus que j'ai des hallucinations, murmura-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle se remit à marcher. Au moins maintenant elle se sentait un peu plus réveillée ! Elle regagna donc les rochers et s'installa face à la mer en attendant les deux autres.

Mais la vision du vieil homme réduit en poussières s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les autres revenir. D'où sa réaction effrayée lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos.

-Alors, on joue à la sirène sur la plage ? demanda une voix narquoise qu'elle connaissait bien.

Shana se retourna si vite qu'elle glissa. Ses yeux agrandis par la surprise croisèrent une demi-seconde à peine un œil émeraude qui semblait se moquer d'elle. Son système nerveux réagit au quart de tour et elle s'agrippa au jeune homme, l'entrainant dans sa chute…

Heureusement, les rochers n'étaient pas très hauts. Ils touchèrent rapidement la surface de la mer l'eau glacée réveilla une bonne fois pour toutes la jeune fille, et elle retrouva enfin ses esprits.

-Eh, j'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir un triton moi! grogna Lavi en essayant de la couler.

-Ba t'avais qu'à pas surprendre une « sirène »! Abruti! répondit l'intéressée en lui tirant la langue.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement la terre ferme sous les applaudissements moqueurs des jumelles. Puis Shana regarda quelques secondes le rouquin qui se plaignait d'être mouillé avant d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, c'était la manière que son corps avait choisi pour évacuer (temporairement au moins) tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé, et elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Sa réaction intrigua les autres, mais ils finirent par se joindre à son fou rire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et une fois calmés, ils s'étendirent sur le sable pour se reposer –les trois jeunes filles étaient épuisées par leur combat. Mais une question trottait dans la tête de Shana.

-Au fait Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On nous a envoyé des renforts ?

-Ba… en fait je suis là un peu par hasard ! Le grand-père m'a envoyé ici pour régler une affaire en tant que Bookman. Donc t'imagines même pas comment ça m'a surpris de te voir dans la ville ! D'ailleurs t'avais l'air trop bizarre.

-Ah ?

-En tout cas avant d'avoir pu te parler je me suis aperçu que les filles avaient besoin d'un coup de main de leur côté aussi, alors j'y suis allé.

-Je vois…

"L'air bizarre". Elle avait intérêt à réapprendre à cacher ses sentiments, et rapidement.

-N'empêche, reprit le jeune homme, c'est marrant qu'on se soit croisés aussi loin du QG ! Je savais même pas qu'il y avait une mission en Espagne prévue pour ces jours-ci! C'est bizarre les coïncidences…

-Une coïncidence, hein ? murmura Shana d'un air songeur.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'auberge dans laquelle Lavi avait lui aussi loué une chambre (par hasard). La vie était parfois bien mystérieuse !

* * *

><p>Komui en phase 1 : allongement des mots et sourire niais<p>

Komui en phase 2 : pleure pour que Lenalee lui apporte son café (« Lenaleeeeeeee ! »)

Komui en phase 3 : Tellement fatigué qu'il s'est endormi et rien ne peut le réveillé. Rien ? Non, presque rien en fait… (« Lenalee va se marier » « Noooooon ! Lenaleeeeeee ! Comment peux-tu te marier sans avertir ton grand frère qui t'a élevée ? »)

Komui en phase 4 (la plus effrayante, en fait, parce que rien ne la laisse présager) : il a l'air normal mais d'un coup il sort un nouveau Komulin et il devient fou (entendez encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà)

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, albus signifie blanc en latin. Ça colle bien avec le golem, le truc c'est que du coup ça me fait penser à Dumbledore^^ Vous imaginez un golem avec une grande barbe? Et des lunettes? Et un chapeau de sorcier? Ce serait trop bizarre !^^ Oula je divague un peu...

Bref! Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	7. Chapitre 6: Prendre de la hauteur

Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé de poster le chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude parce que… ba parce que c'est Pâques! J'espère que les cloches sont bien passées chez tout le monde!

Bon, alors je trouve la fin de ce chapitre un peu gnangnan (comprenez plus que d'habitude), mais bon il en faut bien. Heureusement que les amis existent!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Prendre de la hauteur<strong>

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Shana était en mission. De retour d'Espagne, le repos avait été court : à peine une journée s'était écoulée avant que la jeune fille ne soit à nouveau convoquée dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

D'après le QG d'Amérique du Nord, de nombreux akumas de niveau 2 se regroupaient dans l'Ouest du Canada. Une équipe d'Exorcistes avait donc été dépêchée sur place pour faire le ménage et tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Grâce à une super invention de la scientifique du QG la traversée de l'Océan ne leur avait pris qu'une petite semaine. Et en trois jours, les Exorcistes envoyés là-bas avaient eu le temps de purifier la plupart des créatures du Comte. Ils avaient également compris la cause de ce grand rassemblement: une Innocence piégée dans de la glace.

Non loin de l'Innocence, se trouvait un petit village dans lequel un père et sa fille d'une dizaine d'années avaient gentiment accepté de les loger. Et ce soir-là, à table, l'enfant expliquait à ses nouveaux amis les étranges phénomènes qu'elle avait remarqués.

-Vous savez, ça fait trois mois qu'on a super froid ici!

Shana et Lenalee ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le ton indigné de la petite. Même s'il en connaissait déjà la réponse, Lavi lui demanda gentiment :

-Il fait chaud ici d'habitude?

-Nooooon ! Il fait toujours froid, mais moins quand même !

-Et ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ? demanda Bookman de son ton de Bookman.

-Pas de mémoire d'homme, répondit le père qui revenait de la cuisine avec le repas.

Ils continuèrent à parler du phénomène en mangeant, puis les Exorcistes montèrent se reposer après leur longue journée de combats. Mais comme la maison était plutôt petite, ils devaient s'entasser dans la même chambre. Alors les filles dormaient dans les lits tandis que les Bookmen se contentaient de quelques couvertures sur le sol.

Pourtant, malgré le lit, Shana ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là. Trop de choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas oublier envahissaient son esprit. Alors après avoir tourné une bonne heure dans son lit, exaspérée, elle alla s'asseoir sur le large rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler la pleine lune.

L'image du vieil Espagnol lui revenait sans cesse en tête et l'empoisonnait de plus en plus. Ces trois dernières années, on lui avait rapidement expliqué le topo sur les Exorcistes, akumas et Innocences, mais jamais on ne lui avait dit à quel point ça pouvait être dur émotionnellement! Personne ne l'avait préparée pour réagir à ça…

Pour se changer les idées elle décida de se focaliser sur le bonheur dans lequel semblait vivre la petite famille qui les hébergeait, mais elle eut un mauvais pressentiment qui provoqua l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle avait espéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » songea-t-elle, soudain lasse.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, une main se posa sur sa bouche, la surprenant mais l'empêchant de hurler.

-Alors, on arrive pas à dormir? chuchota Lavi à son oreille.

Une fois la surprise passée, il la libéra.

-J'ai retenu la leçon la dernière fois, dit-il d'un ton moqueur pour expliquer son geste.

Il déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Shana.

-Si t'arrivais pas comme un fantôme aussi! Ça t'aurait évité la douche froide de la dernière fois.

La jeune fille s'assit dos au mur du rebord et invita son ami à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sa présence l'apaisa un peu. Elle reprit sa contemplation de la lune, conscient que le rouquin la fixait.

-Alors?

-Quoi? Tu veux ma photo?

-La photo d'une gitane? Non merci!

-Espèce de…

-Tu m'as toujours pas répondu, la coupa-t-il d'un ton redevenu sérieux. Quelque chose t'empêche de dormir?

-… Brillante constatation! C'est fou ce que tu peux être perspicace quand tu t'y mets!

-Eh, j'essaye juste de comprendre, moi! Ça fait plusieurs jours que t'as l'air ailleurs, et tu passes ta nuit à regarder dehors au lieu de dormir!

-J'ai l'air ailleurs? s'étonna la blonde.

-Totalement !

Elle avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour cacher son malaise. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était plus très entrainée pour ça: trois années de solitude dans une cellule ne permettaient pas de s'adonner à ce genre de choses… Elle avait pourtant fait des efforts. Il fallait qu'elle soit un peu plus prudente.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je… j'en sais rien. Je me comprends pas moi-même! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas mais je sais pas ce que c'est… En plus j'ai un super mauvais pressentiment sur ce village! Et plus j'essaye de l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur l'essentiel, plus j'y pense…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya rapidement en espérant que son ami ne l'avait pas vue. Voilà qu'elle pleurait, maintenant! Elle qui détestait ça! Elle prit sur elle pour se retenir.

-Tu sais, va bien falloir que t'évacues tout ça un jour.

-Evacuer quoi? On va bientôt finir notre boulot, on va retourner au QG et tout rentrera dans l'ordre!

-…t'es vraiment têtue, soupira-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, observant la lune. Puis Shana sentit enfin le sommeil la gagner.

-Mer-ci… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Sans le voir, elle sut qu'il souriait. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, puis sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en pleine forme et prête à récupérer l'Innocence. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours même si ce pressentiment bizarre était toujours présent.

Comme les autres étaient déjà en bas elle décida de se dépêcher de les rejoindre. Mais la vue de la fenêtre fit remonter en elle les souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Perplexe, elle promena plusieurs fois de suite son regard de la fenêtre à son lit, se demandant comment elle avait fait (que c'est dur le matin !). Puis ça fit tilt dans son esprit :

-Me dis quand même pas que…

-Si, je t'ai portée, répliqua une voix provenant de la porte.

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu pourrais me remercier au moins!

Deux yeux suspicieux se dardèrent sur le rouquin, qui s'empressa de demander:

-Me dis pas que tu crois que j'en ai profité!

-…

-T'es sérieuse? Mais je te jure que j'ai rien fait! Comment tu peux croire ça?

Shana garda le silence quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de son ami.

-De toutes façons je peux t'assurer qu'il vaut mieux pour toi ne rien tenter! Enfin bon, merci!

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et rejoignit ses amis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la colonne de glace dans laquelle était emprisonnée l'Innocence. Lavi eut la fausse bonne idée de donner un grand coup de pied dedans pour la briser, mais bien sûr la seule chose qu'il obtint fut une grosse douleur dans le pied.

-Espèce d'imbécile immature! Cette glace provient de l'Innocence qui se protège des Akumas ! Seule une autre Innocence peut en venir à bout!

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, Panda?

Le Panda en question décerna un magnifique coup de pied à son disciple, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

-Pauvre Lavi, compatit Lenalee d'un air blasé.

Shana, elle, avait éclaté de rire devant la scène qui se répétait chaque jour depuis le départ du QG. Comme personne n'agissait, Lenalee prit les devants. Elle activa ses Dark Boots pour briser la glace, libérant l'Innocence que Bookman récupéra.

-On a l'Innocence et il n'y a plus aucun akuma en vue, déclara solennellement le vieil homme. Rentrons au…

-Ba alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre Monsieur Lapin? l'interrompit une voix enfantine.

-« Monsieur Lapin » ? répéta avec consternation le concerné, qui ne s'était en effet pas encore relevé.

Le rire de Shana redoubla lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom donné par la petite; cette enfant était un cadeau du ciel! Elle qui était à court de surnoms pour cet abruti!

-Shana, c'est quoi cette lueur bizarre que je vois dans tes yeux ? demanda le rouquin avec effroi, sentant qu'il en entendrait parler pendant encore longtemps.

Lenalee demanda à l'enfant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma puce ?

-Ba… je me demandais à quoi ça ressemblait votre Innotruc !

Et tout s'accéléra. Un homme apparut juste derrière la fillette et s'écria :

- Donnez-la-moi !

Shana comprit aussitôt que cet homme, le voisin de la fillette et de son père, était la cause de son mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prévenir les autres, il se transforma en Akuma et attaqua. Elle vit la scène au ralenti. Mais son corps ne réagissait pas. La créature tira dans toutes les directions des balles infectées par son virus et l'une d'elle fonça droit sur la petite.

L'image du vieil homme partant en poussières s'imposa de nouveau à Shana, lui faisant comprendre que c'était ce qui attendait l'enfant si elle ne faisait rien. Mais c'était trop tard, elle n'avait plus le temps d'intervenir. Lavi par contre…

-LAVI ! hurla-t-elle.

Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour: il tira la fillette vers lui, lui évitant ainsi une mort certaine.

La suite se passa si vite que Shana ne vit pas qui détruisit l'akuma. Les sanglots de l'enfant la ramenèrent à la dure réalité: une fois encore, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle baissa la tête et s'efforça de retenir ses propres larmes.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Si elle était devenue Exorciste, c'était en partie pour sauver des vies humaines! Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas? Pourquoi la vie humaine était-elle aussi fragile? Et pourquoi était-elle aussi faible? Elle devait pouvoir faire mieux!

En redressant la tête, elle s'aperçut que les trois autres la regardaient avec inquiétude. Elle se força donc à reprendre un visage normal pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Ba alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix qui sonnait faux. Il faut qu'on ramène la petite chez elle et qu'on fasse un rapport à Komui! Comme ça après on pourra rentrer.

Personne ne bougea ni ne répondit pendant quelques secondes. Seuls les pleurs de l'enfant troublaient le silence; Lenalee la prit donc dans ses bras pour la calmer. Puis Lavi lança à la jeune fille:

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes des rapports, toi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Poil de Carotte?

-Ah, ça au moins c'est une réaction normale. Bon, Lenalee, Panda, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste !

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il attrape fermement Shana par la main et partit en courant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Reviens ici, espèce de gamin immature!

Mais il se contenta de leur tirer la langue et d'accélérer. Une centaine de mètres plus loin il fit grandir son maillet et emmena la jeune fille à la cime du plus grand arbre qu'il trouva.

-Laisse-moi descendre, crétin!

-Ça sert à rien de te débattre, je te lâcherai pas, la prévint-il.

Il grimpa sur une branche à l'allure solide et coinça son amie (qui se débattait toujours) contre le tronc. Lassée de n'obtenir aucun résultat, Shana s'arrêta pour lui demander:

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Juste te donner un conseil.

-…

-Prends de la hauteur!

-Hein?

-Quand ça va pas, que tu te sens perdue ou coincée, prends de la hauteur! Tu y verras beaucoup plus clair.

-…et donc pour illustrer ton exemple t'as rien trouvé de mieux que m'emmener en haut d'un arbre, lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton blasé.

-Héhé !

Elle soupira, puis laissa errer son regard sur la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ça c'était sûr, en hauteur on voyait le monde différemment …

-Pourtant… même en prenant du recul sur les évènements-enfin de la hauteur- ça rend parfois les choses encore pires…

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que ce vieux est mort devant moi en Espagne j'arrête pas de revoir la scène… J'ai absolument rien pu faire! Si je ne m'étais pas trompée de maison, si on était arrivé juste quelques secondes plus tôt, il serait encore vivant! J'ai pas arrêté d'y repensé depuis… J'en peux plus !

Tout en parlant, les larmes avaient inondé ses joues; elle était psychologiquement à bout. Lavi eut alors un geste qui le surprit lui-même: il la serra dans ses bras.

-Mais le pire dans tout ça, poursuivit-elle, c'est que je m'étais promis que ça n'arriverait plus! Mais j'ai rien fait pour sauver la petite… Le bonheur si précieux dans lequel ils vivent a failli disparaître par ma faute… Je le savais mais je n'ai rien fait!

-…c'est pas tout à fait vrai, rectifia le jeune homme. Il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre quand tu m'as appelé: j'ai été connecté à tes pensées pendant une demi-seconde à peine, mais ça m'a suffi pour comprendre ce que tu voulais. Mon corps a bougé de lui-même pour mettre cette fillette à l'abri. Si tu m'avais pas appelé, elle serait morte.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il continua :

-C'est normal que tu sois choquée par ce vieux dont tu parles, c'est pareil pour tout le monde la première fois -même si on se l'avoue pas toujours. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus. Tu l'as dit toi-même! Alors arrête de te culpabiliser. OK ?

-Ouais… répondit-elle faiblement.

Reprenant son air moqueur, il ajouta :

-Je t'avais bien dit que t'avais besoin d'évacuer!

-La ferme, sale lapin! C'est le froid!

-Ba oui, le froid.

Elle resta dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure puis redescendirent pour rejoindre les autres. Lavi se lamenta:

-'tain! Le Panda va encore me défoncer!

-Y a des chances, ouais!

-C'est quoi ce sourire sadique? Tu pourrais compatir, au moins! C'est un peu de ta faute aussi!

-Lavi…

-Quoi?

-Merci!

Shana avait prononcé ces mots en souriant. Son cœur s'était enfin allégé, et ce qui la hantait depuis presque deux semaines venait de disparaître pour de bon. Tout ça grâce à lui.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche, il murmura pour lui-même:

-Y a pas à dire, ça te va mieux quand tu souris!

* * *

><p>Alors, vos impressions? =)<p>

Ce matin je me suis levée avec une idée stupide en tête (je crois que les cloches m'ont bien sonnée cette nuit): et si je faisais des sondages inutiles?

Alors voilà, premier sondage: d'après vous, qui amène le chocolat?

1-Les parents

2-Les cloches

3-Le lapin de Pâques

4-On s'en fout tant qu'on a le chocolat c'est l'essentiel

5-Autre (préciser)

Si vous optez pour la 5 lâchez-vous, je vous en prie!

Voilà, prochain sondage inutile au prochain chapitre!

Joyeuses Pâques, mangez pas trop de cocottes en choco; parce que trop de chocolat tue le chocolat, et aussi parce que trop de chocolat… crise de foie! Alors modérez-vous! (dit celle qui trempe une barre de chocolat dans le pot de miel parce qu'elle a pas réussi à choisir entre les deux -_-')

Bonne vacances, et joyeuses Pâques!


	8. Chapitre 7: Passé

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez bien profité des vacances (pour ceux qui sont dans la zone bien sûr =) )

Pendant les vacances j'ai retrouvé une fic que j'avais écrite en 3ème! Ça date! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon style a un peu évolué depuis cette époque, et j'espère que ça va continuer dans le bon sens. J'ai décidé de la publier une fois que j'aurai corrigé les fautes. Je me suis déjà occupée de changer les trucs pas logiques, et de remettre les prénoms japonais (c'est sur CardCaptor Sakura, et j'avais mélangé les prénoms français et japonais, sauf que en fait j'aime pas les prénoms français ^^').

Bref! Voilà le chapitre 7, avec lequel les choses vraiment sérieuses commencent! Désolée, il est un peu court, mais celui de la semaine prochaine sera plus long c'est promis!

Je me suis aperçue d'un truc bien chiant: les traits de séparation que je mets sur word n'apparaissent pas quand je télécharge sur le doc manager! C'est trop stupide! Donc maintenant je vais être obligée de les rajouter direct sur fanfiction T.T Enfin bon, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Les persos et l'univers de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des autres genre Shana, les jumelles et Seven!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Passé<strong>

Après avoir refermé la porte du bureau derrière eux, Lavi et Bookman prirent place face à Komui. Celui-ci, anormalement sérieux, attendit qu'ils soient installés pour commencer.

-Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite.

-C'est tellement rare de vous entendre sérieux au téléphone, rétorqua le vieil homme. J'en ai déduit que vous aviez des questions importantes à nous poser.

-En effet. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les peuples féériques?

C'était apparemment tellement important qu'il commençait cash. Les deux Bookmen parurent étonnés par la question, mais le vieil homme répondit néanmoins :

-Pas grand-chose, malheureusement. Nous savons qu'ils ont existé il y a plusieurs centaines d'années et qu'ils étaient composés de quatre peuples principaux. Ils vivaient proche de la nature, c'est là qu'on pouvait les apercevoir. Mais ils ont disparu suite aux nombreuses guerres humaines et personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus, pas même moi…

-Plutôt maigre en effet, soupira Komui.

Lavi compléta:

-Les légendes disent que seuls leurs descendants peuvent entrer en contact avec eux. Même s'ils n'ont qu'un lien éloigné, les peuples Elémentaux reconnaitront toujours ces personnes comme étant des leurs. Mais on les confond souvent avec «les enfants des fées», c'est-à-dire les personnes possédant de mystérieux pouvoirs de guérison. Bien sûr, c'est possible que ces enfants des fées aient de véritables liens de descendance mais bon… ça reste peu probable.

Komui parut surpris :

-Des enfants des fées? Mais c'est la manière dont tu as appelé Shana dans ton rapport de l'autre jour ! Elle possède ce fameux pouvoir de guérison, c'est ça?

-Ouais. Ça m'a étonné aussi donc j'ai fait des recherches sur elle, mais ça n'a rien donné. Elle n'est qu'une simple Bohémienne enrôlée de force par l'Ordre.

-Je vois… Dommage. J'espérais en apprendre assez sur ces peuples pour les retrouver et leur demander de l'aide. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient légèrement différents de nous, alors peut-être qu'ils auraient pu avoir des capacités cachées les rendant beaucoup plus fort que nous… Avec une Innocence bien sûr. Après tout, s'ils existent toujours, ils sont autant en danger que nous puisque le Comte souhaite détruire le monde. Il ne fera sûrement pas d'exception pour eux. Et puis peut-être qu'ils possèdent une science plus avancée que la nôtre, ou qu'ils ont des armes plus élaborées, ou al…

-Ces peuples étaient de nature pacifique, ils n'ont jamais construit aucune arme, expliqua Bookman. S'ils en avaient besoin, ils empruntaient celles des humains. Mais les seules fois où ils se sont battus c'était pour se protéger et se défendre.

-Attends une minute Komui ! s'exclama soudain Lavi. Comment t'en est arrivé à t'y intéressé ? Et pourquoi maintenant? Je sais que t'as des idées bizarres en temps normal mais la tu bats tous les records!

-Maaaaiiiis ! Comment tu peux dire des choses aussi méchantes, Lavi ! pleurnicha le Grand Intendant avant de repasser en mode sérieux sans transition. Depuis que Shana est parmi nous, je me pose de plus en plus de questions.

Le jeune roux réfléchit quelques secondes (et oui ça lui arrive) puis déclara :

-Le seul moyen d'obtenir plus d'infos serait de retrouver les descendants, ils en savent sûrement plus que nous. Avec Panda –aïe !- on a déjà fait des recherches, mais toutes les familles descendantes sont éteintes. Enfin… sauf une, les Mac Danaan. Mais la dernière descendante, qui s'appelle Blue, a disparu il y a cinq ans…

-Hum… Mac Danaan, tu dis? C'est le nom de l'une de nos scientifiques si je me souviens bien…

Komui réfléchit un instant (et oui, à lui aussi ça lui arrive !).

-Bon. Lavi, j'ai une mission pour toi. Rencontre cette femme et vois si elle a un lien avec tout ça. Je veux que tu fasses d'autres recherches pour retrouver ces peuples. Je pense que ça peut être très important pour nous. Mais je compte sur vous deux pour que tout ça reste secret pour l'instant; comme vous le savez l'Eglise n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les histoires de fées…

Décidément, cet Intendant était têtu. Ça paraissait totalement fou comme idée! Pourtant, le jeune homme acquiesça avant de commencer sa nouvelle mission. Cette histoire l'intriguait, et il était bien décidé à trouver des réponses!

* * *

><p>Cette nuit-là, Shana rêva de son passé. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. Ce passé qu'elle tentait d'enterrer revenait encore la hanter…<p>

Elle était de nouveau dans la peau de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Elle courrait sur l'herbe le long d'un mur, les cheveux au vent, l'air aussi Innocent que pouvait l'avoir une enfant de 7 ans savourant un moment de liberté. Pour une fois que le ciel était bleu dans ce pays de nuages et que sa mère était occupée! Elle en profitait.

Elle se dirigea vers une magnifique tombe à l'arrière de la maison pour y déposer les fleurs qu'elle venait de cueillir.

-Bon anniversaire Papa! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en contemplant son œuvre.

Elle s'assit devant la tombe et se mit à lui raconter toutes les aventures qui lui étaient arrivé depuis la fois précédente.

Puis le temps défila et elle se retrouva à ses 12 ans. Elle était en train de lire la lettre que sa mère lui avait laissée avant de partir, s'excusant de ne pouvoir agir autrement. Elle lui demandait de vivre courageusement et d'aller habiter chez sa tante où elle serait en sécurité.

Mais comme les autres fois, le rêve s'arrêta là et Shana se réveilla en sursaut. Heureusement, la vue du soleil levant l'apaisa. Elle décida de se lever malgré l'heure matinale. Puis après une bonne douche elle se dit que s'entrainer lui ferait oublier ce rêve.

Et c'est donc en descendant les marches en direction de la salle d'entrainement que… son pied dérapa et qu'elle partit la tête la première dans l'escalier. Fort heureusement pour elle, deux mains la rattrapèrent juste à temps.

-Rien de cassé?

-Non, je crois pas. Merci Lavi!

-Ça commençait à faire un petit moment qu'on s'était pas vus!

-Ba depuis la dernière mission, donc y a deux semaines.

Comme ils se rendaient presque au même endroit ils bavardèrent en cheminant ensemble. Shana raconta à son ami le rêve qui l'avait réveillée, et celui-ci parut intrigué.

-Ce rêve… T'as bien dit que c'était ton passé?

-… J'ai dit ça? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en s'apercevant que c'était sorti tout seul.

-Ouais! Je croyais que t'étais une Bohémienne pourtant! Même si c'est vrai que tu leur ressembles pas trop en fait…

-Mais je le suis ! Je suis Bohémienne!

-Pourtant…

Mais la jeune fille ne le laissa pas continuer. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant, alors qu'elle avait enfin (avant cette nuit tout du moins) réussi à l'oublier.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

«Elle cache quelque chose, songea le roux. Il y a un truc bizarre mais elle ne s'ouvrira pas comme ça.»

Il choisit donc de lui répondre, et se promit de chercher plus tard un moyen de la cuisiner.

-Mission! Komui s'est mis en tête de retrouver les peuples Elémentaux pour qu'ils nous filent un coup de main. Et je suis chargé de les retrouver…

-Mais c'est stupide, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont pacifiques!

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Lavi.

-Pas vraiment. Tout le monde connait leurs légendes, mais peu de gens savent qu'ils ont réellement existé. Et encore moins qu'ils étaient pacifiques… Alors comment…

-Une intuition, répondit Shana en palissant. Mais ils ont disparu, non? Alors pourquoi perdre son temps à les chercher?

-Eh ben parce qu'ils ont des descendants humains, tout simplement!

En disant cela il s'était arrêté de marcher. Plus il parlait, et plus le visage de Shana devenait pâle.

-La dernière descendante enregistrée s'appelle Blue Mac Danaan. Elle a disparu mais il y a une scientifique qui porte le même nom au QG et je dois lui parler. Shana, t'es sûre que ça va?

La blonde se rappela en devenant encore plus pâle que c'était la deuxième fois que son ami prononçait ce nom qu'elle voulait tant oublier. La première fois, elle n'était pas encore Exorciste et se trouvait alors en Russie. Elle avait espéré de tout son cœur avoir mal entendu, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas…

-Et cette femme, comment elle s'appelle ? demanda la blonde d'une voix tremblotante.

-… Nora Mac Danaan.

Le cœur de la jeune fille qui s'était emballé depuis que la conversation avait dérivé sur le fait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux Bohémiens manqua carrément un battement. Elle sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir.

-Je… dois… partir… balbutia-t-elle, dans un état second.

Lavi, qui ne comprenait plus rien, allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Puis son œil unique s'ouvrit grand sous l'effet de la surprise. La scientifique venait d'arriver; lui venait de comprendre.

Shana eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner à ce moment précis, et resta pétrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était même absolument impossible…

La femme, à qui la jeune fille ressemblait trait pour trait, s'arrêta elle aussi sous le coup de la surprise. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle appela :

-Blue?

Mais la jeune fille était incapable de parler.

-Blue? C'est bien toi?

Cette fois-ci, les jambes de Shana plièrent sous le choc, et elle s'effondra au sol. La femme se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ma…man? finit par articuler Shana.

Mais tout cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses en très peu de temps, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis? =) A quoi peut bien ressembler le passé de Shana?<p>

Bon, vu que j'ai eu plusieurs réponses pour mon premier sondage, c'est parti pour un deuxième! (toujours aussi stupide bien sûr)

Petit sondage inutile et débile (des fois que vous ne l'ayez pas encore compris) n°2:

D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'une scène de ménage ?

1 Une scène qui est de corvée de ménage pour la semaine

2 Une dispute de couple

3 Un balai et une serpillère qui se tapent un débat sur l'utilité de leur pote l'aspirateur

4 Une scènedemé (ici, poisson carnivore aimant les tic tac (seulement les verts, hein) et dont la chair est délicieuse cuite au barbecue) qui nage

5 Autre (Précisez)

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine!

Ah non, avant que j'oublie! Je crois que le site dont j'avais parlé pour que vous puissiez écouter la musique du rêve (mp3skull) a changé. Maintenant il faut s'inscrire, c'est chiant. Alors si jamais vous voulez écouter cette musique, donnez moi votre adresse e-mail et je vous l'enverrai en pièce jointe. Voilà, cette fois c'est bon!


	9. Chapitre 8: Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas fait autant de boulettes que moi aujourd'hui (je me suis toujours pas remise d'avoir mis mon réveil une heure à la bourre ce matin, ni d'être partie en laissant les clés sur la porte A L'INTERIEUR de l'appart -_- je vous laisse imaginer la galère. Bref.)

Comme promis, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! =) Bonne lecture!

PS: doc manager me dit que j'ai 3100 et quelques mots pour ce chapitre, alors que Word en compte 2746. Si vous comprenez d'où ça vient ça m'intéresse!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles<strong>

Lorsque Shana rouvrit les yeux, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup d'imagination pour avoir fait un rêve aussi peu probable. Sa mère, dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis plus de cinq ans, scientifique au QG? Et puis quoi encore? C'était aussi envisageable qu'un Seven motivé où qu'un Komui sans Komulin.

Pourtant, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie?

Elle se redressa doucement, mais se pétrifia à la vue de la femme aux cheveux blonds qui s'était endormie la tête posée sur le lit.

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Si son cœur voulait y croire, son cerveau lui rappelait que les chances qu'une telle chose se soit produite étaient quasi nulle. Mais pourtant… elle était bien là! Et elle l'avait appelée Blue, de son vrai prénom. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu savoir.

La vue de Shana se brouilla, des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Maman ? appela-t-elle timidement.

Devait-elle toujours l'appeler comme ça, après tout ce temps? Et si ce n'était pas elle? La déception serait vraiment très dure, et la jeune fille ne savait pas si son cœur déjà bien meurtri saurait faire face. Ses quelques semaines en tant qu'Exorciste l'avaient aidée à se remettre peu à peu de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait quitté son foyer, mais les plaies n'étaient pas encore totalement refermées. Ça prendrait sûrement du temps…

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'inquiéter plus, la femme se réveilla et leva la tête. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis Shana répéta :

-Maman? C'est vraiment toi?

Pour toute réponse sa mère la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Oui ma puce…

«Elle sent toujours aussi bon» songea la jeune fille. L'odeur eut un effet madeleine de Proust sur Shana, et de nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, lui engourdissant légèrement le cerveau. Des souvenirs de sa vie d'enfant, quand tout était encore simple et beau.

Sa mère la relâcha et demanda :

-Tu vas bien? Tu ne t'es pas blessée en tombant?

-Non… Mais… Comment c'est possible..?

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de te retrouver ma chérie! Et pourtant j'ignore si je dois remercier ou blâmer Dieu pour ça. Car si tu es là ça veut dire que tu as perdu la liberté qui devrait revenir de droit à chaque être humain. Et que tu mets ta vie en danger en tant qu'Exorciste…

-C'est une longue histoire, mais c'est moi qui ai choisi de devenir Exorciste.

-Vraiment? On a tellement de choses à se raconter! Mais j'imagine que tu dois m'en vouloir, déclara la femme d'une voix anxieuse. Et je comprendrais parfaitement. Je suis partie et je t'ai laissée seule sans véritable explication…

-Maman, la coupa Shana en souriant. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir alors que tu as fait ça pour me protéger?

-…Tu le savais?

-J'en ai eu la vague intuition quand j'ai découvert ta lettre il y a cinq ans. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas m'abandonner sans raison! Maintenant je comprends. Vu que t'étais déjà une scientifique renommée à l'époque, l'Ordre a eu besoin de toi. Et ils ont menacé de me faire du mal si tu ne venais pas. Je me trompe?

-Tu m'impressionnes, Blue! Tu avais déjà beaucoup d'intuition étant enfant, mais je vois que tu t'es encore améliorée! Avec ça et ton intelligence, tu aurais fait une grande scientifique. Mais non, tu as préféré les langues…

-Maman, soupira Shana, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front au souvenir des disputes qu'elles avaient eues à ce sujet. On va pas remettre ça maintenant quand même!

Une lueur malicieuse pétilla dans le regard de la femme. Puis elle partit dans un fou rire en voyant l'air blasé de sa fille. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Une fois calmée, elle reprit:

-Tu as tellement grandi! Mais dis-moi, comment t'es-tu retrouvée Exorciste ?

-Eh ben…

Shana fut interrompue par le bruit d'un frappement de porte.

Lavi entra en souriant, mais ne s'avança pas dans la pièce afin de ne pas s'imposer dans leurs retrouvailles.

-Lavi ?

-Content de voir que tu vas mieux! Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai un message de la part de Komui.

-Dis-moi pas que je dois partir en mission maintenant quand même !

-Idiote! Bien sûr que non!

-Comment tu m'as appelée, espèce de lapin crétin?

-«lapin crétin»?

Shana lui tira la langue tout en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Ça la mettait toujours de bonne humeur de se chamailler avec lui. Comme avec Seven d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme reprit donc ce qu'il disait :

-Bref. Shana, Komui a décidé qu'au vu des circonstances tu devras m'aider dans mes recherches.

-J'avoue que je suis curieuse de comprendre, moi aussi.

-Quant à vous, Mme Mac Danaan…

-Tu peux m'appeler Nora.

-Va pour Nora alors. Je pense qu'on peut décaler notre rendez-vous à demain, avant que vous ne commenciez votre journée si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sûr jeune homme.

-Pendant que j'y pense, Komui m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir vous accorder qu'un après-midi ensemble, mais apparemment vous êtes sur un gros projet à la section scientifique, et ils ont besoin de vous.

-Je comprends, répondit calmement Nora.

-Après tout, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvées on pourra se voir autant qu'on veut, compléta Shana.

Pourtant, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en prononçant ces mots. Elle venait à peine de retrouver sa mère! Elle aurait espéré en profiter un peu plus longtemps qu'une après-midi après tout ce temps.

-Bon, ba dans ce cas je vous laisse !

Lavi leur adresse un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de main avant de sortir.

-Vous êtes amis ?

-Oui, c'est l'un des premiers Exorcistes que j'ai rencontré.

-Mais au fait ? Il t'a appelée «Shana», non?

-Oui, c'est mon prénom maintenant. Depuis cinq ans.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ… Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici?

Shana observa sa mère en silence. Si elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Nora, en revanche, était toujours la même. Aucune ride n'était venue vieillir son visage, et dans ses yeux turquoise brillait toujours une étincelle de joie. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, cette étincelle était très certainement due à leurs retrouvailles.

La jeune fille inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis se lança :

-Quand tu es partie il y a cinq ans, je t'avoue que ça a été très dur pour moi. Je suis allée vivre avec Tante Lucille comme tu me l'avais demandé dans la lettre mais…

-Elle ne t'a pas bien accueillie?

-Si si, c'est pas le problème. C'est juste que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais en à peine deux jours. Tu es partie, j'ai dû quitter le manoir que j'adorais et où j'avais toujours vécu,… Et puis je connaissais pas vraiment ma tante. Heureusement, elle a été adorable avec moi.

Shana se tut un instant, revivant comme s'ils dataient d'hier ces moments qu'elle avait cherché à oublier.

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas fait le deuil de Papa.

-C'est vrai qu'elle avait un faible pour ton père, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous nous sommes brouillées, même si je trouve cela idiot aujourd'hui. Mais j'étais sûre qu'elle t'offrirait l'asile si tu en avais besoin.

-Oui… C'est une personne vraiment gentille, et elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi. Mais à chaque fois que je passais du temps avec elle elle devenait mélancolique et finissait toujours par me dire que je lui ressemblais par mes manières. Ça aurait pu bien se passer, mais la mélancolie est devenue de la dépression et elle a perdu cinq kilos en un mois à peine.

-Elle qui était déjà si maigre…

-Ouais. Ça m'a fait mal de la voir comme ça; j'ai beaucoup culpabilisé. Déjà que je me forçais à avoir l'air heureuse pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop… Ca faisait un peu trop lourd à porter pour moi. Pendant deux mois j'ai supporté cette impression d'étouffement, puis j'ai décidé que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Autant pour moi que pour elle, d'ailleurs. J'ai donc décidé de partir pour voyager et apprendre la vie par moi-même. Il m'a quand même fallu un bon moment pour la convaincre que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule même si j'avais que douze ans. J'ai fait pleins de petits boulots pour gagner des sous pour le début du voyage, et elle a fini par accepter.

-Tu es en train de me dire que ta Tante, à qui je t'avais confiée t'a laissée partir SEULE dans le monde à à peine douze ans?

-C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Regarde, je suis encore vivante, non? Bref. J'ai vécu toute seule pendant plusieurs semaines. Et un jour j'ai rencontré une vieille bohémienne.

Shana ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir de sa rencontre avec cette grand-mère si chère à son cœur.

-Des jeunes l'avaient poussée et lui avaient volé ses affaires, alors je suis allée les récupérer et je l'ai aidée à se relever. T'imagines même pas le choc que j'ai eu quand elle m'a prise dans ses bras! Elle savait que je devais arriver, et elle m'a proposé de vivre avec elle. A ce moment je n'avais nulle part où aller alors j'ai accepté. Quand j'y repense, elle a vraiment été généreuse avec moi ! Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elle. J'avais beau savoir me débrouiller toute seule, je dois bien avouer que la vie dans la rue c'est pas facile quand on a douze ans. Surtout quand on est une fille… Mais bon j'ai appris à me battre, alors c'est pas une si mauvaise chose finalement.

-Comment s'appelait cette femme ?

-Rosanna. Elle vivait seule dans une caravane, mais restait occasionnellement quelques jours avec les autres gitans qu'elle croisait sur la route. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à elle! Comme à lire dans les cartes, par exemple. Et c'est elle qui m'a donné mon nouveau prénom pour que je prenne un nouveau départ. On a traversé de nombreux pays et donc…

-…tu as encore appris de nouvelles langues, compléta Nora.

Elle paraissait fière de sa fille, et du don incroyable qu'elle possédait. Depuis toute petite elle n'avait besoin que de quelques jours pour retenir une langue et son écriture. Mais cette mémoire prodigieuse n'existait que pour les langues, au grand damne de sa mère qui la voyait déjà scientifique.

Shana acquiesça mais son visage s'assombrit un peu.

-Mais au final ça m'aura attiré pas mal d'ennuis… J'ai passé deux années magnifiques aux côté de Rosanna. Mais elle était vieille… Un jour elle m'a mise en garde contre mon don. Ses cartes l'avaient prévenue que des gens voudraient se servir de moi un jour, et elle m'a dit que le moment venu il faudrait que j'apprenne à vivre en me cachant, au moins pour quelques temps. Maintenant que j'y repense, je suis certaine qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir… Elle est partie trois jours plus tard. Les Bohémiens avec qui on était à ce moment-là ont organisé une cérémonie selon leurs traditions et ont proposé de me garder avec eux. Sauf que j'avais besoin de rester seule pour réfléchir à la suite. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai eu beau perdre tout ce que j'avais plusieurs fois de suite, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y faire. Je leur ai vendu la caravane pour avoir moins de choses à transporter et je suis repartie seule, encore une fois.

Nora prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux.

-N'empêche, il a pas fallu très longtemps avant que je comprenne le sens de sa mise en garde! Au bout de quelques jours je me suis aperçue que j'étais suivie, donc j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour rester discrète. J'ai même dépensé une fortune pour m'acheter une robe de ville! Parce que je les ai vus un jour: ceux qui me suivaient me décrivaient à tout le monde comme étant une bohémienne, donc comme ça j'ai pu brouillé les pistes. J'aurais pu leur échapper si j'avais pas fait de bourde…

Shana regarda sa mère, qui semblait complètement prise par le récit qu'elle lui faisait, puis poursuivit :

-J'ai croisé des étrangers en ville quelques jours après, et ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire comprendre à l'auberge. Et moi, comme une idiote, je suis allée les aider! Sauf que les gens de l'Ordre qui me suivaient étaient juste derrière moi. Forcément, une fille blonde aux yeux turquoise qui se balade seule en ville et parle plusieurs langues, ça court pas les rues. Donc j'ai été gentiment traînée au QG «pour le bien de l'humanité». Tu parles! Ils m'ont enfermée pendant trois ans. Tu imagines? Je suis restée cloitrée dans une mini cellule pendant trois longues années!

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Nora lorsqu'elle comprit ce que sa fille avait subi au QG. Elle murmura:

-Ne me dis pas que… cet appareil de traduction qu'ont les Exorcistes…

-Si, répondit Shana d'un visage impassible. C'est moi qu'ils ont exploitée pour le faire. On m'a forcée à apprendre toutes les langues que je connaissais pas et ils m'ont forcée à avaler leur cachet dégueulasse pour qu'elles se «matérialisent». C'est vraiment pas agréable comme sensation d'ailleurs… Et après ils les ont introduites je sais pas trop comment dans leur appareil.

La scientifique sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en elle; une grosse larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle murmurait:

-C'est… c'est moi qui ai construit cet appareil à la demande du Vatican… Si j'avais su d'où provenait la matière idiomique…

Shana n'eut aucune réaction pendant quelques secondes, comme si son cœur refusait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Enfin, lorsqu'elle saisit toute l'ironie de la situation, un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que l'Ordre n'était même pas au courant de leur lien à l'époque. Comme quoi on n'échappait pas à son destin, même avec une mère qui se sacrifiait pour son bien et la prédiction d'une Bohémienne bienfaitrice…

Voyant que sa mère n'osait plus la regarder en face, la jeune fille essuya la larme sur sa joue et déclara calmement:

-Te mets pas dans cet état, c'est pas la peine. Après tout c'est grâce à ça qu'on est réunies aujourd'hui. Et puis… J'ai constaté en mission que cet appareil était drôlement pratique pour mes amis alors…

Nora eut un petit sourire reconnaissant envers sa fille.

-Mais… maintenant que ce projet est fini tu devrais être libre!

-Je devrais, oui. Mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses…

Shana lui parla du jour où elle avait rencontré ses amis, et où l'Innocence avait réagi à sa présence. Elle lui parla aussi de cette étrange lumière verte qui n'était apparue qu'une seule fois pour l'instant, puis lui raconta toutes ses missions.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Nora raconta à son tour ce qui l'avait poussée (pour ne pas dire obligée) à rejoindre l'Ordre, et lui expliqua ce qu'avait été sa vie ces cinq dernières années.

Elles passèrent la journée à se parler, à se redécouvrir. Lorsque Shana sentit la fatigue la gagner, elle se rendormit dans le lit duquel elle n'avait pas bougé. Et Nora s'endormit à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas de résoudre à s'en aller de nouveau pendant le sommeil de son enfant, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque. Sa fille était devenue forte, et elle était fière d'elle. Désormais elle ferait tout pour ne plus être séparée d'elle!

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis?<p>

Petit sondage inutile et débile n°3:

D'après vous, qu'est-ce que des partiels?

1 Des examens utiles (ou pas) pour passer au semestre suivant à la fac

2 Le contraire de complet, c'est juste une partie de quelque chose (même si on sait pas trop de quoi, en fait)

3 Un objet qui nous protège du ciel des fois qu'il décide de nous tomber sur la tête (un pare-ciel, quoi, logique)

4 Des quoi?


	10. Chapitre 9: Révélations

Encore un chapitre assez court. Du coup je poste en même temps deux bonus! =)

C'est bizarre, je commence mes partiels demain et je devrais être en train de réviser… alors pourquoi j'ai eu le temps de taper pleins de chapitres à l'ordi? Y a des choses que je comprends pas trop des fois^^ Bref, Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Révélations<strong>

_Elles passèrent la journée à se parler, à se redécouvrir. Lorsque Shana sentit la fatigue la gagner, elle se rendormit dans le lit duquel elle n'avait pas bougé. Et Nora s'endormit à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en aller de nouveau pendant le sommeil de son enfant, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque. Sa fille était devenue forte, et elle était fière d'elle. Désormais elle ferait tout pour ne plus être séparée d'elle!_

C'est ainsi que Lavi les retrouva le lendemain matin. Il sourit devant la scène, et ne put s'empêcher de noter une fois encore à quel point la mère et la fille se ressemblaient. Il s'apprêtait à faire remarquer sa présence lorsque Nora se réveilla.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Oh… Bonjour, répondit une scientifique encore à moitié endormie (comme quoi c'est héréditaire). Il est déjà l'heure?

-Je vous ai attendues devant le réfectoire, mais vu que vous ne veniez pas j'ai pensé que je vous trouverais ici. Vous préférez qu'on reste là pour parler?

-Non, le réfectoire sera mieux.

Elle amorça un geste pour réveiller sa fille, mais s'arrêta dans son élan.

-Euh… Lavi, c'est ça?

-Oui?

-Je vous remercie. C'est en partie grâce à vous si on a pu se retrouver, dit-elle d'une voix douce en couvant Shana d'un regard tendre.

-Ba! Vous savez, je crois que c'est surtout le destin qui l'a voulu.

-Possible. Mais je voudrais quand même vous remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle depuis son arrivée à vos côtés. Avant ça, Blue était… non. Shana était toujours dans son monde. Comme nous vivions loin de la ville, elle n'a jamais noué de vraie relation avec des personnes de son âge. Mais en parlant hier, j'ai remarqué à quel point vous comptiez pour elle. Mais je crois qu'elle n'en a pas encore conscience elle-même. Je crois…qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Et en bien.

-Je trouve que… qu'elle a une force incroyable. Même sans vraiment connaître son passé, on sent quelque chose de différent chez elle. Et c'est cette chose qui nous redonne du courage quand on est à plat. Alors ce serait plutôt à moi, et à tous ceux qui la connaissent ici de la remercier!

Avant que Nora n'ait pu répondre, Shana s'éveilla.

-C'est pas trop tôt! La Belle au Bois Dormant a-t-elle assez dormi? la taquina Lavi.

-Je me rappelais pas avoir mis mon réveil en mode lapin crétin pour ce matin, bailla la Belle en question.

-Alala… Alzheimer à ton âge…

Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait, le roux se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

-Bruyant dès le matin, constata une Shana anormalement bien réveillée pour l'heure.

Nora ne put retenir un petit rire. Oui, sa fille avait vraiment changé! Mais pourtant elle gardait son sens de la répartie.

Les deux Mac Danaan se dépêchèrent de prendre une douche, puis elles rejoignirent Lavi à leur point de rendez-vous. Ils discutèrent donc en prenant leur déjeuner.

-En quoi peut-on vous aider, jeune homme?

-Tu veux des infos sur les peuples Elémentaux, c'est ça?

-Ouais. Votre famille descend de ces peuples, et comme on cherche à les retrouver…

-Je crains de ne pas savoir grand-chose, déclara calmement Nora. En vérité c'était mon mari qui descendait des Elémentaux. Bl… Shana est donc également une descendante, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup plus d'informations…

-Non, confirma la jeune fille en souriant devant la difficulté de sa mère à l'appeler par son nouveau prénom. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs des légendes que Papa me racontait. Je pense que tu en sais plus que moi, Maman.

Nora acquiesça avant de poursuivre:

-Mon mari n'en parlait pas souvent, mais il disait voir ces Êtres depuis son enfance. Il ne nous a cependant jamais dit où vivaient ces peuples.

-Si je me rappelle bien, sourit Shana, il disait toujours «Si tu les cherches, seul le destin te permettra de les trouver», ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Le destin, hein? répéta Lavi, songeur. Shana, tu te rappelles du tirage que tu avais effectué pour Komui ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu en… mais oui! La carte était celle du destin!

Tous trois restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Soudain, une voix grave les fit sursauter:

-Nora! T'es à la bourre!

-Il est déjà si tard? s'étonna la scientifique en regardant sa montre.

Elle soupira, puis rassura son collègue en lui disant qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lavi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas en savoir plus. J'espère que ça vous aidera un peu!

Elle se leva pour partir, mais s'arrêta; elle regarda sa fille sans savoir quoi lui dire. Ce fut donc Shana qui prit la parole:

-Maman… Je sais que tu es très prise par ton travail –d'ailleurs ça va être pareil de mon côté– mais… Tu penses que ce serait possible qu'on passe au moins quelques heures ensemble chaque semaine?

-Bien sûr ma chérie! On trouvera toujours du temps pour se voir.

Shana lui sourit, et la scientifique repartit travailler après avoir envoyé un petit «je t'aime» murmuré à sa fille. Quand elle eut disparu, la blonde restante se tourna tout sourire vers le rouquin.

-Tu sais… si Dieu m'a permis de la revoir, alors il ne nous a pas abandonné! On réussira!

-Ouais…

Lavi était heureux pour son amie, mais il se demandait si Dieu serait assez généreux pour lui accorder la permission d'être un Bookman tout en gardant un cœur. En s'apercevant qu'elle le regardait bizarrement, il s'empressa de dire:

-Au fait la gitane, tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais Ecossaise!

-« la gitane » ? répéta la jeune fille, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Dis-moi, Poil de Carotte, en quel honneur je devrais me confier à un lapin?

-Euh… c'est quoi cette aura sombre autour de toi?

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se décider à répondre.

-J'avais enfermé ce passé quelque part en moi pour ne plus en souffrir, mais après tout ce qui vient de se passer… je pense être capable de lui faire face.

Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle poursuivit d'une voix flemmarde :

-Mais bon, j'ai la flemme de tout te raconter en détail!

-On dirait Seven, répondit-il, blasé. Vous iriez vraiment bien ensemble!

-Avec cet abruti? Non merci!

-« qui se ressemble s'assemble » !

-… en gros, t'es en train de me traiter d'abrutie?

Le ton de Shana était beaucoup trop calme, ce qui inquiéta le rouquin. Il préféra donc revenir au sujet principal.

-Euh… donc tu disais que tu pouvais faire face à ton passé?

-…Y a pas à dire, « Monsieur Lapin » te va à merveille! Tu fuis dès que tu sens le danger approcher, comme un lapin.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de lui tirer la langue.

-Bref. Je suis née en Ecosse, dans un manoir un peu isolé du monde qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle était déjà scientifique à l'époque, d'ailleurs. Mon père, lui, venait de France, mais il est mort d'une maladie quand j'avais 4 ans. Du coup ma mère m'a élevée seule. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était mis en tête de me faire devenir scientifique comme elle…

Au regard amusé de la jeune fille, Lavi comprit que même sa mère n'avait pas réussi à vaincre son entêtement.

-Donc j'ai commencé à étudier les langues, poursuivit-elle en souriant. Je crois qu'elle a eu un peu du mal au début, mais bon. Je pense que j'ai dû en apprendre une cinquantaine jusqu'à mes douze ans. Puis ma mère est partie, l'Ordre l'y a obligée sous la menace de s'en prendre à moi si elle refusait… J'ai vécu en France chez ma tante, mais je n'ai pas pu y rester longtemps donc je suis repartie toute seule. Et là une bohémienne m'a recueillie jusqu'à sa mort… et l'Ordre m'a attrapée. La suite tu la connais déjà…

-Et ton prénom? En fait tu t'appelles Blue!

-Non! Blue représente mon passé, l'époque où tout était simple et où j'étais complètement libre. J'ai cessé de l'être quand l'Ordre est venu mettre le bordel dans ma vie. Je suis devenue Shana en rencontrant Rosanna.

-OK… Bon en gros, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose en France! Puisque ton père vivait là-bas avant.

-Pas si sûr. Avant de vivre en France, ma Grand-Mère paternelle vivait en Albanie je crois! Et ses parents venaient d'un autre pays si je me souviens bien.

-Sérieux? Mais c'est quoi cette famille bizarre? Ah, remarque, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

-Ah oui? demanda calmement Shana en haussant un sourcil.

Lorsque Lenalee entra dans la salle, elle les trouva en train de se battre. Shana avait sauté sur le dos du jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'elle, et elle le décoiffait.

-Encore en train de vous battre?

La chinoise paraissait blasée par la banalité de la scène. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus ensemble, c'était exactement la même chose.

-Ah, Lenalee!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Mon frère veut vous parler.

* * *

><p>Que veut encore Komui? Dire des conneries, pour changer? Réponse la semaine prochaine =)<p>

Votre avis sur le chapitre?

En attendant, voici deux petits bonus pour me faire pardonner de longueur (de la «courteur», devrais-je dire) du chapitre ainsi que du manque d'action. J'espère que vous apprécierez!


	11. Bonus: Fiche Shana

_**Fiche Shana**_

**Nom:** Blue Mac Danaan de son vrai nom, mais s'appelle désormais Shana

**Age:** 17 ans au début de l'histoire

**Taille:** 1m68

**Anniversaire:** le premier mai, pour Beltaine =) (j'imagine que c'est du chinois pour la plupart d'entre vous ^^')

**Cheveux:** en dessous des épaules, couleur des blés, légèrement ondulés

**Yeux:** turquoise

**Caractère:** optimiste d'une manière générale, déterminée, énergique quand il le faut (sauf le matin bien entendu), une intuition surdéveloppée, têtue, courageuse, sensible même si elle (se) le cache, intelligente, peut faire preuve de mauvaise foi, sadique quand on la cherche un peu trop, n'aime pas avoir peur (eh oui, quand on a l'habitude de toujours avoir raison grâce à son intuition, c'est dur de devoir admettre qu'on a tort dans certaines situations), plutôt sociable, tient plus que tout à ses amis, a beaucoup, beaucoup de mal le matin (et encore, c'est un euphémisme), part parfois dans des grosses crises de fou rire.

**Particularité:** sait tirer les cartes. Elle tient ça de la bohémienne qui l'a recueillie.

**Famille:** Nora, sa mère Ismaël, son père (si vous trouvez la référence, chapeau!) Lucille, sa tante maternelle Rosanna, sa grand-mère adoptive (la vieille Bohémienne).

**Surnoms:** la bohémienne, la gitane, la manouche, blondinette,… (demandez à Lavi et Seven pour plus de détails)+ d'autres à venir (enfin bon pas pour longtemps vu les mesures…radicales qu'elle va prendre pour y mettre un terme *sourire de sadique*)

**Histoire:**

-nait dans une riche famille écossaise (mère écossaise et père français, mais les parents ont gardé le nom de la mère lors de leur mariage), habite dans un manoir un peu isolé où elle passe des jours heureux malgré la mort de son père dans ses premières années.

-se découvre un don pour apprendre les langues lorsqu'elle décide de ne pas suivre les traces de sa mère dans le domaine de la science (au grand damne de celle-ci)

-à ses douze ans, sa mère disparait en ne laissant derrière elle qu'une lettre d'excuses. Elle doit alors abandonner tout ce qu'elle a connu jusque-là pour partir chez sa tante maternelle, qui habite dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est. Même si cette Tante est gentille, Shana finit par être obligée de partir pour ne pas nuire à sa santé.

-après plusieurs semaines d'errance, elle rencontre une vieille Bohémienne qui la recueille pendant 2 ans, jusqu'à sa mort. Puis quelques semaines plus tard elle est emmenée de force au QG à cause de son don. A son arrivée elle rencontre brièvement Lenalee et Lavi, mais n'a pas l'occasion de leur parler.

-Elle passe trois ans enfermée dans une cellule en tant que sujet d'expérience pour le développement d'un appareil de traduction pour les Exorcistes. Concrètement, on lui fait apprendre par cœur toutes les langues qu'elle ne connait pas et on lui fait avaler un «médicament» permettant de faire sortir ce savoir de sa tête et de le matérialiser. C'est un processus très dur à supporter. Puis on prend cette «matière idiomique» et on l'insère dans les appareils de traduction destinés aux Exorcistes.

-à ses 17 ans, comme elle a fini le travail, on veut la faire devenir traqueuse pour ne pas la perdre de vue, mais il s'avère qu'elle est compatible avec une Innocence alors elle devient Exorciste. Elle semble aussi posséder un étrange pouvoir, qui ne s'est pour l'instant manifesté qu'une seule et unique fois (pour sauver Lavi d'une mort certaine)

-elle retrouve sa mère au QG, et doit chercher les peuples Elémentaux dont elle est une descendante.

**Son Innocence:** type symbiotique, change son poids à volonté. Son corps lui-même est donc une arme anti-akuma lorsqu'elle active son Innocence.

-niveau 1 : elle modifie son poids à sa guise. Pour se battre, elle le réduit un maximum afin de s'envoler dans le ciel, et se laisse retomber sur les akumas pour les détruire (très…féminin. M'enfin bon passons^^')

-niveau 2 (le meilleur =) ) : elle manipule le poids des objets ou des gens qu'elle touche. Les effets s'annulent dès qu'elle désactive son Innocence.

**Son golem**: il est blanc et s'appelle Albus, mais tout le monde le surnomme Al. Il a un léger problème avec l'eau: dès qu'il en voit il veut plonger dedans. Le truc c'est qu'il n'est pas waterproof, et Shana a toujours les plus grandes peines du monde à l'empêcher de se suicider par inadvertance.

Vous connaissez le principe du portrait chinois? Eh bien je me suis amusée à en faire un pour notre chère Bohémienne Écossaise!

Si Shana était…

…une fleur, elle serait une Rose

…un arbre, elle serait un bouleau

…un animal, elle serait un immense oiseau

…un esprit élémental, elle serait une fée

…un élément, elle serait l'eau (je sais je sais, les fées n'appartiennent pas à l'élément eau! Mais c'est comme ça!)

…un pays, elle serait l'Ecosse

…une saison, elle serait le printemps

…un paysage, elle serait une forêt

…un phénomène météo, elle serait un rayon de soleil

…un astre, elle serait la lune

…une planète, elle serait Mercure

…un sentiment, elle serait l'espoir

…une chose abstraite, elle serait une langue

…une couleur, elle serait le bleu (Blue oblige =D)

…un objet, elle serait un livre

…une qualité, elle serait le courage de continuer d'avancer même quand c'est dur

…un défaut, elle serait l'entêtement

…une musique, elle serait suna no utsuwa (Yuki Kajiura) ou Dance of the time (même compositrice)

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça pourra vous aidez un peu à mieux comprendre =) Je pense en faire d'autres pour Seven, Layla, Tamara et tous les persos qui vont venir. Peut-être quand j'aurai fini mes partiels T.T c'est dur d'avoir envie de passer sa journée à écrire quand on ne peut pas le faire!<p>

Ah! je viens de m'apercevoir que du coup c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire! Croyez le ou non, mais ce n'est pas fait exprès. Bon, ba Bon Anniversaire Shana alors!


	12. Bonus: Petites scènes

Alors voilà, aujourd'hui je vous présente des scènes bonus complètement stupides qui me sont venues à l'esprit il y a peu. C'est du grand délire et du n'importe quoi le plus total, tenez-vous le pour dit ! ^^ Je suis désolée mais la première sera sous forme de script parce que je l'ai écrite comme ça et que j'ai trop la flemme de la changer. Mais bon, c'est que pour la première !

Bonne Lecture !

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux de D. Gray-man sont la propriété de leur auteur Katsura Hoshino. Mais Shana, Seven, Layla et Tamara sont à moi !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petites scènes de la vie quotidienne<strong>_

**1)Le coupable idéal**

_**Au réfectoire**_

_**Layla, soulevant tout ce qu'elle trouve sur la table: **_'TAIN !

_**Shana : **_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore?

_**Layla : **_Mon argent a disparu! Les sous que j'économisais depuis plus d'un an pour aller m'acheter des fringues! Raaa ça fait chier!

_**Shana : **_Calme-toi. Tu les as peut-être laissés dans ta chambre, tout simplement.

_**Layla :**_ Tu me prends pour une conne? Je les avais laissés sur la table au début du repas!

_**[Tamara est embêtée que sa sœur fasse autant de bruit]**_

_**Shana: **_Ecoute, c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette !

_**Layla: **_Hein?

_**Shana:**_ Ba oui. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est la vie cocotte.

_**Layla : **_C'est Lavi?

_**Shana : **_Oui. Ça arrive parfois.

_**Layla:**_ JE VAIS LE BUTER!

_**Shana:**_ Hein?

_**Layla: **_Mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser, il était là au début du repas à se plaindre qu'il avait pas de sous! Lavi, je vais te démolir!

_**Shana:**_ Mais non! C'est pas ce que…

_**[Layla sort du réfectoire en courant pour débusquer sa proie]**_

_**Shana :**_ … oups. Il va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, le pauvre.

_**Tamara:**_ Mais? Regarde sur le banc, là où elle était assise !

_**Shana:**_Woua! Y en a pour une fortune!

_**Tamara:**_ Elle a dû s'asseoir dessus après être retournée chercher un dessert…

_**[Regards blasés -_-']**_

_**Et oui, parce que la vie (Lavi aussi, d'ailleurs) c'est pas toujours ce que l'on croit.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2)La potion périmée<strong>_

C'était une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale au QG. Allen et Lenalee aidaient la section scientifique à transporter des documents du laboratoire au… bureau… du Grand Intendant. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs parmi eux, heureux de pouvoir glander en ayant pour une fois une raison valable. En passant devant l'infirmerie, un gros bruit puis des cris leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

-AH! PARDON, PARDON! JE SUIS SINCEREMENT DESOLEE, PARDON!

-MIRANDA! s'écria l'infirmière en chef. Vous avez ENCORE fait tomber l'étagère aux médicaments! Tenez-vous un peu tranquille, bon sang! C'est moi qui m'occupe de soigner les patients ici! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez?

-Eh bien… je suis encore tombée et je me suis ouvert la main…

-Mon Dieu, soupira la pauvre infirmière. Cette enfant est une vraie plaie ambulante…

Les deux Exorcistes sourirent en entendant les déboires de leur amie, qui étaient maintenant habituelles. Mais leurs sourires disparurent vite devant le comportement étrange du Grand Intendant –entendez par là encore plus étrange que d'habitude, si cela est bien sûr possible.

-Plaie ambulante, plaie ambulante, commença-t-il d'un ton de savant fou. Autant dire plaie mobile! Parce que Play mobil, en avant les histoires! Mouaaaaaaaaaahahaha! (ceux de la génération play mobil, souvenez-vous du ton sur lequel était dit le slogan!)

-Euh… Grand-Frère?

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Reever soupira de désespoir en comprenant soudain ce qui se passait.

-Vous savez ce qui lui prend, Commandant Reever?

-Ben… ce matin il était crevé parce que ça faisait deux nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormi… Et il a retrouvé une potion énergisante vieille de cinq ans. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu… C'est vraiment un égoïste, il pense jamais aux situations de merde dans lesquelles il nous met…

-Et donc cette blague pourrie est due à une potion périmée?

-Je crois. Va encore falloir le surveiller…

-Oh nooooooooon… répondirent les autres d'une seule voix.

Mais Komui ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon –ou mauvais, en fait- chemin; une deuxième blague, encore plus pourrie que la première –c'est vous dire-, se formait déjà dans son esprit détraqué.

-Eh, eh! Vous savez ce que dit un agneau avant de s'en aller?

-…

-Alors?

-…

-« j'y go »! Ha! Gigot d'agneau!

Un silence blasé accueillit ses propos.

-Ah, j'ai une idée! Je vais créer un Komulin blagueur! Mouhahaha! Gigot tout de suite!

-… un komulin ?

Une étincelle menaçante brilla dans les yeux de Lenalee lorsqu'elle entendit ce mot. Et en une demi-seconde à peine, son frère se retrouva au sol, assommé. Il fallut alors le transporter à l'infirmerie.

Ce jour-là, Komui prit comme d'habitude du retard dans son travail pendant que les autres trimaient comme des esclaves pour venir à bout de tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et Lenalee avait sauvé la Congrégation en empêchant son savant fou de frère de construire un komulin.

Bref, une journée normale, quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>3)Maîtriser la situation en toutes circonstances<strong>

Shana et Lavi marchaient dans les couloirs du QG en débattant de qui, d'une femme ou d'un homme, était le plus doué pour manipuler l'autre. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

Au bout d'un moment, Lavi décida de passer à la pratique pour prouver qu'il avait raison: il plaqua son amie contre le mur, plaçant son visage à environ cinq centimètres du sien. Et bien sûr il accrocha un sourire de séducteur sur ses lèvres avant de planter un regard charmeur dans les turquoises de la jeune fille.

Shana sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues; ce regard aurait pu faire la faire fondre! Aurait pu. Sans rien en laisser paraître, son esprit repris rapidement contenance.

« Echec et mat en quatre coups » songea-t-elle.

Elle commença par feinter un sourire timide, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ciller un Lavi ravi. S'il pensait qu'il l'avait eu, il se trompait gravement! Et à ses risques et périls bien évidemment.

Deuxième étape: un coup d'œil furtif mais entendu sur les lèvres du rouquin. Ah, son sourire venait de s'agrandir! Parfait.

Puis Shana se mordilla les lèvres, et l'effet fut immédiat: Lavi se rapprocha d'elle comme pour l'embrasser. « Echec ! » songea la blonde.

C'était dans la poche. Le dernier coup (au sens proche, cette fois) partit si vite que le jeune homme ne le vit pas venir. En revanche, il le sentit passer. « Echec et mat ! »

Le voyant à terre, Shana s'exclama avec un air de triomphe :

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que j'avais raison!

Conclusion du débat: la femme a tout ce qu'il faut pour manipuler. Car si l'homme possède ses hormones, la femme, elle détient la meilleure arme qui soit: son cerveau.

* * *

><p><strong>4)Bienvenue chez les schtroumpfs<strong>

Un beau matin à la Congrégation de l'ombre…

-Eh, Komui, et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as convoqués ici?

-Bien sûr bien sûr! Mais d'abord approchez-vous de mon bureau tous les deux, ce sera plus simple pour parler!

Les deux en question, à savoir Allen et Seven, s'approchèrent donc dudit bureau avec méfiance.

-T'as une mission pour nous ou alors… euh… Komui, c'est quoi ce sourire de savant fou?

-Héhéhé! 3

Avant que les jeunes hommes ne puissent réagir, le Grand Intendant lança à leurs pieds une fiole qui dégagea un grand nuage de fumée en éclatant.

-Komu-kof! Komui!

-Kof kof kof- A quoi tu joues?

-Expérience réussie!

En effet, en se dissipant, la fumée laissa apparaître un Allen dont les cheveux étaient devenus multicolores et avec des yeux violets, ainsi qu'un Seven aux cheveux blancs et à la peau bleue.

-'tain! C'est quoi ce délire?

-Komui! Je vais te trucider si t'arranges pas ça rapidement!

-MOUAHAHAHAHA-hein?

S'arrêtant net dans son rire de savant fou ayant découvert un truc super dangereux pour l'humanité, il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Allen reprenait déjà son allure normale.

-Raaa! C'est sûrement parce que t'es un symbiotique… Faut que j'améliore ça!

-Et moi alors?

Seven gardait sa nouvelle apparence, à son plus grand désespoir.

-Toi tu vas rester comme ça pendant une bonne semaine à mon avis! L'expérience a fonctionné à moitié, mais le résultat est assez intéressant.

Allen dut alors retenir son ami de se jeter sur ce qui leur servait de Grand Intendant (même s'il devait bien avouer que l'envie de le laisser faire était plus que tentante).

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau en maudissant la bêtise de Komui, Seven décida de passer sa semaine dans sa chambre. Pas question de se montrer comme ça! Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne croise pers…

-Seven? C'est toi?

La blondinette. Ba oui, évidemment. Et pourquoi Lavi était K-O au sol derrière elle? Et voilà que la Bohémienne se mettait à fredonner un air débile. Un air qui lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose…

-Tu ressembles à…

-Quelle journée de merde! la coupa-t-il. L'autre fou qui me prend pour cobaye de ses expériences à la con, maintenant toi,…pfff…

Oula. C'était quoi encore ce sourire narquois qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage? Bizarrement, là il le sentait mal…

-Ces couleurs te vont à ravir 3 ! Ca s'accorde parfaitement à ton caractère.

-Hein?

-Bon, je dois y aller. A plus le schtroumpf grognon!

Et elle s'éloigna en chantonnant :

-Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, où tout est merveilleux !

Cette nuit-là, Seven rêva qu'il habitait dans des champignons avec des petits bonshommes bleus. Franchement, on se demande bien pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous avais bien dit que c'était du grand n'importe quoi^^<p>

Bon, ba à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus d'action! =)


	13. Chapitre 10: Nouvelle Direction

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà repartie avec un chapitre où l'action est un peu plus présente. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Princesse d'Argent, **merci beaucoup pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils!

**Disclaimer: les personnages de D. Gray-Man sont la propriété de leur mangaka Hoshino Katsura. Les autres, en revanche, sont à moi (Shana par exemple).**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Nouvelle direction<strong>

- Il en a de bonnes, Komui, marmonna Shana en embarquant dans le train qui l'emmenait vers sa mission.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose, Mademoiselle ?

- Non, rien du tout !

La bêtise du Chinois n'était pas une raison suffisante pour imposer sa mauvaise humeur au Traqueur qui l'accompagnait. Shana se força donc à sourire et à voir le bon côté de la situation.

Au moins, elle avait du temps devant elle pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et elle était seule. Enfin. C'était parfois nécessaire de rester dans la solitude pour mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit.

- N'empêche…

La conversation entre Lavi, Komui et elle lui revenait quand même en mémoire.

La veille, après que Lenalee les eut prévenus que son frère les attendait, ils s'étaient rendus dans son bureau. Le Grand Intendant les avait écoutés avec attention, et avait décidé que la jeune blonde devrait aider son ami pour la localisation des peuples Élémentaux. C'était d'après lui « une mission de la plus haute importance, pouvant changer le cours des évènements dans cette guerre sainte ».

Shana n'y voyait aucun inconvénient : elle-même était plutôt curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ses origines.

Et pourtant, à peine trente secondes après avoir dit ça, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait pour une mission à Lyon, en France. Mais le pire, c'était que quand Shana avait souligné l'incohérence de ses propos, étant donné que Lenalee pouvait s'occuper de cette mission somme toute « secondaire » (ils étaient les trois seuls Exorcistes présents au QG), il avait eu le culot de lui répondre :

« Mais j'ai besoin de ma douce Lenalee à mes côtés pour finir mon travail ! Sans son café je ne tiendrai jamais ! »

- Quel abruti !

* * *

><p>Vu le peu d'informations sur sa mission, Shana eut besoin d'une bonne semaine pour récupérer l'Innocence. Elle avait d'abord dirigé ses recherches vers l'immense parc de la ville, car une étrange légende était colportée à son sujet : d'après les Lyonnais, le lac qui se trouvait en son centre venait des larmes qu'aurait versées une tête de statue du Christ devant l'égoïsme des hommes. Mais ça n'avait absolument rien donné.<p>

C'est en se promenant sur les quais de l'un des deux fleuves qu'une intuition lui avait soufflé de lever la tête. Ses yeux étaient alors tombés sur une immense basilique, qui se situait sur les hauteurs.

Elle avait donc décidé de s'y rendre, et après avoir admiré le bâtiment dédié à la Sainte Vierge, elle avait enfin trouvé l'Innocence. Elle était en fait cachée derrière une statue, bien à l'abri des regards. Shana pouvait une fois encore remercier son intuition, sans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé cette Innocence.

Une fois de retour à l'auberge, le Traqueur déclara :

- On ferait mieux de rentrer au plus vite, afin de mettre l'Innocence à l'abri.

- Non. Toi, rentre au QG pour faire un rapport à Komui sur la situation. Moi, je vais m'arrêter à Paris pour faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque nationale.

- Ah, pour votre mission avec le Bookman Junior ?

- Oui

- C'est compris. Dans ce cas je vous laisse le soin de protéger l'Innocence jusqu'à votre retour.

Et Shana était donc partie pour Paris.

Elle commença par se balader dans les rues de la capitale, se demandant bien ce qu'elle venait chercher là. C'était encore une intuition qui lui avait dit de venir, mais elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer ses recherches… Elle soupira.

- Si seulement Lavi était là… On n'a même pas eu le temps de décider de ce qu'on devait faire pour la suite….

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient menée droit devant la bibliothèque qu'elle était venue consulter, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis elle entra d'un pas décidé.

Après quelques minutes de recherches assez vagues, Shana trouva un livre qui pouvait l'aider. Elle le prit donc, et partit s'installer dans un coin aménagé pour les lecteurs. Elle l'étudia pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait fini. Le livre lui apprit de nombreuses choses, mais il semblait incomplet. Ce ne fut qu'en l'observant plus attentivement qu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que le premier tome. Mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant : elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'allée où elle l'avait trouvé afin de prendre le deuxième volume… Avant de remarquer qu'il n'y était pas.

Elle songea avec ironie que l'un des seuls ouvrages qui devait être rarement lu dans cette bibliothèque avait été emprunté pile le jour où elle en avait besoin. Elle le chercha quand même sur les autres étagères en pestant silencieusement, puis finit par laisser tomber. Elle reposa donc celui qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de se diriger vers la sortie, plongée dans ses pensées.

Cependant, le ciel ne l'avait pas abandonnée comme elle le pensait. Au contraire, Il semblait s'amuser à lui apporter les réponses des manières les plus improbables possibles.

En effet, alors qu'elle tournait entre deux allées de livres, elle rentra dans quelqu'un, et la force de l'impact la propulsa en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, le quelqu'un en question la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Mais en chutant, Shana avait eu le réflexe –stupide- de fermer les yeux. Elle les rouvrit donc en s'excusant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas regardé où j'all… Lavi ?

Le jeune homme semblait aussi stupéfait qu'elle, si ce n'est plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda la blonde en rétablissant son équilibre.

- Je te retourne la question ! Elle n'était pas à Lyon, ta mission ?

- Si mais j'ai… C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Ce livre !

Elle le lui prit des mains, et partit dans un fou rire qui lui valut de récolter des regards noirs (on est dans une bibliothèque, ne l'oublions pas) lorsqu'elle découvrit le titre. Décidément, les dieux avaient décidé de se moquer d'elle !

- Euh… Shana ?

Le visage du rouquin exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il paraissait complètement perdu. Ce qui eut bien sûr pour effet de renforcer la crise de fou rire de la jeune fille, et il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se calmer.

Elle expliqua ensuite à son ami les raisons de sa présence à Paris.

- Et donc le livre que tu cherchais, c'est celui que j'allais reposer ?

- Ouais.

- … C'est hallucinant ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il se passe toujours des trucs bizarres quand t'es dans les parages ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-elle en se remémorant involontairement la fois où elle l'avait déjà croisé par hasard en Espagne. Bref, puisqu'on est là tous les deux, autant continuer les recherches ensemble.

Ils lurent donc jusqu'au soir, puis Lavi raccompagna Shana jusqu'à son auberge.

- Bon, on se retrouve demain matin alors.

- Ça mar…

Mais une explosion les interrompit. Les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant alors qu'un akuma faisait son apparition au-dessus de l'auberge en flammes.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague, marmonna Shana.

Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Elle s'écria :

- J'vais m'le faire, celui-là ! Innocence, activation !

Elle prit son envol, et fonça sur le pauvre Level 1 qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant d'exploser à son tour.

- El… Elle est flippante, murmura Lavi, impressionné.

- Et maintenant, où je dors, moi ? s'énerva-t-elle en atterrissant.

- Bah t'as qu'à venir à mon hôtel, il est vachement grand.

- Mouais…

* * *

><p>- Comment ça, vous n'avez plus de chambre?<p>

Ça faisait un moment que Shana essayait vainement de se calmer, mais là c'était fini.

- Je suis vraiment navré Mademoiselle, mais on a loué notre dernière chambre il y a à peine cinq minutes…

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de chercher un autre hôtel à cette heure. A moins que…

- Si tu veux, on peut se partager ma chambre, proposa alors Lavi.

- …

- Je te laisse même dormir dans le lit !

- …

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? ... Bon d'accord, si tu veux je dors dans la baignoire.

-C'est d'accord !

- Hein ?

Shana avait répondu un peu trop vite à son goût.

- C'était ce que tu voulais depuis le début, hein?

Elle sourit innocemment devant l'air blasé du rouquin.

- Bon. On est au septième étage.

Une fois arrivés, Shana ne put cacher sa surprise devant la taille réduite de la chambre, qui devait faire à peine trois mètres sur trois. Un petit lit d'une place était collé contre le mur. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que, même s'il y avait bien une baignoire comme il l'avait dit, elle n'était séparée de la chambre que par un simple rideau.

- C'est une blague ? s'offusqua la jeune blonde.

- Suuuupriiiise ! ironisa Lavi. Enfin, si tu préfères dormir dans la rue c'est toi qui vois…

Shana soupira en s'installant sur le lit. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre… Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- N'oublie pas que tu dors dans la baignoire !

- Pourquoi j'ai proposé ça…

- Parce que t'es stupide mon lapin ! Maintenant silence.

Tout en parlant, elle avait sorti ses cartes. Et elle demanda silencieusement comment trouver ces peuples qui se cachaient si bien des humains. Car elle avait beau aimer lire, elle ne comptait pas passer ses journées à potasser vainement des vieux bouquins, même s'ils étaient intéressants.

Elle tira trois cartes, sous les yeux attentifs du Bookman Junior. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant le résultat…

- Mais c'est…

- Les mêmes cartes que celles du tirage pour Komui !

- Je n'y comprends rien… Il y a un truc qui m'échappe, comme si je devais faire un lien avec quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Après quelques secondes de silence concentré en fixant les cartes du Destin, du Feu et de l'Eau, Shana eut une illumination. Elle s'exclama :

- J'ai besoin d'un bon bain !

- … Tu passes du coq à l'âne !

- Je vais mettre quelques règles en place, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant complètement. Premièrement, interdiction de franchir le rideau tant que je suis derrière. Deuxièmement, interdiction de seulement le regarder. Troisièmement, les deux premières règles sont valables jusqu'à ce que je dise que c'est bon. Compris ?

- Chef, oui chef !

Elle se dirigea donc vers la baignoire. Pendant que l'eau coulait, elle réfléchissait à tous les indices qu'elle avait en main.

« Je suis sûre qu'on est passé à côté d'un truc évident. Mais quoi ? » songea-t-elle en entrant dans l'eau.

Elle laissa son corps fatigué se relaxer, mais son esprit continua de cogiter. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Lavi lui demander :

- L'autre jour, tu n'as pas dit que ton père te parlait souvent d'un truc à propos du destin ?

- « Si tu les cherches, seul le destin te permettra de les trouver ». Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que ce soit la carte du destin qui ressorte deux fois de suite ?

- … Si…

La pièce manquante du puzzle sembla s'enclencher dans son cerveau.

- Les Élémentaux… Le destin… Fate…

L'image d'un feu de bois s'imposa dans son esprit.

- Ça y est ! s'écria-t-elle.

- T'as trouvé un indice ?

- C'est tellement évident !

Comment avaient-ils fait pour passer à côté de ça ? Surtout l'autre avec son intelligence de malade.

- Shana ?

- Ça ressemble bien au souvenir que j'ai de mon père, ça ! Écoute: c'est le destin qui permet de les retrouver, comme une sorte de guide. Fate est le mot anglais pour destin. Et il y a quatre éléments principaux.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors mon père avait des origines françaises. Les noms français des éléments sont le Feu, l'Air, la Terre et l'Eau. Prends leurs initiales !

- On obtient FATE… Le destin !

- Oui, et maintenant rappelle-toi des cartes représentant le début et la fin.

- Le Feu… et l'Eau.

- Si le destin est le fil conducteur, alors le premier peuple à trouver est celui du Feu. En deuxième vient l'Air, en troisième la Terre et en dernier l'Eau. Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! Je le sens !

Sur le lit, le jeune homme sourit. Shana avait une intuition surdéveloppée, alors il la croyait.

- Donc en gros on focalise nos recherches sur le feu. C'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Il y a juste un truc que je ne comprends pas, objecta-t-il. Ça change quoi qu'on les trouve dans l'ordre des lettres ?

- … J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. On finira bien par trouver une réponse !

Contente de sa découverte, la jeune fille sortit du bain sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait… Et glissa en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

- Aïe !

Le rire moqueur de Lavi lui répondit.

- Ça va, rien de cassé ?

- Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle en se relevant.

A peine eut-elle le temps de s'enrouler dans sa serviette de bain que la tête du rouquin apparaissait au rideau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Striiiiiike !

En effet, ses formes étaient mises en valeur par la serviette qui la moulait.

- Lavi, espèce de crétin !

Elle lui envoya à la figure tout ce qui lui passait par la main (dans l'ordre : une brosse à dents, un savon, un gobelet, du dentifrice, l'Inno… ah non, elle a trop de valeur pour qu'on la casse sur la tête d'un abruti…) tout en l'insultant d'un tas de noms d'oiseau.

- Rappelle-toi de ta dernière règle, dit-il sur le ton de « je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, alors ne t'en prends pas à moi ! »

- C'était un « c'est bon rien de cassé », pas un « c'est bon j'ai fini » ! Abruti !

Mais le jeune homme était incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

Fatiguée de sa journée, Shana enfila son pyjama en soupirant. Décidément, ce gars était irrécupérable… Elle l'expédia sans ménagement dans la salle de bain, ignorant délibérément ses plaintes, et put ainsi se glisser dans son lit pour ENFIN dormir.

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement. Pourtant, la nuit ne fut pas reposante pour autant. Elle refit encore le même rêve que lors de sa première mission avec Allen, Lenalee et Seven. Une fois encore, elle dansait avec des Élémentaux, puis ceux-ci disparaissaient, la laissant seule sous la pluie dans une immense forêt. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur des kilomètres à la ronde, peut-être même dans le monde entier. Elle était seule sans personne pour l'aider à se relever, et c'était un sentiment oppressant et terrifiant…

Comme la première fois, elle s'éveilla en sursaut, en se demandant où elle était. Elle avait pleuré, et l'immense solitude qu'elle avait ressentie lui déchirait encore le cœur. Désorientée, elle se leva pour aller boire un peu d'eau et se rafraîchir le visage. Bizarrement, son cerveau totalement perdu lui disait de ne pas faire de bruit, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et elle ne chercha pas vraiment à le savoir.

Son rêve l'obsédait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas son ami s'approcher. Elle semblait être dans une semi-transe.

- Shana ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Tout en murmurant cela d'une voix encore endormie, il posa une main sur son épaule, et le contact la fit revenir à la réalité.

- La… vi… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée avant de s'effondrer en larmes au sol.

Elle détestait pleurer, mais les sentiments éprouvés dans le rêve étaient encore trop présents pour qu'elle puisse camoufler sa détresse comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal.

- Ils ont tous disparu… Je suis seule…

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle racontait, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il la voyait dans cet état habituellement elle était toujours pleine d'énergie, ce qui motivait tout le monde autour d'elle. Mais elle avait aussi un côté fragile, et ça Lavi avait tendance à l'oublier. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Shana s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

- Il n'y a plus personne…

- Tout va bien, je suis là, moi.

- Ne disparais pas ! Je ne veux plus être seule…

- Je ne disparaîtrai pas, répondit-il doucement en sachant néanmoins que l'apprenti Bookman qu'il était ne pouvait pas faire une telle promesse. Et tu n'es pas seule ! Pense à notre chez-nous ! Lenalee, Allen, Tamara, Layla, Miranda, Seven, Marie, Yû, Komui, Panda… Ils sont tous là, et ils t'attendent au QG.

Peu à peu, Shana reprit le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle resta serrée contre son ami le temps que ses sanglots cessent totalement, puis se dégagea doucement en le remerciant. La tristesse due à son rêve l'avait quittée, remplacée par de la fatigue et de l'agacement. L'agacement d'avoir pleuré encore une fois dans les bras de Lavi, alors qu'elle détestait se montrer aussi faible.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais…

Elle décida de lui raconter son rêve. Après tout, ça avait sûrement un lien avec leurs recherches…

- Et donc c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ce rêve ?

- Oui. La première fois, c'était avant que tout ça ne commence.

Shana entendit Morphée l'appeler de nouveau, et elle retourna dormir en s'excusant de l'avoir dérangé. Cependant, le reste de la nuit ne fut pas plus reposant : un nouveau rêve vint la déranger.

Tout était sombre. Elle n'y voyait absolument rien. Puis la température augmenta rapidement, jusqu'à devenir étouffante. Shana commençait à sentir la peur l'envahir. Elle suffoquait.

- Ai-dez… moi… haleta-t-elle.

Décidément, elle se sentait vraiment à la merci de tout le monde aujourd'hui… C'en était insupportable.

- _Nous sommes là… _murmurèrent des voix aux intonations étranges.

On pouvait sentir à travers leur timbre les milliers d'années de sagesse qu'elles avaient derrière elles. Puis la température diminua petit-à-petit, devenant acceptable pour le corps de la blonde. Celle-ci ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux, et eut la surprise de découvrir en face d'elle un vieil homme fait de feu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- _Nous t'attendions, Blue Mac Danaan…_

- Je m'appelle SHA-NA !

Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle par son ancien nom.

Au même moment, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était désormais en plein milieu du désert, et que l'homme avait disparu. Et soudain elle se sentit aspirée dans le ciel, et vit le désert s'éloigner rapidement.

- Le Sahara, fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Le Sahara ? répéta Lavi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais en train de me regarder dormir ?

- Hein ? Non pas du t…

- On verra ça plus tard, le coupa-t-elle. Bookman Junior, dessine-moi une carte du Sahara et des pays autour.

- Et où tu veux que je te dessine ça ? Si tu as ramené du papier de tes rêves –qui, au passage, sont vraiment bizarres j'ai l'impression-, alors oui je veux bien te dessiner ça.

- Dépêche-toi ! Avant que j'oublie…

Intrigué, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il saisit un crayon et dessina avec une grande précision et à même le sol ce qu'elle lui demandait. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son titre, et il la connaissait pourtant assez pour savoir qu'elle détestait ça. Donc c'était important. Un Bookman se devait d'être sérieux, et apparemment c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant, d'où sa décision de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. Une fois le dessin fini, Shana fit une croix approximativement au milieu du désert.

- J'ai eu droit à un super zoom arrière, expliqua-t-elle. Et les Élémentaux nous ont laissé un message : ils nous attendent !

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça.

- Ouais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au-dessus de mon lit ?

Ses yeux et le ton de sa voix en disaient long : ils signifiaient clairement « t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sinon tu vas le regretter ».

- Bah… Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, et d'un coup tu t'es mise à respirer super fort. Ça a duré plusieurs minutes, et après je t'ai entendu haleter profondément, comme si tu manquais d'air. J'ai voulu te réveiller mais il n'y avait rien à faire… Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter « j'ai chaud ! ». Et là, tu t'es réveillée comme une fleur, en hurlant « le Sahara » !

Le ton de Lavi était plus qu'ironique, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Shana au plus haut point.

- La ferme, Poil de Carotte !

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive la gitane ?

Après quelques minutes de joute verbale, ils retournèrent dormir. La nuit avait été longue, et ils étaient exténués…

Le lendemain, tout en se préparant pour rentrer, Lavi déclara :

- On va pouvoir suivre une nouvelle direction à partir de maintenant : le Sahara.

- Espérons que ce soit la bonne. Au fait, il faudrait copier cette carte sur du papier, non ?

- Pas besoin ! Elle est déjà enregistrée là, répondit-il en se tapotant le front du doigt.

« Comme quoi, songea Shana, même un abruti peut se révéler utile grâce à l'héritage des Bookmen ! »

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p> 


	14. Chapitre 11: Destin tracé

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous profitez bien des jours fériés et des ponts pour ceux qui y ont droit =)

Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est une sorte de petite pause avant le début des affaires sérieuses. Comme il est un peu court, je poste en même temps les fiches de Layla, Tamara et Seven. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana, Layla et Tamra par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre et des bonus, ainsi que pour tes conseils!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Destin tracé<strong>

Le retour au QG fut plutôt rapide. En arrivant, les deux Exorcistes allèrent confier l'Innocence à Hevlaska, puis se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Car le voyage avait beau avoir été court, il n'en demeurait pas moins fatiguant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent récupéré, ils décidèrent d'aller faire leur rapport à Komui, qui les reçut avec bonheur. En effet, cela lui donnait une excuse « valable » pour ne pas s'occuper de toute la paperasse qui tentait d'imiter la tour de Pise sur son bureau –en moins stable, bien sûr.

- Bien, conclut-il après les avoir écoutés. Je vous félicite! Tout avance dans le bon sens on dirait!

- Ouais.

- Mais c'est tout de même étonnant! C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous retrouvez par hasard en mission.

- Sans compter le jour où j'ai retrouvé ma mère, enchaîna Shana. Je sais que c'était au QG à ce moment-là, mais si je ne m'étais pas levée après ce rêve, on ne se serait jamais croisé. Là aussi c'était par pur hasard.

- Vraiment étonnant, répéta le Chinois.

La blonde restait songeuse. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose caché là-dessous. Elle le _sentait_. Cependant, elle demeurait incapable de savoir ce que c'était, ce quelque chose continuait de lui échapper, alors que ça aurait dû lui paraître évident… Komui l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne partirez pas tout de suite pour le Sahara.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne sert à rien de perdre plus de temps !

- Disons que… Nous allons devoir faire pas mal de préparatifs, et puis il faudra constituer une équipe d'au moins quatre Exorcistes et deux Traqueurs. De plus, on nous signale depuis quelques jours d'étranges phénomènes dans le Sahara, mais ils n'ont pas encore été identifiés. Mieux vaut attendre d'avoir plus de détails, comme ça vous pourrez peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis sortirent du bureau du Grand Intendant. Ils discutaient avec entrain de leur prochaine mission qui les mènerait dans le désert, lorsque Shana s'immobilisa soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a un truc de différent dans l'atmosphère. Un truc pas normal…

- Un truc dangereux ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin… Je ne ressens pas d'intentions négatives. Mais pourtant…

Au même moment, l'alarme du QG se déclencha.

- Alerte ! Alerte ! Une créature non identifiée accompagnée d'un enfant humain se trouve devant les portes ! A tous les Exorcistes, tenez-vous prêts à agir en cas de besoin ! Je répète…

Le roux se tourna vers la blonde, prenant un air faussement effrayé.

- T'es vraiment flippante, la manouche !

- La ferme, Poil de Carotte.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vous voilà, constata Lenalee. On a un problème avec le Gardien de la Porte. Regardez !

Elle leur indiqua l'écran de surveillance que tout le monde fixait avec inquiétude. On y voyait une petite fille aux longs cheveux noir de jais, terrorisée, qui tenait la main d'une femme dont l'image ne cessait de se brouiller.

- C'est sûrement un bug de la porte ! s'exclama le roux. Si elle avait été un akuma, la gamine serait morte depuis longtemps. Et puis à moins d'être suicidaire, elle ne serait pas venue toute seule pour gentiment frapper à la porte !

- … Ils sont trois…

- De quoi tu parles, Shana ?

- Il y a trois personnes. Regardez bien la femme ! Son image n'arrête pas de se brouiller, sauf au niveau de son ventre.

- Ça veut dire…

- Ouvrez tout de suite les portes ! hurla une voix essoufflée.

- Maman ?

Nora arriva en courant au niveau de l'écran géant, mais ne prit même pas le temps de calmer sa respiration. Elle expliqua rapidement:

- Regardez son ventre ! Elle est enceinte !

- Et alors ? protesta un scientifique dans l'assemblée.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte qu'elle est forcément humaine, renchérit un autre. C'est sûrement un leurre !

Pendant que les scientifiques débattaient, Lenalee glissa à l'oreille de son amie :

- Telle mère, telle fille, hein ?

- Mouais.

- FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Nora à ses confrères, qui faisaient un bruit inimaginable. Il y a quelques années, des hypothèses ont été formulées sur le fait qu'un akuma puisse garder sa part d'humanité. Deux manières de faire ont été reconnues : les transformer en akumas modifiés comme le fait le Maréchal Cross…

Allen pâlit à l'évocation de son maître (on se demande bien pourquoi).

- …ou bien demander à une femme enceinte de rappeler son mari mort. Rappelez-vous ! Cette hypothèse était tout à fait plausible selon nos recherches, mais elle n'a jamais été vérifiée du fait qu'elle nécessitait l'intervention du Comte Millénaire.

Un gros silence accueillit ses propos. Il fut bientôt rompu par Komui qui arrivait tranquillement, un air sérieux sur le visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Elle a raison. La deuxième hypothèse n'a jamais été vérifiée au sein de la Congrégation, mais on dirait que ça s'est fait à l'extérieur.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'écran, puis ordonna :

- Ouvrez les portes ! Laissez-les entrer. Tous les Exorcistes présents, restez sur vos gardes. Vous allez les escorter jusqu'à mon bureau, je souhaite lui parler. Commandant Reever, Johnny et Nora, vous venez aussi.

Tout le monde se mit en place pour les laisser passer. Les Exorcistes présents, à savoir Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Marie, Seven et Shana, se dépêchèrent d'aller à la rencontre des nouvelles venues. Ce fut la jeune Chinoise qui prit la parole en premier, l'air bienveillant.

- Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre ! Le Grand Intendant souhaite vous parler.

La femme, dont les cheveux et les yeux étaient argentés, acquiesça avant de les suivre. Son visage exprimait une gentillesse au-delà de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Elle semblait extrêmement sereine, contrairement à sa fille qui tremblait et ne paraissait pas vouloir lâcher sa main. Shana ne lui donnait pas plus de huit ans.

Pendant qu'elle l'observait, la petite tourna la tête vers elle. La blonde lui sourit donc gentiment, et l'enfant, après quelques hésitations, lui renvoya un sourire timide.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination et prirent place dans le bureau aussi désordonné qu'à son habitude –ou plutôt à l'habitude de son propriétaire.

- Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, commença directement le Chinois. Je suis Komui, le Grand Intendant de ce QG.

- Enchantée, répondit la femme d'une voix calme. Appelez-moi Luz. Voici ma fille, Maya. Et pour répondre à la question que je lis dans vos yeux, je suis bien un akuma.

A ces mots, tous à l'exception de Komui et Nora se raidirent. Cela sembla amuser la jeune femme, qui reprit en s'adressant aux deux scientifiques :

- Vos hypothèses étaient exactes, mais incomplètes.

- Mais comment… ?

- Comment je le sais ? Parce que Dieu me l'a dit ! C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'envoie.

Shana déjeunait seule dans le réfectoire. Ses yeux turquoise semblaient s'être perdus dans le vide; en réalité, elle était plongée dans des pensées concernant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Décidément, il arrivait toujours des trucs bizarres dans ce QG !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que contempler une fourchette vide soit très nourrissant, ironisa Lavi en faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Ça doit faire deux minutes. Je pensais que tu m'ignorais volontairement, mais on dirait que non. Ton cerveau dégénère déjà à ton âge… Je te plains sincèrement !

Lavi évita en riant l'eau qu'elle venait de lui lancer à la figure.

- La sincérité et la pitié d'un pirate ne sont pas très crédibles !

Shana finit tranquillement son repas, puis demanda :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable, toi ?

- L'histoire de Luz ? Si, un peu.

- Salut vous deux !

Layla et Tamara s'assirent à leur table.

- Vous rentrez de mission ?

- Ouais, ça fait du bien de se poser ! Mais bon, plus important: c'est quoi cette histoire d'akuma enceinte ?

- Luz ? On était en train d'en parler.

- Ouais. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait gardé sa personnalité humaine… et féminine. Ça ne devrait pas être son mari dans son corps ?

- C'est compliqué. En fait, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, elle vivait tranquillement en Espagne avec sa fille Maya et son mari. Elle était enceinte de son deuxième enfant quand cet homme est mort… Le comte est apparu, et elle l'a rappelé à la vie. Mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre quand le squelette à voulu revêtir sa peau : elle aurait dû mourir, mais le lien qui l'unissait à l'enfant dans son ventre l'a retenue dans son corps.

- Et l'âme de son mari ?

- C'est là que ça devient encore plus bizarre. Leurs deux âmes ont fusionné apparemment, et ils sont devenus « libres » du comte. Et vu que son mari avait rejoint Dieu avant d'être rappelé et qu'il s'en rappelait, on a pu apprendre plein de choses.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre que ce genre de phénomène est extrêmement rare, compléta Lavi, prenant la relève. Il faut deux conditions pour que ça se passe comme pour eux. Il faut que la femme rappelant son mari soit enceinte de lui, et qu'ils soient au moins des âmes sœurs.

- … C'est clair que ça ne doit pas arriver souvent.

- Et apparemment, quand ça se produit, il y a des conséquences pour le bébé…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il devient un compatible artificiel. Ça veut dire qu'une Innocence apparaît dans son corps, le rendant compatible de type symbiotique. Donc à sa naissance, il tue le corps contenant ses parents… En plus, vu que c'est une sorte d'Innocence artificielle, il raccourcit sa vie à chaque fois qu'il s'en sert…

- Mais c'est horrible, murmura Tamara.

- Eh oui, fit tristement Shana. Ça veut dire qu'avant même de naître, l'enfant de Luz est déjà enchaîné. Son destin est tracé, il sera Exorciste…

- Bien sûr, il faudra attendre qu'il soit en âge de se battre pour qu'il puisse aider l'Ordre, mais bon. Tu parles d'une vie !

Un silence consterné accueillit ces paroles. Chacun d'entre eux comprenait ce qu'impliquait cette dure réalité. Comme souvent, Shana fut la première à se reprendre.

- Je crois que c'est une autre bonne raison de finir cette guerre rapidement ! Comme ça il n'aura pas à se battre.

- Ouais ! En plus, sa sœur Maya va se retrouver toute seule pour s'en occuper. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant ! Il va falloir les protéger tous les deux.

- Au fait, la naissance est pour quand ?

- Dans trois mois et demi si tout va bien. En attendant, Luz et Maya seront traitées comme deux invitées.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, et les Mac Danaan devinrent très proches des Espagnoles. Nora, qui était chargée de faire passer des tests à la future mère, s'entendait très bien avec elle. Quant à Shana, elle s'occupait de la petite fille quand leurs mères étaient occupées. Elle avait l'impression de devenir une sorte de grande sœur, chose dont elle rêvait étant enfant. D'abord timide, Maya se confiait maintenant très facilement à la jeune fille.

Un jour, Luz apprit que Shana savait lire dans les cartes, et elle lui demanda un tirage concernant son enfant. La carte de la Lumière sortit du paquet, signifiant l'espoir.

- Dans ce cas, si c'est une fille, son nom sera Esperanza. Et si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Light. De cette manière, mon enfant aura toujours sa place dans la lumière !

Shana sourit. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit vrai. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle se battrait pour que cet enfant puisse vivre libre. Elle se le jura.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	15. Bonus: Fiches Layla, Tamara, Seven

**Fiche Layla et Tamara**

**Nom**** :** Inconnu des jumelles elles-mêmes

**Prénoms**** :** Layla _(vient de l'arabe, signifie « compagne de la nuit », « née pendant la nuit » ou encore « nuit étoilée » selon les sites Internet)_ et Tamara _(vient de l'hébreu, signifie « palmier »)_

**Âge**** :** 16 ans au début de l'histoire

**Date d'anniversaire**: 21 juin

**Origine**** :** Perse

**Cheveux**** : **lisses, très longs, d'un blond tirant légèrement sur le roux

**Yeux**: en amande, vert très pâle

**Taille**** :** 1m60 environ

**Caractère de Layla**: C'est une vraie tête brûlée! Elle ne se laisse pas faire et est très énergique. En général, elle part au quart de tour quand on la cherche. Elle est plus agressive que sa sœur, envers laquelle elle se montre très protectrice (que ce soit bien clair, ça n'a rien à voir avec du sister complex, c'est juste qu'elle veut défendre la seule famille qu'elle a. Et puis, c'est quand même sa jumelle !).

**Caractère de Tamara**: C'est une jeune fille douce, un peu timide. Elle parle peu et est toujours très calme. Personne ne l'a jamais vue s'énerver (pour l'instant). Cependant, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, elle devient redoutable…

**Innocence**** :** Elles possèdent une Innocence pour deux. La matière blanche s'est dédoublée pour elles, mais ne fonctionne que si elles sont toutes les deux ensembles. Chez Layla, elle est du type symbiotique : elle frappe les akumas qu'elle rencontre avec des poings lumineux. Puis Tamara joue un morceau de flûte (c'est la forme de son Innocence) et les akumas explosent. Si ça vous intéresse, le morceau de flûte qu'elle joue s'intitule **Suna no Utsuwa**, c'est un morceau composé par Yuki Kajiura. Je le trouve vraiment magnifique ! (comme toutes les musiques de cette compositrice, en fait).

**Histoire**** :** Elles sont nées au Moyen-Orient, sous un palmier lors d'une nuit étoilée (d'où leurs prénoms), mais ont été placées dans un orphelinat. Layla a appris à se battre pour protéger sa sœur, et en échange Tamara jouait de la musique pour apaiser son âme. Elles ont toujours été très proches. À leurs douze ans, elles ont fugué de l'orphelinat parce que la vie là-bas ne leur convenait pas. Mais en voyageant, elles sont tombées sur un groupe d'akumas qui les aurait tuées si le Maréchal Tiedoll n'était pas passé par là. L'Innocence qu'il venait de trouver s'est mise à briller avant de se dédoubler : le premier morceau est entré dans le corps de Layla, et le deuxième dans la flûte de Tamara. Elles ont suivi un rapide apprentissage, puis sont devenues Exorcistes au QG.

**Fiche Seven**

**Nom**** :** Tomson

**Prénom**: Seven

**Âge**** :** 18 ans au début de l'histoire

**Anniversaire**: le 4 juillet

**Origine**** :** États-Unis d'Amérique

**Cheveux**** :** châtains, toujours désordonnés

**Yeux**** :** noisette

**Taille**** :** 1m75 environ

**Caractère**: C'est un jeune homme plutôt ronchon et flemmard, qui aime dormir et qui se chamaille tout le temps avec Shana et Layla, même si bien sûr il les adore, comme tous ses amis. On peut compter sur lui en cas de besoin. Il aime aussi la compétition lorsqu'il s'agit de purifier des akumas, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses qui le motive.

**Surnoms**** :** tête de châtaigne, tête de marron, le schtroumpf grognon (il en fait encore des cauchemars le pauvre *sourire de sadique*)

**Innocence**** :** C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas encore vue son Innocence… En fait, il s'agit d'un filet en argent qui se resserre sur ses proies jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressortent en apéricubes. Bon appétit!

**Histoire**: Il est né dans une famille ni trop riche ni trop pauvre en Californie. Il a une petite sœur qu'il adore (comprenez : avec qui il passait son temps à se chamailler, c'est comme ça qu'il montre son affection) mais il ne l'a pas revue depuis qu'il est entré dans l'Ordre à ses quinze ans. En fait, ses parents étaient chercheurs d'or, et un jour, alors qu'il les aidait, il a découvert une Innocence compatible avec lui. Quelques mois plus tard, le Maréchal Sokaro l'a repéré et ramené au QG.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour eux! Normalement, les prochaines seront pour les persos du peuple de Feu.<p>

J'ai besoin de savoir un truc pour la semaine prochaine: est-ce que vous connaissez **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**, de **CLAMP**? Parce qu'il va y avoir un mini crossover pour les deux prochains chapitres. Donc si vous connaissez pas, dites-le moi et je vous ferai un petit résumé de l'histoire.

Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue, et bonne semaine!


	16. Chapitre 12: Rencontre dans le désert

Bojour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien.

J'ai fini mes partieeeeeeeeeeels! Enfin! Reste plus qu'a prier pour que j'ai réussi^^

Ce chapitre est un cross over avec TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLE, un manga de CLAMP. Vu que plusieurs d'entre vous ne connaissent pas ce manga (qui est absolument génial!), je vous ai fait un petit résumé et une présentation des personnages.

La chanson indiquée plus bas, **Snow of the Sahara,** m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre et celui d'après. En particulier pour le petit passage avant lequel elle est notée.

Bref, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Seven par exemple) sont à moi!

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils!

* * *

><p><strong>Petit résumé de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle<strong>

Première chose à savoir, ce manga est un crossover de tous les mangas de CLAMP (celles qui ont créé CardCaptor Sakura). L'histoire est liée à un autre manga des mêmes auteures, xxxHOLiC.

La princesse Sakura et Shaolan sont des amis d'enfance, secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais Sakura détient un pouvoir mystérieux qui semble intéresser des personnes malintentionnées. Un jour qu'elle rend visite à Shaolan sur les ruines où il travaille, de grandes ailes se déploient dans son dos, et éclatent en des centaines de plumes qui se dispersent dans différentes dimensions. Ces plumes sont en fait l'âme et la mémoire de la Princesse, qui va mourir si elle ne les récupère pas. Shaolan va donc voir la Sorcière des dimensions, la seule femme capable de créer plusieurs ponts entre les dimensions. Il y rencontre Fye et Kurogane, qui vont devenir ses compagnons de voyage. La sorcière leur accorde le pouvoir de traverser les différents mondes afin de récupérer les plumes de la Princesse, mais pour cela ils doivent donner une compensation de valeur équivalente au pouvoir qu'elle leur donne. Et c'est ainsi que Shaolan, pour sauver celle qu'il aime, va accepter qu'elle l'oublie à tout jamais. Même si elle retrouve toutes ses plumes, elle ne se souviendra pas de lui. Ainsi commence leur voyage entre les dimensions.

C'est un résumé simplifié, parce que sinon je crois que vous allez tous partir en courant tellement c'est compliqué. Mais même si je vous recommande fortement ce manga, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour ces deux chapitres de crossover. Sachez juste que les plumes de Sakura ont un pouvoir immense qui peut parfois se révéler destructeur s'il est mal employé. Voilà ! Un petit topo rapide sur les personnages et ce sera bon =)

**Shaolan**: amoureux de Sakura. Dans son monde d'origine, il était archéologue et est donc passionné par l'histoire. Il fait preuve d'une volonté inébranlable pour sauver celle qu'il aime.

**Sakura**: princesse du royaume de Clow. Elle était amoureuse de Shaolan mais l'a oublié à cause de la compensation. D'abord dans les nuages après son premier réveil sans souvenirs, elle redevient de plus en plus normale au fur et à mesure qu'elle récupère ses plumes. Elle est d'une gentillesse et d'une pureté rare.

**Fye**: magicien fuyant son monde d'origine, où il a laissé une personne endormie au fond de l'eau. Toujours souriant et prêt à plaisanter, il a au premier abord un caractère très léger et ne s'inquiète de rien. Mais au fond, c'est l'un des personnages les plus torturés du manga (je l'adore, c'est mon perso préféré).

**Kurogane**: ninja exilé de son monde d'origine parce qu'il a tué trop de personnes sans vraie raison. Il voyage entre les dimensions afin de rentrer chez lui. Tempérament bien trempé, agressif et très irritables (lui aussi il est génial ! Fye et Kurogane ensembles, c'est juste trop drôle! Le ninja finit toujours par avoir envie de tuer le magicien qui prend un malin plaisir à le chercher.)

**Mokona**: petite boule de poil blanche donnée par la Sorcière. C'est lui (elle?) qui leur permet de voyager de monde en monde. D'un tempérament joyeux et naïf, il adore embêté Kurogane en reprenant les surnoms que Fye lui donne. Il a le pouvoir de ressentir l'onde des plumes de la princesse, et peut donc guider Shaolan dans sa quête. Il peut aussi contacter Yûko (la sorcière des dimensions) de n'importe où.

**Yûko**: la Sorcière des Dimensions. Elle a le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, pour peu qu'on en paye le prix. La compensation doit toujours être de valeur équivalente. Elle possède des pouvoirs et un savoir immenses. Elle aime beaucoup le sake, au grand désespoir de son employé Watanuki (je ne vous fais pas de topo sur lui, puisqu'il apparait surtout dans xxxHOLiC)

Voilà, j'espère que ça pourra vous aider à comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Rencontre dans le désert<strong>

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on a pris des manteaux alors qu'on va dans le désert ? Ça fait des sacs en plus et ça sert à rien !

- Tch !

- On t'a déjà expliqué tout à l'heure : on a beau être dans le désert, la nuit il fait très froid !

Shana soupira. Elle n'avait même plus la force de leur dire de se taire. Une journée qu'ils marchaient dans le désert, et elle avait déjà envie de les assommer ! Et ce soleil de début de mois d'août n'arrangeait pas les choses, il mettait tous ses nerfs à vif.

Komui s'était enfin décidé à les envoyer à la recherche des peuples de feu. Bien entendu, elle faisait équipe avec Lavi. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux sur l'affaire. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait collé dans les pattes un associable et un mec qui se plaignait tout le temps ? Déjà qu'avec un lapin crétin, il fallait pouvoir supporter, mais là…

Heureusement pour elle, les deux Traqueurs qui les accompagnaient semblaient normaux. Et en plus, ils arrivaient à les supporter tous les quatre ensemble ! En même temps il fallait bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix…

- Il nous reste encore longtemps ? (Devinez qui c'est)

- Comment tu veux que j'sache ?

- Bah oui, comment tu veux qu'il sache ? Si Yû était intelligent ça se saurait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, stupide lapin ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Kanda avait dégainé son sabre, et le pointait sur la gorge d'un roux hilare qui continuait de le titiller (pas suicidaire du tout). Shana, à bout, les fit tous sursauter.

- FERMEZ-LA ! TOUS !

Le silence se fit. La jeune fille prit alors une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre :

- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça sans que vous en rajoutiez ! De toute façon, la nuit tombe, alors on ferait mieux de monter le campement SANS S'ENGUEULER. C'est clair ?

- …

- C'est clair ?

- Ouais, répondirent deux voix sur le même ton que des enfants venant de se faire réprimander (ce qui était un peu le cas en fait).

- Tch, compléta une troisième voix (pour changer).

Les deux Traqueurs sourirent. Elle avait beau être la seule femme Exorciste du lot, elle savait se faire écouter quand elle le voulait.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil était en train de se coucher, le campement était enfin dressé. De plus, étant la seule fille, Shana eut la chance de bénéficier d'une chambre pour elle toute seule. Les autres s'entassaient dans la deuxième, même si elle était bien plus grande.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis allèrent se reposer. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas combien de jours de marche les séparaient de leur destination. L'un des Traqueurs prit le premier tour de garde.

Dans sa tente, Shana se posait plein de questions. Comment le peuple du feu allait les accueillir ? Accepterait-il de les aider dans leur combat ? Et puis, y avait-il vraiment une Innocence dans ce coin ? Komui s'était montré très évasif, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'informations… Tout ce qu'il leur avait dit, c'était que de nombreuses tempêtes de sable s'étaient déclenchées dans cette région depuis quelques mois, beaucoup plus que la normale.

Comme au bout d'une heure elle ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, elle s'habilla et alla prendre le deuxième tour de garde.

**[Snow of the Sahara]**

Le désert était vraiment incroyable ! Il avait fait tellement chaud la journée, et maintenant il faisait si froid ! Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était le silence. Il était total. Shana n'avait jamais « entendu » un silence aussi profond… Et que dire de cette myriade d'étoiles ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir autant dans sa vie, les villes et le QG dégageant beaucoup trop de lumière. Même dans sa campagne écossaise natale elle n'avait pas pu en observer autant !

Tout en restant attentive à ce qui pouvait arriver, elle profita du calme et de la beauté de la situation jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne. Elle alla alors chercher un remplaçant, puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée sitôt qu'elle fut allongée.

Elle eut droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil qui la remit en forme le lendemain. Cependant, c'est un drôle de rêve qui la réveilla le matin : elle se trouvait au campement quand tout d'un coup le ciel se mettait à couler. Juste avant de se réveiller, elle entendit une sorte de tintement étrange, puis eut la vision d'une plume rose dégageant un puissant pouvoir.

Shana ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant où elle avait bien pu aller chercher aller chercher cette histoire de plume. Décidant de se concentrer sur sa mission plutôt que sur ses rêves farfelus, elle sortit de sa tente en baillant.

- T'es matinale aujourd'hui ! lui lança une voix étonnée pendant qu'elle s'étirait.

- Ne me confonds pas avec Seven s'il te plaît, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. C'est lui qui passe son temps à dormir, pas moi !

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de Lavi.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es déjà debout ?

- J'ai pris le dernier tour de garde.

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques minutes à peine et il faisait déjà super chaud. Les deux jeunes gens parlèrent quelques minutes de leurs impressions sur le désert. C'était la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils y mettaient les pieds.

Soudain, le golem de Shana se mit à sonner en voletant dans tous les sens, faisant sursauter les Exorcistes. La petite créature blanche était quelque peu différente des autres golems : Komui avait dû lui ajouter quelques fonctions inutiles pour tenter de convaincre Shana de son utilité. Seul petit problème, Albus adorait l'eau… Mais n'était pas waterproof. Heureusement pour la blonde, il n'y avait pas d'eau là où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

- Établis la connexion, Al.

Le Grand Intendant apparut sur l'image matérialisée par la petite machine.

- He~llooooooooo ! Comment vont mes petits Exorcistes adorés ?

- Ça irait mieux si tu te comportais normalement, pour une fois.

- En forme dès le matin à ce que je vois ! C'est parfait !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Tu n'appelles pas que pour prendre de nos nouvelles j'imagine.

- En effet. Je voulais vous prévenir que dans quelques kilomètres vous ne pourrez plus nous contacter à cause de votre position.

- Je vois… C'est déjà un miracle qu'on puisse capter jusque-là, alors on ne va pas trop en demander.

- Pas de nouvelles de l'Innocence ou du peuple du feu ?

- Non, rien à signaler. On fera un rapport en rentrant.

- Bien. Soyez prudents, on attend tous votre retour au QG avec impatience.

- Komui ! Vous pourriez travailler un peu au lieu de glander pour une fois, s'écria la voix agacée du Commandant Reever.

Shana pouffa avant de couper la communication. Elle allait se tourner vers Lavi pour finir de lui raconter son rêve comme si Komui ne les avait jamais interrompus, mais un bruit l'en empêcha.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? s'écria Lavi en regardant le ciel se déformer.

- Exactement comme dans mon rêve, marmonna Shana. Je ne pourrais pas faire des rêves normaux, pour une fois ?

Le ciel sembla couler, et lorsqu'il toucha le sol, juste devant eux, il laissa apparaître quatre personnes et un drôle d'animal.

- Bah alors Mokona, où est-ce que tu nous as lâchés cette fois ? demanda un grand blond d'une voix amusée.

- Eh, le manjuu blanc ! T'aurais pas pu nous envoyer ailleurs ? aboya un homme tout de noir vêtu. Il n'y a rien du tout ici !

- Allons, Kuropu, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas choisir la destination !

- Princesse Sakura ! s'inquiéta un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit doucement la jeune fille en question.

Shana et Lavi se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ils n'avaient certes pas l'air méchants (sauf peut-être l'homme en noir, qui avait un petit quelque chose de Kanda), mais ils venaient tout de même de tomber du ciel ! C'était un peu suspect, quand même. A moins qu'ils ne soient des envoyés de Dieu ?

Mais le bruit avait réveillé les autres, qui accoururent aussitôt.

- C'était quoi ce boucan ?

- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

- Ah, je crois qu'on s'est fait remarquer, s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

Trouvant les nouveaux arrivants trop suspects, Kanda dégaina tout de suite Mugen pour les en menacer.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter. Vous êtes qui ?

L'homme en noir réagit lui aussi au quart de tour et dégaina son sabre. Les deux dégageaient la même énergie, ce qui amusa Shana. Même si elle aussi trouvait la situation étrange, elle sentait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à leur faire confiance. C'est pourquoi elle alla se positionner entre les deux combattants, face à son ami.

- Baisse ton sabre, fit-elle calmement en étendant les bras sur les côtés. On ne risque rien.

Soutenant le regard rageur du Japonais qui avait visiblement envie de se battre, elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les deux aient rangé leurs armes. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois les esprits calmés, tout le monde se présenta.

- Je suis Fye D. Flowright, déclara le grand blond qui avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante. Mais bon, comme c'est un peu long vous pouvez m'appeler Fye. Et voici Kuropu…

- C'est KU-RO-GA-NE ! aboya le concerné (bizarrement, à ce moment-là, Kanda éprouva quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la pitié pour ce guerrier qui lui aussi avait à supporter des surnoms débiles de la part d'une grande asperge).

- … Sakura, et Shaolan.

Les Exorcistes se présentèrent à leur tour. Alors qu'ils commençaient à parler, Shana repéra une boule de poils blanche.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait que c'est vivant…

- Mokona c'est Mokona, déclara la boule de poils en lui sautant dessus.

- AAAAH !

La jeune blonde détestait être surprise. En même temps, c'était assez rare que ça lui arrive vu son intuition… surdéveloppée.

- C'est une sorte de golem ? demanda Lavi en lançant un regard narquois à son amie.

- Un golem? Je ne vois pas ce que c'est ! Disons que Mokona est notre… mascotte. Il nous permet de voyager, de communiquer et de… trouver ce qu'on cherche. Et sinon, on est où, là ?

L'art d'éviter les questions. Lavi venait de se trouver un concurrent…

- On est dans le désert. Ça ne se voit pas ?

- On se trouve actuellement dans le Sahara, compléta Shana qui sentait que ça risquait de déraper à nouveau. Mais… et vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Parce que ce n'est pas que vous venez de tomber du ciel, mais presque ! En plus, j'avais rêvé de votre arrivée.

- T'es une liseuse de rêves? interrogea le dénommé Kurogane.

- Euh… On va dire ça. En tout cas, j'ai l'intuition que vous ne venez pas de notre monde…

- Hyuuu ! Eh beh ! A peine arrivés qu'on est déjà repérés !

- Et ça ne vous étonne pas plus que ça? s'étonna Shaolan.

- Bah si… Un peu…

Tout en parlant, Shana se tourna vers ses compagnons… Qui la regardèrent comme un extraterrestre. Une liseuse de rêves ? Un autre monde ?

- Dis, à ton avis ils parlent de quoi, là ? demanda Lavi à Seven.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pas moi l'apprenti Bookman. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on range nos affaires, on va les laisser dans leur délire.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Tu viens, Yû ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

La jeune fille soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné ! Elle expliqua rapidement aux nouveaux venus qu'elle devait aller aider son équipe à lever le camp, et partit à la besogne. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en s'apercevant une fois de plus que Kanda et Kurogane se ressemblaient beaucoup mais le plus frappant pour elle restait Fye et Lavi. Même si elle ne connaissait pas le blond, elle pouvait sentir qu'il cachait une zone d'ombre dans son cœur, tout comme Lavi. Les deux affichaient leur sourire comme un masque pour se cacher. Bon, bien sûr, si on y allait par là, Shaolan ressemblait un peu à Allen de par l'étincelle de volonté qui brillait dans ses yeux, et Sakura avait la même douceur sur le visage que Lenalee ou Tamara….

Ce jour-là, ils firent la route ensemble. L'étrange équipe disait être à la recherche d'une plume magique, mais leur recherche n'était pas aisée car cet artefact semblait avoir les mêmes effets que les Innocences.

Le soir venu, tous avaient sympathisé. Ils discutèrent de la guerre dans laquelle étaient plongés les Exorcistes tout en montant les tentes. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par Mokona dont la pierre frontale projeta l'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui les dévisageait de ses yeux rubis.

- Ah, Yûko !

- Bonsoir Mokona ! Eh bien, il y a du monde avec vous on dirait…

- C'est vraiment comme un golem, murmura Lavi, traduisant ainsi les pensées de leur petit groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sorcière ?

- Juste vous rappeler que J'ATTENDS TOUJOURS MON CADEAU DU WHITE DAY !

- Ah !

- Oups !

- 'tain, c'est vraiment un appel intéressé…

- Chaque chose donnée nécessite une compensation. C'est la règle, même pour des chocolats !

- Mais on ne t'a jamais demandé de nous en envoyer, bordel ! explosa le guerrier.

- C'est mon dernier rappel.

La femme se tourna alors vers des Exorcistes quelque peu étonnés.

- Vous avez été embarqués dans un terrible combat, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, mais on n'a pas trop le choix si on veut survivre…

- Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez la Sorcière des Dimensions ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Lavi.

- Tu dois forcément être un Bookman pour me connaître.

- Ouais, j'en suis l'héritier. Le vieux panda m'a parlé de vous une fois.

Le visage de la Sorcière s'illumina.

- Ah, ce vieux bonhomme est toujours en vie ? Comment va-t-il ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

- Il a toujours la forme.

- Tant mieux ! Tiens ?

Elle observa Shana un instant, puis reprit :

- Un héritier des Bookmen faisant équipe avec une héritière du royaume élémental… Qui plus est dotée d'un certain don pour lire l'avenir. Votre rencontre était inéluctable. Le destin vous a choisis, et la balle est désormais dans votre camp. Bien sûr, le combat sera dur. Mais vous avez tout pour vous en sortir !

Un son de clochette tinta de l'autre côté de l'image, et la femme leur dit :

- Un nouveau client vient d'arriver, je dois y aller. Je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Et vous, n'oubliez pas mon cadeau, ajouta-t-elle d'un air intéressé à l'intention de ses protégés.

Puis l'image disparut comme elle était apparue.

- Saleté de sorcière, jura Kurogane.

- Yûko avait l'air en forme !

« Votre rencontre était inéluctable ». Encore une fois le destin. Shana soupira en songeant que ce mot revenait décidément bien souvent. Si seulement le destin avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre… Elle pourrait avoir une vie normale, loin de cette stupide guerre. Mais elle chassa rapidement ces pensées en observant ses amis discuter et rire. Si le destin ne l'avait pas choisie, elle ne les aurait jamais rencontrés… Et maintenant qu'elle les connaissait elle ne pouvait plus se passer d'eux ! Elle songea à tous les autres qui les attendaient au QG, et à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec eux.

Non, rien que pour ça elle ne regrettait pas d'être ce qu'elle était !

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pour les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas TRC, ce n'est pas trop dur à suivre?<p>

J'attends vos avis! =)


	17. Chapitre 13: Plume ou Innocence?

Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre 13, qui finit le cross over avec Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. J'espère que ça n'aura pas été trop dur de suivre! Enfin, dans tous les cas leur rencontre n'aura pas vraiment d'influence pour la suite alors ne vous inquiéter pas.

La chanson que j'ai indiquée dans le texte, **Snow of the Sahara** (de Anggun), est celle qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour ce chapitre.

Je vous remets le résumé de TRC pour que vous puissiez vous rappelez! Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Ceux de TRC sont à CLAMP. Mais les autres (Shana et Seven par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent,** merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils!

* * *

><p><strong>Petit résumé de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle<strong>

Première chose à savoir, ce manga est un crossover de tous les mangas de CLAMP (celles qui ont créé CardCaptor Sakura). L'histoire est liée à un autre manga des mêmes auteures, xxxHOLiC.

La princesse Sakura et Shaolan sont des amis d'enfance, secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais Sakura détient un pouvoir mystérieux qui semble intéresser des personnes malintentionnées. Un jour qu'elle rend visite à Shaolan sur les ruines où il travaille, de grandes ailes se déploient dans son dos, et éclatent en des centaines de plumes qui se dispersent dans différentes dimensions. Ces plumes sont en fait l'âme et la mémoire de la Princesse, qui va mourir si elle ne les récupère pas. Shaolan va donc voir la Sorcière des dimensions, la seule femme capable de créer plusieurs ponts entre les dimensions. Il y rencontre Fye et Kurogane, qui vont devenir ses compagnons de voyage. La sorcière leur accorde le pouvoir de traverser les différents mondes afin de récupérer les plumes de la Princesse, mais pour cela ils doivent donner une compensation de valeur équivalente au pouvoir qu'elle leur donne. Et c'est ainsi que Shaolan, pour sauver celle qu'il aime, va accepter qu'elle l'oublie à tout jamais. Même si elle retrouve toutes ses plumes, elle ne se souviendra pas de lui. Ainsi commence leur voyage entre les dimensions.

C'est un résumé simplifié, parce que sinon je crois que vous allez tous partir en courant tellement c'est compliqué. Mais même si je vous recommande fortement ce manga, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour ces deux chapitres de crossover. Sachez juste que les plumes de Sakura ont un pouvoir immense qui peut parfois se révéler destructeur s'il est mal employé. Voilà ! Un petit topo rapide sur les personnages et ce sera bon =)

**Shaolan**: amoureux de Sakura. Cheveux chatains et yeux noisette. Dans son monde d'origine, il était archéologue et est donc passionné par l'histoire. Il fait preuve d'une volonté inébranlable pour sauver celle qu'il aime.

**Sakura**: princesse du royaume de Clow. Cheveux chatains et yeux émeraude. Elle était amoureuse de Shaolan mais l'a oublié à cause de la compensation. D'abord dans les nuages après son premier réveil sans souvenirs, elle redevient de plus en plus normale au fur et à mesure qu'elle récupère ses plumes. Elle est d'une gentillesse et d'une pureté rare.

**Fye**: magicien fuyant son monde d'origine, où il a laissé une personne endormie au fond de l'eau. Cheveux blonds et yeux saphir. Toujours souriant et prêt à plaisanter, il a au premier abord un caractère très léger et ne s'inquiète de rien. Mais au fond, c'est l'un des personnages les plus torturés du manga (je l'adore, c'est mon perso préféré).

**Kurogane**: ninja exilé de son monde d'origine parce qu'il a tué trop de personnes sans vraie raison. Cheveux noirs et yeux rouges. Il voyage entre les dimensions afin de rentrer chez lui. Tempérament bien trempé, agressif et très irritables (lui aussi il est génial ! Fye et Kurogane ensembles, c'est juste trop drôle! Le ninja finit toujours par avoir envie de tuer le magicien qui prend un malin plaisir à le chercher.)

**Mokona**: petite boule de poil blanche donnée par la Sorcière. C'est lui (elle?) qui leur permet de voyager de monde en monde. D'un tempérament joyeux et naïf, il adore embêté Kurogane en reprenant les surnoms que Fye lui donne. Il a le pouvoir de ressentir l'onde des plumes de la princesse, et peut donc guider Shaolan dans sa quête. Il peut aussi contacter Yûko (la sorcière des dimensions) de n'importe où.

**Yûko**: la Sorcière des Dimensions. Cheveux noirs qui descendent en bas de son dos, yeux rouges. Elle a le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, pour peu qu'on en paye le prix. La compensation doit toujours être de valeur équivalente. Elle possède des pouvoirs et un savoir immenses. Elle aime beaucoup le sake, au grand désespoir de son employé Watanuki (je ne vous fais pas de topo sur lui, puisqu'il apparait surtout dans xxxHOLiC)

Voilà, j'espère que ça pourra vous aider à comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Innocence ou plume ?<strong>

Les étrangers venus d'un autre monde ayant sur eux une tente, il y eut donc une redistribution des places. Fye, Shaolan, Lavi et un des Traqueurs discutèrent dans l'une des tentes, chacun étant curieux d'en savoir plus sur le monde des autres. Le reste des mecs, qui se fichait pas mal de l'Histoire, partit dormir dans l'autre tente.

Quant à Shana, elle partagea la sienne avec Sakura et Mokona. Et si la drôle de petite bête blanche s'était assoupie quasi-instantanément, les filles, elles, parlèrent pendant au moins deux bonnes heures. La blonde expliqua à sa nouvelle amie les détails de leur mission actuelle, puis lui raconta comment elle en était arrivée à devenir Exorciste. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lui demanda :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu cherches ces plumes ?

- Ce sont mes souvenirs.

- Tes souvenirs ? C'est possible, ça ?

- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelques mois, je me suis réveillée en ne me rappelant de rien d'autre qu'une cité dans le désert. Shaolan m'a expliqué que j'étais la Princesse Sakura du royaume de Clow, et que nous voyagions à travers les dimensions pour retrouver ma mémoire perdue… Depuis ce jour, je retrouve régulièrement des fragments de mon passé grâce à lui.

- Et grâce aux plumes que tu as déjà récupérées, tu te rappelles de Shaolan ? Ou de Fye, ou de Kurogane ?

- Non, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, répondit tristement la princesse. Mais je suis certaine de connaître Shaolan… Pourquoi se donnerait-il tant de mal pour moi sinon ? Quand j'aurai récupéré toutes mes plumes, je suis sûre que je me souviendrai de lui.

- Je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur !

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et Shana les pensait du plus profond de son cœur. Une grande pureté émanait de l'âme de Sakura, elle le sentait. Et puis elle avait confiance en ces étrangers. Malheureusement, quelque chose lui disait que leur voyage serait très dur…

Les deux amies parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Cette nuit-là, Shana vit en rêve la raison qui poussait Shaolan à mettre sa vie en danger pour aider Sakura. Même si elle avait déjà compris en les voyant que le jeune homme aimait sa princesse par-dessus tout, ce rêve lui permit de découvrir les détails de leur voyage.

Elle les vit tous les deux, enfants, en train de jouer dans un immense château. Ils étaient des amis d'enfance, mais leurs sentiments s'étaient peu-à-peu mués en amour. Cependant, cette époque paisible n'était plus, à cause d'un évènement qui était venu détruire leur bonheur.

Shana assista au drame qui avait eu lieu dans les ruines où Shaolan travaillait. Dans ce lieu mystérieux, l'âme de Sakura s'était matérialisée en ailes dans son dos avant de se disperser dans différents mondes sous forme de plumes d'une grande puissance magique –puissance ressemblant un peu à celle des Innocences.

Elle les voyait ensuite chez la Sorcière des Dimensions, où ils avaient rencontré Fye et Kurogane avant de payer chacun un lourd tribut pour réaliser leurs vœux. Pour sauver sa princesse, Shaolan avait accepté que Sakura l'oublie à tout jamais. Même si elle retrouvait toutes ses plumes, elle ne se rappellerait jamais de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble…

Alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de Shana, le rêve s'obscurcit. Tout disparut autour d'elle, ou presque tout.

- Ainsi, l'Héritière des Élémentaux a le pouvoir de se balader dans les rêves ?

- Yûko… Il n'y a pas quelque chose à faire pour les aider ?

- Non. Ce qui a été payé ne peut être rendu, c'est la règle… Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est prier pour leur réussite et croire en eux, tout comme tu le fais avec ces amis que tu considères comme ta famille.

- Je leur fais confiance.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis demanda :

- Vous réalisez tous les vœux tant qu'on paye une compensation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors quel serait le prix pour finir cette pseudo Guerre Sainte ?

Les yeux rouges de la Sorcière la fixèrent avec douceur.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, non ? Le prix serait trop lourd à payer, même si vous vous y mettiez tous…

Soudain, Shana se sentit aspirée vers la réalité. L'image de Yûko s'éloignait, mais sa voix résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles.

- N'oublie pas que vous avez tout pour réussir… Le Comte est un ennemi très puissant, mais il n'est pas invulnérable. Si tu parviens à réunifier tous les peuples, tout ira bien.

Juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux, la blonde entendit :

- Sois prudente aujourd'hui, fais en sorte de toujours avoir de l'eau sur toi…

Puis elle se réveilla, encore un peu secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Dehors, le soleil venait juste de se lever. Elle décida d'en faire autant. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir maintenant. Avant de sortir, elle suivit le conseil de la Sorcière et attrapa sa gourde.

« Y'a un truc bizarre », pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fit quelques pas dans le sable pour tenter de comprendre, mais tout semblait normal.

- Toi aussi tu peux le sentir, hein ?

Fye s'approcha doucement d'elle, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage.

- T'as des pouvoirs magiques ou un truc du genre on dirait, répliqua Shana.

- Ça ne t'étonne pas plus que ça ?

- Non, je l'ai senti quand vous êtes arrivés.

- … ça approche !

Et là, plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément.

Déjà, Mokona sortit précipitamment de la tente, les yeux grands ouverts, en criant « Mekyo ! ». Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire venir tous ceux qui dormaient encore. Puis un nuage de sable apparut à l'horizon, se rapprochant extrêmement vite.

- C'est une tempête de sable ! hurla l'un des Traqueurs.

Tout le monde s'activa à attacher les tentes le plus solidement possible avant de s'y abriter. La tempête était maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, et le vent faisait un bruit épouvantable.

- Tu crois que c'est dû à une Innocence ? demanda Shana à Lavi.

- Il y a des chances, Komui nous avait prévenus -enfin plus ou moins… Va falloir qu'on la récup…

- Ce n'est pas une Innocence, coupa une petite voix. Mokona sent l'énergie d'une plume de Sakura !

- Et meeeerde, jura le plus jeune des Traqueurs, qui était avec eux dans la tente.

Les deux autres (disons deux-et-demi si on compte Mokona) le regardèrent en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

- J'ai laissé la boussole dehors !

- Quoi ?

- Mais t'es trop con ! C'est la seule qu'on a emmenée !

Sans cette boussole, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir où ils étaient, ni par conséquent trouver leur chemin.

- Je suis désolé ! Je l'ai laissée à côté des restes du feu…

- Shana, attends !

La jeune fille avait agi sans réfléchir : elle s'était précipitée à l'extérieur dans l'espoir de récupérer le précieux objet avant que la tempête ne l'engloutisse, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Son plan marcha à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait récupéré la boussole. Mais à partir de ce moment, le vent plein de sable se mit à lui fouetter le visage.

- Shana, attrape mon maillet !

C'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand un trou noir apparut juste derrière elle, l'aspirant dans l'obscurité. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer la boussole en direction de Lavi. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre conscience fut les voix de ses amis qui hurlaient son nom.

* * *

><p><strong>[Snow of the Sahara]<strong>

Lorsque Shana rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle remercia silencieusement Yûko pour son conseil, puis attrapa la gourde qui était à sa ceinture. La seconde chose, en revanche, lui parut un peu plus problématique : elle se trouvait seule en plein milieu du désert. Aucune trace nulle part de ses compagnons rien que du sable à perte de vue.

- Te voilà bien, ma fille, marmonna-t-elle.

À en juger par la position du soleil, il ne devait pas être loin de midi.

« Comment je vais faire pour les retrouver ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis… »

Elle se releva doucement, et songea que ses amis devaient être en train de la chercher. Ils devaient vraiment être inquiets !

Elle observa autour d'elle, se calmant peu à peu. Elle finit par s'immobiliser dans une direction.

- Par là !

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant, c'était croire en son intuition. Elle marcha donc pendant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée d'eau. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil redescendit qu'elle s'autorisa à faire une pause.

Elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur : elle n'avait rien à manger, et sa gourde était vide. Mais soudain, un mouvement dans sa poche lui rendit l'espoir : Albus ! Si jamais il pouvait détecter le signal des autres golems, elle pourrait peut-être les contacter.

- Al !

Le petit golem tout blanc sortit de sa poche en virevoltant.

- Établis la connexion avec les autres golems !

Al tenta de s'exécuter, mais rien ne se produisit. Interloquée, Shana essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? Ils sont trop loin ?

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que son golem était endommagé.

- Génial. J'imagine que c'est à cause de la tempête de sable, ou alors du truc qui nous a aspirés ici… Reste plus qu'à espérer que tu sois au moins détectable.

La jeune fille se sentait lasse, alors elle s'allongea dans le sable pour observer les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel. Elle refoula ses larmes, se disant que si elle devait mourir comme ça, elle voulait au moins profiter de ses dernières heures. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle mourrait âgée, entourée de ses enfants et petits-enfants. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça !

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de jeter l'éponge sans même se donner à fond, elle eut envie de se donner des claques. Puis la pensée que ses amis la recherchaient lui redonna la motivation dont elle avait besoin elle marcha toute la nuit en pensant à eux pour avoir le courage de continuer. Elle continua même un peu le matin, mais les forces finirent par lui manquer.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vrai repas, et sa gourde était toujours vide. Néanmoins, elle continua à marcher droit devant elle en ignorant la fatigue. Elle le fit autant que possible, jusqu'à sa dernière limite. Là seulement elle s'effondra son corps ne lui laissait plus le choix…

Al, inquiet pour sa propriétaire, voletait autour d'elle sans pouvoir l'aider. Shana resta plusieurs heures comme ça, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, ce serait la fin. Pourtant, l'espoir commençait à l'abandonner pour de bon…

Soudain, une voix la sortit de sa léthargie.

- Elle est là ! Je l'ai trouvée !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lavi s'agenouillait à ses côtés.

- Shana ? Shana, tu m'entends ?

- T'es pas… un mirage… hein ? articula-t-elle malgré sa bouche sèche.

- Ouf t'es vivante ! Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! Espèce de bohémienne !

- La ferme, Poil de Carotte !

Sur ces mots, le reste du groupe entra dans son champ de vision. Ils avaient tous l'air soulagés de la voir vivante. Même Kanda, à son plus grand étonnement, semblait s'être –un peu- inquiété. Pour les autres, elle comprenait, mais elle avait toujours cru que lui se fichait de la vie d'autrui. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Son cœur s'emplit de gratitude pour tous ses amis.

Pendant que ses compagnons s'activaient pour lui apporter de l'eau, de la nourriture et des soins, Mokona s'approcha d'elle en piaillant :

- Shaolan, Sakura ! Je sens l'onde d'une plume ! Elle est sur Shana !

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de le leur dire, mais elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une plume lors de sa mésaventure. Cependant, la boule de poils était formelle.

- Shana, la plume est derrière toi, dans ton dos !

- Ah oui, il y en a un bout qui dépasse, constata le rouquin en l'attrapant pour la remettre à Shaolan.

- Princesse, je vous la rends.

La plume s'approcha de sa propriétaire, et fut lentement absorbée dans son corps. Mais Shana ne put voir la suite : cette fois la fatigue prit le dessus, et elle s'endormit.

La jeune fille dormit toute une journée : son aventure dans le désert l'avait totalement épuisée.

La première personne qu'elle aperçut en ouvrant les yeux fut Seven. En le voyant, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement, la ramenant plus vite à la réalité.

Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir. Elle avait beau adorer tous ses amis, lui c'était différent. Un sentiment légèrement plus fort. Mais ça, hors de question qu'il le sache, plutôt repasser une journée dans le désert comme elle venait de le faire ! C'était tellement agréable de se chamailler avec lui. Et puis Lavi trouverait encore moyen de lui dire qu'ils se ressemblaient…

Lavi. En se faisant cette réflexion, Shana s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre personne pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments forts. Des sentiments différents de ceux qu'elle ressentait pour ses amis, mais également de ceux qu'elle avait pour Seven… C'était cependant un peu trop confus pour qu'elle puisse démêler tout ça.

- C'est vraiment compliqué, soupira-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

- Ca y est, t'as fini de roupiller ? C'est pas trop tôt !

- De quoi tu te plains encore, tête de marron ?

Il se leva sans daigner lui répondre, comme d'habitude. Mais juste avant de sortir, il murmura :

- Content que t'ailles bien !

Shana sourit en entendant ces mots. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle ne les entendrait plus de sitôt !

Quelques heures plus tard, il y eut une mini-réunion pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de la tempête. Personne n'avait compris comment Shana s'était retrouvée à des dizaines de kilomètres du camp en quelques secondes à peine…

Heureusement pour eux, Albus avait pu enregistrer des images. Seule sa fonction de contact et de repérage des autres golems avait été affectée. C'est ainsi qu'ils comprirent que la puissance de la plume était à l'origine des vortex. Elle avait pu modifier l'espace à sa guise, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Shana avait été téléportée si loin. D'ailleurs, c'était lorsqu'elle était passée à travers le vortex que la plume s'était accrochée à elle.

- Je vois, commenta le plus âgé des Traqueurs. C'est la pression créée par les vortex qui a dû détraquer l'atmosphère. C'est pour ça que les tempêtes de sable se sont multipliées ces derniers mois.

- Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé je crois ! Pas d'Innocence en vue par ici. Ça explique pourquoi on n'a pas croisé d'akuma depuis qu'on est parti.

Shaolan regarda ses compagnons de voyage, et après un petit signe de tête montrant leur approbation, ils se levèrent.

- Il est temps pour nous de partir.

- Déjà ?

- Notre mission ici est accomplie, alors on doit continuer notre voyage dans le prochain monde.

- Dommage…

Ils se saluèrent donc. Au moment de dire au revoir à Sakura, Shana lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je suis certaine qu'un jour vous reviendrez dans ce monde. Et alors on se reverra !

La princesse lui sourit gentiment en acquiesçant : elle aussi était sûre qu'elles se reverraient ! Même si ce n'était pas forcément dans ce monde.

Les quatre voyageurs des dimensions se rassemblèrent, et Mokona déploya ses ailes –sorties de nulle part, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le groupe des Exorcistes. Il les aspira dans sa bouche, puis disparut à son tour.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront une autre plume dans le prochain monde !

Les autres acquiescèrent, puis Lavi lança avec son entrain habituel :

- On y va, nous aussi ?

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? La semaine prochaine, il y aura un peu plus d'action^^ A bientôt!<p> 


	18. Chapitre 14: La Rose du Désert

Bonjour chers lecteurs! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, le quatorzième!

La musique de la fin s'appelle Desert Rose, elle est chantée par Sting et Cheb Mami. Je vous mettrai les paroles à la fin du chapitre si ça vous intéresse. La mélodie du rêve de Lavi est l'une des versions instrumentales de cette chanson (réalisée par John Tesh). Pour tous ces chapitres du désert, je me suis inspirée des ces chansons ainsi que d'une musique sublime interprétée par Juan Pablo Zaragoza qui s'intitule Arabian Nights. Je vous la conseille vivement, c'est une mélodie mystérieuse et envoutante à souhait! :)

Cette semaine, je me suis faite une réflexion bizarre: le comte millénaire et Mary Poppins se ressemblent! Ils volent tous les deux grâce à un PARAPLUIE QUI PARLE! Jusque là, tout va (plus ou moins) bien. Mais maintenant, imaginez un comte millénaire en nounou o.0 Les pauvres gosses -_-' A moins qu'ils ne soient comme Road. Enfin bon, place à la lecture!

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Seven par exemple) sont à moi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : La rose du désert<strong>

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que l'équipe cherchait dans le désert. La fatigue commençait à clairement se faire sentir, mais ils tentaient de l'ignorer pour accomplir au plus vite leur mission. Ils ne parlaient que lorsque c'était nécessaire, car ils n'avaient pas retrouvé d'oasis depuis la veille, et l'eau manquait cruellement…

Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent comme les autres jours afin de prendre un peu de repos. Tous s'endormirent rapidement, sauf bien sûr ceux qui prenaient la garde. Cependant, le sommeil de l'un d'entre eux fut plutôt agité.

En s'endormant, Lavi avait une étrange musique en tête, qui semblait orientale. Une musique dont il ne se rappelait pourtant pas… Mais elle s'était tellement incrustée dans son esprit qu'elle le suivit jusque dans son rêve.

Mais ce rêve n'était pas tout à fait normal. Le rouquin demeurait conscient qu'il était en train de rêver.

Il se trouvait au milieu du désert, et la pleine lune illuminait tout le paysage autour de lui.

- C'est pas comme si on n'en voyait pas déjà toute la journée, lâcha-t-il d'un ton blasé à la vue du sable qui l'entourait. Et cette musique…

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, il chercha l'origine de la mélodie, et après avoir marché quelques minutes il découvrit une petite oasis entourée de verdure. Il s'en approcha doucement et l'observa avec curiosité. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de plantes en plein milieu de cette sècheresse ? C'était incroyable !

Il finit par sortir de ses pensées en percevant des mouvements non loin de là.

Et il la vit.

Shana était en train de danser devant l'eau. Elle dansait au rythme de la musique mieux, sa danse la traduisait exactement.

Il la regarda, totalement subjugué. C'était magnifique à voir. Ses cheveux détachés virevoltaient librement au gré de ses mouvements, et les pierres incrustées dans son costume de danseuse orientale reflétaient la lumière vive de la lune.

On aurait presque dit que la musique venait d'elle, ou alors qu'elle était une allégorie de cette mélodie envoûtante.

En l'observant plus attentivement, Lavi aperçut une rose d'un rouge écarlate dans ses cheveux.

- Une rose… dans le désert ? J'ai pourtant rien fumé avant d'aller dormir…

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était qu'il rêve de Shana. Bien sûr, ça lui arrivait de rêver de ses amis, mais jamais d'un en particulier. Alors pourquoi elle ? C'était vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, mais jamais il n'avait fantasmé ouvertement sur elle. Ni sur aucune autre femme Exorciste d'ailleurs, il les respectait trop pour ça (eh oui les amis, baver ne signifie pas forcément fantasmer =D ). Alors pourquoi ?

Sûrement parce qu'elle était la seule présence féminine de l'équipe… Ou bien alors… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. L'autre solution était qu'il s'était beaucoup trop rapproché d'elle. Et en tant qu'héritier de la lignée des Bookmen, cette proximité lui était interdite. Mais ça, il le savait parfaitement, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait endurci son cœur. Il ne ressentait plus, mais mimait les sentiments. En théorie tout du moins…

Lorsque la danse s'acheva, Shana se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire avant de s'évaporer doucement. Et le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en la voyant disparaître confirma ses inquiétudes. Déjà qu'avec les autres il était incapable de dire si son sourire était sincère ou non, mais alors là… C'était encore pire.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne un peu, qu'il mette de la distance entre eux.

Cette décision prise, il ouvrit l'œil pour tomber sur ceux… de Shana.

- Bah alors ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je te secoue !

La jeune fille avait l'air un peu énervée. La fatigue, sans doute.

- Bouge-toi un peu, on part dans dix minutes !

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, leur marche ne fut pas aussi calme que les autres jours. Alors qu'ils tentaient de supporter de front la fatigue, la déshydratation et une chaleur insoutenable, le plus jeune des Traqueurs s'exclama :<p>

- Regardez là-bas, il y a quelqu'un !

- On est sûrement près d'une oasis ! Peut-être même d'une ville !

Ils se précipitèrent à la rencontre de l'homme pour lui demander de l'aide. Après s'être présentés, ils lui exposèrent leur situation –en omettant bien sûr certains détails.

L'homme au teint basané, qui paraissait avoir la cinquantaine, acquiesça.

- Il y a bien une oasis dans le coin.

- Donnez-nous la direction s'il vous plaît ! On ne va plus tenir très longtemps sinon…

- Bien sûr bien sûr, mais voyez-vous… Ici, chaque information vaut son pesant d'or… ou de nature.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il jeta un regard entendu sur Shana qui en frissonna de dégout.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien, vous !

Pendant que les autres réagissaient verbalement, Kanda dégaina son sabre pour en menacer l'homme. Shana, elle, réfléchit. Ils avaient impérativement besoin d'eau. Et leurs vies comptaient plus que ses sentiments.

- C'est d'accord.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Non, elle n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de la jouer maligne pour obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait. Mais une chose l'étonna : Lavi n'avait rien dit depuis le début. En temps normal, il aurait réagi autant que les autres. Est-ce qu'il avait compris son plan ? Ou bien c'était la fatigue, peut-être ?

Non, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ça. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant que l'expression de son ami était glaciale…

En réalité, Lavi était face à un dilemme cornélien. Son cœur lui hurlait d'en coller une à ce type, de protéger Shana. Mais son honneur de futur Bookman répondait froidement que ce même cœur ne devait pas exister. Il se devait de rester un simple observateur et de ne jamais intervenir…

Mais ça, la jeune Bohémienne ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'elle était en train de perdre un ami. Et ça lui faisait peur. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Elle aperçut au loin une zone rocheuse.

- Et si nous nous dirigions par là pour… discuter, cher monsieur ?

- Volontiers !

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer pendant ce temps, lança-t-elle à ses amis qui ne savaient plus quoi penser.

Tentant d'oublier son dégoût, elle attrapa l'homme par le bras et l'entraîna vers les rochers. Elle dut déployer des trésors d'imagination pour inventer des compliments jusqu'à leur destination. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de positif chez lui, mis à part sa bêtise qui jouait en leur faveur.

Il lui parla de son village qui se trouvait à dix kilomètres au nord, et de l'oasis qui était à quelques kilomètres à l'est.

- … et cette oasis, c'est mon grand-père qui l'a découverte dans sa jeunesse. C'est grâce à ma famille que les villageois peuvent vivre ici ! Et cette histoire…

Tout en faisant semblant de l'écouter, Shana devait déployer des efforts immenses pour ne pas lui balancer une réplique cinglante à la figure de cet égocentrique répugnant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux rochers, et l'homme lui lança d'un ton pervers :

- J'attends mon paiement, maintenant !

- Tout de suite Monsieur !

Son Innocence réagit à ses sentiments, et s'activa. Elle augmenta le poids de sa main en souriant, et lui envoya une droite magistrale dans le visage. L'homme décolla pour aller s'écraser contre les rochers, et retomba inconscient au sol.

- Ça défoule, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle rejoignit rapidement ses compagnons qui paraissaient inquiets.

- Il y a un village à dix kilomètres au nord, et une oasis à environ trois kilomètres à l'est. Autant aller faire nos réserves tout de suite à l'oasis, non ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Shana, t'as du sang sur la main, remarqua Seven avec amusement.

- Ah? J'ai peut-être tapé un peu trop fort. Tant pis ! conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le petit groupe sourit en entendant le ton détaché qu'elle venait d'employer. Visiblement, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien.

* * *

><p>Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une petite étendue d'eau entourée de vert. Ils s'y précipitèrent pour boire tout leur soûl et se rafraîchir le visage. Même Lavi semblait être redevenu normal : il plaisantait et s'amusait à faire perdre patience à Kanda –ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, n'était pas trop compliqué.<p>

Ils s'accordèrent une heure de repos bien mérité sous les palmiers.

- Bon, on y va, finit par décider Kanda en se relevant. N'oubliez pas qu'on est en mission !

- Pfff… On ne récupère pas aussi vite que toi, nous, se plaignit Seven en soupirant.

- Tch !

Mais ils savaient que le Japonais avait raison. Tous se relevèrent, prêts à repartir. Tous sauf Lavi.

- Moi je crois qu'on devrait rester ici.

- Hein ?

- Bouge-toi, stupide lapin ! T'es trop fainéant !

- Fainéant ? Non. Disons simplement que d'après les infos que Shana nous a fournies, on est tout près. Il y a même des chances pour que ça soit là.

Il les observa tous en silence. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, c'était évident.

- Lavi, fais pas l'idiot ! On a beaucoup plus de chances de trouver des infos dans le village.

- Et moi je vous dis que c'est là.

Il regarda Shana droit dans les yeux, et elle vit qu'il était sincère… ou presque. Il avait l'air de leur cacher quelque chose, cette chose qui lui donnait tant de certitude.

- OK.

La blonde se plaça à ses côtés, et regarda les autres à son tour.

- Toi aussi ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait rester là. Et puis, ce n'est pas une journée qui va nous faire perdre la guerre !

Après quelques minutes de débat, les autres durent se ranger à leur avis. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient pour retourner se reposer, Shana se tourna vers Lavi d'un air décidé.

- Maintenant tu m'expliques.

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Joue pas au con mon lapin, rétorqua la jeune fille en ignorant le ton froid qu'il venait d'employer. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à rester là ?

Le rouquin parut réfléchir. Se confier à elle revenait à ne pas tenir la résolution qu'il avait prise le matin même. Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait s'assurer du succès de la mission, et elle comprendrait sûrement mieux que lui ce rêve étrange.

- J'ai… rêvé de cet endroit.

- Quand ça ?

- Cette nuit.

Il lui raconta donc tout son rêve, en omettant cependant les réflexions qu'il s'était faites à son sujet.

- T'en penses quoi ?

- Bah c'est clair qu'on est censé trouver quelque chose ici. En plus, ce soir ce sera la pleine lune, comme dans ton rêve.

- Y'a plus qu'à attendre, alors.

- Par contre, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…

- C'est quoi ?

- POURQUOI TU RÊVES DE MOI EN COSTUME DE DANSEUSE ?

Une veine tapait contre sa tempe, et Lavi eut un peu peur en voyant qu'elle avait activé son Innocence.

- A-attends ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un rêve prémonitoire, alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avait décidé ! Ça ne compte pas !

- UN RÊVE PRÉMONITOIRE ? ET D'APRÈS TOI IL VA SORTIR D'OÙ, LE COSTUME ? PARCE QUE JE NE L'AI PAS AVEC MOI !

Il fallut un bon moment pour la calmer. « J'aurais peut-être dû oublier ce détail » pensa-t-il après coup. Shana n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et elle n'appréciait pas trop qu'on puisse l'imaginer dans cette tenue.

Mais le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Vers minuit, comme rien ne s'était passé, ils allèrent dormir. Seule Shana resta assise au bord de l'eau pour réfléchir.

Tout en contemplant le reflet de la lune, elle se demandait pourquoi Lavi faisait en sorte de l'éviter. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était faux, mais elle sentait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Et ça lui faisait mal…

En plus de ça, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que cet endroit était important pour leur mission avant que Lavi insiste pour y rester… En temps normal, elle l'aurait repéré tout de suite. Après tout, c'était elle qui était dotée d'une intuition hors du commun, donc c'était sa part du boulot ! Shana se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer. Et elle sentit une bonne partie de sa confiance en elle s'envoler…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Bah alors blondinette, tu déprimes ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Seven s'installa à côté d'elle en silence et la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne parler.

- De la fatigue, rien de plus…

- Tu m'as pourtant l'air d'être la plus en forme d'entre nous -surtout après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi.

- …

- Laisse-moi deviner… Lavi !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'enerva-t-elle. Pourquoi tu…

- J'ai touché juste, on dirait, la coupa-t-il en souriant. J'ai remarqué qu'il t'évitait aujourd'hui.

- Toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle doucement en se calmant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend…

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques minutes. Puis tout en posant un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules, il dit :

- Bah ! T'inquiète pas trop pour l'instant. Il a un esprit complexe une fois qu'il aura réglé son problème avec lui-même, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux.

- J'espère…

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis décidèrent d'aller dormir. Shana se sentait mieux. C'était rare qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Seven, mais elle aimait beaucoup ces moments-là. Il trouvait toujours les mots dont elle avait besoin.

- Tiens ? T'as vu cette fleur ?

La blonde se retourna.

- Wouah ! C'est une rose du désert ! Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Elle est magnifique !

- T'es sûre que c'est une rose ? Ça n'y ressemble pas du tout.

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! Son vrai nom c'est Adenium, mais on la surnomme rose du désert.

**[Desert Rose, de Sting]**

Une étrange musique s'éleva dans les airs, coupant court au débat. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne aux alentours…

- On dirait… On dirait que ça sort de la fleur !

- Ah ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Alors que les autres se précipitaient dans leur direction, intrigués par le bruit, Shana eut la surprise de sentir son corps bouger tout seul.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! rétorqua-t-elle à son ami, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bouger.

Elle entama une danse envoûtante au rythme de la musique, sous le regard ébahi des autres. Elle pensa au rêve que Lavi lui avait raconté, à moitié soulagée de ne pas avoir besoin de costume de danseuse, à moitié agacée que ça tombe sur elle. Elle dansa jusqu'à être parfaitement synchronisée à la mélodie de la fleur.

Et à ce moment-là seulement il se passa quelque chose d'étrange –si bien sûr on considère comme normal le fait de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps à cause d'une musique qui sort d'une fleur-. L'eau de l'oasis se mit à briller… Et illumina tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Enfin, à la fin de la danse, un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu sortit de cette lumière. Sur son épaule se trouvait une petite salamandre rouge.

- Le portail est ouvert, annonça-t-il d'une voix aux intonations étranges.

* * *

><p>Alors, qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme? Votre avis m'intéresse!<p>

Comme promis, voici les paroles de Desert Rose et leur traduction! Elles viennent du site lacoccinelle. net, donc ne sont pas forcément très justes, mais ça vous donne l'idée globale. A la semaine prochaine!

**Desert Rose**, La rose du Désert

**Hathi mouda etwila,**  
><em>Cela fait longtemps<em>  
><strong>Ouwana enhawesse ana aala aala ghzalti<strong>  
><em>Que moi je cherche mon âme soeur<em>  
><strong>Ouwana enhawesse ana aalaaaa ghzaliiii<strong>  
><em>Que moi je cherche mon âme soeur<em>

**[Chorus]**  
><em>[Refrain]<em>  
><strong>I dream of rain<strong>  
><em>Je rêve de pluie<em>  
><strong>I dream of gardens in the desert sand<strong>  
><em>Je rêve de jardins dans les dunes de sable<em>  
><strong>I wake in pain<strong>  
><em>Je me suis réveillé dans la douleur<em>  
><strong>I dream of love as time runs through my hand<strong>  
><em>Je rêve d'amour comme si le temps courait sur ma main<em>

**I dream of fire**  
><em>Je rêve de feu<em>  
><strong>Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire<strong>  
><em>Ces rêves sont liés à un cheval qui ne se lassera jamais<em>  
><strong>And in the flames<strong>  
><em>Et dans les flammes<em>  
><strong>Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire<strong>  
><em>Ses ombres jouent à la façon du désir d'un homme<em>

**This desert rose**  
><em>Cette rose du désert<em>  
><strong>Each of her veils, a secret promise<strong>  
><em>Chacunes de ses voiles, une promesse secrète<em>  
><strong>This desert flower<strong>  
><em>Cette fleur du désert<em>  
><strong>No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this<strong>  
><em>Aucun doux parfum ne m'a jamais autant torturé que ceci<em>

**And as she turns**  
><em>Et comme elle tourne<em>  
><strong>This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams<strong>  
><em>Ce chemin qu'elle déplace dans la logique de tous mes rêves<em>  
><strong>This fire burns<strong>  
><em>Ce feu brûle<em>  
><strong>I realise that nothing's as it seems<strong>  
><em>Je realise que rien n'est comme il le semble<em>

**[Chorus]**  
><em>[Refrain]<em>

**I dream of rain**  
><em>Je rêve de pluie<em>  
><strong>I lift my gaze to empty skies above<strong>  
><em>Je lève mon regard vers les cieux vides au-dessus<em>  
><strong>I close my eyes, this rare perfume<strong>  
><em>Je ferme mes yeux, ce parfum rare<em>  
><strong>Is the sweet intoxication of her love<strong>  
><em>Est la douce intoxication de son amour<em>

**[Chorus]**  
><em>[Refrain]<em>

**Sweet desert rose**  
><em>Douce rose du désert<em>  
><strong>Each of her veils, a secret promise<strong>  
><em>Chacunes de ses voiles, une promesse secrète<em>  
><strong>This desert flower<strong>  
><em>Cette fleur du désert<em>  
><strong>No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this<strong>  
><em>Aucun doux parfum ne m'a jamais autant torturé que ça<em>

**Sweet desert rose**  
><em>Douce rose du désert<em>  
><strong>This memory of Eden haunts us all<strong>  
><em>Cette mémoire de l'Eden nous chasse tous<em>  
><strong>This desert flower, this rare perfume<strong>  
><em>Cette fleur du désert, ce parfum rare<em>  
><strong>Is the sweet intoxication of the fall<strong>  
><em>Est la douce intoxication de la chute<em>


	19. Chapitre 15: Le Peuple du Feu

Salut la compagnie! Voici le chapitre 15, le chapitre de la première rencontre avec les Elémentaux. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Et j'ai envie de dire: parce que Lavi reste Lavi, c'est à dire un Bookman. Bref, vous verrez tous ça!

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Seven, par exemple) sont à moi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Le peuple du Feu<strong>

- Le portail est ouvert, annonça-t-il avec un accent étrange.

Un silence méfiant accueillit le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Le groupe envoyé par la Congrégation le regardait avec étonnement. Il ressemblait à un être humain, à ceci près que ses cheveux étaient faits de feu. Ses yeux couleur des braises observaient le petit groupe d'un air supérieur.

- Alors c'est ça, l'ordre qui doit nous sauver ? J'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux.

- Et on peut savoir qui t'es ? Puisque tu as l'air de nous connaître…

- Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de le deviner, alors c'est clair que vous n'êtes pas les sauveurs que nous attendions !

La tension était palpable, ça risquait de dégénérer. Mais un mouvement sur l'épaule du jeune homme attira leur attention. La petite salamandre rouge sauta à terre, et se dirigea vers Shana qui s'était effondrée au sol après sa danse. L'animal s'arrêta juste devant elle, et attendit sa réaction.

- Mais tu es…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

- … Monsieur Dino !

- M-monsieur Dino ? répétèrent les autres d'un air incrédule.

- C'est quoi ce prénom ? murmura un Seven blasé.

- Alors comme ça tu connais cette salamandre, constata le jeune homme, soudain intéressé. Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir qui je suis.

- Le prince du peuple du Feu, répondit Shana après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Bieeeen ! Une personne intelligente sur un groupe de six ! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu !

Il tendit le bras et Monsieur Dino retourna se percher sur son épaule.

- Bon, on va vous faire passer. Bougez pas, je reviens !

Le jeune homme disparut dans la lumière, laissant le petit groupe perplexe. Et en colère pour l'un d'entre eux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette salamandre ? s'énerva Lavi.

Le ton qu'il avait employé choqua Shana il était glacial. D'accord, le voyage avait été éprouvant, mais tout le monde était fatigué. Il n'était pas le seul. Et puis même si on accordait des dons magiques aux salamandres, quel aurait été l'intérêt de lui parler de ce souvenir d'enfance ? D'ailleurs, elle-même l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce jour.

- Si tu en avais parlé avant, on aurait sûrement plus d'infos sur ce qui nous attend. Je crois que t'as pas compris le sens du mot équipe ! Tu sers vraiment à rien.

Après ça, il lui envoya un regard de dégoût et se dirigea vers le Prince qui était revenu. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais au moins avec ça il pourrait prendre ses distances. Il avait lui-même choisi sa voie de Bookman, alors il devait apprendre à s'y tenir. Le reste importait peu. Et pourtant… il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Sûrement de la fatigue.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna le Prince des Flammes. (si vous ne reconnaissez pas la référence, vous êtes vraiment des incultes! p )

Comme Shana ne parvenait pas à se relever après sa danse forcée, Seven la porta sur son dos. Mais plus que le manque de forces, c'était sa lutte contre les larmes qui l'empêchait de bouger. Les mots du rouquin l'avaient blessée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

- Ignore-le, chuchota son porteur.

Kanda marmonna quelque chose en passant près d'eux, et Shana aurait juré que ça ressemblait à « ce lapin est vraiment con ! ». Cela lui arracha un sourire. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être la seule à ne rien comprendre.

Après avoir traversé l'étang de lumière, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de long tunnel de feu. Le prince profita du trajet pour se présenter.

- Je suis Jahid, fils de Haytham Ier, l'actuel roi de notre peuple.

Les autres se présentèrent à leur tour. Puis, voyant que Shana allait lui poser une question, il la coupa tout de suite en expliquant d'un ton arrogant :

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions. On va au palais, vous verrez avec le roi !

Une fois sorti du temple sur lequel débouchait le tunnel, le petit groupe ne put retenir sa surprise. Ils étaient toujours dans le désert, mais une immense ville aux bâtiments blancs s'étendait désormais devant eux. Au loin se dressait le palais, ou ce qui en avait tout l'air.

La ville paraissait plutôt animée. De plus, tous les gens qui s'y promenaient possédaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que Jahid, peau basanée, yeux de braise et cheveux de feu, et étaient vêtus de costumes inconnus de ceux de l'Ordre. Tous les vêtements étaient de couleurs chaudes, telles que le rouge, le orange vif ou encore le jaune. Ils observèrent avec étonnement leur Prince conduire ces étrangers humains au palais royal.

Shana se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient tous une expression franche et déterminée sur le visage. On voyait bien que ce peuple ne se laisserait pas imposer quelque chose qui ne lui conviendrait pas. Ils étaient des combattants, et la jeune fille ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils se joindraient à leur cause si on leur expliquait les raisons de la guerre.

Une fois au palais, ils furent introduits dans la salle du trône où se trouvait le roi. Celui-ci était plutôt grand, et portait la barbe –faite de feu, comme ses cheveux. On lui donnait à peine la quarantaine, mais cet homme paraissait sage. De plus, on pouvait voir une expression de bonté sur son visage, et son aura dégageait une incroyable puissance.

- Soyez les bienvenus, les salua-t-il d'une puissante voix grave. Je vous attendais.

Pendant que son père parlait, le prince Jahid se retira, non sans poser son regard de braise sur Shana.

- Je vois dans vos yeux de nombreuses questions. Cependant, votre voyage a été long, et vous êtes mes invités. Allez vous reposer, ma fille Shula va vous conduire à vos chambres. Nous parlerons plus tard. Vous êtes en sécurité dans cette ville !

- Merci… Votre Majesté.

Ils allaient devoir respecter les formalités, au moins pour les premières rencontres. Et même si les membres de l'Ordre étaient impatients d'en apprendre davantage sur ce peuple qui les hébergeait, il était indéniable qu'ils avaient besoin de récupérer de leur long voyage. Ils suivirent donc docilement la jeune femme qui les emmenait à leurs chambres.

- Je m'appelle Shula, se présenta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je suis la sœur aînée de Jahid. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas montré trop rustre avec vous !

Le frère et la sœur contrastaient totalement. Le premier était arrogant et orgueilleux, tandis que la seconde semblait joviale et très sociable. Ils avaient cependant en commun cette incroyable énergie qui était apparemment propre à leur peuple.

Physiquement, Shula différait quelque peu de tous les êtres de feu qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusque-là. Elle avait la peau plus pâle que les autres, et ses iris étaient un mélange de bleu ciel et de violet. Quant à ses cheveux, s'ils avaient le même aspect de flamme que les autres, ils n'en possédaient pas la couleur. Ils étaient du même violet que celui de ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs aussi la couleur de ses vêtements.

Elle attribua une chambre à chaque Exorciste et Traqueur : les hommes dans un couloir, Shana dans un autre.

- Reposez-vous bien ! Nous discuterons demain de ce pourquoi vous êtes venus.

Et elle leur adressa un signe amical avant de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, Shana ressassait ses inquiétudes. Elle tenait énormément à son amitié avec Lavi, et pourtant celle-ci semblait compromise. Le jeune homme l'avait profondément blessée, alors elle ne s'abaisserait pas à lui adresser la parole la première, même si elle en mourait d'envie. Pas avant qu'il ne se soit correctement excusé.<p>

De son côté, le rouquin ne savait plus quoi faire. Il doutait d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui avait fait mal le simple fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien répondu suffisait à le prouver. En temps normal, elle aurait immédiatement trouvé une réplique cinglante et ne se serait pas laissée faire. Mais là…

Que devait-il faire? S'excuser platement et essayer de reprendre comme avant ? Ou bien continuer dans cette direction en ignorant la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur ? Cœur qui, par ailleurs, n'aurait pas dû exister. Car quels que soient ses sentiments à l'égard de ses amis, il restait un Bookman.

Il décida de s'accorder quelques jours pour y réfléchir au calme.

* * *

><p>C'est le lendemain après-midi que les choses sérieuses commencèrent pour l'équipe de l'Ordre. Après un bon repas –particulièrement épicé-, le roi Haytham les convoqua dans une sorte de bureau.<p>

- Vous avez besoin de notre aide, je suppose. Sinon pourquoi seriez-vous là ?

- En effet, acquiesça Shana.

Il avait été convenu qu'elle s'occuperait des négociations avec Lavi –Seven ayant trop la flemme d'argumenter et Kanda… étant Kanda. Mais le rouquin semblait ailleurs. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule. Heureusement pour elle, Seven et Kanda étaient quand même présents, ce qui la rassurait un peu.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous le saviez ? Ja… euh, le prince Jahid semblait être au courant lui aussi.

- Chez les Élémentaux, une prophétie est transmise de génération en génération. Enfin, dans notre peuple en tout cas. Elle dit à peu près ceci : « Quand dans le monde du jour le crépuscule apparaîtra, les astres illuminant la nuit seront là. Et dans l'union des Peuples la Lumière triomphera. ». Nos sages l'ont étudiée pendant longtemps. Mais nous l'avons comprise il y a seulement quelques semaines, en découvrant par hasard l'existence de l'Ordre Noir.

- Et que savez-vous sur notre combat ?

- Peu de choses, malheureusement. Vous vous cachez plutôt bien ! Alors expliquez-moi : pourquoi devrions-nous vous accorder notre aide ?

Comment lui résumer la situation ? Il y avait tellement de choses à expliquer… Shana lui fit un rapide exposé sur le Déluge, le Comte Millénaire et les Noah, les akumas, les Innocences…

- Le comte veut anéantir la vie sur Terre, donc vous êtes compris dans le lot.

- Le comte Millénaire, hein ?

La jeune fille vit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur que c'était gagné. Elle poursuivit néanmoins :

- Comme vous l'aurez compris, notre mission à nous, les Compatibles de la matière Blanche, consiste à détruire les akumas et à sauver le monde des griffes du comte. Cependant, pour l'instant il est plus fort que nous et il vient d'entamer les hostilités. Nous avons donc besoin d'aide pour le vaincre, et c'est vers vous que nous nous tournons.

- C'est la raison de votre présence ici ?

- Oui.

Le roi du Feu parut réfléchir.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes les astres de la prophétie, et cet homme risque de détruire tout ce que nous connaissons… Ici, nous nous trouvons dans une dimension parallèle à la vôtre. Cependant elle ne peut exister sans la Terre, car c'est de là qu'elle tire son énergie.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer de sa puissante voix :

- Nous vous aiderons ! Les Peuples du Feu sont faits pour le combat.

Le petit groupe fut soulagé. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de gagner cette guerre ! Mais soudain, le soulagement laissa place à l'incompréhension dans l'esprit de Shana. Il avait bien dit « LES Peuples du Feu » ?

- Je m'engage au nom du clan des Sables, mais je suis certain que nos frères du clan des Volcans feront de même.

- Il existe donc plusieurs types d'Êtres de feu ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? En tout cas, il va falloir désormais une liaison entre chez vous et chez nous.

- L'équipe scientifique s'en chargera. Je vous exprime toute notre gratitude pour l'aide que vous nous accordez ! Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous, ainsi que des autres Peuples Élémentaux. Même s'il faut bien avouer que nous n'avons aucune idée des lieux où ils se trouvent…

- Nos Peuples ont perdu contact depuis des années. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ceux de l'Air vivent dans les Andes.

Shana nota avec soin la précieuse information.

- Que diriez-vous de passer quelques jours chez nous ? proposa le roi. Il serait bon que nous en apprenions plus sur nos cultures respectives.

Les envoyés du QG se concertèrent, tentés par l'invitation.

- C'est d'accord !

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes ici chez vous Exorcistes !

Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement –sauf Kanda bien sûr, qui ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot. Shana espéra qu'il ne se passerait rien de grave à l'Ordre d'ici leur retour. Et puis… Une semaine loin du QG… Ça ressemblait à des vacances ! Elle sentait l'espoir revenir.

Les négociations étaient finies. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler son problème avec Lavi ! En supposant bien sûr que le problème soit réglable...

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!<strong>


	20. Chapitre 16: Le temple

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Le bac a commencé, ça y est ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir déjà passé cette étape plus que stressante!^^ Bonne chance aux bacheliers s'il y en a ! De mon côté, j'ai enfin eu mes résultats de partiel : j'ai ma première année sans rattrapage :D Alléluia !

Juste avant ce chapitre, je vous fais un petit topo sur les prénoms de ceux du Feu, Parce que je ne les avais pas choisis juste comme ça. Voici un copier-coller de leur caractère par rapport au prénom, dans les grandes lignes bien sûr. Je me suis servie sur le site : signification-prenom. com

Commençons avec Shula. Son prénom signifie « la flamme » en arabe. « Infiniment sympathique, charmante, conciliante, elle est aussi énergique, courageuse et combative. Sa sensibilité et son émotivité sont grandes : attention au stress ! Son humeur pourra être parfois fluctuante... **Shula ** est assez directe, franche, droite, et n'aime ni les faux-semblants ni l'injustice qui l'excèdent. En effet, habituellement souriante et conciliante, elle est capable de colères violentes lorsqu'on l'agace. Elle peut aussi apparaître bavarde et spontanée, vive et rapide. »

Ensuite, Jahid. Son prénom signifie « qui fait des efforts sur lui-même » en arabe. « Il a une forte personnalité qui tend à en imposer tant par son magnétisme que par son apparence réservée, ainsi que son souci de paraître ou d'impressionner. Tour à tour introverti et extraverti, sociable, c'est un homme attachant, charmant (ou pas p), qui a besoin de plaire et d'être aimé, bien que somme toute centré sur lui-même. Le sentiment prend une place importante dans sa vie et il est souvent marqué, en bien ou en mal, par sa famille.** Jahid** ne fuit pas les responsabilités. Sa volonté est forte, même s'il connaît parfois l'hésitation. Lorsqu'il est animé par une motivation, il est capable d'aller jusqu'au bout du parcours qu'il s'était tracé. Exigeant, autoritaire et directif, **Jahid** est aussi susceptible d'avoir, sous des dehors calmes, des accès de colère lorsque l'on s'oppose à ses désirs ou que l'on fait montre d'iniquité. Orgueilleux, il donne l'impression d'être sûr de lui-même, déteste la médiocrité et les bassesses. Il a horreur des contraintes, se montrera facilement indiscipliné et s'opposera. »

Et enfin Haytham : son prénom signifie « jeune aigle » en arabe. « **Haytham **est un homme plaisant et agréable, non dépourvu d'un certain charme. Fait pour prendre des responsabilités et les assumer, que ce soit professionnellement ou familialement. Ce rôle de responsable n'est pas sans lui conférer une apparence douce et sécurisante, et son air protecteur et avenant y est aussi pour quelque chose. Il est l'épaule sur laquelle on aime s'épancher, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire car il sait conseiller, protéger comme personne, et supporte mal une atmosphère de discorde autour de lui. Son sens aigu de la justice le fait souvent passer par des crises de colère, de véritables explosions. Intuitif, perspicace, il est observateur et a un esprit analytique, le sens des détails, tout en possédant également l'art de la synthèse. »

Voilà pour les prénoms !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Seven entre autre) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Le temple<strong>

Lorsque Shana ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle avait les joues inondées de larmes. Encore ce rêve. Ça en devenait agaçant. Ce qui la perturbait le plus dans tout ça, c'était qu'il paraissait beaucoup trop réel. Elle avait appris à faire la différence entre un rêve normal et un rêve prémonitoire, sauf que là… C'était encore différent. Ça se rapprochait un peu des rêves dans lesquels elle voyait l'avenir, mais dans ce cas elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait autant de fois. En fait, ça ressemblait davantage à un souvenir.

Néanmoins décidée à ne pas laisser ce songe ruiner sa journée, la jeune Bohémienne se dirigea d'un pas motivé vers la salle de bain.

La veille, la princesse Shula lui avait promis de l'emmener visiter le temple par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'elle se posait plein de questions dessus !

Comme le rendez-vous était fixé pour l'après-midi, il lui restait pas mal de temps à occuper. Les Traqueurs visitaient la ville, Seven passait son temps à écumer les tavernes pour « voir les différences culturelles avec le monde humain », Kanda avait trouvé un coin dehors pour s'entraîner, et Lavi… devait sûrement être à la bibliothèque, comme toujours. Mais en fait elle se fichait pas mal de savoir où se trouvait le rouquin.

Elle alla donc vers les salles d'entraînement. Les Êtres de Feu se battaient avec un style qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et elle ne se lassait pas de les voir faire. Elle les observa pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que le maître d'armes hurle :

- Pause !

Tous les combattants s'arrêtèrent pour prendre quelques minutes de repos bien mérité.

- Je savais bien que je te trouverais là !

Shana observa froidement Lavi qui s'approchait tout sourire.

- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Déjà que le soleil est brûlant dans ce pays, mais dans cette salle c'est encore pire !

- Je dois y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Et elle sortit de la salle en le bousculant. Elle n'en revenait pas : trois jours qu'il s'appliquait à l'ignorer royalement, et il osait venir lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps comme si de rien n'était ! C'était sidérant. Et même blessant, en fait. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui plaisait avec elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet sur lequel on se défoule quand on est énervé. Elle pensait pourtant que dans toute la congrégation c'était lui qui la connaissait le mieux mieux que Seven, et même mieux que sa propre mère dont elle avait été séparée si longtemps. Visiblement, il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'y enferma jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner tant elle était énervée.

En début d'après-midi, Shula vint frapper à sa porte.

- Tu es prête, Shana ? On y va !

- J'arrive !

Elle salua rapidement sa nouvelle amie, ainsi que la petite salamandre qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

- Monsieur Dino nous accompagne ?

- Oui, il avait l'air de vouloir te voir.

- … Je me demandais… Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est chez vous ? Environ cinq ans ?

- Oui, plus ou moins je crois. Comment tu le sais ?

- Bah… Avant il vivait dans ma cheminée.

- Sérieux ?

La princesse semblait tomber des nues, ce qui était assez compréhensible. Shana s'expliqua en riant :

- Je devais avoir cinq ans quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans le feu. Comme ma mère ne me croyait pas, au début j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais j'ai continué de le voir, et j'ai fini par me poser des questions. Et que peut bien demander une enfant à un « ami magique » ? Son nom !

Shula éclata de rire.

- C'est bien une réaction d'enfant, ça !

- Ouais.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il a fait apparaître des lettres dans le feu : Dino. Et vu que j'étais petite, j'ai pris l'habitude de rajouter « Monsieur » devant, je trouvais ça mieux.

- Il faut croire que ça lui plaît ! Quand il est arrivé chez nous il s'est directement présenté comme étant « Monsieur Dino ».

La salamandre rouge ponctua cette remarque d'un bruit de… salamandre rouge (je vous laisse imaginer) pour signifier son approbation (enfin sûrement).

Tout en parlant, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple.

- Nous y voilà !

- C'est fou, on dirait une pyramide d'Égypte !

- Normal, ce sont mes ancêtres qui leur ont appris à les construire.

- Sans blagues ?

Shana n'en revenait pas. Elle essaya de s'imaginer une époque où Élémentaux et Humains vivaient ensemble, mais ça lui paraissait bien trop irréel.

- Ah, j'aperçois le Grand Djinn !

- Qui ça ?

- Le Grand Djinn ! Ici, les prêtres sont appelés Djinn, et cet homme est leur chef. Viens, je vais te le présen… ter. Ah.

Son visage changea d'expression lorsqu'elle aperçut son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? grommela-t-elle. Il déteste venir ici d'habitude, ça lui rappelle trop de souvenirs…

- Ça doit être de ma faute, fit Shana en grimaçant d'exaspération. Ça fait trois jours qu'il me colle et qu'il essaye de me convaincre que votre pays est largement meilleur que celui d'où je viens. Vu que je commençais à en avoir marre de finir des discussions inutiles en criant, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas disponible parce que je devais visiter le temple. Mais il faut croire qu'il m'a encore suivie…

La blonde, tout en parlant, se demanda quels pouvaient bien être ces souvenirs dont Shula venait de parler. Quel genre de souvenir pouvait bien toucher un être aussi arrogant et sûr de lui que Jahid ?

- Il te colle depuis trois jours, tu dis ? s'étonna la princesse aux cheveux violets.

- Ouais. Dès que je me promène quelque part, je tombe « par hasard » sur lui et il en profite pour me relancer des piques sur mon pays…

- C'est marrant, c'est bien la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Shana soupira, voyant arriver la suite grosse comme une montagne.

Une fois les présentations faites, la visite put commencer. Le temple était tout simplement magnifique : ses murs étaient ornés de symboles que la jeune fille était bien incapable de déchiffrer. Des torches en bois illuminaient les pièces sans fenêtres. Dans une salle, Shana eut la surprise de découvrir un oiseau mythique. En effet, devant elle se trouvait un gigantesque phénix, cet oiseau ayant la capacité de renaître de ses cendres.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cœur de la pyramide, une pièce lumineuse aux reflets bleu clair entra dans leur champ de vision. La blonde chercha en vain l'origine de cette magnifique lumière.

- Ça provient de l'eau de ce bassin, déclara calmement le Grand Djinn.

- Du bassin ? C'est par là qu'on est arrivé, non ?

- C'est bien ça. Ceci est un passage vers le monde des humains. De notre côté, on peut l'ouvrir comme on le souhaite. Mais du vôtre, il faut remplir les conditions posées par notre défunte reine.

Un passage magique qui ne fonctionnait pas pareil d'un côté et de l'autre : ça devenait un peu compliqué, là. Mais bon, après tout, pourquoi faire simple quand on avait l'occasion de faire compliqué ?

A l'évocation de la reine, le visage orgueilleux du prince laissa transparaître un peu de tristesse. Ça dura à peine quelques secondes, au bout desquelles il se reprit.

- Jahid, va faire un tour.

- Quoi ? Pour qui tu te prends, Shula ? J'ai pas à…

- Va faire un tour !

Le ton était sans appel. Cependant, Shana fut quand même étonnée de voir le jeune homme obtempérer quasi docilement, lui qui n'obéissait pourtant à personne.

Une fois le jeune homme sorti, Shula annonça :

- On va t'expliquer comment fonctionne le passage, mais il vaut mieux que l'abruti qui me sert de frère n'écoute pas.

- Comme je vous le disais, reprit le vieux Djinn, pour passer de votre monde au nôtre il faut respecter certaines conditions. La première, c'est la présence de la pleine lune. La deuxième est qu'il faut une raison assez importante pour qu'on accepte de vous recevoir. Enfin, la troisième, qui est en réalité primordiale, est que vous soyez acceptés par la fleur.

- La fleur ? Vous voulez parlez de cette rose du désert ? C'est vrai que la musique semblait sortir d'elle…

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

- Être accepté par la fleur signifie comprendre son chant et être capable de le retranscrire par des gestes. Et les seules personnes en étant capables sont celles qui possèdent du sang Élémental dans les veines, comme vous.

- C'est vrai que mon corps bougeait tout seul. Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me poussait à danser, sans que je puisse m'y opposer. Mais… Vous avez bien dit que de votre côté vous pouviez ouvrir la porte comme bon vous semblait, non ? Et le Roi m'a assuré que vous saviez qu'on viendrait. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissés entrer tout de suite ?

- Eh bien… En vérité, nous savions que vous deviez venir, mais nous ne savions pas à quoi vous ressembliez. C'est pourquoi nous avons attendu que vous ouvriez les portes vous-mêmes vous auriez très bien pu être des envahisseurs ! Nous respectons trop notre Reine pour prendre ce genre de risque…

- … Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : c'est quoi le rapport entre le passage et votre Reine ?

Le Grand Djinn se tourna vers sa Princesse, hésitant. Ce fut donc Shula qui expliqua.

- Ma mère était très attachée à notre peuple. Elle aimait profondément la vie et le monde, mais… Elle s'est sacrifiée. Il y a dix ans de cela, le passage était libre, et un homme beaucoup trop ambitieux l'a trouvé. Il a fait semblant de sympathiser, et dès qu'on a baissé notre garde il nous a attaqués par surprise. Ce traître ! Il était fort, et accompagné de nombreux mercenaires. A cette époque, Jahid n'avait que neuf ans, donc il ne portait pas encore son arme – ici la loi l'interdit aux enfants de moins de dix ans. Il n'a donc pas pu se défendre quand l'homme s'est approché pour le tuer. Et il serait mort… Si notre mère ne s'était pas interposée pour prendre le coup à sa place.

« C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est si agressif, songea Shana. Il veut prouver qu'il est devenu fort ! Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne méthode… »

- Et la Reine ?

- Le coup était mortel. Avant que sa vie ne s'échappe complètement, elle a jeté un enchantement sur le passage pour nous protéger. Elle possédait une force mystérieuse dont personne ne pouvait expliquer la provenance… Elle a établi les règles de passage, et tout de suite après elle est morte. Son corps s'est alors volatilisé pour réapparaître à l'extérieur sous forme de fleur.

- D'où vient la musique, alors ?

- C'est un chant que notre père avait composé pour elle. Pour lui déclarer son amour je crois. En tout cas, la fleur et le chant sont tout ce qu'il reste de notre mère aujourd'hui…

- Elle te manque ?

Shana s'aperçut trop tard de sa bourde, mais les mots étaient venus tous seuls à ses lèvres. Heureusement, Shula ne le prit pas mal.

- Un peu, mais ça fait déjà dix ans. Elle manque surtout à Jahid, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Elle était une femme forte et une mère aimante !

La blonde comprenait mieux pourquoi son amie avait tant insisté pour que son frère s'en aille quelques minutes plus tôt. En tout cas, cette reine donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été quelqu'un de bien.

Soudain, un bruit de vase brisé la sortit de ses réflexions. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce précédente pour découvrir Jahid qui ramassait les morceaux d'un bol en terre cuite, destiné aux cérémonies.

- JAHID ! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI !

Shana sursauta. Elle crut rêver en apercevant l'aura meurtrière se dégageant de la Princesse. Shula venait de passer en mode Dark !

- Je… Désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi !

La jeune fille secoua la tête, pensant avoir mal entendu. _Jahid_ venait de _supplier_ sa sœur ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle jeta un regard ahuri au vieux Djinn qui regardait la scène d'un air de Bookman. Il finit par lui expliquer :

- La Princesse Shula est réputée à travers tout le pays pour sa beauté exceptionnelle, qu'elle tient de sa mère. Mais on la connaît aussi comme étant la combattante la plus impitoyable qui soit lorsqu'elle est énervée. Un vrai démon ! Personne ne peut l'arrêter, et en général elle cause pas mal de dégâts. Ce genre de scène avec son frère arrive assez souvent… Ça devrait se calmer dans une à deux heures.

-Tant que ça ?

- Vous pouvez commencer à rentrer au palais si vous voulez.

Shana acquiesça en silence. Elle riait intérieurement de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences ! Elle rentra de bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui ne s'envola même pas quand elle croisa Seven qui avait décidé de l'enquiquiner !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, encore un chapitre! La semaine prochaine, ce sera la fin du voyage au pays des Sables. Donnez-moi votre avis!<strong>


	21. Chapitre 17: Mise au clair

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici en route pour le 17ème chapitre des aventures de Shana !

Avant de commencer, je voulais préciser un petit truc par rapport aux Êtres de Feu, parce que **Mizumi1593 **m'a posé la question l'autre jour. Donc non, on ne se brûle pas en touchant leurs cheveux ! Sauf s'ils le désirent bien sûr. Ce sont de vraies flammes, mais elles sont à la température de leur corps (qui est, soit dit en passant, plus élevée que celle des humains). Par contre, s'ils s'énervent, là ça brûle !

Voilà pour cette question. Je remercie **Mizumi1593** de l'avoir posée, et je vais en profiter pour lui faire un peu de pub pour sa fic D. Gray-Man, que je vous conseille vivement. Elle s'intitule « In the shadows » (oui oui, comme la chanson de The Rasmus !), et on y suit les aventures d'une héroïne attachante au sein de l'Ordre Noir. Vous en avez marre des couples basiques, peu originaux, vus et revus (ou plutôt lus et relus) ? Cette fic est pour vous ! Parce que c'est bien la première fois que je vois un couple avec Sokaro.^^ Bref, je vous la conseille.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Seven par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Mise au clair<strong>

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, Shana était de très bonne humeur. La visite du temple lui avait plu, elle en avait appris un peu plus sur sa nouvelle amie, et ni Lavi ni Jahid ne s'étaient montrés devant elle depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Tout allait pour le mieux !

Elle repensa à la reine. Cette femme était toujours respectée et adulée par son peuple, même si elle n'était plus là. Du moins plus sous sa forme originelle… Elle tenta de s'imaginer la quantité d'amour qu'il fallait pour pouvoir se sacrifier comme la reine l'avait fait. Il en fallait des tonnes ! Et le peuple des sables avait en quelque sorte hérité de cet amour. Ils savaient à quel point la vie était précieuse, donc ils ne la gaspilleraient pas. Et s'il le fallait, ils se battraient de toutes leurs forces pour la vivre pleinement.

Shana songea que même le Comte et les Noah ne pourraient rien contre ça. Enfin, il fallait espérer…

Fatiguée, elle éteignit la lumière et tenta de s'endormir, mais quelque chose la gênait. Pourquoi se sentait-elle observée alors qu'elle aurait dû être seule à cet instant ? Elle lâcha un profond soupir en comprenant qu'elle avait de la visite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Comment t'as fait pour sentir ma présence ?

Le prince Jahid sortit de derrière le rideau où il se cachait. Shana se redressa et ralluma la lumière, toute sa bonne humeur envolée.

- Alors ?

- J'ai un truc à te dire.

Même si le visage du prince affichait toujours autant d'arrogance, il exprimait aussi du sérieux.

- Dans ce cas bouge-toi, j'aimerais dormir.

- Insolente ! Tu sais que tu parles au prince de ce royaume, qui par ailleurs habite ce château ? Alors que toi tu n'es qu'une invitée !

- Ouais, je sais. Et toi, tu sais que même si je suis une invitée, je n'en reste pas moins une fille ? Une fille qui a l'habitude d'être entourée de mecs, et qui sait donc se faire respecter, poursuivit-elle en s'énervant de plus en plus. Ah, et aussi une fille qui n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on la dérange quand elle essaie de dormir ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Tu as le même caractère que les femmes de ce pays.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- C'en était un.

Ah bah bien. Depuis quand ce type faisait des compliments ? Shana ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce qui était assez rare.

- Je vais être direct : je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.

- PARDON ?

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Shula cet après-midi même, au temple.

- Deviens ma femme.

- Non mais t'es pas bien, toi !

- Contente-toi d'accepter.

- Hors de question ! Tu délires complètement, ma parole !

- Si tu m'épouses tu deviendras une princesse.

- Mon job à moi c'est Exorciste, pas princesse.

- Tu vivras dans le luxe, la gloire, et on se souviendra de ton nom après ta mort.

- Et c'est quoi l'intérêt ? Puisque je serai morte ! Et puis le luxe, franchement, je m'en fous un peu.

- Tu auras plein d'autres avantages ! Alors pourquoi tu refuses ?

- T'es sérieux, là ? Ça me paraît pourtant évident ! Hé oh, réveille-toi, ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on se connaît ! Et puis déjà, pourquoi tu veux qu'on se marie ?

- Parce qu'il va falloir que je me trouve une femme, et que vu que tu viens de l'extérieur ça me changerait un peu de ce que je connais.

- Mais un mariage, c'est une histoire sérieuse. On se marie quand on s'aime !

- Bah oui, c'est pour ça que je te propose.

Bon. La version soft et sous-entendue ne marchait pas. Dans ce cas, elle allait faire cash !

- JE NE T'AIME PAS, ABRUTI !

- ET POURQUOI ?

La vraie question, c'était plutôt de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce crétin, songea la jeune fille. En plus, il gardait toujours son air hautain !

- Écoute, je ne te connais pas assez, et le peu de choses que je comprends chez toi m'agace au plus haut point.

- Tu en aimes un autre ?

- Non, pas du tout. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Et la deuxième voix qu'elle avait le moins envie d'entendre à cet instant l'appela avant d'entrer.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague, se lamenta la blonde.

- Shana, il faut absolument que je te parle.

- C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…

- Shan… Ah, tu as déjà de la visite.

Jahid fixa le rouquin quelques secondes, puis demanda :

- C'est avec lui que tu sors ?

- HEIN ? Mais bien sûr que…

- … Oui, la coupa Lavi.

- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et regarda Jahid. Même si Shana lui en voulait encore, elle savait à l'expression de son visage qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et c'est donc sa curiosité qui évita au jeune homme de se ramasser une gifle monumentale.

- Pfff… T'aurais pu le dire quand vous êtes arrivés, grogna le prince. Ici, la tradition veut que les couples dorment dans la même chambre. D'ailleurs, je vous y emmène tout de suite. Suivez-moi.

Avant que Shana ait pu protester, Lavi l'entraîna à sa suite. Il lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

- Joue le jeu, s'il te plaît !

- Je n'ai plus trop le choix je crois, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans une magnifique chambre avec balcon… et lit double. Jahid ressortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls.

- Génial.

Shana sentait la rage monter en elle, doucement mais sûrement. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers le rouquin qui, s'il n'avait pas eu une chose importante à lui dire, aurait eu un mouvement de recul. Ou qui aurait carrément mis en application le concept de repli stratégique, en fait car les yeux turquoise de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs.

- Shana…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre pour l'instant !

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres, et alla sur le balcon pour tenter de se calmer. Mais ce fut peine perdue, à peine une minute plus tard Lavi la rejoignait.

- Shana, je sais à quel point tu m'en veux, mais s'il te plaît écou…

- NON, TU NE SAIS PAS ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Si Monsieur décide qu'il est énervé, il passe ses nerfs sur moi. Mais s'il décide que ça y est, son caprice est fini, alors il reprend comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, une gitane reste une gitane, hein ? Mais il y a un truc que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre : JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET ! Et encore moins de l'encre avec laquelle tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Je suis un être humain, j'éprouve des sentiments, et ça t'as pas le droit de l'ignorer !

Sa voix s'était brisée sur cette dernière phrase. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Shana retourna précipitamment dans la chambre. Cependant, son esprit restait clair : elle n'oublia pas de fermer la porte-fenêtre derrière elle, enfermant volontairement Lavi dehors. Et elle comptait bien le laisser dormir là : après tout, même s'il faisait vraiment froid la nuit, il avait son manteau.

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie pour retrouver son ancienne chambre lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Lavi l'attrapait par les deux bras et la collait contre le mur pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en aller.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes, déclara-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il plongea son regard déterminé dans celui de la jeune fille. Shana aurait voulu réagir, mais elle était comme paralysée elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'émeraude qui la fixait.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et elle s'était juré de lui pardonner s'il lui présentait des excuses sincères. Alors que signifiait cet entêtement à ne pas vouloir l'écouter ? Peut-être bien qu'en fait, sa blessure était encore plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait cru…

Voyant qu'elle restait enfin silencieuse, Lavi en profita :

- Je voulais te dire que… Bah… Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti et je t'ai fait souffrir. J'ai vraiment été con sur ce coup-là ! Alors je m'excuse. Je… je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça pour l'instant. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre non plus. Mais un jour tu le sauras, c'est promis !

Son visage exprimait des remords sincères, ainsi qu'un petit espoir d'être pardonné. Ayant dit ce qu'il voulait, il lâcha son amie qui lui rétorqua :

- T'es en train de me dire que je ne peux même pas savoir la raison pour laquelle tu m'as prise pour ce que je ne suis pas ?

- Disons que tu le sauras sûrement bientôt, mais…

- Et c'est pour m'entendre dire ça que je dois partager une chambre avec toi ? Franchement… D'ailleurs, tu avais l'air de savoir que ça se passerait comme ça si tu lui disais qu'on était un… un… couple.

Le mot avait eu du mal à sortir. Elle ne put retenir une grimace (pseudo)-dégoûtée en le prononçant.

- J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans leur bibliothèque depuis le début de la semaine. Et après tout ce que j'ai lu, je peux te dire que la fidélité est l'une de leurs grandes valeurs. Jamais un Élémental de Feu ne volera la femme d'un autre. En plus, ils mettent un point d'honneur à ce que les couples dorment ensemble. C'est leur tradition, même si c'est un peu long à expliquer. Bref, au vu de la situation, je savais que ce serait le seul moyen de te parler.

Il était sincère, Shana le sentait. Et pourtant, même si son cœur lui hurlait de pardonner pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, sa fierté lui chuchotait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer cela comme ça.

- Pfff… En plus t'as cassé une vitre du palais, alors qu'ils ont la gentillesse de nous héberger, marmonna-t-elle pour faire bonne figure face à sa fierté.

- T'inquiète, c'est un verre spécial qu'ils sont les seuls à maîtriser : ça va se ressouder tout seul !

- Mouais… N'empêche, t'es vraiment qu'un sale lapin crétin.

Lavi sourit devant l'insulte. Si la jeune fille l'appelait comme ça, alors ça signifiait qu'il était pardonné. Le cœur de Shana était sorti vainqueur du dilemme cornélien !

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'aimerais aller dormir, maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Et je prends le lit, alors dors par terre !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et alla s'installer sous les draps. Mais le rouquin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Poil de Carotte ? Je t'ai dit de dormir par terre !

- Mais c'est trop dur par terre !

- 'taaaain ! s'écria Shana, fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée d'entrer une fois encore dans une joute verbale sans fin. T'as intérêt à rester dans ton coin !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lavi demande ironiquement :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi le lit tremble ? Ah, c'était pas un claquement de dents, à l'instant ?

- La ferme, crétin ! Si tu n'avais pas cassé cette vitre, aussi…

En effet, le froid intense de la nuit rentrait dans la chambre par le trou que le jeune homme avait laissé dans le carreau.

- Ça sera réparé d'ici demain, t'inquiète pas. Mais en attendant…

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Il venait juste de l'attirer contre lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, ce qui n'avait bien entendu pas plu à la demoiselle.

- C'est le seul moyen pour se tenir chaud ! Sinon on risque de faire de l'hypothermie.

- Lavi, lâcha Shana d'une voix bien trop calme pour être rassurante. T'as intérêt à bien profiter de ta nuit –et non, il n'y a pas de sous-entendu tordu !- parce que je te jure que demain je t'écorche vif !

- T'es une violente, toi…

Pourtant, Shana avait beau dire, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Après tout, ils étaient amis, et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir de froid alors qu'ils venaient juste de se réconcilier. Et puis, ça lui donnerait de la matière pour le faire chanter si besoin était ! Alors elle s'endormit le cœur léger, blottie contre un ami qui lui était cher. Comme quoi, tout s'arrangeait !

Cependant, le réveil du lendemain fut assez… folklorique.

Shana fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et passa quelques minutes à se demander pourquoi sa chambre était si différente des autres jours. Puis elle sentit contre elle la respiration paisible d'un autre être humain.

« Oh, je suis dans ses bras ! Oh, il a les cheveux roux ! Oh, c'est Lavi ! Lavi ? »

Et oui, le réveil est toujours aussi dur chez Shana.

BAM ! Ce jour-là, le réveil fut assez dur pour Lavi aussi –même si ce n'était pas tout à fait dans le même sens.

- Aïe ! Bon sang, Shana ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? T'es folle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? T'as cru que…

Et ça fit tilt dans son cerveau.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je suis déso… ou pas, en fait. Je t'avais bien dit que je t'écorcherais ce matin ! Mais vu que je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains, ça suffira.

- Trop aimable… A cause de toi je n'ai pas pu finir mon rêve. Je voulais voir son visaaaaage, se lamenta-t-il en mode lapin. En plus, je suis sûr que c'était mon type de femme !

- Essuie ta bave et raconte-moi ce rêve.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que ce rêve serait important.

- Bah… Tout au long du rêve, je savais que je devais tenir une promesse et aller retrouver une fille. Je portais des vêtements du siècle dernier, et j'étais en train de faire un long voyage pour la retrouver. Mais j'ai voulu prendre un raccourci dans la forêt et je me suis fait tuer par des bandits.

- Boulet.

- D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en l'ignorant, je crois que je suis mort sous un noyer. C'était tellement réaliste ! On aurait presque dit un souvenir.

- Huhum. Et ?

- Je suis sorti de mon corps et je voulais prévenir la fille de ne plus m'attendre. Et j'allais enfin voir son visage au moment où tu m'as réveillé brutalement !

Pour toute réponse, Shana lui tira la langue. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se libérer d'un poids immense. Un peu comme si elle venait de le pardonner complètement, en fait…

- Ouais, bon, t'es juste un gros pervers qui fait des rêves bizarres, quoi.

- Pervers ? En quoi suis-je pervers ?

Et ils commencèrent donc leur matinée en se chamaillant –pour changer.

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Tout le monde (si on omettait Jahid, bien sûr) fut très heureux de les voir réconciliés. Les Exorcistes et les Traqueurs jouèrent le jeu (ou décidèrent de ne pas s'en mêler pour un certain Japonais), et les Êtres de Feu crurent donc qu'ils étaient ensemble. Heureusement pour eux, car si ce peuple mettait un point d'honneur à faire dormir les couples ensemble, il en mettait aussi un à ce que les hommes et les femmes célibataires dorment chacun de leur côté. Et vu que le QG avait besoin de leur aide, il valait mieux éviter l'incident diplomatique…

En fin de semaine, les Êtres des Volcans, cousins de ceux des Sables, arrivèrent à dos de dragon. Et en toute honnêteté, Shana ne parvenait pas à savoir qui, des dragons ou des créatures volcaniques, l'intriguaient le plus.

Les représentants du peuple des Volcans possédaient une peau brûlante couleur magma, des cheveux soit blancs comme les cendres, soit bruns comme la lave durcie, et des yeux aussi noirs et profonds qu'un puits sans fond. Leur tempérament était encore plus combatif que celui du clan des Sables, et ils acceptèrent rapidement d'aider les Exorcistes.

Puis vint le jour du départ. L'équipe du QG se regroupa dans le temple, près du portail.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrés, déclara le roi d'une voix profonde. Appelez-nous dès que vous aurez besoin de nous pour combattre, nous nous tiendrons prêts.

- Merci pour tout ! Le QG devrait vous envoyer une équipe de scientifiques pour établir une connexion permanente, ce sera plus simple pour communiquer.

- Nous les accueillerons les bras ouverts.

- Shana ! Tiens, ramène ça chez toi.

La princesse Shula offrit à la jeune blonde deux tapis roulés.

- C'est une spécialité de notre royaume, précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci ! Bon, il est temps d'y aller je crois.

- A bientôt !

Et le groupe de l'Ordre franchit le portail avec les chameaux et les provisions offerts par Haytham. Le retour s'annonçait bien moins compliqué que l'aller !

* * *

><p><strong>Début septembre, au QG.<strong>

- JE VOOOOOOLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE !

- Grand Intendant ! hurla le pauvre Commandant Reever. Descendez tout de suite de ce tapis, vous avez encore des papiers à signer !

Depuis que Komui avait découvert la joie des tapis volants, il fallait trouver chaque jour une nouvelle cachette pour l'empêcher de passer tout son temps dessus. Mais ça ne servait manifestement pas à grand-chose…

Tous les membres présents dans la citadelle soupirèrent devant la scène, qui était un peu trop répétitive à leur goût. Shana, elle, se contenta de prendre un air blasé qui fit rire Luz. Le ventre de la jeune femme avait encore pris du volume, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer seule. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Shana l'accompagnait à cet instant. Elles reprirent leur route en direction de la cantine.

Tout se passait bien lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Tout le monde s'arrêta, inquiet ; même Komui redescendit de son tapis. Luz poussa un second hurlement, et tomba sur les genoux, les mains autour de son ventre.

- Allez chercher l'infirmière, déclara le Chinois d'un ton grave. Vite !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous vous rappelez de Luz ? C'est la maman akuma !<strong>

**Annexe : les paroles de La familia, de Mirah (remix de Guy Sigsworth d'après mon portable, pourtant ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à ce que j'appelle un remix, Dieu merci !) C'est la musique de la pub pour kinder, celle avec le petit nuage dans lequel on s'assoit ! ;)  
><strong>

**Alors sachez qu'on peut comprendre « sleep together » de deux manières différentes : soit « coucher ensemble », soit « dormir ensemble ». Moi j'ai retenu la version « dormir ensemble », parce que je trouve ça plus mignon et naïf ;) Et puis c'est ça qui m'a inspiré la scène de réconciliation.**

Les paroles viennent de du site lyricskeeper.

La Familia

Hey friends don't you think you better cool it down  
>You're always gettin' curious and leavin' town<br>You know i like it being in your family  
>I wonder what would happen if nobody left<br>We'd all stick around if we'd all stick around

And here's a question that's been tested:  
>Tell me, if we sleep together<br>Would it make it any better?  
>If we sleep together<br>Would you be my friend forever?

If we sleep together  
>Would it make it any better?<br>If we sleep together  
>Would you be my friend?<p>

Hey friend listen up their playing our song  
>On the radio, do you have to go?<br>I really like it, this rock and roll  
>Makes me want a little sugar in my bowl<br>It's like the glory days, it's like a fortune sold

And here's a question that's been tested:  
>Tell me, if we sleep together<br>Would it make it any better?  
>If we sleep together<br>Would you be my friend forever?

If we sleep together  
>Would it make it any better?<br>If we sleep together  
>Would you be my friend?<p>

Let's none of us forget about who we are  
>So choose a path and follow it<br>Take a pill and swallow it  
>None of us forget about who we are<br>It's not forever we can fool around in the dark

If we sleep together  
>Would it make it any better?<br>If we sleep together  
>Would you be my friend forever?<p>

If we sleep together  
>Would it make it any better?<br>If we sleep together  
>Would you be my friend forever?<br>Forever (x8)

Voilà, à dans quelques jours pour un petit bonus! :)


	22. Bonus: Flocons de neige

Salut, me revoici déjà! Je vous publie ce nouveau bonus qui en fait mériterait l'appellation de "chapitre". M'enfin bon^^ J'espère qu'il vous rafraîchira dans ces chaudes journées d'été. (Je sais pas vous mais moi je cuis! 33°C pour attendre en plein soleil et sans sièges un bus à la bourre, c'est pas le mieux^^) Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce bonus ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p>Petit rappel :<p>

Komui en phase 1 : allongement des mots et sourire niais

Komui en phase 2 : pleure pour que Lenalee lui apporte son café (« Lenaleeeeeeee ! »)

Komui en phase 3 : tellement fatigué qu'il s'est endormi et rien ne peut le réveiller. Rien ? Non, presque rien en fait… (« Lenalee va se marier » « Noooooon ! Lenaleeeeeee ! Comment peux-tu te marier sans avertir ton grand frère qui t'a élevée ? »)

Komui en phase 4 (la plus effrayante, en fait, parce que rien ne la laisse présager) : il a l'air normal mais d'un coup il sort un nouveau Komulin et il devient fou (entendez encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà)

Les musiques qui m'ont inspirée la balade de Shana sont need your love, best years in our lives, blue clouds et kaze no machi e, toutes les quatre composées par Yuki Kajiura (la dernière est chantée par fiction Junction KEIKO). Elles viennent des OST de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : Flocons de neige<strong>

- Attention ! Le voilà ! Tout le monde est prêt ?

- NOOOOON ! hurla Komui, des larmes plein les joues. Ne le détruisez paaaaaaaaas !

Il obtint pour seules réponses des regards meurtriers et une remarque agacée de sa sœur.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger de l'arbre où on t'a attaché, Grand Frère. C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là !

- Lenaleeeee ! Tu es si dure ! Tu pourrais au moins prendre la défense de ton Grand Frère adoré… Lenalee! Lena-…

- La ferme, fit Tamara tout bas en l'assommant.

« Elle est vraiment flippante quand elle s'énerve… » pensèrent les autres en cœur. Ils avaient encore des sueurs froides en se rappelant que si Komulin 7 était à moitié battu, c'était uniquement grâce à Tamara, elle qui était toujours si calme habituellement. Elle venait juste de leur montrer une facette de sa personnalité qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue…

- Franchement, ronchonna Seven, comment on a fait pour en arriver là ?

- On s'est tous laissés avoir par l'autre fou, grommela Shana.

* * *

><p>La veille.<p>

C'était une journée tranquille au QG, une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Shana traversait les longs couloirs de la tour, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Komui. Il l'avait appelée par golem, et lui demandait de se dépêcher de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

La blonde était de bonne humeur, car cela signifiait qu'elle allait recevoir une mission. Or, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle se demandait quel genre de mission elle devrait accomplir cette fois.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la vue d'une tignasse rousse qui venait de tourner dans son couloir.

- Lavi !

- Ah, la manouche ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'éviter la claque qui arrivait vers lui.

- Tu vas chez Komui, toi aussi ?

- Ouais, il paraît que c'est urgent.

- On va sûrement avoir la même mission alors !

- Possible. Apparemment, Allen et Lenalee aussi sont convoqués.

- Quatre pour une mission ? s'étonna Shana.

- Erreur, sept, corrigea une voix sûre d'elle.

En se retournant, ils virent Seven et les jumelles arriver vers eux.

- Ça doit vraiment être grave, s'inquiéta Tamara d'une toute petite voix.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où se trouvaient déjà Allen et Lenalee.

- Vous voilà, constata Komui.

Pour une fois, il avait l'air très sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter les autres.

- Je vais être bref. Vous allez m'accompagner sur le continent européen. Je dois faire des recherches à l'abri de l'Ordre, et pour ça il faut que je me rende dans une zone pleine d'akumas. Votre mission sera donc de me protéger.

- …

- Oh, et accessoirement de récupérer l'Innocence (si bien sûr il y en a une).

Un silence blasé accueillit ses paroles, bientôt brisé par une véhémente protestation de Layla :

- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as tous dérangés ? Tu crois quand même pas nous mobiliser tous les sept juste pour ça !

- C'est une mission très dangereuse, se justifia-t-il, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

L'ombre de sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ça pue l'arnaque, murmura Lavi, sceptique.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Mais pas du tout ! se défendit Komui. J'ai besoin d'être au calme pour mener à bien ce projet.

Les sept Exorcistes n'avaient toujours pas l'air convaincus. Il changea donc de technique.

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est un ordre officiel.

Pourtant, tout en affirmant ceci, il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents sur la porte et aux alentours, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'entende.

- Vous avez un quart d'heure pour préparer vos affaires ! Oh, et prenez des vêtements chauds.

Les jeunes gens acceptèrent en soupirant.

Après une longue journée de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

- Un chalet ? s'étonna Allen.

- Et ouiiii ! répondit un Grand Intendant passé en phase 1 pour l'occasion.

- Fait froid, grogna Seven pour changer.

Fatigués par leur longue journée de voyage, ils posèrent leurs affaires et allèrent rapidement dormir. Après bien sûr que Lenalee ait préparé du café à son fou de frère, qui comptait passer la nuit à travailler sur son projet (est-ce bien utile de préciser qu'il était en phase 2 à ce moment-là ?).

Le chalet comportait trois chambres. Komui en occupa une à lui tout seul (enfin, à lui et à tout son matériel scientifique) : il prit celle du milieu. Les filles choisirent celle qui donnait sur le paysage en aval, et les garçons durent se contenter de celle donnant sur la sombre forêt en amont, derrière le chalet.

Même si Komui les réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, tous se sentaient reposés.

- Bon. Je vais donc me consacrer à mon projet pour le finir au plus vite.

- Pourquoi je le sens mal ?

- Lavi, mauvaise langue ! s'exclama un Komui faussement outré. En tous cas, je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de la trentaine de levels 1 et 2 qui ont été aperçus dans les alentours. Et puis…

Son regard passa du mode savant fou à celui du grand frère voulant le bien de sa famille.

- … Quand vous aurez fini, profitez de l'occasion pour vous amuser un peu et oublier le reste… Bon, au boulot !

Et il s'éloigna pour aller se consacrer à son projet.

- En fait, il voulait simplement nous offrir des vacances, nota Allen.

- On dirait…

- Mais il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions, il va encore en profiter pour inventer n'importe quoi.

Lavi était catégorique, et les autres acquiescèrent. Lenalee se contenta de soupirer : Komui avait beau être son frère, elle savait parfaitement que les autres avaient raison. Cependant, elle savait aussi depuis le début que son frère voulait leur accorder quelques jours pour souffler et se créer de bons souvenirs entre eux. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête !

Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient patrouiller en trois groupes : Lavi et les jumelles, Allen et Lenalee, et enfin Shana et Seven.

- On se retrouve ici à midi, conclut la Chinoise.

- Ça marche!

Et chaque groupe partit de son côté.

- Pourquoi je me retrouve avec toi ? se lamenta Shana après que son partenaire se fut plaint du froid, de la neige et du peu de vent qu'il y avait. Même un yéti serait plus agréable !

- Et c'est qui qui se plaint, là ?

- La ferme, tête de marron ! Moi j'en ai pas fait ma spécialité au moins !

La matinée passa vite ils croisèrent et purifièrent une dizaine de créatures du Comte tout en se chamaillant. Shana rigola beaucoup lorsqu'un gros tas de neige tomba sur la tête déjà bien décoiffée du jeune homme. Ceci entraîna bien évidemment une bataille de boules de neige sur le chemin du retour.

Tout en esquivant et en envoyant des boules de neige sur son partenaire, la jeune blonde songea qu'elle se sentait bien en présence de Seven. Bien sûr, c'était le cas avec les autres aussi, mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Mais ça il ne le saurait jamais, plutôt mourir !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au chalet. Shana se reçut de la neige en pleine figure, et ce n'était pas Seven puisqu'elle était en train de discuter avec lui.

- Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama un lapin, visiblement de bonne humeur. (attention il n'est pas blanc celui-là ! Je suis sûre que personne ne va comprendre -_-' bref)

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir, qui ne sembla pas l'atteindre. A son tour, il lui lança un regard de défi. Alors Shana ne chercha pas plus loin, et lui sauta dessus pour le rouler dans la neige. Les autres se joignirent à elle en riant, et Lavi fut bientôt enterré sous la neige. De loin, on ne voyait qu'un point rouge orangé au milieu du blanc de la neige.

- Bon, on va manger ? lança-t-elle ensuite aux autres.

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le chalet. Mais avant d'y aller, Shana se tourna vers son ami pour lui tirer la langue. Celui-ci réussit néanmoins à sortir un bras de sous la neige, et le tendit vers elle en lui demandant :

- Allez, aide-moi à sortir, j'ai compris la leçon.

- … Mouais.

Cependant, elle aurait dû se méfier du rouquin qui comme toujours avait une idée derrière la tête. Dès qu'elle lui eut attrapé la main, il la tira et la fit tomber sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Shana sentit son cœur s'emballer d'une drôle de manière pendant quelques secondes sans en comprendre la raison. Mais l'air narquois du jeune homme la fit vite revenir à la réalité.

- J't'ai eue !

- Espèce de… En fait, je crois que je vais te recouvrir la tête aussi, comme ça tu ne pourras plus dire de conneries.

Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe, contrastant avec le ton calme qu'elle venait d'employer. Et qui en général n'annonçait rien de bon. Heureusement pour l'apprenti Bookman, les autres (qui n'étaient pas contre l'idée mais avaient faim, surtout Allen) réussirent à l'en dissuader.

Ils mangèrent donc une bonne raclette que Komui avait eu la prévoyance d'apporter. Komui ne se présenta pas au repas, car il était passé en phase trois et personne (pas même Lenalee) n'avait envie de le réveiller avec la phrase magique.

L'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les sept adolescents étaient retombés dans l'enfance, et avaient fait un concours de bonshommes de neige (gagné par Tamara). Quant à la bataille de boules de neige qui suivit, il y eut égalité entre Shana, Layla et Allen, tous trois passés en mode Dark pour l'occasion. L'esprit de compétition avait le don de faire changer les gens… Ou simplement d'accentuer leur caractère dans le cas de Layla.

C'est le soir que tout se gâta.

Après le diner, Komui, qui paraissait normal pour une fois (du moins autant qu'un fou peut l'être), s'exclama :

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- T'es enceinte ? hasarda Layla.

- T'as décidé de ranger ton bureau ? tenta Lavi.

- Tu vas enfin prendre tes responsabilités en tant que Grand Intendant ? demanda Allen, plein d'espoir.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le pauvre Chinois eut l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il répondit :

- Mais pas du tout voyons ! Mon projet est fini !

- Pas intéressés, répliquèrent immédiatement Layla et Seven d'un ton sans réplique.

Ils avaient parlé d'une seule voix.

- J'vais dehors, annonça la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi.

Komui les laissa sortir avant de poursuivre.

- Bon, maintenant que ces rabat-joie sont partis, je vais vous présenter ma petite merveille !

Les autres le suivirent avec appréhension.

- Attention vous êtes prêts ? … TADAM !

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui laissa apparaître…

- Oh non…

- Encore un Komulin…

- KOMUI ! s'énerva Shana. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour construire ÇA que tu nous as emmenés ici ! Tous les sept en plus !

- Vous pourriez me féliciter au moins ! Laissez-moi vous le présenter : Komulin 7 ! Déjà le 7ème, quelle émotion ! Le temps passe si vite ! Enfin bref. Il est programmé pour agir comme un garde du corps. Il imite les humains, et dès qu'il sent le danger il attaque ! Il est sublime, non ?

- C'est une blague, hein ?

Les Exorcistes écoutaient d'un air désespéré les multiples fonctions que leur énonçait Komui, tout en observant le métal blanc du robot.

- Euh… Grand Frère ? l'interrompit la brune. Pourquoi celui-ci est blanc ? Tu te fichais de la couleur des autres pourtant.

- Ah, ma Lenalee a remarqué ! Eh bien en fait, j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui ajouter une fonction « défense neigeuse ». Comme ça, il se servira de la neige pour nous protéger.

Le robot commença à bouger, et fit mine de visiter le chalet.

- Et donc cette couleur…

- C'est pour qu'il puisse se camoufler dans la neige ! Même si pour l'instant je dois encore protéger ses circuits.

- … Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas encore aller dans la neige ?

- C'est ça.

- Alors pourquoi il est dehors ?

Komui cligna des yeux en souriant bêtement.

Un ange passe.

Deux anges passent.

Trois anges passent.

- QUOI ?

C'est dans un silence consterné qu'ils regardèrent leur Grand Intendant courir vers son robot en hurlant « KOMULIIIIIN ! ». Il était passé en phase 4.

- Je l'aurais parié que ça se finirait comme ça…

Bien entendu, la neige avait court-circuité le robot, qui commença à attaquer tout le monde. Les Exorcistes s'approchèrent pour le détruire, mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux essayait de lui porter un coup, Komui s'interposait. Komulin 7 n'avait donc pas encore subi de dégâts.

C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose qui changea totalement la donne.

Alors que les Exorcistes commençaient à fatiguer, le robot s'enfuit dans la forêt. Les cinq adolescents le poursuivirent donc, à bout de souffle. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir la machine infernale frapper Layla par surprise. Layla qui s'effondra dans la neige, sous les yeux surpris de Seven qui était en train de lui parler.

- L-Layla ! s'exclama Tamara. LAYLA !

La jeune fille s'élança vers sa jumelle, ignorant le robot qui tenta de l'assommer au passage. Elle s'agenouilla alors vers elle, et murmura d'une toute petite voix :

- Elle est inconsciente…

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? voulut savoir l'Américain.

- Elle est inconsciente, répéta-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Tamara ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arr…

Seven ne finit pas sa phrase. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la jeune Exorciste se releva. Mais c'était une Tamara complètement transformée qu'il avait devant lui.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide, dénuée de toute trace de sentiment, avant de s'élancer vers le robot.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis, et elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la douce jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient. Sa timidité habituelle avait disparu, remplacée par une assurance agressive qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vue.

- Regardez son visage, leur dit Allen. On dirait celui de Layla !

- C'est vrai, elle a l'air tellement plus sûre d'elle !

- Regardez mieux, déclara posément Lavi, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

A cet instant, il ressemblait plus au Bookman qu'à l'Exorciste : son esprit affuté était en train d'analyser la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Layla a un visage renfrogné et sûr d'elle, mais on voit toujours ses sentiments à travers ses yeux. Là, je ne vois aucune émotion dans ceux de Tamara…

- Ça fait vraiment une drôle d'impression, murmura Shana qui l'avait plus senti que vu.

La jeune fille se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable, et Komulin 7 n'arrivait pas à suivre ses mouvements. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied plein de puissance qui le détruisit à moitié et l'envoya valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, Komui se retrouva attaché à un arbre avec la corde que Lenalee avait eu la bonne idée d'aller chercher.

- Comme ça on ne l'aura pas dans les pattes en se battant, constata Lavi avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Attention le voilà ! Tout le monde est prêt ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation insensée.

Ils attaquèrent le robot (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) tous ensemble, et le détruisirent totalement.

- Eh beh… Il était coriace celui-là !

- Tamara ! appela Lenalee d'une voix inquiète. Tamara !

La jeune fille venait de s'effondrer, inconsciente. Ils se dépêchèrent de transporter les jumelles à l'intérieur, et Komui (qu'ils avaient détaché après un débat sur les bienfaits que pourrait apporter une nuit passée dehors, attaché à un arbre) alla bouder dans sa chambre, comme un enfant.

- C'est bon, elles vont bien, les rassura Lavi. Elles reprennent conscience. Bon, Layla aura une grosse bosse mais sinon… Il faut les laisser dormir maintenant.

- Nous aussi on devrait y aller.

Tous paraissaient exténués par leur journée (surtout par leur soirée en fait). Ils se retirèrent donc dans leurs chambres.

Cette nuit-là, la neige tomba abondamment et en gros flocons. Malgré sa fatigue, Shana ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Bien au chaud sous ses couettes, elle regardait les flocons tomber au ralenti. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit ; c'était une sensation qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait.

Soudain, elle comprit. Pendant les trois années qu'elle avait passé enfermée, elle avait pris l'habitude de regarder la neige tomber, comme ce soir-là. Cependant, à cette époque, elle ne pouvait pas sortir de sa prison. C'est pourquoi elle s'était promis que lorsqu'elle serait libre, elle en profiterait pleinement. Et là, elle en avait l'occasion.

Sans réfléchir plus, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortit sans bruit du chalet avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

« Tout est si calme, songea-t-elle. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté… C'est apaisant. »

En se tournant vers le chalet, elle aperçut la fenêtre de la chambre des garçons. Elle espéra qu'ils dormaient tous, et qu'aucun ne la verrait dehors à cette heure-là. Sinon, les connaissant, il y en aurait forcément un pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Et elle avait beau adorer ses amis, ce soir-là elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle continua sa route, et entra dans la forêt.

C'était féérique. D'énormes flocons blancs tombaient au ralenti entre les sapins, illuminés par la clarté de la pleine lune qui venait d'apparaître entre les nuages.

Shana grava ce moment dans sa mémoire. Les flocons qui caressaient son visage, le calme et le silence créés par la neige, la sensation d'être seule dans ce monde paisible… Elle voulait se rappeler de tout.

Elle resta un long moment sans bouger, puis lorsque le froid commença à l'engourdir, elle retourna au chalet. Et cette fois, le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre.

Le lendemain matin, il fut décidé qu'ils attendraient encore une journée avant de rentrer, histoire que les jumelles se rétablissent complètement. En effet, elles n'avaient pas encore les jambes très stables, et passèrent leur journée à se reposer. Komui, lui, passa son temps sur des formules scientifiques, un rire de savant fou le secouant parfois. Quant aux autres, ils passèrent leur temps en lisant, parlant, jouant aux cartes… et en se chamaillant.

En fin d'après-midi, Shana alla préparer ses affaires pour rentrer le lendemain. En la voyant s'activer, les autres décidèrent d'en faire de même.

Pendant qu'ils finissaient de faire leurs bagages, la jeune bohémienne décida de retourner faire un tour dehors, sous la neige. Elle retourna au même endroit que la veille, et trouva que la beauté de la scène en plein jour était différente, mais tout aussi intense. Cependant, contrairement à la veille, elle ressentit l'envie d'avoir ses amis autour d'elle, mais la flemme de redescendre prit le dessus. Elle s'apprêtait donc à continuer son chemin dans la solitude quand la voix de Lavi la fit sursauter.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser profiter toute seule de ce paysage comme la nuit dernière ?

- Lavi ? Espèce de… Attends une minute, comment ça « la nuit dernière » ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non. J'ai failli te rejoindre, mais en te voyant sous les flocons j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin d'être seule, expliqua-t-il en lui replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Sans qu'elle n'en saisisse la raison, le geste troubla Shana qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle espéra alors que ses joues n'étaient pas devenues toutes rouges. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'inquiéter plus, le rouquin poursuivit :

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que je t'accompagne.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? (Shana : mode esprit de contradiction enclenché)

- Eh bah c'est pareil.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, tu vas geler si tu restes dehors. Remarque, du lapin congelé, ça peut servir si un jour on n'a plus rien à manger.

- Je te dis que je t'accompagne.

Tout en jouant à « qui sera assez têtu pour avoir le dernier mot », ils se promenèrent dans la forêt, s'envoyant de la neige de temps en temps.

- Tiens ! s'exclama soudain Shana, un sourire narquois flottant aux lèvres. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans un endroit plein de neige, tu as gagné un magnifique surnom ! C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, « Monsieur Lapin » !

- … Quelle bonne mémoire, répondit-il sur le même ton. Et toi, si je me souviens bien, tu as fini en haut d'un arbre la dernière fois. Un peu comme… ça !

En prononçant ce dernier mot, il lui sauta dessus pour l'attraper et fit grandir son maillet avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. En moins de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur la branche la plus solide d'un immense sapin.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu sais très bien que je peux redescendre quand je veux avec mon Innocence !

- Je sais, répondit-il tranquillement. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne le feras pas.

Démasquée, la jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de s'installer confortablement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Lavi avait bien choisi son sapin : de là où ils étaient, la vue sur la vallée enneigée était magnifique.

Ils contemplèrent en silence le paysage. Mais ce n'était pas un silence embarrassant, comme lors duquel on ne sait pas quoi dire. Au contraire, ce silence leur montrait qu'ils étaient assez proches pour pouvoir se comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler.

Tout en profitant du moment, Shana se fit la réflexion qu'elle se sentait bien en compagnie de Lavi. Le sentiment était très différent de celui qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était avec Seven, mais tout aussi agréable. Cependant, elle demeurait encore incapable de l'identifier, alors elle se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard.

De son côté, le rouquin se faisait le même genre de réflexion. Il adorait taquiner Shana et passer du temps avec elle. Bien sûr, c'était le cas avec les autres aussi, mais avec elle c'était… différent. Plus amusant peut-être. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle l'attirait beaucoup. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil auquel il voulait se rattacher pour ne pas être englouti par les ténèbres qui l'habitaient.

« Est-ce que je ressentirais ça pour une sœur ? » se demanda-t-il.

Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'elle grelottait. Il la tira donc contre lui pour la réchauffer.

- Il y a un truc que je n'ai jamais compris chez les filles…

- Oh, rassure-toi, il y en a plus d'un mon lapin.

Il ignora la remarque et continua :

- Pourquoi vous ne vous habillez jamais assez quand il fait froid ?

- … Tu oses me poser la question alors que tu trembles toi aussi ?

- … Ah ouais…

- A moins que tu sois une fille. Quoique, ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses, en fait.

- Ah ouais, répéta-t-il avant de comprendre l'insinuation. Hein ? Espèce de sale gitane écossaise !

- T'es vraiment stupide, pouffa-t-elle.

Lui aussi se mit à rire, et le fou rire dura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.

- Vous étiez là ! Ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche !

Les six autres venaient de les rejoindre, et les jumelles semblaient aller beaucoup mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut ?

- Du vélo, ça se voit pas ? ironisa Shana.

- T'as l'air de bonne humeur ! On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Venez voir par vous-mêmes !

Lavi les fit monter grâce à son maillet, et tous s'installèrent sur les branches du sapin. Ils observèrent le soleil se coucher tout en parlant joyeusement. Shana se sentait bien ; elle était entourée par des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour elle, des amis chers. Et ils étaient en pleine nature au beau milieu de nulle part, à regarder le soleil se coucher du haut d'un arbre tout en discutant, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. La jeune fille éprouva un élan de tendresse envers eux, qui étaient devenus sa famille et sa raison de vivre. Elle ferait tout pour les protéger ; c'était déjà pour eux qu'elle se battait dans cette guerre.

Le lendemain, ils rentrèrent au QG. Komui se fit passer un savon par Reever, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire tous les Exorcistes qui l'avait accompagné. Apparemment, cette mission n'avait été officielle que dans la tête du Grand Intendant ! (quelle surprise, ça c'est du scoop !)

Même si ces quelques jours avaient été mouvementés, ils resteraient à jamais de bons souvenirs gravés dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? Mardi prochain vous aurez la suite de l'épisode de Luz, et une nouvelle mission assez différente des autres.<p>

Je voulais vous demandez: auriez vous des idées de petites scènes que vous aimeriez lire? Comme le bonus de la dernière fois, vous savez? Parce que plusieurs lectrices m'ont demandé si je comptais en refaire. En fait, je VOUDRAIS en refaire mais je n'ai pas d'idées pour le moment. Alors si vous en avez, elles sont les bienvenues!

Sur ce, bon week end!


	23. Chapitre 18: Le cycle de la vie

Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis au top : j'ai eu mon code ! :D La vie est belle^^

Bref, voilà le chapitre 18, qui à la base était deux chapitres différents (un trop court et un normal).

Navrée pour le petit anachronisme, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! (vous comprendrez en lisant, c'est une référence)

Ah oui, au fait : j'ai enfin changé mon profil et mon résumé pour cette fic. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en comment je pourrais les améliorer !

Dernière petite précision: les 3 sont en fait des cœurs que mon ordi ne veut pas retranscrire. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Le cycle de la vie<strong>

Tout le monde courait à proximité de l'infirmerie. Les infirmières, qui faisaient office de sages-femmes pour l'occasion, se sentaient totalement dépassées par ce qui arrivait.

- Dis, pourquoi ma maman elle est à l'infirmerie ?

La petite Maya semblait refuser de comprendre ce qui se passait… Shana soupira. On lui avait demandé de s'occuper de l'enfant pendant que Luz mettait son bébé au monde. Cependant, cette naissance signifiait aussi la mort de la mère akuma. En effet, son deuxième enfant devait aux circonstances de sa conception d'être un compatible artificiel. Il tuerait donc sa mère en naissant…

Maya savait parfaitement tout cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Shana se contenta donc de lui répéter :

- Elle est en train d'accueillir ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur dans notre monde.

- Ah…

Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre à travers la porte, suivi d'un :

- Encore un petit effort, vous y êtes presque !

Shana entendit ensuite la voix de sa propre mère qui encourageait Luz. Il était prévu que ce soit elle qui s'occupe des deux orphelins après la mort de son amie, et elle tenait à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Des pleurs de nourrisson retentirent soudain.

- C'est un garçon, félicitations !

C'était le moment. La blonde prit la fillette dans ses bras et se précipita dans l'infirmerie où régnait, entres autres, une horrible odeur de sueur. Tout le monde semblait à bout. Luz paraissait particulièrement faible, et une sorte de lumière dorée commençait déjà à entourer son corps. Elle parvint néanmoins à articuler :

- Maya, ma chérie… Je te présente Light, ton petit frère !

- Il est tout petit ! Et tout sale !

- Hé oui, sourit faiblement la mère. Et c'est justement parce qu'il est tout petit qu'il va avoir besoin de sa grande sœur pour le protéger.

- Mais tu seras là, toi !

- Ma puce… On en a déjà parlé. Moi, je vais disparaître, et vous, vous vivrez ici tous les deux avec Nora et Shana.

- Non ! Je veux pas que tu partes !

- Je serai quand même à vos côtés, même si vous ne me verrez pas, poursuivit Luz dans un murmure. Parce que je vous aime, et votre père aussi ! Sois forte ma fille…

- Maman ! Mamaaaan !

Maya éclata en sanglots lorsque la lumière sortit complètement du corps de sa mère et s'évapora. Un « adieu ! » murmuré résonna dans l'air quelques secondes, avant de disparaître à son tour en laissant seuls une petite fille de huit ans en sanglots et son petit frère tout juste né.

Tous les visages présents affichaient de la tristesse, en particulier celui de Nora. Shana jugea préférable d'emmener la fillette dans une autre pièce.

* * *

><p>Dix jours plus tard, on brûla le corps de Luz, et une magnifique tombe fut érigée en son honneur. Juste après la cérémonie, Shana alla s'installer sur le balcon tout en haut de la tour pour se changer les idées. Tout cela l'avait beaucoup touchée, et elle commençait à se sentir lasse. Pourquoi avaient-ils à souffrir ? Elle, elle avait fini par accepter son douloureux passé, et même si le travail qu'elle exerçait maintenant n'était pas toujours des plus réjouissants, elle avait trouvé de nombreuses raisons d'être heureuse ici avec ses amis. Mais ces enfants n'auraient jamais dû avoir à vivre ça… Ils auraient pu avoir une vie heureuse dans une famille aimante. Et au lieu de ça, ils se retrouvaient à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, orphelins, et allaient devoir subir l'ambiance qui n'était pas toujours joyeuse. Light risquait même de devoir mettre sa vie en jeu en grandissant si les Exorcistes ne finissaient pas rapidement cette guerre…<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite voix de Maya la sortit de ses pensées :

- Shana…

- Oui ma belle ?

En se retournant, elle aperçut sa mère qui se tenait près de la porte, Light dans les bras.

- Ta maman, elle a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Marraine. Je peux te donner un surnom à toi aussi ?

- Bien sûr !

- Pour de vrai ? Alors ce sera Shasha !

- Sh-shasha ?

La blonde songea avec effroi qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça alors que la fillette faisait de gros efforts pour rester joyeuse.

- Euh… eh ben… d'accord. Va pour Shasha !

- Super ! Je dirai à Light de t'appeler comme ça quand il sera plus grand.

- Euh… Oui, bonne idée !

- Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir Shasha.

- Au revoir !

Si endosser un surnom horrible pouvait participer au rétablissement de Maya, Shana l'acceptait presque volontiers. Elle savait que si la petite arrivait à garder plus ou moins le moral pour l'instant, c'était grâce à la présence de Nora à ses côtés, qui avait décidé de mettre son travail de côté pour quelques semaines. Maya était encore loin d'avoir fait son deuil, mais elle avait choisi d'être forte, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé avant de mourir.

Sitôt que l'enfant fut partie, Seven et Lavi arrivèrent à leur tour sur le balcon, un air à la fois rusé et moqueur au visage. Le rouquin fut le premier à prendre la parole, utilisant ce ton narquois qu'il maîtrisait si bien :

- C'est trooop mignon ! Shasha !

- « Shasha la blondinette », renchérit Seven sur le même ton.

- Ou encore mieux : « Shasha la gitane » !

- …

- Ah bah ouiiiiiiiii ! Ça fait comme pour « Bob l'éponge » ! Il s'appelle Bob, c'est une éponge. Toi c'est Shasha, t'es une gitane !

- …

Une veine se gonfla sur la tempe de la jeune fille, signe extérieur de sa rage intérieure. Mais comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Lavi poussa un peu plus loin :

- Bah alors, Shasha, t'es muette ? On peut aussi t'appeler « Shasha la carpe » si tu préfères !

- Quoique « le thon » lui irait beaucoup mieux. T'en penses quoi, _Shasha_ ?

Un immense sourire sadique vint illuminer le visage de la Shasha en question.

- Oooooh ! Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! 3

- Dis, demanda soudain Seven en s'inquiétant. C'était pas le signal qui nous prévenait de partir en courant ça des fois ?

- … Ah bah si.

- Trop taaard ! 3

- NOOOON !

* * *

><p>Après la cérémonie, Allen et Lenalee s'étaient rendus directement à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches sur la mission qui les attendait.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes de lecture, Allen releva la tête pour réfléchir au paragraphe plus que complexe qu'il venait de lire. Mais ce qu'il vit le déconcentra complètement.

- Mais ? C'était pas Lavi et Seven à l'instant ?

- Où ça ?

- A la fenêtre, murmura le jeune homme en montrant ladite fenêtre d'un doigt tremblant.

- Voyons, Allen ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est au dixième étage de la tour, en haut d'une falaise qui plus est !

- Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai dû rêver.

- Sûrem… commença la Chinoise dans un sourire en s'approchant de la vitre, avant de s'arrêter net. Hein ? Mais là c'était…

- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, ébahis.

- Pourquoi Shana est en chute libre dehors ? s'écria Lenalee.

- Aucune idée… En tout cas, elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser…

Le maudit ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de pitié pour Lavi et Seven en repensant au sourire sadique qu'il avait vu sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Quelques mètres avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, Shana réduisit leur poids à quelques grammes seulement, afin qu'ils atterrissent en douceur –ou presque. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'étalaient par terre, de la mousse aux lèvres et les yeux révulsés, la blonde retomba élégamment sur ses deux pieds. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être pratique, l'activation au niveau 2 ! Elle observa un instant le petit maillet et le filet argenté qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, puis se tourna vers la rivière avec un sourire malicieux.<p>

- Non, pitié ! Ne fais pas ça, on est à bout !

- S'il te plaît, tout sauf ça !

- Ah bon, vous préférez qu'on refasse le saut de l'ange, alors ? Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- NON !

- Tant pis pour vous, alors !

Elle lança les deux Innocences dans la rivière, et regarda ses amis à bout de forces sauter à l'eau pour récupérer leurs armes. Puis, satisfaite, elle regagna en sifflotant l'entrée de la rivière souterraine pour rentrer au QG.

Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver que le Grand Intendant l'interpelait.

- Shana ! J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi.

* * *

><p>- Bon alors, cette mission ?<p>

Shana constata que le bureau de Komui était toujours aussi désordonné. En même temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison que ça change…

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais on va d'abord attendre Lavi et Seven, ça m'évitera de me répéter.

- Lavi et Se… s'étouffa la jeune fille. Ça veut dire que je vais encore me taper une mission avec eux ?

- Oui, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, répliqua Komui en s'amusant de son expression totalement désespérée. Tu ne les aurais pas vus, des fois ?

- … Euh… Disons qu'ils avaient un… truc urgent à régler. En bas.

- En bas ?

- Oui, en bas. TOUT en bas.

- Euh… Bon. On va commencer sans eux, alors. Cette fois, votre mission consistera à protéger une famille de mécènes.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas un boulot d'Exorcistes, ça !

- Attends la suite avant de crier ! Ces gens ont récemment acquis un tableau exceptionnellement réaliste, et depuis ils subissent des attaques d'akumas au quotidien. C'est un véritable miracle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit mort.

- Pour l'instant, nuança la blonde.

- Exact. Bref. Ils doivent se rendre à une station thermale pour leur vacances, et nous devons –enfin, _vous_ devez- négocier avec eux pour qu'ils nous rendent cette Innocence –car tu l'auras deviné, ce tableau en est une.

- On n'a qu'à la leur voler, ça réglerait le problème…

- Ordre de Luberrier. Ces gens sont très connus, et ça risquerait de poser problème à l'Ordre de les contrarier.

- Tant pis, soupira Shana en grimaçant à l'évocation de cet homme qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle prit un instant pour tout récapituler dans sa tête avant de demander :

- Et ça se passe où ?

- En Hongrie. Vous partirez dès que vous serez prêts.

- Ok. Mais… il faut vraiment qu'on soit trois ?

- C'est plus prudent, à mon avis. Au début je pensais envoyer Lenalee avec Seven et Lavi, mais elle a déjà une mission avec Allen. J'ai ensuite pensé à Tamara : pour les négociations ça aurait été bien. Mais si Tamara y va, ça implique aussi Layla. Sauf que la diplomatie, ce n'est pas vraiment son domaine.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Navré de te demander ça juste après la cérémonie pour Luz…

- C'est bon, ça va. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

* * *

><p>- ATCHOUM ! 'tain…<p>

- J'ai froid… Pourquoi il n'y a pas de chauffage dans ce train ?

Lavi et Seven faisaient vraiment pitié à voir. Mais bon, songea Shana avec un sourire, ils s'en remettraient !

- Heureusement qu'on a pu récupérer nos Innocences ! T'aurais été responsable de la perte sinon ! Tu m'écoute, Shash… na ?

Bizarrement, le regard qu'elle lança à Seven suffit à le faire taire.

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire attention à la manière dont vous m'appelez, et tout se passera bien.

- Oui, ma Princesse !

- Oui, ô Shana, ô ma déesse !

- C'est déjà mieux.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu l'ironie qui perçait dans leurs voix. En effet, ça risquait de s'avérer plus difficile de les jeter du train que du balcon de la tour… Alors elle se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage pour se distraire. Plus que quelques heures à tenir…

* * *

><p>- Comment ? Cet Ordre Noir a osé nous envoyer des Exorcistes pour perturber nos vacances ? Quel culot ! Et prétendre qu'une fille peut combattre, c'est d'un goût…<p>

Shana s'exhorta à garder son calme. Sa mission consistait à PROTÉGER ces gens, pas à leur coller une raclée alors qu'ils venaient à peine de les rencontrer… Elle répondit donc avec la plus grande diplomatie :

- Nous sommes là pour vous protéger, Monsieur. Et il se trouve que je suis tout aussi apte que ces messieurs à protéger votre famille.

- Balivernes !

Cette famille était composée de huit personnes : le chef de famille avec sa femme, son fils et sa fille, ainsi que sa sœur cadette et sa famille, à savoir son mari et leurs deux filles. Shana remercia silencieusement sa mère pour l'avoir forcée à prendre des cours d'étiquette et de bonne conduite lorsqu'elle était petite. Ça l'avait toujours agacée à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui ça allait se révéler utile.

Elle expliqua rapidement à ce vieil homme plus qu'antipathique les raisons de leur venue, et il finit par accepter de négocier avec elle. Cependant, comme il avait réservé la station thermale complète pour sa famille, il ne restait plus de place pour les Exorcistes –du moins administrativement. Et il n'accepta de leur céder qu'une petite pièce à côté de l'entrée, au grand damne de Shana qui allait devoir supporter de dormir avec deux abrutis.

La semaine passa assez vite, entre purification d'akumas pour les garçons et négociations infructueuses pour Shana. La jeune fille avait les nerfs en pelote : étant donné qu'elle se chargeait des discussions, elle n'avait pas le temps de se défouler. Même les bains chauds de la station ne la détendaient pas… Et cet homme avait les idées tellement étroites !

Ce jour-là, comme il persistait à refuser de laisser la toile à la Congrégation malgré tous ses arguments, la blonde explosa :

- Mais enfin, pourquoi refusez-vous d'entendre raison ? Vous mettez votre famille en danger, et vous savez très bien que c'est vrai. Vous l'avez constaté vous-même à de nombreuses reprises cette semaine !

- Je vous trouve bien impertinente ! Vous êtes tout simplement en train de me demander de vous céder ce précieux tableau gratuitement !

- Donc vous préférez garder cette stupide peinture juste parce qu'elle vaut cher ? Et votre famille alors ?

- Cette toile possède en effet une grande valeur pécuniaire, ce qui apparemment échappe à votre entendement. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je la garde. Voyez-vous, l'un des artistes que je soutiens financièrement nous l'a offerte pour le mariage de ma fille aînée, qui aura très bientôt lieu.

- Super comme cadeau de mariage ! Un aimant à akumas !

Shana tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme. Une semaine qu'elle jouait la fille bien élevée pour récupérer cette fichue Innocence ! Elle commençait à sérieusement étouffer sous les idéaux quelque peu (oh le bel euphémisme !) misogynes de cet homme.

- Une femme ne devrait pas s'énerver de la sorte ! Ni se faire passer pour une Exorciste ou je ne sais quoi.

- …

- Allons, ne prenez pas cet air, voyons. Ce n'est que la vérité. Une femme doit obéissance et soumission à son mari. Elle se doit d'être assez éduquée pour ne pas lui faire honte, mais pas trop pour ne pas le dépasser en terme de connaissances. Il faut aussi qu'elle sache diriger la maison quand il n'est pas là, superviser les tâches ménagères… Mais surtout, elle doit être en mesure de lui fournir des héritiers !

La blonde prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Le mécène en profita pour continuer :

- Vous savez, une fois que ma fille sera mariée, ce sera le tour de mon fils. Et vous pourriez devenir sa femme ! Je vois bien que vous venez d'une bonne famille, vous avez reçu une bonne éducation. Ce serait une bonne manière de vous replacer sur le droit chemin d'une femme, vous ne croyez pas ?

Cette fois, c'en était trop : Shana se releva en abattant violemment ses mains sur la table.

- Vous savez quoi ? Après tout, si vous vous sentez capable d'assumer la responsabilité du massacre de votre famille, tant mieux ! Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Même si elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne comptait pas laisser l'Innocence entre leurs mains. C'est pourquoi elle décida de la voler pendant la nuit. Et tant pis pour Luberrier ! Finalement, ce serait peut-être drôle de le faire enrager, cette ordure.

Shana partit se balader pour se calmer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le fils du mécène l'accosta :

- Tu sais, mon père a raison de dire que tu devrais devenir ma femme. On a de l'argent, et pas mal d'influence tu y gagnerais beaucoup. Et puis… Même si tu ne m'intéresses pas vraiment, ça m'éviterait de me fatiguer à chercher plus loin. C'est tellement ennuyant ces rendez-vous arrangés…

Pendant un instant, Shana revit Jahid en face d'elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait que des sales types pour lui demander ça ? Et encore, niveau mauvaises raisons de vouloir se marier, le jeune prince des Flammes n'arrivait pas à la cheville enflée de ce fils de riche !

- Comme je le faisais comprendre à ton paternel i peine quelques secondes : tu rêves ! Je ne suis pas un objet, et je me fiche pas mal de l'argent et de l'influence. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma liberté !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, le regard méprisant.

- Je ne te vois vraiment pas en Exorciste ! J'imagine que tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre contre un homme seul.

- Trois possibilités. Soit tu as besoin de lunettes, parce que je SUIS une Exorciste soit tu manques affreusement d'imagination –et je t'assure que je me ferai une joie de te le prouver- soit tu as envie de mourir, explication la plus probable à mon avis. Alors ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un akuma niveau 2 fit son apparition. Shana sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir évacuer sa colère.

Le combat ne fut pas très long, mais lorsqu'elle désactiva son Innocence elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle jeta alors un regard victorieux au jeune homme, qui paraissait totalement médusé. Il devait avoir compris, cette fois.

Cet évènement eut une conséquence inattendue : le soir même, le chef de famille vint remettre le tableau à Shana. Il avait failli perdre son héritier, ce qui était inenvisageable. Il préférait donc oublier tout ce qui concernait cette peinture.

La famille quitta la station thermale le lendemain matin, sans un mot de remerciement pour les Exorcistes. La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié en regardant ces cinq femmes suivre docilement leurs maris/pères/frère. Depuis leur enfance, on leur inculquait cette morale misogyne sans leur laisser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une chance de comprendre ce que les mots « liberté de penser et d'agir » signifiaient. Ceci fit prendre conscience à Shana qu'elle préférait largement sa vie et son passé aux leurs, même si c'était parfois lourd à porter.

- Bon, on devrait y aller nous aussi.

Le petit groupe récupéra ses affaires et prit la direction de la gare. Mais tout ne se passa évidemment pas comme prévu après plus d'une heure d'attente, on les informa que le train était en panne et qu'il ne partirait pas avant le lendemain soir.

Ils s'apprêtaient donc à faire demi-tour pour louer des chambres en auberge lorsque deux voix familières atteignirent leurs oreilles.

- Le train ne repart pas avant demain ? Impossible…

- Mon frère va encore en faire tout un drame…

Shana fit volte-face.

- Lenalee ! Allen !

- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On vient de finir notre mission. Et vous ?

- Pareil, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. On a pu récupérer l'Innocence, mais…

- T'as trouvé ça trop facile, devina la blonde.

En effet, ils avaient pu récupérer deux Innocences qui ne se trouvaient pas loin l'une de l'autre sans que le Comte ne leur envoie trop d'akumas ou pire, des Noah. Il avait pourtant lancé les hostilités en tuant l'un des maréchaux, non ? Alors pourquoi ce soudain retour au calme ? Shana était incapable de dire si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle…

- Bon, on ne va pas camper là quand même ?

Après en avoir discuté quelques minutes, les Exorcistes décidèrent de retourner à la station thermale. Eux aussi avaient droit à du repos, de temps en temps !

Et heureusement pour eux, la station était encore vide. Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal pour réserver des chambres autour d'un grand bain. Ils eurent même la chance de bénéficier du bâtiment entier pour eux tous seuls, puisqu'aucun autre client ne vint de la journée.

Dans cet établissement, les bains pour hommes et pour femmes se trouvaient dans des pièces différentes. Cependant, ils en trouvèrent un qui n'était séparé en deux que par un mur en bois, ce qui leur permit de communiquer même s'ils ne se voyaient pas. De plus, les chambres se trouvaient juste à la sortie de l'eau ils pouvaient donc aller dormir directement en sortant du bain sans avoir à faire le tour du bâtiment avant de trouver leur lit.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans l'eau à plaisanter et profiter du moment. Dans le bain côté filles, Shana se laissa aller à penser que cette panne de train était peut-être un cadeau de Dieu, finalement.

Le petit groupe se sentait vraiment détendu et de bonne humeur. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au moment où un golem sonna vers les chambres des filles. Dans le doute, elles s'y précipitèrent toutes les deux pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du golem de Lenalee. La brune partit donc répondre à sa sangsue de frère pendant que Shana tentait d'empêcher son propre golem d'aller à l'eau. Celui-ci réussit néanmoins à lui échapper, et se dirigea droit vers le bain…

* * *

><p>Au même moment, côté garçons, Lavi se plaignait du « manque de convivialité » créé par le mur de séparation.<p>

- Lavi, ce ne serait pas correct de prendre notre bain avec Lenalee et Shana, le modéra Allen, comme à son habitude.

- Mais on a des serviettes autour de nous, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- T'es en train de baver, le voilà le problème ! Espèce de pervers !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, Allen. Tu me comprends, toi, hein Seven ?

- Pfff… Moi je m'en fous. Ça ne me dérange pas que les bains soient séparés. Mais bon, c'est pas non plus comme si ça me dérangeait que des filles viennent prendre leur bain avec nous…

- Ah, enfin une bonne réponse, sourit un Lavi ravi (sans jeu de mot) de se trouver un compagnon de pensées.

- Seven, c'est pas « des filles », mais Lenalee et Shana. Nos amies ! Alors respectez-les un peu !

- Voyons, Allen, on les respecte, et c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne veut pas qu'elles s'ennuient toutes seules de leur côté. Écoute ! On ne les entend plus, elles doivent vraiment s'ennuyer.

Sans attendre de réponse, le rouquin fit grandir son maillet et passa par-dessus le mur.

* * *

><p>- Albus, reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla Shana en coursant son golem hydrophile qui décidément devait être stupide ou suicidaire. AL !<p>

En sautant dans le bain pour le récupérer, sa serviette tomba à l'eau.

- Je te tiens ! s'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant. Va vraiment falloir que je demande à Komui de te réparer… Pour une fois il fera un truc utile.

Elle le désactiva et alla le mettre au sec, puis revint dans le bain pour récupérer sa serviette. Mais au moment où elle allait la remettre, une chose non identifiée tomba sur elle. Quand elle s'aperçut que la chose en question était en réalité Lavi, Shana pensa que tout ce brouillard dû à l'eau chaude qui l'agaçait depuis le début avait peut-être du bon, finalement. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

- STRIIIKE !

La vapeur avait beau être épaisse, elle n'en laissait pas moins deviner les formes de son corps. Cette fois-ci, son visage vira au rouge écarlate. Puis son corps commença à réagir sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler c'était une sensation qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais elle ne se rappela pas pourquoi elle l'avait déjà éprouvée. C'était assez déstabilisant… Mais pourquoi ?

En tout cas, le résultat fut que son Innocence s'activa d'elle-même, et décupla la force du coup que le rouquin reçut dans la figure, l'envoyant balader plusieurs mètres plus loin.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi ça ne lui était pas inconnu : au Sahara, l'Innocence avait déjà réagi à ses émotions pour se débarrasser du vieux pervers. C'était donc ça qui venait de se reproduire. Et un mystère de résolu, un !

Elle se releva rapidement et se couvrit de sa serviette. La gêne laissait peu à peu place à un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus fort. La colère. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, sinon il allait comprendre sa douleur.

- LAVI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre bain ?

- Je voulais vous proposer de venir de notre côté, expliqua-t-il, son mode lapin s'estompant peu à peu. Ce serait plus sympa si on était tous ensemble, non ?

- En gros, tu veux qu'on prenne notre bain avec vous ?

- Bah oui, maintenant que t'as ta serviette, il n'y a plus de problème !

Un hoquet de surprise parvint de l'autre côté du mur. Allen répéta, consterné :

- « Maintenant que t'as ta serviette » ? Ça veut dire que…

- … Tu l'as vue à poil ? Trop fort !

Seven partit dans un grand rire en imaginant la fureur dans laquelle devait se trouver Shana. La jeune fille s'empourpra de nouveau, se jurant que l'un comme l'autre allait payer. Elle déclara de sa voix la plus calme :

- Si l'un de vous OSE ne serait-ce qu'ÉVOQUER ce sujet une nouvelle fois, _je l'étripe_. C'est compris ?

Pourtant, la menace n'eut pas l'air d'effrayer Seven outre mesure puisqu'il rigola de plus belle. C'est cet instant que choisit Lenalee pour revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'étonna-t-elle en entendant le fou rire de son ami. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lavi ?

Le rouquin promena son regard –à travers la vapeur- d'une silhouette à l'autre, et son cerveau repassa en mode lapin.

- DOUBLE STRIKE !

- Shana, tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda la Chinoise en regardant le rouquin d'un air consterné.

- Poil de Carotte veut qu'on passe de leur côté pour que ce soit « plus convivial ».

- Ah ? Pourquoi pas ?

Un silence abasourdi accueillit sa réponse, bientôt rompu par Allen qui était soudain devenu écarlate. (Tiens, l'eau du bain est trop chaude ? Ou bien alors un virus se promène. Non ?)

- Lenalee ? Mais…

- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne portait rien, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas des inconnus, alors ça va.

Shana en resta bouche-bée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche de son amie. Si même Lenalee acceptait ça, alors…

- Youhooouu ! chantonna Lavi. Venez, je vais vous faire passer par-dessus le mur !

Et c'est ainsi que leur calme moment de détente à la station thermale finit en bataille d'eau ultra-bruyante.

* * *

><p>Votre avis ?<p>

Au fait, pendant qu'on y est : vous ne trouvez pas ce nouveau système de review trop chiant ? Si vous ne faites pas attention, vous ajoutez automatiquement et l'histoire que vous commentez, et son auteur en alerte. Je crois que c'est arrivé à certaines d'entre vous, alors sachez je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous annulez ces alertes. Je le comprendrais très bien^^ Promis ! En espérant que ça change bientôt…

A la semaine prochaine !


	24. Chapitre 19: Citrons et sentiments

Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Vous profitez des vacances, j'imagine!

Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier une revieweuse (un reviewer?) anonyme qui m'a laissé un commentaire: je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles, mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, Lenalee est vraiment très naïve^^ Ou alors elle se dévergonde un peu, je ne sais pas... En tout cas, merci à toi d'avoir commenté, et à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews! Je suis toujours super heureuse de vous lire et de vous répondre. C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire. Au début, je n'écrivais cette fic que pour moi, pour dire de donner forme aux idées farfelues que j'avais en tête et pour essayer de m'améliorer un peu en écriture. Mais maintenant c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris, parce que je sais que vous êtes là et que j'ai envie de vous faire rire et voyager par l'esprit! Alors:** MERCI** ! ;-)

A propos de ce chapitre, j'ai écrit la première partie en écoutant en boucle "Fake Wings" de Yuki Kajiura, et la musique donne un peu l'ambiance que je voulais décrire.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana, Layla et Tamara par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Citrons et sentiments<strong>

Shana suivait la lumière jaune qui était apparue devant elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la sombre bibliothèque, elle déambulait dans les couloirs et les escaliers du QG sans rencontrer personne. Tout était éteint, et elle pouvait entendre la pluie tomber à l'extérieur.

Le bruit de la pluie, le peu de lumière, ainsi que le fait que le QG soit désert la rendait un peu mélancolique. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien, le sentiment n'était pas oppressant. Au contraire, ça lui évoquait quelque chose… de familier.

Elle ne contrôlait pas ses pas c'était cette boule de lumière qui la guidait et la faisait bouger. On aurait dit qu'elle souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose. Après un certain laps de temps –une minute ? Une heure ? Shana n'aurait pu le dire- elles arrivèrent au dernier étage de la tour. En passant devant le balcon, la blonde s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait toujours. Et cette pluie avait quelque chose d'attirant… Elle semblait l'appeler.

Sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, Shana ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et se retrouva sur le balcon. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. De cette manière, elle sentait mieux la fraîcheur de l'air et les gouttes de pluie qui lui caressaient le visage. Elle sourit faiblement c'était agréable, mais elle se sentait si nostalgique…

Puis une odeur de bois mouillé lui parvint au nez. Alors doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans une sorte de grenier en bois. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni porte, mais des trous dans la toiture laissaient apparaître le ciel gris.

Soudain, la petite boule de lumière qui se trouvait toujours devant elle s'évanouit dans les airs, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une douce odeur de citron.

« Quel drôle d'endroit », songea Shana.

Progressivement, tout devint flou et disparut.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là –ou plutôt ce midi-là vu l'heure qu'il était-, Shana se sentait ailleurs. Elle s'était réveillée avec un étrange sentiment de mélancolie, et une grosse envie de manger du citron. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi, pas même elle. De plus, elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle n'avait même pas réagi lorsqu'un certain lapin roux avait qualifié sa soudaine envie de citron « d'envie de femme enceinte, mais de qui ? »<p>

La jeune fille avait ensuite quitté le réfectoire sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis pour se diriger –inconsciemment– vers le balcon du dernier étage.

L'air frais lui fit du bien, et elle retrouva rapidement une partie de ses esprits.

- Tiens ? Pourquoi je suis venue là, moi ?

Elle observa un moment la porte-fenêtre avant de hausser les épaules. Décidément, le matin, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle allait donc partir quand un détail la frappa. Un détail auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. Entre le plafond du dernier étage et le haut de la tour, il y avait largement assez de hauteur pour un autre étage… Curieuse de comprendre, Shana se mit donc à la recherche d'une trappe ou d'un escalier caché qui aurait pu donner accès à un grenier. Et cette occupation était tellement prenante qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer…

Elle laissa tomber en fin d'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de recherche intense mais vaine. Alors qu'elle prenait la direction de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche, une idée nouvelle lui traversa l'esprit. Ce QG était un regroupement de fous –autant voir les choses en face. Alors pourquoi le bâtiment lui-même ne serait-il pas une incarnation de la folie ? C'était déjà une tour glauque perchée en haut d'une falaise, alors sa supposition était envisageable.

Shana se précipita sur le balcon, activa son Innocence et prit son envol pour atterrir sur le toit –ou plutôt ce qui en restait car le bâtisseur avait eu la fausse bonne idée de le construire en bois.

- J'en étais sûre !

En effet, au milieu des trous laissés par les intempéries se trouvaient les restes d'une trappe. Et cette trappe donnait accès à un grenier.

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, grommela-t-elle.

Au même moment, la pluie se mit à tomber en fines gouttelettes, provoquant chez la jeune fille une étrange impression de déjà-vu…

* * *

><p>Lavi déambulait dans les couloirs –lui aussi. Les propos de Bookman résonnaient encore dans son esprit, lui lacérant ce cœur qu'il n'aurait pas dû posséder. A peine une heure plus tôt le vieil homme l'avait mis en garde :<p>

- Tâche de te rappeler qui tu es et quelle est ta mission, Lavi. Tu es beaucoup trop proche de ces Exorcistes, en particulier de cette fille des fées. Tu es l'héritier des Bookmen et non un des leurs ! Tôt ou tard nous partirons, et tu devras les oublier. Alors rappelle-toi où se trouve ta place !

Mais cette place, justement, Lavi ne savait plus où elle était… Et le fait que le vieux fasse référence à Shana en particulier l'effrayait. C'était sûrement en partie dû au fait qu'il ne sache pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Car il avait longtemps cru que c'était de l'amitié, comme pour les autres. Et pourtant… C'était plus fort. Était-ce le genre de sentiments qu'il aurait éprouvés pour une sœur ? Peut-être. Décidément, le cœur humain était beaucoup trop compliqué à comprendre ! En plus, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner brutalement de Shana comme la dernière fois. Il refusait de la blesser de nouveau.

Une odeur de citron le sortit soudain de ses pensées.

- D'où ça vient ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il n'était pourtant pas à proximité de la cuisine… Il décida de suivre l'odeur, qui le mena… sur le toit.

* * *

><p>Shana regardait partout dans le grenier, se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir cette impression de déjà-vu. Elle finit par jeter l'éponge pour aller fouiller tous les coffres de bois qui s'entassaient dans la pièce –et il y en avait beaucoup ! Elle se sentait comme une enfant rêvant de découvrir un trésor de pirate. Soudain, un coffre finement décoré attira son attention. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'un bruit sur le toit la fit sursauter.<p>

- Tiens ? Depuis quand il y a un grenier dans cette tour ?

La blonde soupira, résignée. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait un moment tranquille toute seule, de toute évidence !

- Bienvenue à bord du grenier du QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, lança-t-elle ironiquement sur le ton d'une hôtesse de l'air (oui je sais, ça n'existait pas à l'époque !). Température intérieure égale à la température extérieure, grâce à de nombreux trous dans la chose qui sert de toit !

- Shana ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Cette pièce n'est pas indiquée sur les plans de la tour, j'en suis sûr ! Panda me les a fait apprendre par cœur à notre arrivée ici.

- Mon pauvre.

- Je suis un Bookman, répondit-il d'un air sombre. En tout cas, tu as l'air un peu plus réveillée que tout à l'heure, ça me rassure !

- Ouais, c'était juste un peu de fatigue.

« En revanche, toi tu ne sembles pas en forme ! Ton sourire est faux, ce n'est qu'un masque. » songea-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui posa pas de question : elle espérait qu'il s'ouvrirait de lui-même. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de la manière dont ils avaient découvert l'endroit, puis passèrent plusieurs heures à déballer les coffres. Ils trouvèrent des affaires toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres : des costumes de théâtre, des peluches (ça allait de la girafe verte à l'hippopotame en tutu rose, en passant bien entendu par Yosshi). Il y avait aussi des potions made in Komui, probablement cachées là par une équipe scientifique qui, en désespoir de cause, avait pensé au toit sans savoir qu'il y avait là un grenier.

- C'est hallucinant le nombre de choses qui s'entassent ici !

- Apparemment ce grenier secret est un débarras. Ah, il ne reste plus que ce coffre ! C'est celui que j'allais ouvrir quand tu es arrivé.

- Vas-y alors. Tiens, cette odeur…

- Ça sent le citron !

- Ouais, c'est bizarre. On dirait que ça vient du coffre. Ouvre-le !

Shana s'en approcha, comme hypnotisée, et souleva doucement la partie supérieure… pour découvrir une simple robe. Rien d'autre. C'était un très beau vêtement, type robe de déesse, de couleur… jaune citron.

- C'est tout ? C'est marrant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'odeur vient de la couleur de la robe…

Comme la robe semblait à sa taille, la jeune fille décida de l'essayer. Une fois la robe sur elle, elle demanda :

- Alors, ça donne quoi ?

- C'est… jaune.

- Mais encore ?

- Très jaune. Jaune citron, même.

Voyant la blonde hausser un sourcil, ce qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon, Lavi s'empressa de compléter :

- Ça te va à ravir, elle te met vachement en valeur. Mais c'est…

- … trop jaune, termina-t-elle à sa place. C'est vrai ! Bon, retourne-toi pour que je puisse me changer.

Lavi se retourna sans discuter, et il n'essaya même pas de zieuter. C'est pourquoi Shana décida de le secouer un peu. Non pas que le voyeurisme de son ami lui manquait, bien au contraire. Mais ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il venait de lui dire que la robe la mettait en valeur sans passer en mode lapin attardé, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant, en fait.

- Bon. Et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, la gitane ?

- N'imagine surtout pas que ce sourire de façade et ce surnom débile vont me duper. Alors ?

- …

- Chacun son tour, mon vieux ! Jusqu'à maintenant tu m'as toujours fait parler quand je n'allais pas bien, mais il est temps d'inverser les rôles.

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je parle, hein ?

- Nan !

Le rouquin soupira. C'était vrai que parler pouvait peut-être l'aider. Il avait beau avoir un cerveau génial, un cerveau hors-du-commun, un cerveau… Un cerveau de Bookman, quoi, il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa situation. Il ne trouvait pas de solution, et pourtant ça faisait déjà trois ans qu'il cherchait.

- Disons que… Je ne sais plus très bien où est ma place. Je suis un futur Bookman, et je l'ai choisi moi-même. En tant que tel je ne dois pas posséder de cœur, et encore moins agir. Je suis seulement un observateur qui consigne tout ce qu'il voit dans un livre. Et pourtant… Je suis aussi Exorciste ! Ça ne devrait être qu'une couverture, mais l'Innocence m'a quand même choisi. Et puis… Je me suis attaché à vous, moi qui n'ai pas le droit de posséder un cœur. Évidemment, Grand-Père s'en est aperçu et me répète de ne pas oublier où est ma place. Mais elle est où, justement ? Franchement, je suis paumé.

- C'est stupide, constata-t-elle simplement.

Shana le regarda droit dans l'œil.

- Évidemment que tu as le droit d'avoir un cœur, puisque tu es humain ! Regarde : même Bookman en a un. La preuve en est qu'il tient à toi comme à son petit-fils ! Et il aura beau dire le contraire, je peux t'assurer que j'ai raison. Et puis, pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'agir ? Tu observes, tu consignes des évènements dans un livre, tu respires, tu éprouves des sentiments même si tu n'es pas doué pour… Donc tu es humain et tu existes. Et exister en tant qu'être humain, c'est agir. En plus, tu penses que tous ces gens que tu côtoies jouent un rôle dans l'histoire parce qu'ils sont humains. Je me trompe ?

- Non, mais…

- Et tu es aussi un être humain, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors toi aussi tu as la capacité –et même le devoir– d'influencer le cours de l'Histoire. Ça me paraît évident ! Et puis d'abord, qui a décrété qu'un Bookman ne devait pas intervenir ? En plus, tu es un Exorciste en ce moment, donc tu agis toi aussi dans l'Histoire. C'est un peu contradictoire avec ces soi-disant principes ! La règle n'est donc pas si importante que ça…

- Vu comme ça… Mais je ne sais quand même pas quoi faire.

- En gros, tu veux savoir quelle voie tu dois choisir pour être heureux, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

Shana se releva et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Suis-moi.

* * *

><p>La petite créature lumineuse regarda les jeunes gens s'éloigner. Elle était libre, enfin ! Après s'être –stupidement– fait enfermer dans ce coffre, elle avait attendu plusieurs décennies que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer. Même ces scientifiques venus cacher des potions bizarres n'avaient pas pensé à ouvrir son coffre. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu envoyer un rêve à cette jeune fille qui semblait posséder une origine élémentale !<p>

En quelques battements d'ailes, la petite fée des citrons retourna s'occuper de ses citronniers qui lui avaient tant manqué.

* * *

><p>- Tu veux vraiment me tirer les cartes ? Espèce de sale diseuse de bonne aventure !<p>

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'aide ? Oui ou non ? Espèce d'ingrat !

Le jeune homme se tut en souriant : heureusement qu'elle était là !

- Bon, j'ai tiré trois cartes. Voyons ça… Fate, Fire et Water.

- Comme pour le tirage de Komui, quoi. En fait, ton jeu de cartes est truqué. Avoue.

Une claque et quelques chamailleries plus tard, Shana reprit :

- Le destin représente ta vie et les évènements importants qui t'attendent. Bien sûr, tu peux choisir un autre chemin que celui que les cartes te montrent. Après tout, chaque être humain possède son libre-arbitre… Ici, le feu représente les combats, donc les Exorcistes. L'eau, elle, représente la mémoire.

- Donc les Bookmen.

- C'est ça. Le fait que le destin se trouve juste au-dessus de ces deux cartes montre que ta place se trouve aussi bien de notre côté que de celui des Bookmen.

- Ça m'avance beaucoup, là. En plus, quand la guerre sera finie, il n'y aura plus d'Exorcistes…

- C'est vrai. Sauf que le feu et l'eau réunis représentent aussi l'Amour. Un amour parfaitement équilibré, ni passionnel, ni platonique. Donc… je crois que c'est l'amour qui te montrera la voie. Non, en fait j'en suis même sûre, les cartes ne mentent jamais. Après, ce sera à toi de voir si tu choisis de suivre le chemin indiqué ou pas.

- T'es en train de me dire que je saurai quoi faire quand je serai amoureux ?

- Mouais, répondit nonchalamment Shana. Autant dire que ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça t'arrivera, si tu continues à faire ton chaud lapin. Ah la la… Je plains sincèrement la pauvre fille sur qui ça va tomber !

Lavi ignora la pique et continua :

- Je te rappelle qu'en tant que Bookman, je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver des…

- Parce que c'est Bookman qui l'a décidé ?

- … Bah… Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Et alors ? Faut vivre avec son temps. Fais tes propres choix et assume-les, Lavi ! Bookman est vieux, ses idées sont peut-être un peu dépassées. C'est à toi de choisir à quoi doit ressembler ta vie.

Le rouquin la regarda d'un air surpris. Peut-être bien qu'elle avait raison, au fond. Beaucoup de choses changeaient avec le temps, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi pas ça aussi ?

- Je crois que je vais devoir y réfléchir un peu, mais… Tu as raison.

- Bah oui, j'ai toujours raison.

- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas on n'a pas le même concept du mot « toujours ».

Ils continuèrent à parler et à se chamailler toute la nuit. Au petit matin, Lavi décida d'aller dormir un peu, et Shana le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Mais en ouvrant la porte, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver face-à-face avec Layla et Tamara qui partaient en mission.

- Lavi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais dormir. C'est crevant les nuits comme ça ! Quoiqu'agréable…

- Tu… Tu veux dire que… Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

- Bah oui, rétorqua Shana. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire d'autre ?

Les jumelles, moqueuses, se regardèrent d'un air entendu tandis que Lavi comprenait ce qu'elles avaient derrière la tête. Layla reprit à l'intention de Shana :

- Tu aurais donc perdu ton innocence ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis symbiotique, je te rappelle ! D'ailleurs j'ai faim.

- Ah ouiii, répondit innocemment la Perse.

- En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de reprendre ce type d'activité. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait.

- Alors comme ça, t'as besoin de _ce genre_ de petit boulot pour arrondir tes fins de mois ? J'espère qu'il t'a bien payée au moins.

- Cette séance était gratuite, mais je ferai payer la prochaine, répondit naïvement Shana avec un clin d'œil.

Hé oui, le matin est toujours aussi dur chez Shana, même quand elle n'a pas dormi. SURTOUT quand elle n'a pas dormi, en fait. A cet instant, ça lui paraissait tellement évident qu'elle avait passé la nuit à écouter et conseiller Lavi grâce à ses cartes qu'elle s'imaginait que c'était le cas pour tout le monde. Bref, c'était Shana le matin dans toute sa splendeur.

Ignare, le rouquin déclara :

- Merci beaucoup, c'était vraiment une nuit… mémorable. Même pour moi ! J'ai beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, pourtant. C'était vraiment très agréable. Tu me donneras tes tarifs, la prochaine fois.

Et il s'éloigna en ricanant. Les jumelles, elles, éclatèrent de rire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux deux, mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la taquiner. La blonde les regarda rire avec incompréhension.

*Shana : mode réflexion activé. Merci de patienter quelques instants jusqu'à la fin de la mise à jour*

Enfin, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle comprit. Elle vira au rouge écarlate en s'écriant :

- Les cartes ! Je parlais des cartes, moi !

Le rire des jumelles redoubla d'intensité Shana était très gênée. Et l'autre abruti qu'elle avait passé la nuit à réconforter… C'était comme ça qu'il la remerciait ?

- STUPIDE LAPIN !

Son hurlement réveilla tous les pensionnaires du QG, qui n'aspiraient pourtant qu'à dormir à une heure aussi matinale. Même Komui pour une fois il n'eut pas besoin de la phrase magique à propos du mariage de sa sœur.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Layla lança :

- Pour un lapin, c'est clair que c'est un chaud lapin !

Voyant le regard que leur envoyait Shana, les deux Exorcistes partirent en courant –et en riant, surtout– vers la mission qui les attendait. Quant à la Bohémienne, cette histoire lui avait coupé son appétit de symbiotique et elle décida d'aller se coucher. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en se réveillant elle s'apercevrait que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu? La semaine prochaine, ils repartiront en quête des Elémentaux, et il y aura un peu plus d'action. A bientôt!<p> 


	25. Chapitre 20: Des voix dans le vent

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 20, déjà ! * en mode les yeux brillants, comme Komui devant un Komulin * Nos Exorcistes repartent à la recherche des Elémentaux, et une nouvelle amie va les aider. Pour les trois chapitres sur les Êtres de l'Air, j'ai écouté en boucle deux musiques : El condor pasa de DJ Sammy et La lune se bat avec les étoiles de Deep Forest. Ça plus quelques musiques andines, que j'apprécie énormément.

Réponse à **MSG** : Merci à toi de me lire ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette musique. Yuki Kajiura, la compositrice, a un don pour faire naître des émotions chez les personnes qui écoutent sa musique. C'est une pro ! Je te conseille vivement d'écouter ses compositions. J'espère que le suite de la fic te plaira autant que le début :D

Merci aussi à **Momo-chan Ni**, qui m'a offert un magnifique dessin de Shana dans la robe de déesse ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Ce qui me fait penser que la petite fée des Citrons a remporté un franc succès^^ Elle réapparaîtra dans un prochain chapitre.

Dernière petite info pour ceux que ça intéresserait : je viens de publier un OS song-fic sur le couple Lenalee/Lavi, même si je préfère le Lenalee/Allen. C'est plutôt court, mais c'est fait exprès pour pouvoir écouter la chanson (Check yes Juliet, de We the Kings) en même temps. Voilà voilà, Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Claire par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Des voix dans le vent<strong>

- Bon, Komui ? s'impatienta Shana.

- Ah, je vois… Peut-être que comme ça… Oh ! Et comme ça. Oui, c'est ça…

- Fais pas semblant de travailler pour nous ignorer, abruti !

Allen, Lavi et Shana avaient été convoqués dans le bordel servant de bureau au Grand Intendant, mais ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils poireautaient et l'homme au béret ne leur avait toujours rien dit. Il se contentait de les ignorer. Mais les trois jeunes gens en avaient assez d'attendre.

Alors que Shana essayait une énième fois de faire réagir Komui, le Commandant Reever passa par-là, apportant de nouveaux documents à faire signer.

- Mais… Il bosse ?

L'Australien resta immobile un instant, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande-ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Cependant, son espoir fut vite déçu les trois Exorcistes lâchèrent d'un air blasé :

- Non, il fait semblant d'être occupé…

- Je me disais bien, aussi…

Reever soupira avant de se remettre en marche. Une fois devant le bureau, il lâcha violemment la pile de feuilles.

- Grand Intendant ! Faites votre boulot, pour une fois ! Ces trois-là sont ici depuis tout à l'heure et vous ne leur avez même pas… C'est une blague ?

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut ce que son supérieur faisait depuis maintenant dix minutes. Komui fixa un moment la veine qui tapait sur la tempe de son assistant, l'air de ne pas comprendre, avant de baisser les yeux sur son « travail ».

- Quoi donc ? Oh mon Dieu ! Merci, Reever ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il lui manquait les dents, déclara-t-il en lui souriant niaisement.

Un ange passa dans le bureau, mais il s'en alla rapidement en sentant les auras démoniaques de l'Australien et de la blonde. Une bosse et quelques esprits défoulés plus tard, le Chinois s'expliqua en pleurnichant :

- Mais si je vous avais répondu, il aurait fallu que je vous explique tout et qu'ensuite je me répète au moment où elle arrivera !

Visiblement, il ne devait pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours pour être dans cet état. Allen rouspéta :

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire qu'on attendait simplement quelqu'un, au lieu de nous ignorer !

- Attends une minute… « Elle » ?

Shana réfléchit rapidement. Layla et Tamara étaient en mission, donc ça ne pouvait pas être elles. Pareil pour Miranda. De plus, il était fort peu probable que l'Exorciste attendue soit la Maréchale Cloud Nine. Mais dans ce cas… Lenalee ?

Au même instant, cette dernière entra dans le bureau, tout sourire. Le visage de son frère s'illumina comme s'il avait eu une apparition :

- Ah, ma douce Lenalee ! Ma lumière ! Ma …

- Oui oui, le coupa-t-elle. Grand Frère, elle est là.

Encore « elle ». Shana continua donc de réfléchir. Avec la personne attendue, ils seraient quatre, ce qui signifiait que c'était une mission pour trouver les Elémentaux. Et dans ce cas, il y avait peu de chances pour que Komui envoie sa chère petite sœur alors qu'il restait d'autres Exorcistes au QG. Mais alors, qui serait la dernière ?

Après avoir déposé des tasses de café sur le bureau de son frère –et surtout après l'émeute qui s'en suivit– Lenalee se retira en annonçant :

- Je lui dis d'entrer !

Et deux secondes plus tard, une enfant apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait l'air terriblement impressionnée de se retrouver là. Ses cheveux tombaient lisses au niveau de ses épaules, et une frange effilée encadrait son visage fin. Le plus saisissant demeurait leur couleur : ils étaient aussi blancs que ceux d'Allen, sauf les pointes qui étaient noir de jais sur plusieurs centimètres.

- Entre, n'aie pas peur !

Elle s'avança timidement vers ses aînés en observant rapidement leurs visages de ses yeux gris orageux. Pendant ce temps, les Exorcistes la dévisageaient avec curiosité : ils ne l'avaient jamais vue au QG avant ce jour.

- Bien, reprit Komui. Je vous présente notre nouvelle alliée, Claire Obskur !

Ils la saluèrent gentiment, essayant de la mettre à l'aise.

- Claire vient de finir son apprentissage auprès de la Maréchale Nine, et est à partir d'aujourd'hui une Exorciste à part entière. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses. On a du nouveau concernant le peuple de l'Air. Vous vous souvenez que le roi Haytham a dit qu'ils vivaient dans la cordillère des Andes ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, figurez-vous que l'aile sud-américaine a pu enregistrer de drôles de sons dans les ruines du Machu Picchu.

Devant les visages étonnés qui le regardaient, Komui mit en route la bande-son en question. Les secondes passèrent, et seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre.

- Komui, si c'est une blague… commença Allen avant d'être interrompu.

- Là !

« Je m'adresse aux Astres illuminant les ténèbres de la nuit tombante… Nous, Sylphes, peuple de l'Air, nous vous attendons à cet emplacement pour parler de l'avenir du monde… Venez promptement, Exorcistes… »

La voix ressemblait étrangement à un murmure on aurait presque dit que ce n'était que du vent. Pourtant, ils avaient tous entendu la même chose.

- D'après les analyses du son, cette voix n'est pas humaine. Mais ce n'est pas non plus celle d'un akuma…

- Si je comprends bien, résuma Lavi, nous sommes envoyés sur place pour négocier leur aide.

- Exact. Le bateau supersonique que nous avons mis au point vous attend, et la traversée durera une semaine. Vous partirez demain matin. Des questions ? Non ? Bien. Claire, je pense que Lenalee t'attend pour t'expliquer deux trois choses sur les missions, alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

- D-d'accord…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait timidement vers la sortie, Lavi murmura d'un ton narquois :

- Claire Obskur… Ce n'est pas le nom d'une technique de peinture, ça ?

Shana observa alors un drôle de phénomène : l'air entourant l'enfant sembla devenir noir. En fait, pour être plus exact, son aura se teintait du même gris orageux que ses yeux. On imaginait aisément un air chargé d'électricité qui crépitait autour d'elle. Elle tourna alors la tête vers eux pour laisser apparaître un regard meurtrier, puis sortit. Shana en eut froid dans le dos elle aurait juré voir une autre personne. Et cette puissance titanesque qui s'était dégagée de l'enfant… Mais personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer.

- Lavi, déclara sérieusement Komui, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de plaisanteries avec cette petite. Parce qu'en général ça finit avec de gros dégâts, et c'est très dur de la calmer quand elle est en pleine crise.

- Komui, elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour être Exorciste ? s'inquiéta Allen.

- Comme vous tous. Mais ne vous méprenez surtout pas à cause de son âge elle n'a peut-être que douze ans mais fait déjà partie des candidats au poste de Maréchal.

- QUOI ?

- Bien sûr, elle n'a pas encore la maturité ni l'expérience nécessaires. Mais son taux de résonnance est de 98 %, et elle dépasse largement les 100 % en combattant sérieusement. Elle est dotée d'une puissance peu commune… Et son Innocence est d'un type un peu particulier, on n'en avait jamais vu de similaire jusqu'ici. Son éveil s'est fait en tant que symbiotique, mais c'est désormais un équipement. Même si bien sûr le lien avec son cœur demeure plus fort que celui entre un compatible type équipement normal et son Innocence.

Allen, Lavi et Shana avaient du mal à comprendre Komui décida donc de laisser tomber ces détails pour leur expliquer le problème dont souffrait la petite.

- Claire souffre de bipolarité. Elle a passé les dix premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat catholique, en France. Mais ses petits camarades se moquaient d'elle à cause de ses cheveux et de son nom, et c'est comme ça que sa bipolarité s'est réveillée. Dès qu'on la cherche trop elle passe en mode « Obskur » là, vous venez de voir le mode « Claire ». Quand les dirigeants de l'orphelinat s'en sont rendu compte, ils l'ont faite interner en hôpital psychiatrique.

- Une gamine de dix ans en hôpital psychiatrique ? s'indigna Shana. C'est dégoûtant !

- Hé oui… Elle y est restée six mois, mais elle a fini par se rebeller et s'est enfuie. Bien sûr, elle a été poursuivie. Mais juste au moment où elle allait se faire attraper de nouveau, l'Innocence présente dans son cœur s'est éveillée et en est sortie sous la forme de deux petits œufs.

- Des œufs ? Comment on peut se battre avec des œufs ?

- Je vous laisserai le plaisir de le découvrir tous seuls. En tout cas, elle a eu la chance de croiser la Maréchale Nine qui passait par là. Cloud a repéré l'Innocence et pris la petite sous son aile pendant plus d'un an, et la voilà aujourd'hui.

Les Exorcistes acquiescèrent. Ils étaient curieux de connaître un peu mieux cette enfant.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait déjà cinq jours qu'ils avaient embarqué sur le bateau de la Section Scientifique. D'après les trois Traqueurs qui les accompagnaient, ils arriveraient sur le continent américain dans trois à quatre jours. Il leur faudrait alors rejoindre le QG d'Amérique du Sud afin de s'équiper pour leur marche jusqu'aux ruines.<p>

Shana avait réussi à faire connaissance avec Claire, qui ne demandait qu'un peu de gentillesse pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Allen et Lavi en avaient rapidement fait de même. Mais le rouquin trouvait très amusant de faire sortir la petite de ses gonds exactement le contraire de ce que Komui lui avait conseillé, en somme. Un jour, la blonde demanda à Claire :

- Au fait, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- Le premier avril !

- C'est vrai ? On a pile un mois d'écart alors, si on omet l'année.

- « Claire Obskur ». Née le premier avril. En fait, cette gamine est une blague à elle toute seule !

Lavi partit dans un rire moqueur tandis que Shana portait sa main au front dans un geste blasé. Non mais franchement, qui lui avait fichu un équipier aussi stupide ? Elle plaignait sincèrement le pauvre Bookman qui devait supporter ce crétin en tant qu'héritier. Bien sûr, l'effet de la pique ne se fit pas attendre : l'air autour de Claire s'électrifia, et son visage changea d'expression.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen, qui revenait des toilettes, ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il vit passer un Lavi mort de rire, coursé par une Claire en mode « Obskur », elle-même poursuivie par une Shana qui tentait de limiter les dégâts. Même si honnêtement, cette dernière se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser ce lapin crétin se faire trucider une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la base quelques jours plus tard, non seulement ils étaient tous vivants –ce qui relevait purement du miracle pour Lavi–, mais en plus Shana avait découvert le moyen de calmer Claire. Il suffisait de la mettre seule dans une pièce vide, avec un livre pour seule compagnie de cette manière elle redevenait elle-même en quelques heures tout au plus.

L'arrêt fut bref ils dormirent à peine une nuit dans un vrai lit avant de repartir vers les ruines. Leur marche dans la cordillère des Andes dura quelques jours, pendant lesquels ils profitèrent du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Shana s'était aperçue qu'un immense oiseau aux ailes noires et blanches les suivait, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en voyait un aussi grand. Elle se surprit à rêver de voler à ses côtés, libre, dans le ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. De là où le volatile se trouvait, la vue devait vraiment être impressionnante !

- C'est un condor, lui expliqua l'un des Traqueurs en voyant l'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'animal. Cet oiseau est un symbole pour la plupart des pays d'Amérique du Sud.

- Vraiment ? En tout cas, je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit aussi grand !

- C'est vrai que c'est l'un des plus grands oiseaux qui soit : il fait 3m20 d'envergure. En plus, il peut vivre jusqu'à cinquante ans environ.

Le Traqueur ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que faisaient ses compagnons : si leurs mâchoires avaient pu se décrocher, alors elles seraient tombées.

Ainsi passèrent les deux premiers jours dans les Andes.

Mais un matin, Shana vit que le condor avait disparu. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter outre-mesure : après tout, c'était un oiseau sauvage, il était libre. Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait, et l'atmosphère était des plus lourdes. Même les autres s'en rendaient compte… Quelques heures plus tard, des voix mécaniques confirmèrent leurs inquiétudes.

- Eh, regardez ça !

- Des Exorcistes, quelle veine !

- Je suis sûr que le Prince nous récompensera si on les anéantit !

Un concert de rires tous plus sadiques les uns que les autres firent écho à ces paroles.

- Moi qui espérais une mission sans akumas… Non, ça aurait été trop beau.

Pendant que les Traqueurs partaient se mettre à l'abri, les Exorcistes activèrent leurs Innocences pour faire face à la vingtaine de niveaux un et deux qui les regardaient avec les yeux d'un chat devant une souris.

Et le combat commença. Chacun se battait avec hargne, mais les Exorcistes fatiguaient vite. L'altitude ne leur réussissait pas beaucoup… Shana, tout en prenant une énième fois son envol, observa l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Elle paraissait étrangement calme et était en train de parler à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un ? La blonde fronça les sourcils il n'y avait pourtant personne autour d'elle ! Elle acheva l'akuma qui lui barrait la route avant de rejoindre Claire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

- Non, soupira la petite. J'attends juste qu'elles se mettent d'accord.

- Qui ça, « elles » ?

- Je te présente Lyra et Tana, mon Innocence.

En disant cela, elle désigna tour-à-tour deux petits êtres de forme humaine qui flottaient à ses côtés. La première avait les yeux et les cheveux blancs son visage exprimait une certaine sagesse. La seconde possédait des cheveux noir-de-jais, comme ses yeux, et avait l'air d'être très impatiente. Les deux ne devaient pas dépasser les sept centimètres de hauteur.

- Lyra est une prêtresse, reprit Claire, et Tana une guerrière.

- Mais… tu… elles… Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

De leur côté, les deux minuscules personnages continuaient leur débat.

- Il vaut mieux qu'elle commence par mes pouvoirs, déclarait posément la petite prêtresse. Le temps de s'échauffer au moins, car tu risques de trop la brusquer, Tana !

- T'es casse-couille, Lyra ! J'te dis qu'on ira plus vite avec moi ! Et pis j'veux m'battre, moi !

Claire les observa d'un œil blasé avant de reporter son attention sur Shana. Celle-ci lui fit remarquer :

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de trancher si tu veux pouvoir aller te battre.

- OUI, TRANCHER ! s'écria la petite brune en sortant un mini katana. C'est bien c'que j'disais, faut les trancher ! En route, Claire !

L'enfant soupira. Elle allait encore devoir mettre les points sur les i… Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida :

- Non, je préfère commencer en douceur. Lyra, activation niveau 1 !

Devant les yeux ébahis de Shana, l'air se mit à crépiter autour de la plus jeune. Puis un sceptre apparut dans ses mains. Mais ce n'était pas tout : les traits de son visage affichèrent exactement la même expression que ceux de Lyra.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle frappa le sol de son sceptre et une lumière vive en sortit, transperçant les akumas qui se trouvaient sur son passage, à savoir des niveau deux. Il y eut ensuite quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles tous les autres la dévisagèrent avec étonnement leur cadette venait de détruire une dizaine de niveau deux d'un coup !

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda alors Claire d'une petite voix, les larmes aux yeux, inquiète à cause de leur silence.

- N-non, pas du tout, se reprit Allen. C'est juste que… On ne s'y attendait pas.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Shana, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'on peut te remercier de les avoir finis aussi rapidement !

Lavi acquiesça, et se jura de surveiller la petite. Elle promettait vraiment ! Et puis, avec quelques années de plus et un tour de poitrine plus épais… Le rouquin s'interrompit dans ses constatations mentales en sentant sur lui le regard suspicieux de Shana.

Ils commencèrent à ranger les affaires tombées lors du combat, mais Shana fut bientôt prise d'un sentiment de malaise. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal en contrebas de la falaise. Laissant ses amis se charger des bagages, elle activa son Innocence pour pouvoir atteindre une petite cavité creusée dans la roche. A peine eut-elle posé le pied à terre que ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise : entre deux rochers, se trouvaient pas moins de dix Innocences !

- Mais comment… comment…

- Comment c'est possible ? compléta une voix sournoise derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face, mais ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : elle se trouvait face à un akuma assez spécial. Elle pensa d'abord à un niveau deux, mais il paraissait quelque peu différent. Plus évolué, peut-être. Mais alors, dans ce cas…

- Oui, je suis un niveau trois, susurra-t-il.

« Et merde, songea-t-elle. Avec mon Innocence, je ne peux déjà pas me battre seule contre un niveau deux, alors contre un niveau trois… Je n'aurai jamais assez de puissance. »

Tout en s'inquiétant de sa situation, elle observa furtivement son adversaire. Il ressemblait à une guêpe, et son dard bien aiguisé devait contenir le virus mortel des akumas. De plus, il lui bloquait la sortie. Shana comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de combattre, même si elle n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. A moins peut-être d'une intervention divine… Elle repoussa la vague de désespoir qu'elle sentait monter en elle, se disant que qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

- Décale-toi, que je puisse détruire ces Innocences avant de te tuer. Le seigneur Noah m'a offert le moyen de les réduire à néant !

Et pendant qu'il partait dans un rire démoniaque, Shana ne put s'empêcher de balancer d'un ton consterné :

- Ah bah oui, comme ça il n'a pas à se déplacer. Je paris que c'est ce Tyki Mikk ! D'après les rapports, il a horreur de salir ses gants plus que nécessaire. Et quoi de plus sale pour un Noah que de la matière blanche ?

- Exact ! Tu ne comptes donc pas bouger, hein, Exorciste ? Alors je vais commencer par toi !

La blonde esquiva le premier coup et fondit sur lui pour lui asséner le deuxième. Elle avait augmenté son poids au maximum pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de l'égratigner. Et pourtant…

- Quoi ?

- Alors c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Bwaaahahaha ! Elle est bien bonne ! Tu ne vas pas faire long feu, toi.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il lui envoya de nombreux coups partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. Shana serra les dents : elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être frappée, en général c'était plutôt elle qui donnait les coups. Et cet abruti n'y allait pas de main morte –le comble, pour une créature « ressuscitée ». Ça faisait un mal de chien ! En plus, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour bouger, il était beaucoup trop rapide. La blonde sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu et lorsqu'enfin la rafale s'arrêta, elle se dit qu'elle allait mourir pour de bon en voyant le dard s'approcher d'elle. Car même si grâce à son état de symbiotique elle ne risquait rien du virus, sauf peut-être un peu plus de souffrance, elle n'était franchement pas sûre de survivre à un trou dans le ventre. Cependant, Dieu avait l'air d'avoir encore besoin d'elle. Elle entendit le son d'une lame qui fendait l'air, puis l'akuma hurla lorsque l'un de ses bras tomba.

- Claire… parvint-elle à murmurer en remarquant que l'enfant portait les mêmes vêtements que Tana.

- Oh, Shana, qu'est-ce'tu fous ? s'énerva-t-elle, une veine battant sur sa tempe. J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'reposes tranquillement au sol ?

Shana l'observa, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant de son visage blessé. Visiblement, Claire avait pris le caractère de Tana… Et son sabre, aussi. Puis la Bohémienne remarqua que du sang coulait de son bras.

- On est attaqués par une trentaine de niveau un et quelques niveau deux qui les supervisent, expliqua l'enfant d'une voix plus calme. Un Traqueur est gravement blessé, et Lavi et Allen sont en mauvais état. Mais on dirait que c'est toi qui as tiré le gros lot ! T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de lui. Toi, va rejoindre les autres !

Et sur ce, elle sauta sur le niveau trois qui était désormais d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Shana se releva donc avec difficulté et alla récupérer les Innocences en tanguant. Puis, à bout de forces, elle se laissa tomber contre la roche et observa le combat pendant quelques minutes. Dire qu'une gamine de douze ans pouvait se battre contre un niveau trois alors qu'elle-même venait de se faire rétamer ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle s'entraîne plus sérieusement en rentrant. Mais soudain, Claire fut projetée au sol, sortant la blonde de ses pensées. Le niveau trois, perché une centaine de mètres plus loin dans le ciel, partit une nouvelle fois dans son rire de sadique.

En se relevant, la jeune Exorciste cracha très élégamment (notez l'ironie) du sang au sol avant de jurer.

- Les filles, activation niveau 3 !

- Mais Claire… Le niveau 2 t'a déjà pompé trop d'énergie ! Alors si …

- Niveau 3, pas de discussion ! On n'en viendra pas à bout sinon.

Lyra et Tana acceptèrent à regret, et une lumière aveuglante les entoura toutes les trois. Claire se retrouva alors dans une tenue rappelant beaucoup celle des guerrières de l'Antiquité. Son visage, impassible, n'était ni trop arrogant ni trop doux. La symbiose parfaite de Tana et Lyra. Avant de retourner dans le combat, elle expliqua à son aînée :

- J'ai cinq minutes devant moi. La forme Amazone draine mon énergie vitale…

Puis elle s'élança de nouveau dans le ciel. Cette fois, le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Shana comprit qu'au niveau 3 la petite était capable d'utiliser les armes et la magie en même temps, ce qui la rendait proprement redoutable.

Enfin, le niveau trois explosa, libérant ainsi l'âme prisonnière. Claire retourna auprès de la blonde et eut le temps de lui adresser un sourire victorieux avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle était à bout de forces, et l'activation niveau 3 disparut. Les deux petits êtres qui lui tenaient lieu d'Innocence s'adressèrent alors à Shana :

- Elle n'en peut plus ! Nous allons retourner dans nos œufs pour ne pas lui prendre plus d'énergie. Ramène-la en haut, Enfant des Fées, et soigne-la avec ton cœur !

Puis elles disparurent. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, la jeune fille prit sa cadette dans les bras et activa son Innocence en grimaçant afin d'aller retrouver les autres.

Leur combat aussi était fini. Elle observa Allen qui, salement amoché, s'était installé contre un rocher. Puis elle déposa le corps inanimé de Claire entre ceux de Lavi et du Traqueur, qui baignaient dans leur sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Moi, sadique de couper là? Mais non voyons!<strong>

Pour l'Innocence de Claire, je me suis inspirée de "Shugo Chara!" de Peach-Pit. Je publierai une fiche sur son personnage jeudi ou vendredi, je pense. Voilà, à la prochaine (Lavi va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Littéralement!)!


	26. Bonus: Fiche Claire

Comme promis, voici la fiche sur Claire. J'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai publié un OS sur D. Gray-Man hier, si jamais ça vous intéresse de le lire.

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la relecture et la correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche Claire<strong>

**Nom** : Obskur

**Prénom** : Claire

**Âge** : 12 ans

**Origine** : Française

**Anniversaire** : 1er Avril

**Yeux** : gris orageux

**Cheveux** : mi-longs, lisses, frange effilée, blancs avec les pointes noires

**Taille** : 1m45

**Innocence** (je me suis inspirée du manga « Shugo Chara ! ») : type symbiotique « bis ». Ce sont deux œufs dont sortent deux petits personnages. Au niveau 1, les persos lui prêtent leurs pouvoirs. Ce sont des jumelles : la prêtresse est calme et sage, tandis que la guerrière est vulgaire et impatiente. Au niveau 2 elle fusionne avec un des Shugos, et au niveau trois avec les deux.

**Caractère** : enfant timide mais joyeuse, souriante, aime bouger, mais passe en mode « Obskur » quand on l'énerve trop.

**Histoire** : elle a vécu en France dans un orphelinat catholique jusqu'à ses dix ans, mais les moqueries de ses camarades ont réveillé en elle sa bipolarité. Elle a alors été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique d'où elle s'est échappée au bout de 6 mois. Mais elle a été poursuivie, et son Innocence s'est éveillée au moment où elle allait être capturée de nouveau. La Maréchale Nine, qui passait par là, l'a récupérée et a en fait sa disciple. La mission dans les Andes est la première qu'elle exécute en tant qu'Exorciste à part entière.

**Les personnages de l'Innocence :**

**Lyra** (la prêtresse)

Yeux et cheveux blancs

Taille : 7 cm

Caractère : gentille, douce, calme, imperturbable, sage

Musique pouvant lui correspondre : Fairyland, de Yuki Kajiura

Attaques : NIV1 : le sceptre et le bâton de prêtresse

NIV2 : magie défensive (les kekkai), offensive (les éclairs), le sceptre est plus puissant qu'au niveau 1, et le voile de prêtresse de sa robe sert d'ailes à Claire.

**Tana** (la guerrière. Son nom vient de « katana », les sabres japonais. Manque d'inspiration, bonjour…)

Yeux et cheveux noirs, même taille que Lyra

Caractère : grosse chieuse qui aime se battre, agitée, part au quart de tour, langage vulgaire et masculin.

Musique pouvant lui correspondre : Dance of the time, de Yuki Kajiura

Attaques : NIV1 : fait apparaître n'importe quelle arme.

NIV2 : les armes sont plus puissantes, Claire obtient l'aptitude de combattre comme une guerrière, et peut sauter super haut.

**La forme Amazone : le niveau 3 de l'Innocence**

Claire est habillée comme une Amazone, et possède la force des deux personnalités réunies. Elle est capable d'utiliser les armes et la magie en même temps. C'est la forme la plus puissante de son Innocence, cependant elle possède un point négatif : au bout de cinq minutes Claire est vidée de toute son énergie et perd connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, à mardi!<strong>


	27. Chap 21: Rencontres du troisième type

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 21. L'aventure en terre andine durera jusqu'au chapitre 22, que je publierai jeudi vu que je pars en vacances vendredi matin. Ce qui signifie que je ne publierai pas de chapitre jusqu'à mon retour, à savoir aux alentours du 12. Navrée, mais bon ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire la suite de leurs aventures, hein !

Pour ce chapitre et le suivant, les musiques qui m'ont inspirée sont El condor pasa de DJ Sammy et la lune se bat avec les étoiles de Deep Forest.

Au fait, encore un grand merci à **Momo-chan Ni** qui m'a dessiné Claire, ses gardiens d'Innocence et ses transformations. C'est tout simplement magnifique :D Et merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture. Ah non, j'allais oublier : si vous vous inquiétez au niveau du perso de Shana, allez voir la note en fin de chapitre et ne vous en fait pas, c'est juste que c'est essentiel pour un évènement qui arrivera dans quelques chapitres. (Vous comprendrez de quoi je parle en lisant.)

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Claire par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Rencontre(s) du troisième type<strong>

_Leur combat aussi était fini. Elle observa Allen qui, salement amoché, s'était installé contre un rocher. Puis elle déposa le corps inanimé de Claire entre ceux de Lavi et du Traqueur, qui baignaient dans leur sang._

Shana tomba à genoux à côté de ses amis, en état de choc.

- Ils…ils ne bougent plus…

L'inquiétude monta rapidement en elle, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il y avait moins d'une heure, elle était en train de se chamailler avec Lavi sous les yeux amusés d'Allen, de Claire et des Traqueurs, et maintenant trois d'entre eux étaient presque morts. Comment tout cela pouvait-il arriver ? Pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils dans un tel état ?

- Ils sont vivants, rassure-toi, parvint à articuler Allen. Mais il va falloir faire très attention à eux, surtout à notre ami le Traqueur. Il faut trouver rapidement de quoi les soigner, parce que vu leur blessures ils ne vont sûrement pas tenir très longtemps.

Les paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Shana elle eut envie de se donner des claques. Ils avaient tous besoin de soins, de toute urgence, en particulier le Traqueur. Alors pas de temps à perdre avec des larmes, elle aurait largement le temps de les verser plus tard si l'un d'entre eux mourait.

Soudain, les mots de Lyra et Tana lui revinrent en mémoire : « soigne-la avec ton cœur ». Son cerveau se remit progressivement en marche, et elle se rappela qu'elles l'avaient appelée « Enfant des Fées ». Elle se souvint alors de ce jour où tout avait commencé, ce jour où une lumière verte était sortie de son corps pour soigner Lavi…

Puis elle sentit dans son cœur l'envie de remettre ses amis sur pied, et ses mains se mirent à briller. Ses yeux turquoise virèrent au vert émeraude, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha du Traqueur à terre, la même lumière verte que la première fois les enveloppa tous les deux. Sauf que cette fois-ci Shana était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en mesure de contrôler le débit d'énergie qui sortait de ses mains, et même d'en absorber dans la nature qui les entourait, ce qui lui permettait de soigner le Traqueur et elle-même à la fois sans perdre d'énergie. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sentit que son patient était hors de danger. Toutes ses blessures avaient cicatrisé, même si bien sûr il n'avait pas retrouvé l'énorme quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Shana se tourna alors vers Claire pour répéter l'opération, puis vers Lavi **(1)**. Enfin, lorsque les trois furent guéris et revinrent lentement à la réalité, elle se dirigea vers Allen.

- Ah, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, commença-t-il d'un ton embêté. Je suis encore conscient, alors ne te fatigue pas plus juste pou…

- J'ai dit : fais voir.

Le ton, catégorique, n'admettait aucune plainte. Allen fut donc obligé d'obtempérer. Une fois à l'intérieur de la lumière verte, il observa partout autour de lui avant de fixer Shana les traits de la jeune fille semblaient détendus et exprimaient une paisibilité sans pareil. En fait, lui aussi devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait relaxé dans cette lumière : toutes ses blessures paraissaient s'envoler comme s'il était dans les chrono-disques de Miranda, sauf que là elles ne reviendraient pas.

- C'est comme ça que tu as soigné Lavi, l'autre jour ?

- Oui, je crois. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là je ne contrôlais absolument rien, et je lui avais donné ma propre énergie…

Sentant que le soin était fini, elle lui sourit en faisant cesser la lumière, avant de s'étendre quelques minutes au sol. Elle avait beau avoir puisé dans l'énergie de la Terre Mère, l'effort de concentration qu'elle avait dû fournir n'en demeurait pas moins fatiguant. En se relevant, elle aperçut le condor qui était de retour dans le ciel : le danger était donc bel et bien écarté.

C'est donc en souriant qu'elle reprit la route aux côtés des autres. Les Traqueurs s'occupaient de leur confrère qui avait perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir marcher tout seul, Allen restait sur ses gardes, Claire semblait perdue dans ses pensées. L'enfant ne se rappelait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé dans la petite grotte, et ça l'intriguait. Enfin, Lavi s'était enfermé dans un mutisme de Bookman depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Personne ne le dérangeait, parce qu'ils savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait : il réfléchissait intensément. Mais il sortit lui-même de son silence pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment ça se fait qu'on en ait croisé autant ?

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. A part Claire et Shana qui connaissaient déjà la réponse, tous se posaient la même question. La blonde leur apporta la réponse : elle sortit de sa veste les dix Innocences et dit :

- J'avais presque oublié, avec tout ça. Je pense que c'était pour récupérer ce butin.

- Tout ça ?

- Ok, je repose ma question : pourquoi il y en avait autant ?

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin parlait des Innocences.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Le niveau trois ne me l'a pas dit. En tout cas, on peut remercier Claire ! Sans elle l'akuma les aurait toutes détruites. Et m'aurait tuée aussi, accessoirement.

- Ben… justement, demanda l'enfant d'une voix hésitante. Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? Je me rappelle que je lui ai coupé un bras au moment où il allait te tuer, mais après…

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus ? s'étonna Shana. Tu l'as combattu avec Tana au niveau deux de ton Innocence, je crois, mais comme ça ne suffisait pas tu as utilisé ta forme Amazone. Au passage, remercie ton Innocence pour moi, parce que c'est grâce à Lyra et Tana si tout le monde est sur pied maintenant. Elles m'ont expliqué ce que je devais faire.

Claire ouvrit de grands yeux : elle avait utilisé son Innocence au niveau 3 et en était déjà remise ? La dernière fois, il lui avait pourtant fallu plus d'un mois pour récupérer totalement…

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le site du Machu Picchu, sous une pluie battante. Ils durent donc se trouver un abri le temps que ça se calme.

- C'est très fréquent dans cette région, affirma le Traqueur qui semblait bien connaître le lieu. Ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps, heureusement.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les nuages laissèrent place à une magnifique éclaircie. Le petit groupe s'aventura alors sur l'ancienne cité Inca, découvrant avec admiration ce lieu d'une grande beauté. Shana pouvait même ressentir de fortes énergies dans ces ruines, c'était une expérience tout à fait unique.

De son côté, Lavi aussi eut droit à une expérience nouvelle pour lui, quoiqu'un peu différente. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en gravant dans son cerveau de Bookman Junior les moindres détails de cette ancienne ville, il fit une drôle de rencontre. Un étrange animal laineux s'installa sur son chemin, juste en face de lui, et lui barra la route pour brouter de l'herbe. Il n'était pas très haut, et ne semblait pas s'émouvoir le moins du monde de la présence d'un être humain sur son territoire. Le rouquin, qui n'avait jamais vu une espèce de ce genre, lui tourna plusieurs fois autour afin de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ce qui agaça bien entendu l'animal. Allen, qui passait par là, le mit en garde :

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop l'énerver.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- C'est un lama. Il y en avait un dans le cirque où je travaillais avec Mana. Et si jamais un lama se sent énervé…

En même temps que le maudit parlait, Lavi s'amusait à tapoter niaisement la tête du pauvre animal. Pauvre animal qui, énervé pour de bon, lui envoya au visage un mélange de salive, de suc gastrique et de nourriture prédigérée.

- … Il crache, finit Allen d'un air moqueur.

Son visage exprimait clairement « qu'est-ce que je disais ! ».

- Ah, au fait. Ça tache les vêtements et ça ne part pas au lavage. J'espère que tu as une tenue de rechange.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna avec le visage ricanant du Dark Allen, fuyant l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait désormais de son ami. Dans son cerveau déjà bien torturé par Marian Cross, une idée était en train de germer. S'il pouvait utiliser cet évènement pour faire chanter Lavi, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait rembourser ses dettes sans trop se fatiguer…

Le groupe envoyé par l'Ordre passa la journée à monter le camp et à rechercher des indices –ainsi qu'à se laver pour certains. Mais à part eux et un lama que Lavi refusait mystérieusement d'approcher, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque être vivant. Même le condor avait disparu…

La nuit venue, ils partirent se coucher après un maigre repas. La journée avait été longue, et ils voulaient tous se reposer. Ou bien oublier une expérience traumatisante, pour l'un d'entre eux. Cependant, le repos fut plutôt court pour Shana au beau milieu de la nuit une voix étrange la tira des bras de Morphée. Une voix ressemblant étrangement à un murmure dans le vent…

_- Shana… Shana, réveille-toi…Il est temps… Shana…_

La jeune fille grogna, agacée qu'on la tire de son sommeil réparateur. Elle décida d'ignorer l'appel. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la patience de cette voix qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de l'appeler. Elle se redressa donc d'un coup dans son lit de camp, excédée.

- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, j'ai compris !

Elle enfila en maugréant un manteau et des chaussures, puis sortit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Claire. Elle prit quelques instants pour admirer la beauté des ruines illuminées par les rayons de la lune, mais une silhouette transparente la sortit rapidement de sa contemplation.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, la forme disparut pour se rematérialiser quelques mètres plus loin. Dès que Shana se rapprocha, elle disparut de nouveau pour réapparaître plus loin, l'invitant ainsi à la suivre. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au temple principal du Machu Picchu. Cette fois-ci, la frêle silhouette, tout en vacillant, indiqua une pierre du temple à Shana. Elle murmura :

_- Soyez devant la trappe à l'aube…_

Puis elle s'évanouit dans les airs, pour de bon cette fois, en laissant seule une jeune blonde plus que perplexe.

- La trappe ? Quelle trappe ?

Elle fouilla les restes du bâtiment pendant quelques minutes, mais ne trouva rien qui ressemblait à une trappe. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la grosse pierre indiquée par l'être aérien, mais même en l'examinant sous tous les angles ça ne ressemblait pas à une trappe. Elle tâtonna en espérant trouver au moins un petit indice et à son grand étonnement un déclic se fit entendre. Le bruit provoqua une vision dans son esprit, celle d'un mur qui se séparait en deux pour laisser place à une petite ouverture. Et Shana comprit. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur la pierre, s'acharnant pour la faire bouger, mais elle ne possédait pas suffisamment de force. Elle s'assit alors dos au mur pour se reposer tout en sortant son golem de sa poche.

- Al ! J'ai une mission pour toi, et je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. Va me chercher Lavi ! Je te laisse le soin de choisir la méthode pour le réveiller, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire sadique. Tu peux lui faire tomber un objet sur la tête, lui foncer dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux –enfin, l'œil– ou encore lui faire découvrir une de tes sonneries stridentes en te plaçant juste à côté de son oreille. C'est comme tu veux, mais fais vite !

Albus s'envola donc joyeusement jusqu'à sa future victime. Pour une fois qu'on lui donnait l'autorisation de s'amuser ! Bon, ce ne serait pas aussi drôle que de l'eau, mais c'était déjà ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un rouquin de fort mauvaise humeur qui rejoignit Shana.

- Je peux savoir ce qui lui prend, à ton golem ?

- Tu vois cette pierre ? demanda Shana en souriant innocemment. Imagine que c'est Al et tape dedans !

Encore à moitié endormi, le jeune homme s'exécuta sans demander plus d'informations. Il donna un grand coup dedans et la pierre s'enfonça dans le mur. Il ne se passa absolument rien pendant les premières secondes, mais soudain tout le mur commença à bouger, laissant apparaître un escalier de pierre menant sous terre.

- Merci mon lapin ! Au fait, comment il t'a réveillé ?

- Il s'est mis à me foncer dessus comme un fou…

Tout fier de lui, le golem blanc alla se poser sur l'épaule de sa propriétaire qui s'apprêtait à descendre les marches pour enfin trouver sa fameuse trappe. Mais Lavi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, car cette fois-ci il était bien réveillé. Il attrapa Shana par le bras :

- Pas si vite ! Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ?

-Ce qui se passe ? Oh, bah une voix m'a juste réveillée pendant que je dormais pour me conduire jusqu'ici et me dire d'être devant la trappe avant l'aube. La routine, quoi.

- La trappe ? Quelle trappe ?

- Ben justement, c'est là toute la question. Je suppose qu'elle est en bas.

- Attends un peu avant d'y aller, il faut prévenir les autres. L'aube sera là dans une heure à peine.

Au même moment, un éclat doré luisit au coin du temple.

- Timcampy ! Tu nous espionnais ?

- Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama Lavi en prenant les choses en main. Tim, va réveiller Allen et montre-lui ce que tu viens d'enregistrer. Il faut que tout le monde range ses affaires et vienne nous rejoindre ici avant l'aube. Allez, fonce !

Tandis que le golem partait réveiller son propriétaire, les deux Exorcistes présents entreprirent de descendre les escaliers avec prudence. Lavi ouvrait la marche avec son golem, car celui-ci était équipé d'une fonction éclairage. Komui avait eu la bonne idée de la lui ajouter pour que le Bookman Junior puisse potasser ses bouquins pendant la nuit. Une fois en bas, ils s'engagèrent dans le seul couloir présent qui allait tout droit, et après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche ils en virent enfin la fin.

- Ah, bah la voilà cette trappe !

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Tu veux l'ouvrir ?

- Non, il faut attendre l'aube. Ça ne s'ouvrira pas tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas décidé de l'autre côté.

Ils s'assirent donc côte-à-côte, dans l'obscurité, pour patienter. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle, mais Shana rompit le silence lorsqu'elle repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue deux semaines plus tôt.

- Dis-moi, tu as parlé à Bookman ? A propos de sa façon de voir les choses ?

- Ah, ça ? Ouais, l'autre jour.

- Et ?

- Il m'a écouté et a juste répondu « jeune imbécile immature » avant de s'en aller. Ça veut dire qu'il réfléchit… Il est un peu trop cérébral, le vieux !

Shana sourit en entendant ces mots. Elle se sentait heureuse pour lui, et… soulagée ? C'était étrange, mais le fait de savoir qu'il ne renonçait pas à son cœur la rassurait et lui procurait un sentiment d'espoir. Elle songea sans grande conviction qu'elle éprouvait de l'espoir parce que son ami avait enfin trouvé sa voie, mais en y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas la seule raison. Et cette idée la fit paniquer, alors elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. En lui jetant un regard à la dérobée, elle s'aperçut que Lavi avait des taches vertes sur son col.

- Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?

- Euh… Sûrement rien.

Si la lumière avait été un peu plus conséquente, elle aurait pu le voir pâlir, car il ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa rencontre avec le lama. Et si jamais Shana apprenait ce qui s'était passé, il en entendrait parler pendant des lustres ! Déjà qu'Allen avait l'air de vouloir le faire chanter…

Une demi-heure passa encore avant que le reste du groupe ne les rejoigne.

- Vous en avez mis, du temps !

- Te plains pas, on a dû tout ranger, nous !

Pendant qu'ils commençaient à discuter, Shana observa Claire en souriant. La petite avait beau posséder une force équivalente à celle d'un maréchal, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une enfant : elle ne tenait pas en place et son visage exprimait clairement l'impatience de partir à l'aventure.

Soudain, un bruit les fit tous se taire la trappe s'ouvrait. Puis une voix douce s'éleva, les priant de descendre…

* * *

><p>(1)Tiens, ça me rappelle une certaine Mary, ça ! Ou bien alors Sue, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas les seconds prénoms de Shana ! C'est bien pratique de pouvoir guérir les gens auxquels on tient, quand même… Mais ça ne se passera pas toujours de cette manière pour elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A jeudi !<p> 


	28. Chapitre 22: Les Êtres de l'Air

Salut ! Et oui, me revoilà déjà, mais bon au moins vous aurez la fin de leurs aventures sur les Andes

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toutes plaisir !

Les thèmes musicaux sont les mêmes qu'aux chapitres précédents. Pour certains personnages de ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'un dessin animé très connu que j'adore et dont la suite ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. A vous de deviner quel est ce dessin animé !

Juste une petite précision avant de vous laisser lire : Sylphide est simplement le masculin de Sylphe. C'est pas moi qui ai inventé, c'est comme ça !^^

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana et Claire par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Les Êtres de l'Air<strong>

_ Soudain, un bruit les fit tous se taire la trappe s'ouvrait. Puis une voix douce s'éleva, les priant de descendre…_

Shana ouvrit la marche et descendit les escaliers de pierre les autres la suivirent en silence. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, les marches devinrent brillantes. Voyant une lumière vive, la jeune Exorciste accéléra… Et s'arrêta net en découvrant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

- C'est pas croyable…

- Shana ? Il y a un problème ?

Sans répondre, elle reprit sa descente en jetant des regards ébahis tout autour d'elle. Devant leur petit groupe se dressait une cité d'or ! Shana tourna un regard émerveillé vers ses amis, qui semblaient tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Et perturbé, pour l'un d'entre eux. En effet, le visage d'Allen passait en boucle trois expressions bien différentes, dont la première était bien sûr la surprise. Puis suivait le découragement, rapidement remplacé par Dark Allen.

- Euh… Allen ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, tenta Lavi d'un ton moqueur. Il est impressionné par le paysage, mais de telles quantités d'or lui rappellent les dettes de son Maître. Et il finit par se dire que s'il pouvait en ramener ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il pourrait enfin rembourser ses créanciers !

- Ah ouais, c'est probable.

Un rire cristallin les tira de leurs hypothèses. Une femme de grande taille apparut alors au coin du bâtiment d'en face, lui aussi en or. De longs cheveux lisses, noir-de-jais, tombaient bas dans son dos. Leur couleur offrait un contraste saisissant avec le teint pâle de son visage fin. Ses yeux, d'un bleu sombre, exprimaient l'amusement mais aussi une grande sagesse. Une douce mais grande puissance émanait de tout son être.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux en souriant, une légère brise découvrit ses oreilles pointues. Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau, puis les observa en silence quelques instants avant de se présenter.

- Soyez les bienvenus en terre des Sylphes, Apôtres de Dieu, commença-t-elle d'une voix veloutée. Je me nomme Luinil, et je suis la reine du peuple Elfique.

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Shana.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, la jeune fille avait plaqué la main sur la bouche du rouquin pour l'empêcher de lancer son mythique « strike ! ». Autant éviter de se coller d'entrée de jeu la colère d'une reine élémentale sur le dos… Et puis il y avait aussi autre chose, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la jalousie.

« Non, se morigéna-t-elle, ça ne peut pas être de la jalousie puisque je ne supporte pas non plus qu'il me le dise à moi. Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ça m'exaspère autant ? ». Elle pensa alors que Seven, lui, savait se contrôler à ce niveau-là. C'était une des qualités qu'elle appréciait chez lui, d'ailleurs.

Une fois le lapin calmé, les autres déclinèrent leurs noms à leur tour.

- Bien, suivez-moi. Je vais vous emmener à la demeure royale.

- Euh… Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais vous poser deux questions d'abord, intervint Allen.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Shana s'en serait chargée. Luinil tourna vers lui ses yeux au bleu envoûtant.

- Je t'écoute, jeune homme.

- Vous venez de nous souhaiter la bienvenue chez les Sylphes. Or, vous vous présentez comme étant la reine des Elfes. Ces deux peuples ne sont-ils pas différents, pourtant ?

- Nous sommes différents tout en appartenant au même élément : l'Air. En fait, nous sommes ici dans le royaume de mon cousin Esteban, le roi des Sylphes. Mon peuple à moi se trouve en Scandinavie je les ai quittés il y a maintenant un an pour négocier l'aide que vous venez chercher ici. J'avais vu votre arrivée dans les runes… Cela répond-il à ta question ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il poliment en souriant. La seconde chose que je souhaitais savoir m'intrigue un peu plus : nous sommes à l'air libre ! Cette ville est non seulement en or, mais en plus elle est entourée de prairies… Pourtant, nous venons d'une montagne, et nous sommes arrivés par un souterrain. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je pense que tes amis connaissent déjà la réponse.

L'Elfe aux cheveux de jais parut amusée. En entendant ces mots, Shana comprit que son hypothèse était la bonne. Elle se lança :

- Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle à la Terre, mais qui ne peut pas exister sans elle.

- Exact !

- C'est comme chez le peuple du Feu, en fait. Est-ce que ce sera pareil chez les autres éléments ?

- Bien entendu. Mais il est temps d'y aller suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe suivit son guide. Ils en profitèrent pour admirer le paysage doré qui s'offrait à eux, et purent étudier rapidement les caractéristiques principales des Êtres de l'Air. Tous les visages de ce peuple exprimaient la sérénité et ils semblaient vivre en paix les uns avec les autres. Ils avaient tous les cheveux fins et très clairs courts chez les Sylphes, et longs chez les Sylphides. Leurs yeux immenses étaient aussi de couleur pâle : soit bleus, soit verts. Leur peau était tellement claire qu'on aurait pu la croire translucide. Mais plus que tous ces traits physiques, c'était leur démarche aérienne qui les caractérisait : ils semblaient voler plutôt que marcher. Ils paraissaient si fins qu'un coup de vent aurait pu les faire s'envoler. Mais au fond, n'étaient-ils pas eux-mêmes que du vent ?

Pendant que les Exorcistes se faisaient ces réflexions, Luinil observait Claire avec attendrissement. En effet, la petite s'émerveillait devant tout ce qu'elle voyait. L'Elfe ne put retenir un sourire maternel qui n'échappa pas à l'enfant. Claire la regarda alors sans comprendre.

- Tu me rappelles Linaewen, l'une de mes filles, expliqua la reine. Vous avez exactement les mêmes yeux !

- Vous avez de la famille qui vous attend, chez vous ?

- Oui, mon mari Anar et mes deux filles, Linaewen et Elwing. Ils me manquent un peu.

- Vous devez leur manquer aussi…

La reine lui sourit, puis retourna se perdre dans ses pensées.

Enfin, un moment plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination : un immense bâtiment de style Inca, tout en or.

- Mon cousin et sa femme sont absents pour le moment. Leur fils Tao va vous conduire à vos chambres, annonça-t-elle en désignant un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs qui courait vers eux. Nous discuterons cet après-midi.

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

- Dis, Tao ! Il est presque l'heure, je dois y aller, rappela Claire.

Son nouvel ami lui sourit. En emmenant les Exorcistes à leurs chambres ce matin-là, le jeune garçon s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec elle. Il lui avait alors proposé de lui faire visiter la cité et les prairies alentour, chose qu'elle avait acceptée après avoir reçu l'accord de ses aînés. Et même s'ils lui avaient dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'assister aux négociations, elle tenait quand même à être présente. Car en tant qu'Exorciste, elle se devait de faire de son mieux pendant toute la mission. Surtout que c'était la première…

- D'accord, s'exclama gentiment son compagnon. Je te ramène vers tes amis !

Tao attrapa sa main, et ils quittèrent en courant l'immense prairie entourée de montagnes, en direction de la cité d'or. Les deux enfants riaient, se sentant libres et heureux. A cet instant, ils illustraient parfaitement la définition du mot bonheur.

Une fois de retour, ils croisèrent Shana et les autres accompagnés par Luinil, qui se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône. Claire adressa alors un signe amical à Tao avant de le quitter pour se concentrer sur sa mission, même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle intervienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luinil les présentait à Esteban et Zia, roi et reine des Sylphes.

Esteban, comme tous ceux de son peuple, était de grande taille et possédait une peau très pâle. Cependant, ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient la couleur des noisettes. Sa femme Zia, elle, était également plutôt grande, ses yeux et ses longs cheveux noirs mettaient en valeur la beauté de sa peau mate, dont son fils avait hérité. Elle semblait avoir des origines étrangères. Une grande bonté émanait de leurs personnes.

- Bienvenue à vous, Exorcistes ! commença le roi. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage jusque chez nous.

- Si on omet le fait qu'on a failli se faire tuer par un troupeau d'akumas, le voyage était plutôt agréable, répondit nonchalamment Lavi.

- D'ailleurs, enchaîna Shana, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet qui nous amène, j'aimerais vous demander si vous aviez connaissance de… ceci.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit les dix Innocences de l'étui qu'elle avait pu récupérer pour les ranger. Esteban parut très surpris, et il s'écria :

- C'est incroyable que vous ayez pu les trouver ! Je comptais vous indiquer le lieu où nous les cachions avant que vous ne repartiez, mais je vois que ce n'est plus la peine. En vérité, nous les gardions en attendant votre venue.

- Dans ce cas, intervint Allen, pourquoi ne pas les avoir gardées ici ? Car même si leur emplacement était quasi-inaccessible, elles étaient en danger ! La preuve en est que si Shana et Claire étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tard, elles auraient été détruites.

Ce fut la reine qui répondit :

- Les conserver ici aurait représenté un risque beaucoup trop conséquent. Si le Comte les avait découvertes chez nous, alors il n'aurait eu qu'à entrer pour les détruire et anéantir notre peuple par la même occasion. Mon messager avait repéré cette cachette dans les rochers et nous avons pensé que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Votre messager ?

- Oui, un condor. Vous l'avez peut-être vu sur la route il vous suivait pour nous tenir au courant de votre arrivée.

- Oui, on l'a v… Attendez une minute !

Shana venait de remarquer un léger détail qui aurait dû la percuter plus tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt, même.

- Le Comte ? Et… Ça ne vous étonne pas qu'on parle d'akumas ? En plus vous connaissiez déjà l'existence des Innocences…

Esteban et Zia échangèrent un regard amusé devant leur surprise, puis la reine expliqua :

- Certains de mes ancêtres étaient Incas, et ils luttaient déjà contre le Comte à leur époque. J'ai hérité d'une partie de leur savoir…

- Super ! Dans ce cas, pas besoin de tout vous expliquer depuis le début. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là.

- Nous avons connaissance de la prophétie, affirma Esteban en hochant la tête. Et vous avez besoin de notre aide.

- C'est bien ça. Pour vaincre le Comte, nous avons besoin de vos forces dans nos rangs. Les peuples du Feu ont d'ores et déjà accepté de se joindre à nous qu'en sera-t-il de vous ?

- La prophétie prédit la victoire uniquement si les peuples s'unissent. C'est pourquoi j'émets une condition à notre participation : la Terre et l'Eau doivent accepter eux aussi.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Les Sylphes vous prêteront main forte uniquement si tous les éléments acceptent de participer.

- Mais vous savez, vous aussi vous êtes en danger ! Le Comte Millénaire veut détruire l'Humanité et…

- Et nous ne sommes pas humains, coupa gentiment le roi. Bien que nous puissions enfanter avec votre espèce, nous ne sommes pas humains. Essayez de nous comprendre : notre peuple vit en paix depuis des centaines d'années, et le Comte n'a jamais lancé d'offensive contre nous. Si jamais nous nous lancions dans une guerre sainte sans avoir la certitude absolue de la gagner, cette dimension en paierait les conséquences.

- Mais justement, cette dimension n'est-elle pas liée à la Terre ? Si la Terre disparaît, elle disparaîtra aussi.

- En effet. Cependant, si le Comte détruit notre Mère Gaïa, il n'aura plus nulle part où bâtir sa nouvelle ère… C'est pourquoi je suis persuadé qu'il ne le fera pas.

Le petit groupe garda le silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cette situation en venant ils pensaient l'aide du peuple de l'Air déjà acquise. La reine profita de leur silence pour reprendre la parole :

- Ne vous méprenez pas, ceci n'est pas un refus. Si la Terre et l'Eau acceptent, nous nous ferons une plaisir de nous joindre à vous. Mais tout ce que nous voulons, c'est offrir une vie paisible à notre peuple.

- Je comprends, admit Shana à contrecœur.

- Ma chère cousine, intervint Esteban. Ceci est la réponse des Sylphes, mais qu'en est-il des Elfes ?

Luinil déclara de sa voix veloutée :

- Notre position est la même que la vôtre. Ainsi, l'Air attendra la réponse des autres peuples !

- Bien, l'affaire est entendue. Ceci étant fait, je vous propose l'hospitalité jusqu'à demain. En temps normal, je vous aurai proposé de rester plusieurs jours, mais il me semble que votre ami nécessite des soins que nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas lui procurer chez nous…

Les Exorcistes acceptèrent, déçus de leur réponse mais pas découragés pour autant. Ils passèrent la soirée en compagnie des Sylphes et de Luinil, chaque peuple donnant des détails sur sa culture. Puis, à une heure plus que tardive, chacun regagna sa chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité après leur longue journée. Pourtant, Shana se réveilla le lendemain encore plus fatiguée que la veille… Et pour cause, elle avait encore fait ce rêve atroce où tout disparaissait, où elle se retrouvait seule sous la pluie. Cependant, cette fois elle s'était réveillée sans pleurer, ce qui lui redonna un semblant de sourire. Enfin, elle arrivait à contrôler un tout petit peu ses émotions ! Et puis… Un nouvel élément venait de se rajouter au tableau : une promesse. Tout au long du rêve, une voix masculine avait résonné dans sa tête et lui promettait de la retrouver sous un noyer pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre heureux ensemble. Cette voix lui était familière, elle était certaine de la connaître. Et pourtant… Elle demeurait incapable de mettre un visage dessus. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude, c'était qu'elle n'appartenait à personne de la Congrégation.

Quelques heures après leur réveil, l'équipe prenait le chemin du retour Luinil et Tao les accompagnèrent jusqu'au temple.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai un dernier message à vous transmettre. Pour trouver le peuple de la Terre, annonça la belle Elfe, rendez-vous en France, dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Le passage se trouve à proximité du Val Sans Retour.

- C'est noté, merci !

- Encore une chose : le passage ne s'ouvrira qu'à la pleine lune.

- Comme d'habitude, quoi, fit Lavi en croisant les mains derrière la tête. Bon, eh bien merci pour votre accueil ! Une équipe scientifique viendra sûrement pour installer de quoi rester en liaison.

- Faites bon voyage !

- Dis, Claire ! s'exclama Tao en trottinant à côté d'eux. Tu reviendras me voir, hein ?

- C'est promis !

- Super ! Oh, et vous aussi vous êtes les bienvenus, poursuivit-il à l'attention du reste du groupe.

- Merci Tao !

Shana ne put retenir un sourire devant l'entrain de sa cadette et du petit prince : ils étaient tous mignons ! Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans leur dimension, loin de la cité d'or.

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut être lourds, ici, se lamenta Lavi, essoufflé.

- La ferme, Poil de Carotte, on dirait Seven.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée et le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Voyant que ses deux amis continuaient la chamaillerie, Allen intervint :

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, montons le camp.

Les Traqueurs et Claire acquiescèrent, trop épuisés pour répondre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les premiers rochers qu'ils trouvèrent pour se reposer quelques instants. Allen, lui, soupira devant la discussion puérile à laquelle il assistait.

- Ne me compare pas à ce mec, il n'a jamais de motivation !

- Je te compare à qui je veux, d'abord !

- Mais c'est totalement ridicule ! Dire que lui et moi on se ressemble, c'est comme dire que Yû et Moyashi se ressemblent. C'est stupide !

- C'est Allen, stupide lapin, rétorqua l'intéressé en mode Dark.

Une veine apparut sur son front.

- Et puis ne me mêlez pas à vos gamineries, surtout pas pour me comparer à un associable !

- BON, ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Surpris, les trois autres Exorcistes se tournèrent vers la plus jeune de leur groupe. L'air commençait à crépiter autour d'elle, annonçant la proximité d'une crise si leurs chamailleries continuaient.

- Fermez-la un peu, on voudrait se reposer, nous !

Ils se séparèrent de mauvaise foi, et Shana partit bouder dans un coin après avoir tiré la langue aux deux autres. Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment fatiguée pour être aussi gamine ! Pendant ce temps, les autres montèrent les tentes et allumèrent un feu autour duquel tout le monde se réconcilia. Puis soudain, le plus vieux des Traqueurs s'exclama :

- Regardez, c'est le condor de la reine Zia !

En effet, le grand oiseau tournait au-dessus de leur camp comme pour leur dire au revoir. Shana le regarda avec envie : comme il devait être bien là-haut ! Et d'un coup, elle se décida. A la surprise générale, elle courut vers le bord de la falaise et sauta dans le vide. Elle activa ensuite son Innocence, qui lui permit de voler à la hauteur du condor. La vue qui s'offrait à elle était imprenable : elle volait à grande vitesse au-dessus des montagnes, ce qui lui procurait une sensation d'adrénaline incroyable. De plus, le soleil couchant ajoutait encore du charme au tableau qu'elle contemplait.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que Claire l'avait rejointe grâce au niveau deux de son Innocence. Elles se sourirent et profitèrent du moment unique qu'elles vivaient.

- C'est quand même fou, ça ! Elles ne peuvent pas rester en place, constata Lavi qui hésitait entre être blasé par cette drôle d'idée, ou bien admirer la beauté de la scène.

Allen hocha de la tête pour marquer son assentiment aux propos du rouquin. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de noter d'un ton narquois :

- Il me semble que tu as déjà vécu une expérience de vol similaire, non ? Quoique tu avais plus l'air de chuter que de voler, si je me souviens bien.

Lavi sentit de la sueur perler sur son front alors qu'il se remémorait « l'incident du balcon ». Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Timcampy se mit à sonner. L'image de Komui apparut soudain devant eux le Chinois paraissait heureux de prendre une pause dans son glandage intensif.

- Ah, je peux enfin vous joindre ! Vous êtes donc sur la route du retour ?

- Brillante déduction.

- Et vous avez leur réponse ?

- Ils ne viendront que si tous les autres acceptent de nous aider.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça… Au moins ils n'ont pas refusé net de nous aider.

- Au fait Komui, dis au vieux panda qu'ils vivent dans une cité d'or, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de faire quelques recherches à ce sujet !

- Des cités d'or ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous croyez qu'ils me laisseront faire des expériences là-bas ? On doit pouvoir apprendre tellement de choses sur ces cités d'or, et…

- Le jour où les cochons voleront, oui.

- Dis pas ça, Allen, c'est déjà le cas, ricana Lavi en désignant leurs amies dans le ciel. Disons plutôt… que tu crois encore au Père Noël, Komui. Faut pas rêver !

- Au Père Noël ? Au Père Noël… Noël. MAIS OUI, C'EST UNE IDÉE DE GÉNIE !

- Euh… Komui ?

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce ton de savant fou n'augurait rien de bon…

- Rentrez vite au QG ! Si vous vous dépêchez, vous serez là pour Noël, ce sera parfait !

- Parfait pour quoi ?

Ils attendirent avec inquiétude la réponse qui arriva après un petit moment de suspens.

- Parce que cette année, on va organiser… UN BAL DE NOËL !

Lavi et Allen n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles même les Traqueurs semblaient abasourdis.

- UN QUOI ?

Bizarrement, tout d'un coup, plus personne n'avait envie de rentrer…

* * *

><p>o0o<p>

Et voilà, emballez c'est pesé! Le prochain chapitre se passera au QG pour Noël. Je sais, on est en vacances d'été et tout et tout, mais c'est comme ça!

Au fait, vous avez trouvé le dessin animé dont je vous parlais? Un petit indice:

"Aaaaaah Esteban, Zia, Tao les cités d'ooooor!"


	29. Chapitre 23: Le bal de Noël

Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Ça faisait longtemps dis donc! Me voilà de retour de mes vacances en Espagne. J'ai eu bien chaud, j'ai bronzé (juste des bras m'enfin bon c'est déjà ça), j'ai oublié mes tongs sur la plage et j'ai dû rentrer pieds nus jusqu'à chez ma grand-mère (le sol espagnol est TRES CHAUD, je vous assure!). Bref, des vacances normales, quoi!

Cette semaine, voici le bal de Noël de la congrégation: j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Le bal de Noël<strong>

Le QG était en effervescence : cette année-là, le Grand Intendant de l'Ordre Noir avait décidé qu'ils devaient passer « un vrai Noël en famille ». Tout le monde avait pour consigne de porter des vêtements dignes de ce nom pour cet évènement, et en cette veille de 25 décembre, chacun s'activait à préparer la fête : Jeryy en cuisine les Scientifiques, les Traqueurs et les Exorcistes à la décoration. Il fallait aussi installer de quoi diffuser de la musique, car ce Noël serait célébré par un bal.

Tous les habitants de la tour vaquaient donc à leurs tâches dans la joie et la bonne humeur les rires fusaient de part et d'autre, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et détendue, contrastant avec cette période de guerre. Et pourtant, au milieu de cette ambiance joviale, une ombre se faufilait discrètement, cherchant à atteindre le coin sombre de la pièce où personne ne songerait à la chercher. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et tout en observant les autres s'activer elle recula pour se tapir un peu plus dans l'obscurité. Pensant être enfin à l'abri, l'ombre se détendit. Mais il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne crie lorsqu'une voix étonnée résonna dans son dos.

- Shana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Chuuuut ! Moins fort, crétin !

Elle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle, espérant que personne d'autre ne l'avait repérée.

- Je tente d'échapper aux autres, murmura-t-elle en guise d'explication. Je suis traquée depuis ce matin… Il faut que j'arrive à me cacher jusqu'à la fin du bal ! Mais je pourrais te retourner la question, Lavi. Que fais-tu là ?

- Ne me dis quand même pas que tu ne sais pas danser ? demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois en esquivant la question.

- Bah… En fait… Raaah, et puis il y a ces stupides robes, aussi ! Ça m'énerve, c'est pas pratique pour se déplacer et ça fait ressembler à ces bonnes à rien de princesses ! Je suppose qu'il faut aussi passer par la case maquillage, et…

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Lavi, par hasard ?

La voix de Bookman, qui venait de quelques mètres plus loin, les fit sursauter. Puis ils entendirent la mère de Shana lui répondre :

- Ah, vous aussi vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se cacher, aujourd'hui ?

Enfin, les voix s'éloignèrent.

- Toi aussi, tu veux échapper au bal ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop danser, mais à partir du moment où je peux me caler dans un coin pour boire et rire avec les autres, ça me va.

- Pourquoi tu te caches, alors ?

- Panda m'a surchargé de travail, grimaça-t-il. Je sais bien que c'est mon boulot, mais franchement je préfèrerais largement faire une pause jusqu'au 26 pour profiter un peu. Regarde comme ils ont l'air de s'amuser en préparant tout ça : moi aussi je veux y aller ! Mon cerveau a besoin de repos…

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre, avant de soupirer profondément. Entendant des Traqueurs les chercher, ils s'enfuirent rapidement. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs, Lavi en tête, afin de s'échapper. Mais soudain, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Bookman qui les dévisageait sévèrement. Shana songea que c'était cuit pour Lavi. Alors, tout en se retournant pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle lui lança :

- Navrée pour ton cerveau, Bookman Junior !

Cependant, elle ne put pas fuir comme elle l'avait prévu : devant elle se trouvait sa mère, ravie de pouvoir enfin la rattraper.

- Shana, ma chérie ! Cesse de faire l'enfant et va essayer ta robe !

Au même moment, Bookman disait à son disciple :

- Tu as fait ce qu'on t'avait demandé. Alors je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour t'amuser, comme je te l'avais promis. Mais tu as intérêt à reprendre ton travail dès le 26 au petit matin !

- Merci, Papy, répondit le rouquin pendant que le vieil homme s'en allait.

- Lavi, espèce de traître !

- J'ai hâte de te voir en robe, _Princesse_, lâcha-t-il dans un grand sourire moqueur. A demain soir !

A son tour il tourna les talons, heureux d'avoir pu gagner sa liberté de cette manière : non seulement il s'était bien amusé, mais en plus il aurait la joie de voir la Bohémienne habillée comme une dame de la haute société. Ça promettait !

- Layla, Tamara, interpela la scientifique. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'emmener à Lenalee et Miranda ? C'est elles qui sont chargées des essayages et du maquillage. Moi je dois retourner au réfectoire pour aider.

- Bien sûr, Nora !

- On va s'en faire un _plaisir_, affirma Layla en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté d'aller au bal, c'était sa sœur. Tamara le lui avait gentiment demandé et elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Alors il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à s'y ennuyer !

Shana soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'avait désormais plus le choix…

* * *

><p>Le 25 décembre à 20h00, heure du début de la soirée, toutes les filles firent leur apparition dans le réfectoire où se déroulait le bal. Elles s'attirèrent immédiatement les regards admiratifs de toutes les personnes déjà présentes. Regards admiratifs, mais aussi blasés lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Miranda qui avait décidément bien du mal à marcher avec ses talons hauts. Lenalee avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle les porte. Cependant, l'Allemande était bien incapable de faire plus de cinq pas sans trébucher et s'excuser comme elle en avait l'habitude. Heureusement pour elle, un certain Marie décida de se porter à son secours et de la soutenir.<p>

Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers l'estrade où Komui devait faire son discours –ce qui était cependant fortement compromis vu qu'on n'arrivait pas à le détacher de sa « beeeelle Lenaleeeee » qui était « la plus belle pour aller danser » – Shana se faufila vers le buffet. Elle n'était pas une symbiotique pour rien, même si bien sûr son appétit n'atteindrait jamais celui d'Allen. D'un air ennuyé, elle commença à se gaver des délicieux amuse-gueules préparés par Jeryy. Elle était en train de se demander comment Komui avait bien pu avoir l'idée stupide d'organiser un bal lorsqu'un sifflement admiratif la fit se retourner.

- Franchement, pour une fois je m'incline, annonça Seven en joignant le geste à la parole. Lenalee et Miranda sont des chefs, elles ont réussi l'exploit de te rendre potable !

- Je te remercie. Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'un pingouin. Alors retourne sur ta banquise et laisse-moi manger en paix !

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Non, elle n'allait pas le tuer. PAS TOUT DE SUITE. Néanmoins, elle avait beau dire, force était de reconnaître qu'il avait de la classe, avec son costume et ses éternels cheveux décoiffés… Shana, elle, portait une robe de soirée mondaine dans les tons bleus, ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été délicatement et patiemment remontés par une barrette de la même couleur, mais des mèches rebelles retombaient par endroits, lui donnant un petit air de fée. De plus, pour une fois elle était maquillée, même si elle trouvait que ses amies avaient un peu forcé sur la dose au niveau de ses yeux. Et, malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'elle pouvait y mettre, elle était bien obligée d'avouer qu'elle ressemblait à une dame. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs été la première à lui faire remarquer, non sans émotion.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, attrapant de quoi manger. Entendant la voix de Lavi qui hurlait « strike » à chaque fois qu'il croisait une fille, elle se retourna et croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle. Le jeune homme la contempla quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- STRIII~

Il ne finit jamais sa réplique culte, Shana lui ayant enfoncé des petits fours dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

- Toi aussi, t'as la classe, répondit-elle, totalement démotivée, avant de reporter son attention sur la nourriture.

Et c'était vrai. Seven, Lavi, les filles, et tous les autres étaient vraiment élégants. C'était tellement rare qu'ils soient habillés comme ça !

Enfin, Komui attrapa le micro.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis ravi de vous voir tous réunis ce soir pour fêter Noël. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment. Alors… Je déclare ouvert le bal de Noël de l'Ordre Noir !

On applaudit, et le Grand Intendant retourna coller sa pauvre petite sœur alors que la musique commençait. Les plus motivés prirent immédiatement la direction de la piste de danse, pendant que les autres commentaient le début de soirée. Shana, elle, alla s'asseoir sur un banc près de la cuisine, ce qui lui permettait de discuter avec Jeryy.

- Bah alors, ma jolie, tu ne danses pas ?

- Non, c'est pas vraiment mon truc ce genre de musique… J'aurais tellement préféré pouvoir lire, prendre un bain ou même simplement m'étaler sur mon lit sans rien faire…

- Essaie quand même de profiter, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait la fête ici, tu sais !

- Mouais…

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle resta assise à regarder les autres danser. Elle vit Allen et Lenalee faire de nombreuses danses sous les yeux suspicieux de Komui, tout comme Miranda et Marie qui semblaient particulièrement bien s'entendre. Elle vit aussi Claire, Timothy et Maya qui dansaient tous les trois ensembles. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, eux, au moins. Les jumelles firent plusieurs danses avec Seven, chacune leur tour. Tiedoll, lui, faillit finir en rondelles –encore une fois– lorsqu'il eut la merveilleuse idée de vouloir convaincre Kanda d'inviter une fille à danser. Déjà que le Japonais était affreusement énervé d'avoir dû venir, mais alors là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. La scène eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Shana.

A un moment, Lavi vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour discuter lui non plus ne tenait pas particulièrement à danser. A force de volonté, il réussit à la faire rire, ce qui relevait purement du miracle vu l'humeur de la jeune fille.

- Je ne prends pas la peine de t'inviter à danser, alors.

- Non ! Surtout pas.

Cependant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Nora vint se planter devant sa fille, les deux mains sur les hanches.

- Blue MacDanaan ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue une seule fois sur la piste de danse ?

- C'est SHA-NA ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que les cours de danse étaient utiles ! Mais la petite sauvage que tu étais –et que tu es toujours– préférait largement aller se salir dans les bois.

- Maman… grogna la jeune fille d'un ton exaspéré. Je suis déjà obligée de rester, alors il est tout simplement hors de question que j'aille danser. Surtout dans ces vêtements !

- Ah, c'est tellement dommage, fit sa mère en changeant de ton et de tactique. Cette robe te va si bien pourtant… D'ailleurs, elle me rappelle celle que tu portais le jour où tu as ramené ce crapaud à la maison. Tu sais, celui que tu voulais…

- STOP ! Ok, d'accord, j'y vais, coupa-t-elle en virant au rouge tomate.

Elle préférait mille fois danser plutôt que Lavi apprenne cet épisode de sa vie. Sinon, elle risquait d'en entendre parler pendant des années ! D'ailleurs il la fixait déjà d'un air moqueur alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé.

- Au fait Lavi, reprit Nora sur le même ton. Ce matin, Bookman m'a raconté une histoire assez intéressante sur votre vie avant la Congrégation. Il m'a parlé d'un jour où il pleuvait énormément, un jour où il t'a retrouvé dans une taverne en train de…

- Viens, Shana, je vais t'apprendre à danser.

Il avait littéralement bondi du banc, et son sourire narquois avait laissé place à une agitation inhabituelle. Lorsqu'il vit l'air étonné de son amie, il se contenta de dire :

- Ne me pose pas de question sur ça, et je ne t'en poserai pas non plus sur ton crapaud.

- C'est équitable.

- Bon, fit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la piste. Comme je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire piétiner les pieds, je te propose un truc : réduis ton poids avec ton Innocence et pose tes pieds sur les miens. On va faire comme ça le temps que tu comprennes les bases.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !

- Allez, chipote pas !

Ils dansèrent donc ainsi sur les deux premières valses avant que Shana comprenne le principe et danse sans son aide. Elle devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt agréable, en fait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, et le jeune homme lui accordait une attention toute particulière, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. Elle découvrait une autre facette de lui. Bien sûr, il lui avait toujours prêté une oreille attentive lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Mais à cet instant c'était différent. Ce n'était pas une oreille qu'il lui prêtait, mais plutôt les yeux –enfin, l'œil. Et puis il avait l'air plus calme, plus sérieux… Non, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Il était tout simplement plus naturel. De plus, leur proximité la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient si près l'un de l'autre ! Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle repensa à l'épisode de la chambre double chez le peuple du Feu.

A la fin de cette dernière danse, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur l'œil de lynx de Nora… Dès qu'elle les vit quitter la piste elle demanda à Komui de changer la musique. Une mélodie joyeuse se fit alors entendre, et Shana sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle en reconnut le style : c'était une musique tzigane ! A cet instant, elle oublia tout : sa mauvaise humeur des deux derniers jours, sa mission de retrouver les peuples Élémentaux, sa confusion dans ses sentiments, les gens autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis près de quatre ans… Elle était revenue à l'époque où elle vivait avec Rosanna dans une caravane, au gré de leurs voyages et de leurs rencontres. Elle retourna en riant sur la piste de danse, et dansa les yeux fermés. Elle revoyait toutes ces soirées qu'elle avait passées à danser avec les Bohémiens qu'elles croisaient à cette époque heureuse de sa vie. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage alors qu'elle effectuait de nouveau cette danse qu'elle connaissait si bien, cette danse qui lui avait tant de fois mis du baume au cœur.

A la fin de la musique, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle paniqua un instant en se rendant compte que tout le monde avait cessé de danser pour la regarder faire. Puis tous ses amis l'applaudirent bruyamment. Tout le monde avait été bluffé ! Alors qu'une nouvelle musique tzigane commençait, elle leur apprit les pas de danse, qui n'avaient rien de particulièrement compliqué. Les jeunes Exorcistes rirent beaucoup. Et à la fin, lorsque Seven fit remarquer à Shana qu'il avait suffi d'un peu de musique qu'elle connaissait pour la rendre moins boudeuse, elle lui sauta sur le dos pour le décoiffer comme à son habitude. Ou du moins essaya-t-elle, puisque sa robe la gênait dans ses mouvements. Elle se sentait bien, entourée de ses amis, sa famille. Mais lorsqu'elle échangea un regard complice avec Seven, elle eut la surprise de voir de la tristesse passer sur le visage de Layla. Cette dernière déclara d'ailleurs avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix :

- On dirait vraiment un couple, quand on vous voit ensemble !

Shana et Tamara (qui était quand même sa jumelle) furent les seules à remarquer que son sourire était faux. La blonde s'en amusa intérieurement. Cependant, Layla n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ils ressemblaient à un couple ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Soudain, l'évidence s'imposa à elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ignorer si longtemps quel genre de sentiment elle ressentait pour lui ? C'était pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine. Elle échangea un regard avec son ami, et ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix pseudo-dégoûtée :

- Un couple ? Beurk ! J'aurais l'impression de sortir avec mon frère !

- Un couple ? Beurk ! J'aurais l'impression de sortir avec ma sœur !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et le visage de Layla exprima un imperceptible soulagement, ce qui fit sourire Shana. Ainsi, Layla, la chieuse de service, avait des vues sur Seven le flemmard ? Ça promettait de devenir très intéressant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shana partit prendre l'air avec Lavi, et chemin faisant elle réfléchit à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle savait désormais qu'elle considérait Seven un peu comme son grand frère : celui qu'on taquine et qu'on aime par-dessus tout embêter. Celui aussi à qui on a parfois envie de mettre des claques. Mais surtout celui qui est toujours là en cas de besoin.

Une partie de ses sentiments était maintenant clarifiée. Mais alors, et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lavi ? C'était très différent. De l'amour ? Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et décida qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'y penser pour le moment. Ou pas envie, plutôt. De toute façon, le rouquin la tira de ses pensées en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Regarde discrètement par là-bas, murmura-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, et découvrit Allen et Lenalee qui étaient en train de flirter. On pouvait presque voir les étoiles et les petits cœurs se dégager d'eux… A un moment, le maudit effleura la main de la brune dont les joues rosirent légèrement. Shana et Lavi se regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Oh oui. Si on ne les aide pas un peu, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge !

- Va falloir qu'on leur donne un petit coup de main.

Et ils s'éloignèrent, s'amusant de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant cette soirée.

Mais au final, Allen et Lenalee étaient-ils vraiment ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'aide pour avancer dans leur relation ? Car eux, contrairement à certains, avaient déjà compris depuis longtemps la nature de leurs sentiments…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! Ça vous a plu?<p> 


	30. Bonus: Anecdotes embarrassantes

Bonjour à tous! Alors voilà, normalement ce bonus aurait dû être publié jeudi dernier, et vous auriez dû avoir un vrai chapitre aujourd'hui. Cependant, étant donné qu'il semblerait que je ne sache pas lire un calendrier (c'est une longue histoire), et ben vous devrez vous contenter de ça! Désolée^^

Voici donc les anecdotes embarrassantes dont Nora s'est si bien servie pour faire chanter Shana et Lavi. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce bonus ainsi que pour tes conseils !

**Le conte est un extrait du livre Contes populaires des pays celtiques, de Gérard Lomenec'h. Il s'intitule Le crapaud et vient à l'origine de Popular Rhymes of Scotland, écrit par M. Chambers. C'est donc un conte écossais.**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Shana alla dormir après le bal, elle repensa à sa soirée. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Une fois encore elle pouvait remercier sa mère ! Mais quand même, menacer de raconter l'épisode du crapaud à Lavi…<p>

Elle se remémora alors toute l'affaire…

**FLASH-BACK**

- Allez, Maman ! Tu avais promis, supplia une petite fille de dix ans aux yeux turquoise.

La mère soupira, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à cette bouille d'ange.

- D'accord, je vais te lire une histoire. Mais juste une !

- Ouaiiis !

Après avoir choisi un livre de contes, Nora s'installa près de Shana pour commencer la lecture.

** [Une pauvre veuve cuisant un jour son pain envoya sa fille avec un pot chercher l'eau au puits. La fille marcha, marcha, mais quand elle fut au puits, elle vit qu'il était asséché. Elle ne savait que faire, ne voulant pas revenir chez sa mère sans lui rapporter de l'eau. Alors, elle alla s'asseoir en pleurant sur la margelle. Un crapaud sauta hors du puits et lui demanda ce qui la chagrinait elle répondit qu'elle se désolait parce que le puits était à sec. « Eh bien, dit le crapaud, si tu veux être ma femme, je te donnerai de l'eau en abondance ! » La fille, ne prenant pas au sérieux les paroles du crapaud, accepta sa proposition et lui répondit qu'elle consentait à l'épouser. Lorsqu'elle eut rempli sa cruche, elle revînt au logis et ne pensa plus à cette aventure. Mais, une nuit qu'elle et sa mère étaient près de se mettre au lit, elle entendit ce chant :**

_**Ouvre ta porte, ma mie, mon cœur,**_

_**Ouvre ta porte, mon véritable amour **_

_**Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite**_

_**Là-bas dans la prairie, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.**_

**La mère dit à sa fille : « Quel est ce bruit à la porte ?**

**- Ah ! reprit celle-ci, ce n'est qu'un méchant crapaud !**

**- Ouvre la porte, dit la mère, à ce pauvre crapaud. »**

**Alors la fille ouvrit la porte et le crapaud arriva en sautant et s'assit auprès du feu. Puis il chanta :**

_**Donne-moi à souper, ma mie, mon cœur **_

_**Donne-moi à souper, mon véritable amour **_

_**Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu me fis**_

_**Là-bas dans la prairie, quand nous nous rencontrâmes.**_

**« Eh quoi ! dit la fille, faut-il donner à manger à ce vilain crapaud ?**

**- Oui, dit la mère, même à un pauvre crapaud donne à souper quand il t'en prie. »**

**Alors le crapaud mangea, puis il reprit sa chanson :**

_**Mets-moi dans ton lit, ma mie, mon cœur,**_

_**Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu me fis**_

_**Là-bas dans la prairie.**_

**« Ah ! dit la fille, mettrai-je un crapaud dans mon lit ?**

**- Oui, dit la mère, mets le pauvre crapaud dans ton lit. »**

**Elle porta le crapaud dans son lit. Alors il reprit sa chanson :**

_**Maintenant, prends une hache, mon cœur, ma mie,**_

_**Et coupe-moi la tête, mon amour.**_

**Et la fille lui coupa la tête, et aussitôt se dressa le plus joli petit prince qu'on eût jamais vu. Et tous deux vécurent heureux le reste de leurs jours.]**

La mère, ayant fini, borda la petite et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la laisser dormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Nora travaillait, Shana réussit à fausser compagnie aux domestiques chargés de la surveiller. Elle alla gambader joyeusement à la lisière des bois, dans sa jolie robe bleue toute neuve, et finit par découvrir un vieux puits asséché. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha et découvrit un énorme crapaud sur le rebord.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler, ce matin-là, Nora avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa fille et se sentait anormalement inquiète. Elle décida donc d'aller voir ce que l'enfant faisait afin d'être rassurée. Elle dut la chercher pendant un bon moment avant de penser à vérifier sa chambre. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la découvrir tenant une grosse hache entre ses petites mains, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux, prête à frapper un pauvre crapaud qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Shana pour se remettre de la déception de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout de son projet. Et depuis cet évènement, elle se mit à détester les princesses et les princes charmants.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La jeune fille soupira. Si encore sa mère avait choisi de la menacer avec une de ses (nombreuses) autres bêtises, elle n'aurait pas été si embarrassée… Elle aurait par exemple pu parler de la fois où elle avait enfermé tout le monde dehors, pendant plusieurs heures, en plein milieu de l'hiver. Famille comme domestiques. Ou bien encore de celle où elle avait voulu attraper un objet brillant –une dague, en l'occurrence– en haut de l'armoire bancale qui était au manoir depuis plusieurs générations. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour débarrasser la pièce de tous les débris…

Décidément, sa mère savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait ! Mais bon, elle avait passé une soirée excellente, au final, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Et elle s'endormit en se rappelant ses danses avec un certain rouquin…

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, ou plutôt ce matin-là en fait, quand le bal fut fini, Lavi décida d'aller dormir quelques heures avant de s'atteler à la tâche que Bookman lui avait confiée. Il allait avoir besoin d'être en forme. Cependant, sa mémoire héritée des Bookmen ne le laissa pas s'endormir si facilement : il revit chaque évènement de la soirée, depuis le moment où il était arrivé avec Allen, Seven et Krory jusqu'à celui où Komui avait décrété la fin du bal vu que la moitié des participants étaient ivre-morts au sol. Et il passa bien entendu par le moment où Nora l'avait un peu fait chanter… Il se rappela donc de ce fameux jour de pluie, à l'époque où il s'appelait encore Dick.<p>

**FLASH-BACK**

C'était une soirée d'automne. La pluie tombait sans interruption depuis plusieurs jours, déprimant la population de cette petite ville du sud de l'Europe. Pourtant, une personne semblait ne pas s'en émouvoir ; c'était à peine si elle remarquait quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme avec d'étranges cheveux, plongé dans un livre presque plus gros que lui. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses heures qu'il était assis comme ça, dans le but d'accomplir sa tâche de Bookman.

Il finit par relever la tête pour la tourner vers un tas de couvertures.

- Dick ? As-tu fini les deux livres que je t'ai demandé d'apprendre ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Agacé, il se leva pour aller tirer les couvertures. Il était presque certain d'y trouver son disciple en train de dormir, et il s'apprêtait déjà à le réveiller à l'aide d'un de ces mythiques coups de pied. Cependant, il ne fit pas ce qu'il avait prévu, il se contenta de soupirer de découragement : au lieu d'y trouver un jeune roux endormi, il tomba sur un tas d'oreillers et des livres. Il s'était encore échappé pour aller s'amuser à la taverne…

- Si déjà à quinze ans il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller retrouver des femmes à la taverne, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il en aura vingt ? maugréa le vieil homme en attrapant sa veste.

Il comptait bien ramener son idiot de successeur à ses obligations, quitte à le tirer par les oreilles s'il le fallait ! D'ailleurs, il finirait bientôt par ressembler à un lapin s'il continuait ses bêtises.

Arrivé à la taverne, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la tignasse rousse qu'il cherchait. Dick était, comme à son habitude, en train de draguer la jeune personne assise à sa droite. Jeune personne qui avait pourtant l'air de regarder dans l'autre sens pour ne pas l'écouter. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux tombaient bas dans son dos, et elle possédait une silhouette très fine.

En s'approchant un peu plus, Bookman découvrit de nombreux verres vides devant le crétin immature qui lui servait de disciple. Soudain très énervé, il cria :

- DICK ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Un gros silence se fit dans la taverne tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Et là, ce fut la surprise pour le vieil homme. Et pour son disciple aussi, visiblement, parce que vu la tête qu'il faisait il ne s'en était sûrement pas rendu compte. La personne assise à sa droite n'était pas une femme comme sa silhouette le laissait penser de prime abord. Et si son visage fin possédait bien quelques traits androgynes, il n'en restait pas moins celui d'un homme, c'était indéniable.

Ce soir-là, Dick rentra en état de choc.

Cet évènement eut deux conséquences inattendues : tout d'abord, le jeune garçon travailla d'arrache-pied pendant plusieurs jours, certainement pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Ensuite, il s'entraîna à supporter l'alcool pendant plus longtemps, afin de ne pas se laisser prendre une seconde fois dans ce genre de situation embarrassante et imprévue.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Lavi frissonna de dégoût à ce souvenir. Heureusement que le vieux Panda était arrivé à temps ! Qui sait, quelques minutes de plus et il aurait peut-être fait des avances à un homme. Et là, il était sûr qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remis…

Le seul point positif de cette affaire, c'était que désormais il était beaucoup plus résistant à l'alcool. Il avait d'ailleurs pu boire autant qu'il le voulait ce soir au bal ! Il pensa avec amusement à Shana, qu'il avait dû raccompagner à sa chambre. Car même si elle n'avait pas fini bourrée comme la plupart, elle s'était étonnée de voir le sol tanguer un peu sous ses pieds. Dire qu'elle n'avait bu que deux verres !

Lavi ferma les yeux avec un sourire narquois à ce souvenir. Et il s'endormit en repensant au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé juste avant de refermer sa porte…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous ne les regarderez plus jamais comme avant maintenant...<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour le départ chez ceux de la Terre!


	31. Chapitre 24: Le miroir aux fées

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos reviews, et désolée pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en occuperai dès que j'aurai posté ce chapitre. Bah voilà, les Exorcistes repartent en mission chez les Elémentaux ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau monde.

Les chansons qui m'ont inspirée pour tous les chapitres chez ceux de la Terre sont : « Fairies of Avalon » de skilda (c'est du rock celtique, c'est assez spécial mais j'aime beaucoup), des musiques trouvées sur youtube : « beautiful celtic harp music – Fantaisie » et « fairy heart magic », « arcadia », « unicorne » et « karuna » de Faun (là encore c'est assez spéciale, mais j'aime bien), « strangely beautiful » d'Amethystium, et enfin « fairyland » de Yuki Kajiura.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Le miroir aux fées<strong>

- AAAA-aïe !

Le bruit de chute n'effraya même plus les Exorcistes et la Traqueuse qui marchaient dans les bois par cette froide journée de fin janvier.

- Ça va, Miranda ? demanda Shana d'un ton blasé.

- Oui, je suis désolée !

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, la rassura Lenalee. C'est juste que ça fait au moins cinq fois que tu tombes, alors on commence à s'inquiéter.

- Sept fois, corrigea Lavi, l'air narquois. Ça fait précisément sept fois que tu tombes depuis une heure qu'on marche.

L'Allemande avait l'air sincèrement désolée. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir été choisie pour cette mission si importante, mais elle avait peur de retarder ses amis. Voire de tout faire capoter, en fait, étant donné son adresse légendaire. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer à la Congrégation. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de déprimer plus, la Traqueuse aux longs cheveux roux qui les accompagnait se tourna vers elle avec son air de lutin.

- Courage Mademoiselle Miranda, dans un quart d'heure nous serons au lieu de rendez-vous.

La jeune femme se releva donc une énième fois en soupirant. Plus qu'un petit quart d'heure…

Et en effet, quinze minutes plus tard, le petit groupe arrivait aux abords d'un étang aux reflets envoûtants. Sur leur droite, un petit pont menait à une autre partie de la forêt.

- Le Val Sans Retour, en déduisit Lavi. Le domaine de la fée Morgane, qui enfermait les hommes infidèles entre des murs magiques infranchissables.

- Bah justement, ironisa Shana. On a besoin de toi pour cette mission, alors tu as l'interdiction totale de franchir ce pont. C'est clair ?

- Hein ?! Mais je ne suis pas infidèle !

- Ouais, bon, joli-cœur, quoi. Dragueur. Ne joue pas sur les mots !

Alors que la discussion promettait encore une fois de dégénérer, une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

- Ah, je suis en retard on dirait !

- Non, nous venons à peine d'arriver.

- Eh bien ! Deux hommes pour quatre jeunes filles ? Nous n'avons pas intérêt à fâcher ces demoiselles on dirait !

Le ton, chaleureux, eut le don de détendre immédiatement l'atmosphère. Ce Traqueur, le deuxième embauché pour la mission, était déjà sur place quand Komui avait décidé qu'il était temps de partir à la recherche du peuple de la Terre. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le miroir aux fées, qui était apparemment le portail entre les deux mondes. Shana songea que cet homme à l'air jovial avait raison : pour une fois, l'équipe était essentiellement féminine. Elle s'en réjouissait. Car même si la population du QG était majoritairement masculine et qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être entourée d'hommes et de s'en faire respecter, elle se sentait parfois un peu seule. Ça promettait de la changer !

D'après les informations données par Luinil, la reine des Elfes, le portail ne s'ouvrirait que par une nuit de pleine lune. Alors en attendant que la nuit daigne tomber sur la forêt de Paimpont, que l'on reconnaissait comme étant Brocéliande, les filles partirent faire un tour dans le Val Sans Retour. Le Traqueur, lui, resta avec Lavi, que Shana avait enfin réussi à convaincre de rester près de l'étang grâce à un argument imparable. S'ils étaient à la recherche du « Petit Peuple », c'était bien parce qu'ils admettaient leur existence. Alors il y avait de fortes chances pour que les légendes sur la fée Morgane soient vraies… Et ils avaient besoin de lui pour la mission.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Miranda –qui était tombée encore trois fois, sans compter celle où elle avait failli passer par-dessus le pont– s'exclama :

- C'est tout de même impressionnant, la couleur de ces rochers… On dirait du sang !

- C'est du schiste rouge, annonça tranquillement la Traqueuse. Mais la légende raconte que c'est le sang des fées de l'étang qui leur aurait donné cette couleur… Après qu'il ait tout inondé.

Shana ne put s'empêcher de se demander où se trouvait la part de vérité dans toutes ces légendes. En observant la Traqueuse, elle distingua une lueur de tristesse résignée dans ses yeux. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'elles redescendirent vers l'étang, la nuit était enfin tombée. Les six envoyés de l'Ordre s'assirent donc au bord de l'eau et attendirent au clair de lune que quelque chose se produise, ce qui ne tarda pas : une barque apparut comme par magie au beau milieu de l'étang. Elle se rapprocha lentement d'eux, et s'arrêta près de la rive comme pour les inviter à monter à son bord.

Les Exorcistes hésitèrent.

- Vous… Vous croyez que c'est pour nous ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi une barque vide apparaîtrait au beau milieu de l'étang et s'arrêterait près de nous si ce n'est pour prendre l'air ? Ce n'est pas comme si on attendait qu'un phénomène bizarre se manifeste, non plus !

- Sérieusement, Shana. Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège. Les deux fois précédentes, quelqu'un est venu nous chercher : Jahid au Sahara et cette Sylphide diaphane au Pérou, même si tu as été la seule à la voir.

- C'est vrai…

- Excusez-moi chers Exorcistes, intervint la Traqueuse à la chevelure rousse, mais il me semble que c'est pour découvrir un peuple que nous sommes venus, et non pour avoir peur de leur invitation. Alors pourquoi hésiter ?

Et ce disant, elle sauta dans l'embarcation pour encourager les autres à en faire autant.

- Elle n'a pas tort !

Lavi affichait un grand sourire, celui qui annonçait un passage en mode lapin dans les prochaines minutes. Une Traqueuse femme, c'était déjà bien. Mais une Traqueuse femme qui n'attendait pas les décisions des Exorcistes pour agir, c'était encore mieux !

Sans qu'elle en saisisse la raison, Shana se sentit irritée par la situation. Pourquoi ressentait-elle l'envie irrépressible d'en coller une à Lavi ? Et puis, elle avait beau apprécié cette étrange Traqueuse, quelque chose chez elle l'agaçait. Mais de là à comprendre ce que c'était… La blonde se contenta donc de sauter à son tour dans la barque, énervée de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ses propres sentiments mieux que ça.

Le reste du groupe embarqua à son tour. Le petit bateau repartit alors comme il était venu, se déplaçant sur l'eau sans aucune intervention humaine.

- Je me demande jusqu'où on va, murmura Lenalee.

Elle semblait fascinée par la magie du lieu la pleine lune et les arbres qu'elle éclairait se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau, laquelle était à peine troublée par le déplacement de la barque. Cependant, la Chinoise sentait quand même l'inquiétude monter en elle : la scène, bien que féérique, lui faisait trop penser à ses cauchemars dans lesquels Allen disparaissait dans l'eau. D'ailleurs, la vision de la main du maudit dépassant de l'eau s'imposa à son esprit, la faisant tressaillir. Mais elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Elle releva alors les yeux sur le devant de l'embarcation… Pour y découvrir une main. Ou plus exactement un bras, qui sortait de l'eau et s'agrippait au bateau. Il fut bientôt rejoint par neuf autres bras, et à la stupéfaction générale la barque commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Miranda activa son chronodisque dans l'espoir de le protéger, mais ce fut en vain : le bateau continua de sombrer. Tout le monde commençait à paniquer et se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire tout le monde sauf la Traqueuse, qui souriait tranquillement et semblait confiante. Son regard croisa celui de Shana, et instantanément la blonde se calma. C'était vrai, ça, pourquoi paniquer ? Ils allaient sûrement traverser le portail et arriver chez ceux de la Terre, rien d'autre !

Comme en écho à ses réflexions et aux cris des autres, le bateau plongea brusquement dans l'eau… Pour se retrouver en plein air, sur un autre étang. Et en plein jour, surtout.

- Mais comment… ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Des rires cristallins accueillirent leurs réactions. Et l'un d'eux provenait de la barque… Le visage d'une jeune fille apparut à côté de la Traqueuse.

- Hannah, ne me dis pas que tu ne les avais pas prévenus, quand même ! Au fait, bienvenue à Avalon, royaume des Faeries, ajouta-t-elle pour les Exorcistes.

La Traqueuse se jeta alors à l'eau, à l'étonnement général.

- Navrée, grande sœur, mais je voulais leur faire la surprise.

Quatre autres jeunes femmes, toutes d'une grande beauté, encerclèrent alors les deux sœurs.

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Et le monde des humains, comment a-t-il évolué ?

- Sont-ils toujours aussi égoïstes avec la nature ?

Les questions fusaient, sous les regards étonnés de ceux de la Congrégation.

* * *

><p><strong>Au même moment, au QG<strong>

Une jeune Traqueuse courait dans les couloirs, l'air totalement affolé. Elle se précipita dans le bureau du Grand Intendant sans même prendre la peine de frapper aux grandes portes en bois.

- Grand Intendant ! Grand Intendant !

Le scientifique tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée, étonné par tout ce bruit. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais vous êtes… La Traqueuse qui devait accompagner les Exorcistes chez les Élémentaux ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? C'est ce soir, la pleine lune !

- Je n'y comprends rien ! Je me suis réveillée i peine quelques minutes et je me suis rendue compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et j'ai cherché les quatre Exorcistes mais ils n'étaient plus là et…

- Doucement, calmez-vous ! Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont déjà partis ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression…

- Commandant Reever, interpela Komui d'un ton inquiet. Avez-vous vu Lenalee, Lavi, Shana et Miranda ?

- Euh… Oui ! Je les ai croisés ce matin alors qu'ils partaient en mission avec une Traqueuse. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle était nouvelle, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la Traqueuse qui devait les accompagner se trouve ici avec nous…

- Quoi ?! Mais alors dans ce cas…

- Avec qui sont-ils partis en mission ?

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux, inquiets pour leurs amis. Finalement Reever demanda :

- Dites… Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être un coup du Comte ?

- J'en doute. Si ça avait été le Comte Millénaire, Mademoiselle ne serait plus en vie. Pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de l'endormir alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu la tuer ? De plus, il aurait profité de sa venue pour nous achever, j'imagine.

- Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?

- Avoir confiance en ma petite sœur et nos amis, tout en espérant que Dieu sache ce qu'il fait.

Reever et la Traqueuse gardèrent le silence. Komui devait être fou d'inquiétude pour Lenalee, et pourtant il avait décidé de croire au bon déroulement de leur mission. C'était tout simplement admirable.

* * *

><p>- Alors comme ça, Hannah, tu es une fée ?<p>

- Hé oui !

- Mais je croyais que les fées étaient de petite taille et possédaient des ailes dans le dos ?

La rousse et ses sœurs rirent de leurs rires enchanteurs.

- Vous avez déjà dû le remarquer lorsque vous avez rendu visite aux autres. Chaque Élément comporte différents types de peuples, et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour ceux de la Terre. Ici, nous cohabitons tous ensemble, alors ne vous étonnez pas de voir un lutin jouer sur le dos d'une licorne.

- Des licornes ?!

- En ce qui concerne les fées, elles peuvent être comme vous les imaginez, ou bien encore d'apparence humaine comme dans notre cas. Et pour répondre à la question que je vois dans vos yeux, oui, mes sœurs et moi habitons dans cet étang. C'est pourquoi le rôle de gardiennes nous revient.

Lavi, qui n'avait plus parlé depuis leur arrivée dans le monde des fées, sortit enfin de son mutisme.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Nous savions où vous trouver, et vous aviez l'air de savoir que nous viendrions. Alors pourquoi avoir envoyé Hannah pour nous chercher ?

- Bien vu, Bookman Jr, répondit la fausse Traqueuse. En réalité nous savions seulement que des Exorcistes devaient venir les oiseaux messagers n'ont pas pu nous en dire plus. Alors notre reine Titania a décidé qu'il fallait vérifier que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions envers nous, et c'est moi qui ai été choisie. Je me suis beaucoup amusée !

- Et si nos intentions avaient été mauvaises ?

- Oh, hé bien je vous aurais sans doute mis hors d'état de nuire.

Le groupe déglutit. La jeune fée avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, mais elle semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse. Avait-elle réellement le pouvoir de les tuer ? Ils préféraient tous ne pas le savoir. Et puis, visiblement, ils avaient passé « l'examen d'entrée » avec succès.

Tout en discutant, les six sœurs commencèrent à pousser le bateau en direction de la rive. Shana s'étonna alors :

- Mais si vous habitez vraiment cet étang, où se trouve votre dernière sœur ? J'ai lu dans un livre que le miroir aux fées de Brocéliande tenait son nom des sept fées qui l'habitaient or, vous n'êtes que six…

- Nous avons eu un… léger différend avec notre petite sœur il y a quelques centaines d'années. Pour faire simple, je vous dirai simplement que par amour pour un humain elle a trahi notre promesse de ne jamais retourner dans votre monde. Mais cette histoire est très vieille, et aujourd'hui nous avons toutes compris que c'était son droit de faire ce choix. Nous avons nous-mêmes décidé de rompre cette promesse lorsque la prophétie vous concernant a été découverte. D'après les informations que nous avons pu recueillir, une branche de ses descendants vit encore aujourd'hui dans votre monde ils sont donc de sang-mêlé.

- T'entends ça, Shana ? intervint Lavi. T'as une fée parmi tes arrière-grands-mères ! Enfin, ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Je n'en serais même plus étonnée, répondit l'intéressée. Après toutes les découvertes qu'on a faites, tout ce qui m'est arrivé… Et puis, je savais déjà que j'avais des origines élémentales de par mon père, alors c'est fort probable.

L'aînée des six fées la regarda d'un visage bienveillant.

- Dans ce cas, jeune Exorciste, il semblerait que nous soyons de la même famille. Je te souhaite un bon retour aux sources. Puisse ce voyage t'aider à comprendre _ton passé_ et tes origines…

Shana nota qu'elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le mot « passé », et que son regard s'était fait plus pénétrant, comme si ces mots avaient une signification spéciale. Cependant elle se contenta de remercier gentiment cette fée qui avait tout l'air d'être son aïeule.

La barque accosta, et tous crurent rêver devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux : des Dryades, ces filles des arbres, se tenaient côte-à-côte avec de magnifiques licornes **(1)** d'un blanc pur. Deux lutins et trois petites fées, qui ne devaient pas faire plus de quinze centimètres, jouaient et couraient autour d'eux tout en riant. Deux des trois fées possédaient des ailes semblables à celle des papillons : légères et colorées. La troisième, en revanche, arborait de jolies petites ailes de libellule, transparentes et pailletées. Une odeur de citron se dégageait d'elle, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler quelque chose à Shana…

La jeune fille l'observa jouer joyeusement autour d'elle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir… Elle finit par hausser les épaules en se disant que ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression. La petite fée rigola puis s'en alla en direction de ses citrons. Elle était heureuse de revoir l'Exorciste, même si celle-ci l'avait oubliée. Mais après tout, elle avait elle-même lancé ce sort d'amnésie pour qu'elle oublie en partie le rêve, alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre que le sortilège marche !

Le paysage, qui apparemment ne semblait pas être affecté par l'hiver du monde humain, était absolument magnifique : l'étang était surplombé d'immenses arbres dont les feuilles d'un vert lumineux s'agitaient doucement au gré du vent, jouant une musique apaisante. Un petit sentier de terre s'enfonçait dans ces bois magiques, et de chaque côté, de l'herbe bien verte poussait. Si on était attentif, on s'apercevait que de fines particules brillantes volaient de part et d'autre de la forêt c'était une sorte de poudre que les fées laissaient derrière elles en volant. D'ailleurs, tous ces petits êtres commençaient à s'intéresser aux nouveaux venus. Étaient-ils ceux attendus par leur Reine ?

De son côté, la blonde observa ses amis. Lenalee et Miranda s'extasiaient devant les licornes et les petits lutins, tandis que le Traqueur semblait totalement sidéré par cette réalité toute nouvelle pour lui. Lavi, lui, était bien évidemment passé de nouveau en mode lapin devant la beauté des Dryades. Il murmurait des propos incohérents, dont certains mots revenaient fréquemment : « beautés », « paradis » et « rester ici ». Propos qui eurent le don d'exaspérer Shana au plus haut point, pour le plus grand bonheur du borgne. Car si les Dryades étaient assurément son type, son plus grand plaisir dans la situation demeurait d'énerver son amie…

L'une des Dryades prit la parole :

- Bienvenue, Exorcistes ! Je me prénomme Aralia et voici Abelia. Nous devons vous escorter jusqu'au palais. Suivez-nous !

* * *

><p>- … Et c'est donc pour ça que nous avons besoin de votre aide.<p>

Pour une fois, c'était Lavi qui avait expliqué leur situation et leur requête. Il avait l'air en forme et de très bonne humeur alors les autres le laissaient faire. Était-ce dû à toute cette présence féminine autour de lui ? Ou bien alors tout simplement à ce cadre enchanteur ? Car force était de reconnaître la beauté du château dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Lorsqu'Aralia et Abelia les y avaient laissés une demi-heure plus tôt, ils avaient découvert un château de style médiéval absolument magnifique qui regorgeait de surprises. Par exemple, la luminosité des couloirs et des pièces intérieures était assurée par d'étranges objets phosphorescents et par des lucioles qui voletaient par-ci par-là. Et bien sûr, les habitants du château s'accordaient très bien à ce lieu merveilleux : des faunes jouant de la flûte de Pan, des nains qui retournaient travailler dans leur mine, une famille de Pégases… C'était tout simplement féérique. Mais si le groupe du QG avait éprouvé de la surprise devant tant de beauté, ce n'était rien comparé à l'émerveillement ressenti devant la reine et le roi des fées.

La reine Titania avait tantôt l'apparence d'une jeune enfant espiègle, tantôt celle d'une jeune femme aux fossettes rieuses. Cela ne cessait de changer, tout comme pour son mari le roi Obéron. Lorsque le couple royal les avait accueillis, ils avaient la taille des petites fées et des lutins, ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour parler. Ils avaient donc pris taille humaine, pouvoir qui apparemment n'était détenu que par eux-seuls dans le monde des Faeries.

Titania possédait de longs cheveux ondulés dont aucun mot humain ne pouvait définir la couleur. Tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, c'était que des paillettes dorées et argentées les faisaient scintiller d'une lueur magique. Ses yeux dorés, pétillants de malice, rendaient grâce aux traits fins de son visage.

Obéron, lui, avait de courts cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux aussi verts que les feuilles des arbres. Son visage était illuminé en permanence d'un sourire aussi espiègle que celui des enfants.

Shana s'était imaginé qu'ils avaient quinze ans, seize tout au plus, mais la vue du petit tas de linge qui gigotait dans les bras de Titania la détrompa : ces deux-là étaient déjà parents ! Leur fille se nommait Epona, et on lui donnait à peine quelques mois. Cependant, la Bohémienne avait maintenant bien compris que les apparences étaient trompeuses au pays des fées…

Après de rapides présentations, Lavi leur avait exposé la raison de leur venue de manière claire et précise en bon Bookman Jr qu'il était.

- Si je comprends bien, vous aider dans cette guerre pourrait nous sauver, résuma Titania.

- Oui. Pourra-t-on compter sur votre peuple ?

Le regard de la reine croisa celui de son mari, puis descendit s'attendrir sur le visage de son enfant. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention sur Lavi.

- C'est d'accord. Si nous battre peut nous permettre de jouir plus longtemps de cette vie que notre peuple aime tant, alors c'est d'accord. Je prendrai rapidement contact avec les géants et les trolls, mais je sais déjà qu'ils nous suivrons. Comptez sur nous !

Le groupe du QG ressentit un immense soulagement à l'entente de ces mots. Cette fois c'était certain, ils avaient une chance infime de gagner ce combat qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il ne manquait plus que l'accord de ceux de l'Eau ! D'ailleurs Shana demanda :

- Il va nous falloir entrer en contact avec ceux de l'Eau désormais. Pouvez-vous nous dire où les trouver ?

- Eh bien… En réalité… commença Titania d'un ton embarrassé qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ils ont… déménagé leurs portails.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a quelques années de cela, on pouvait encore les trouver en passant par de grands fleuves tels que le Nil, ou bien par les lacs connus. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue ils ont décidé de couper le contact avec le reste du monde et ont changé leurs portails de place… Sans nous dire où ils allaient.

- Non !

- Pas possible !

- Ça veut dire qu'on n'a aucun moyen de les rencontrer…

L'allégresse du groupe s'était tout-à-coup envolée. Car s'ils n'obtenaient pas l'aide des Élémentaux de l'Eau, ni les Sylphes ni les Elfes ne leur accorderaient la leur… Ce qui les mettait de nouveau en position délicate dans cette guerre.

- Ne désespérez pas, les encouragea Obéron. Dans notre monde, l'imprévu est monnaie courante et il amène généralement des réponses originales à nos problèmes. Vous êtes des Envoyés de Dieu, non ? Alors gardez foi en Lui. Je suis sûr que le ciel ne vous a pas abandonnés ! En attendant de trouver une solution, je vous propose de passer quelques jours ici chez nous.

Ils acquiescèrent, quelque peu démotivés. Avec un peu de chance ils trouveraient un ou deux indices ici…

- Ces tristes mines ne sont pas dignes de ce lieu ! s'exclama soudain Titania. Chez nous, les Faeries, nous aimons faire la fête ! Je vous invite donc à prendre part au banquet que nous donnons ce soir avec notre cour, et à la procession d'Imbolc de demain. Nous fêterons l'anniversaire de notre fille par la même occasion.

Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent. L'ambiance du banquet étonna les cinq humains : c'était tout bonnement indescriptible ! Tout le « Petit Peuple » s'était réuni pour rire, manger, chanter, faire la fête et célébrer la vie. Ils revirent Hannah, ses sœurs, ainsi qu'Aralia et Abelia qui avaient été invitées pour l'occasion, et goûtèrent à de nombreux mets et boissons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'un de ces breuvages, le nectar de lys, était la boisson préférée des licornes. Et ça se comprenait aisément si on avait eu la chance d'y goûter !

La journée du lendemain fut dédiée à la visite de ce monde enchanteur et à la recherche d'indices, mais les Exorcistes rentrèrent bredouilles. La nuit, ils participèrent à la procession d'Imbolc **(2)**. Ils écoutèrent la Dryade protectrice d'un saule pleureur chanter une étrange chanson dont le refrain était repris par tous les participants. Shana n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir tout entendu, mais ça donnait plus ou moins ça :

- "Dance to your shadow when it's good to be living lad  
>I'll lead you to the river where the light shines so blue<br>Dance to your shadow when it's hard to be living lad  
>Watch the morning coming on the land you love<p>

Airfallarin failarin alkarin you  
>Airfallarin failarin alkarin you<br>Airfallarin failarin we are all lalala  
>Airfallarin failarin alkarin you<p>

…"

Et la chanson continuait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière enneigée où se trouvait un groupe de Centaures. Il y eut une longue cérémonie rendant hommage à la nature, puis tous repartirent en chantant vers le château pour un nouveau banquet.

Tout le monde était heureux, même les humains qui profitèrent de la fête au maximum. Cependant, au moment d'aller se coucher, Shana sentit une boule se reformer dans son estomac : comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour retrouver ceux de l'Eau ? Elle s'endormit en soupirant.

* * *

><p>(1) Charlie la licorne ! Avis à tous ceux qui connaissent ce dessin animé débile, mais tellement amusant : you're the banana kings !<p>

(2) Imbolc est une fête païenne qui a lieu le 1er ou le 2 février. C'est une célébration ayant pour but la « purification » après l'hiver.

Au fait, la chanson de la procession, c'est « fairies of Avalon » de Skilda. Voilà !

Bonne semaine !


	32. Chapitre 25: Au passé antérieur

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 25. C'est un chapitre centré uniquement sur Shana et ses sentiments, donc il y a encore moins d'action que dans le dernier, vous êtes prévenus^^

Les musiques que j'ai écoutées en l'écrivant sont les mêmes que celles de la semaine dernière, sauf que cette fois il y a aussi « Under the walnut tree » de Keane, et j'avoue qu'elle a limite plus d'importance que les autres dans ce chapitre.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : Au passé antérieur<strong>

Ce matin-là en se réveillant, Shana pensa à l'étrange rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Dans celui-ci, elle se trouvait près d'un étang, dans les bois, et elle observait la lune dans le ciel. A côté d'elle, un immense centaure à la robe d'argent lui montrait les étoiles. Il était en mesure de comprendre ce que leur scintillement et leur position dans la voûte céleste signifiaient, mais Shana en était bien incapable. Après avoir profité de la beauté du ciel nocturne, elle avait baissé les yeux sur l'étendue d'eau à ses pieds et avait eu une surprise : le reflet de la lune y était rouge rubis…

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce rêve. Mais elle savait cependant qu'une information y était cachée. Et puis… Ce rouge lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ? C'était là toute la question…

En se levant, l'inquiétude qui l'avait laissée en paix pendant la nuit la reprit d'un coup : le Peuple de l'Eau. Comment faire pour les contacter ? Ils avaient impérativement besoin de leur aide, alors il fallait les rencontrer au plus vite. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que le groupe de l'Ordre Noir cherchait en vain des indices. Et ils allaient bientôt devoir partir… Tous étaient inquiets, car la suite leur paraissait fortement compromise.

Shana alla prendre son petit déjeuner toute seule apparemment les autres dormaient encore. Et c'est en mangeant qu'un détail étrange la frappa : elle était bien réveillée. D'ordinaire, le matin, il lui fallait plusieurs heures pour se sentir en forme, mais là elle se sentait bien. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Avalon. Depuis l'instant où ils avaient traversé le portail, un sentiment de familiarité l'avait saisie. D'abord faible, il n'avait cessé de croître ces derniers jours et elle avait fini par en prendre pleinement conscience. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle venait ici, mais elle aurait juré connaître cet endroit.

Après avoir fini, elle se redirigea doucement vers sa chambre en cherchant une explication à tout ça. Mais elle relégua rapidement ses interrogations au rang des questions sans réponses, à la même place que le mystère de sa chambre. Ce mystère, c'était en fait une particularité magique dont était dotée la pièce que les fées lui avaient attribuée. Dès qu'elle passait la porte pour y entrer, elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt paisible et enchanteresse. Un hamac attaché entre deux arbres centenaires lui tenait lieu de lit, et elle devait bien avouer que c'était l'endroit le plus confortable où elle eût jamais dormi. Même la luxueuse chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Lavi au Royaume des Sables n'avait pas autant de charme !

A cette dernière pensée, le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres se figea. Lavi. Lui aussi, il était relégué au rang des questions sans réponses. Shana savait parfaitement que si elle cherchait un peu mieux elle trouverait la réponse sur ses sentiments et pourtant elle ne le faisait pas. Elle avait bien trop peur. Peur de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Peur de ce que ça signifiait. Peur aussi parce que de tels sentiments risquaient de se révéler gênants dans leur combat…

La jeune fille soupira. Elle savait pertinemment que se voiler la face était lâche, que ce n'était qu'une fuite, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Puis une ultime question, sans grand rapport avec ses sentiments, acheva ses réflexions : et elle, quel était son rôle dans la guerre ? Car si tous se battaient pour la même cause, leurs rôles étaient parfois différents. D'après Hevlaska, Allen était le « destructeur du temps », donc le plausible tueur du Comte Millénaire. Kanda était le fruit d'expériences scientifiques et possédait la force de se régénérer, ce qui en faisait un combattant particulièrement précieux malgré son sale caractère. Lavi et Bookman tenaient leurs chroniques et permettaient aux Exorcistes d'avoir accès à des informations vitales grâce à leurs connaissances. Lenalee, grâce à sa douceur et à son sourire, donnait aux autres la force de continuer de se battre ou de travailler. Ils avaient tous leur rôle, mais quel était le sien ?

Lassée de se poser toutes ces questions, Shana grogna en se frottant les cheveux. C'était vrai, quoi ! Ça en devenait frustrant à la fin ! Depuis son enfance, sa vie semblait être prédestinée : même quand sa mère avait essayé de la protéger de l'Ordre elle avait fini par s'y retrouver par un concours de circonstances. En toute logique elle avait donc un rôle à jouer dans ce combat. Bien sûr, il y avait sa mission de retrouver les peuples Élémentaux. Si elle n'avait pas été là ils n'auraient jamais pu entrer en contact avec eux. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose qui lui échappait encore.

Soudain, la tête de Lenalee apparut entre les deux arbres qui servaient de porte à sa « chambre ».

- Shana ? Bonjour !

- Salut.

- Je viens juste te prévenir que tout le monde est prêt. Tu viens ?

- Partez devant, je vous rattraperai dans un petit moment.

- Comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure !

Une fois la Chinoise partie, la Bohémienne alla chercher ses cartes. Elle ne connaissait pas trente-six manières d'avoir une réponse à ce genre de question ! Elle tira une carte après avoir mélangé le tas en demandant à connaître son rôle, et eut la forte impression que quelqu'un se moquait d'elle quelque part là-haut. La carte était Fate, celle du destin.

- Raaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! C'est justement pour connaître mon destin que je pose la question ! Franchement… A moins que…

Fate. Ce mot représentait les peuples Élémentaux, qu'elle devait réunir. Et dont elle possédait quelques gènes, accessoirement. C'était aussi la carte qui était sortie lors du tirage pour Komui, juste avant qu'elle ne devienne Exorciste. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir dit au Grand Intendant que ça signifiait que l'issue du combat n'était pas encore déterminée, et que les choses se mettaient en place.

Et alors elle comprit. Fate, c'était elle. La carte du destin la représentait, donnant un sens caché à ce tirage. Oui, les choses étaient en train de se mettre en place à l'époque. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était en train de décider si elle voulait ou non devenir Exorciste. En le devenant, elle avait permis à ses amis de contacter les Élémentaux et d'avoir ainsi une chance de vaincre le Comte. Son rôle avait donc été de faire pencher la balance du côté des Exorcistes. Et c'était aussi important que n'importe lequel des autres rôles attribués à ses amis : si Allen n'était pas là, ils n'auraient aucune chance de vaincre le Comte. Si Lavi et Bookman n'était pas des leurs, ils manqueraient d'informations précieuses et seraient vulnérables. Si…

Lavi. A ce moment, Shana eut une seconde révélation en se rappelant du tirage effectué pour le rouquin : c'était également Fate qui était ressortie, représentant la vie du jeune homme et les évènements qui l'attendaient. Mais finalement la carte la représentait peut-être elle, du coup… Elle se souvenait très bien lui avoir dit que ce serait l'amour qui lui montrerait la voie. Mais alors…

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Elle avait fait en sorte de fuir ses sentiments jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle savait parfaitement que le moment de leur faire face devait venir. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle serait fixée au moins…

Elle ferma les yeux. A Noël, elle avait enfin compris que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Seven était un amour fraternel et que c'était différent pour Lavi. Au début, le rouquin avait été son ami le plus proche, celui avec lequel elle se chamaillait, l'extraverti de service toujours prêt à plaisanter. Celui qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître mieux que personne. Mais l'affection qu'elle lui portait s'était amplifiée depuis cette époque… Elle s'en apercevait aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence. Être à ses côtés lui procurait une sensation de sécurité et elle se sentait bien avec lui, bien mieux qu'avec n'importe quel autre de ses amis. Il fallait visiblement envisager l'option qu'elle était amoureuse…

Shana se sentait gênée : que devait-elle faire ? Être honnête et aller parler avec lui pour lui dire qu'elle était probablement amoureuse de lui ? Non, cette solution n'était pas vraiment la meilleure pour le moment, ils avaient tous d'autres chats à fouetter.

D'ailleurs, elle aussi ferait mieux d'aller à la recherche des indices plutôt que de se tracasser pour ça ! Elle se leva donc pour aller faire des recherches avec les autres, l'esprit perdu dans le labyrinthe de son cœur. Après tout, son travail d'Exorciste devait passer avant tout. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes sans faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait.

Soudain, le son d'une harpe la tira de ses pensées, et elle décida d'en chercher l'origine. En suivant cette douce mélodie, elle finit par arriver dans une partie de la forêt où les arbres, très vieux, devenaient beaucoup plus espacés les uns des autres. Sous le plus gros d'entre eux –un noyer– était assise une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Un corbeau était perché sur son épaule, et à ses pieds se trouvait un panier rempli de pommes d'or. De là où elle se trouvait, Shana ne voyait d'elle que son dos et ses cheveux.

Lorsque les doigts de la harpiste cessèrent de courir sur l'instrument, sans se retourner, elle invita de sa voix chantante :

- Approche-toi, Shana l'Enfant des Fées.

La jeune fille s'exécuta après avoir sursauté : comment avait-elle su qu'elle se trouvait là ? Et comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Elle s'avança doucement vers la délicate silhouette, mais en arrivant face à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de ses traits et de ses envoûtants yeux vert pomme. Heureusement que Lavi n'était pas là, ça lui éviterait d'avoir à supporter un « strike » assourdissant. Tiens ? Et voilà, ses pensées repartaient une fois encore vers le lapin…

Pour ne pas paraître impolie à fixer l'inconnue sans parler, elle commença timidement :

- Euh… Bonjour… C'était un très beau morceau.

- Merci, répondit la fée avec un sourire aimable. Je suis loin d'égaler le niveau des musiciens de la cour, mais j'aime m'adonner à la harpe de temps à autre sous ce noyer. Dis-moi, Shana, accepterais-tu de me tenir compagnie quelques minutes ?

- Bien sûr. Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis sûre de ne jamais vous avoir vue, et pourtant vous connaissez mon nom…

- Eh bien… Je possède quelques dons de voyance me permettant notamment de savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Oh, et je m'appelle Morgane !

- Morgane ? Vous seriez donc Morgane la fée, celle à l'origine de la légende du Val Sans Retour ?

- Celle-là même ! Même si la légende diffère quelque peu de la réalité, comme cette histoire avec Arthur d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Arthur ? Le roi Arthur ? Si je me souviens bien, les légendes disent qu'il est votre demi-frère… et votre amant.

- En effet. Cependant c'est une mauvaise retranscription des faits. Arthur est l'homme que j'aime, ma moitié, mais cette histoire de fraternité a été mal interprétée. Nous ne sommes pas frères et sœurs au sens où vous l'entendez : ce sont nos âmes qui sont sœurs.

- Des âmes sœurs ?

Et voilà, on en revenait à l'amour, encore et toujours. Shana poussa alors un gros soupir.

- Que c'est compliqué, les sentiments…

Morgane sourit à ces mots. Elle répondit :

- C'est vrai. Ici, à Avalon, on raconte l'histoire d'une fée sylvestre qui a vécu en ces lieux il y a maintenant plus de cent ans. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un humain, et cet amour était partagé : il l'avait demandée en mariage. La fée était prête à renoncer à ce monde, le sien, pour aller vivre sur Terre avec son fiancé. Cependant elle avait besoin d'une potion pour que son corps devienne matériel dans votre réalité, et l'homme est parti en voyage pour trouver ce précieux breuvage. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans votre monde, sous un noyer comme celui-ci, et la fée s'y est rendue le jour dit. Mais son fiancé n'est jamais venu… Elle a eu le cœur brisé, et comme elle avait déjà renoncé à Avalon elle n'a pas pu revenir ici. Elle est donc restée coincée entre deux mondes pendant dix années avant de mourir de chagrin.

- C'est vraiment triste, murmura Shana en se disant que cette histoire lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Cet homme était vraiment une ordure.

- Comment en être sûres ? Il a peut-être eu un grave problème qui l'a empêché de retrouver sa belle. La vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle semble être…

- Peut-être. En tout cas, l'amour cause bien des problèmes…

- Oui, mais il apporte tellement de belles choses à côté !

- Sûrement, mais moi pour l'instant je ne vois que des prises de tête.

Morgane sourit puis écouta Shana lui raconter ses interrogations à propos de ses sentiments. Elle lui posa ensuite quelques questions, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Cependant, son sourire attendri en disait long sur ses pensées.

Finalement, après avoir parlé pendant près d'une heure et appris que Morgane n'avait pas d'indices par rapport à ceux de l'Eau, la blonde prit congé.

- S'il te plaît, accepte cette pomme d'or en remerciement pour m'avoir tenu compagnie.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! Bon, eh bien j'y vais.

- Au revoir !

Alors que Shana s'éloignait déjà, le cœur un peu plus léger, la fée brune lui lança d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Tu sais, il est important de comprendre son passé pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

- Hein ?

- La nuit porte conseil…

Morgane recommença alors à jouer de la harpe, sous le regard perplexe de l'Exorciste. Connaître son passé ? La nuit porte conseil ? Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Elle rangea la pomme dans son sac avant de repartir à la recherche d'indices sur sa mission. Elle chercha jusqu'au soir, en vain.

Ce soir-là, les autres s'inquiétèrent de la voir perdue dans ses pensées, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Pas même Lavi qui mourait pourtant d'envie de l'enquiquiner un peu. Pas même non plus quand elle annonça qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle allait dormir.

Miranda et le Traqueur pensaient qu'elle prenait très à cœur sa mission, et que c'était le manque d'informations qui la mettait dans un tel état. Cependant Lenalee et Lavi, eux, voyaient bien qu'il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait. Le rouquin songea un moment à la suivre pour la faire parler –ce serait une bonne manière de l'embêter– mais il finit par se résigner à lui laisser la soirée tranquille pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir en paix. Il aurait toujours le temps de la cuisiner le lendemain.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Shana se jeta dans son hamac, épuisée par sa journée. Mais elle se redressa rapidement en grimaçant lorsqu'un objet de son sac s'enfonça entre ses côtes. La pomme dorée. La jeune fille la contempla un moment avant de se décider à la manger c'était la meilleure pomme qu'il lui avait été donné de croquer ! Elle avait un goût sucré et doux à souhait, c'était exquis. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. L'appel de Morphée était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse y résister…

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans son rêve étrange et oppressant. Pourtant, cette fois, elle avait pleinement conscience que c'était un rêve. Elle revécut une fois encore cette scène dans les bois qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Cependant cette fois il y avait une suite : le rêve que Lavi avait fait au pays des Sables.

Un jeune homme habillé avec les vêtements du siècle dernier marchait d'un bon pas sur un chemin de terre, l'air guilleret. Voyant une forêt, il s'en approcha et y pénétra pour la traverser c'était sûrement un raccourci. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire dix pas que des brigands lui tombaient dessus et l'égorgeaient avant de lui voler ses affaires. Le jeune homme tomba sous un noyer dont il fixa les branches en agonisant. Sa dernière pensée résonna dans la tête de Shana : « Quelle ironie, un noyer ! ».

Puis elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Le rêve de… Lavi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le sommeil l'emmenait de nouveau dans un rêve plus vrai que nature.

Elle se trouvait à Avalon, et se déplaçait avec grâce entre les arbres de la forêt. C'était le grand jour ! Cet homme qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'avait demandée en mariage devait déjà l'attendre sous le noyer de leur promesse. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle songea à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle, tous ces arbres qu'elle aimait tant, tous ses amis fées, lutins et autres à qui elle venait de dire adieu. Elle ne les reverrait plus, elle le savait. Mais la vie qui l'attendait aux côtés de cet homme valait largement tous ces sacrifices !

Elle traversa le portail sans regrets et se retrouva dans le monde des humains. Dans cette dimension plus dense, son corps n'était pas matériel. Mais qu'importe ! Son fiancé devait rentrer aujourd'hui de voyage avec le philtre qui lui permettrait de se matérialiser dans ce monde. Elle se rendit auprès du noyer et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. La jeune fée sylvestre s'installa donc contre le tronc et attendit patiemment. Un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois. Elle commença à s'inquiéter : que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ?

Les jours se transformèrent rapidement en semaines, puis en mois et en années. Cette fois-ci, Shana, sous les traits de la fée, avait bien compris que son amant ne viendrait pas. Son cœur était brisé, elle voulait mourir. Son fiancé l'avait sûrement oubliée dans les bras d'une autre, d'une humaine qui n'avait pas besoin d'une potion très chère pour exister dans ce monde…

Dix longues années passèrent, pendant lesquelles elle ne cessa de pleurer ce qu'elle avait perdu. Puis enfin, elle mourut. Ce n'était pas la mort à laquelle elle s'était attendue, celle où elle était entourée des visages de ses nombreux enfants et petits-enfants. Non. Elle seule, dévastée par le chagrin, et les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur elle commençaient déjà à dissoudre l'éther dont elle était constituée. Elle s'attendait à ce que tout devienne sombre d'un instant à l'autre, mais il n'en fut rien. Contre toute attente, tout s'illumina, et son âme se retrouva entourée de lumière dorée.

- Te voilà enfin, mon amour !

Elle leva alors les yeux vers celui qui lui parlait et crut qu'elle était en train de rêver. Son fiancé, l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée à son sort, se tenait devant elle… Si elle avait encore eu un corps, elle était certaine que de nouvelles larmes auraient roulé sur ses joues.

- Je te retrouve enfin, poursuivit-il. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te prévenir plus tôt ! Je suis mort le jour où j'aurais dû te retrouver, des bandits m'ont tué. Si tu savais comme je t'aime et comme je suis désolé pour toutes ces années que tu as vécues seule à m'attendre…

La fée se blottit dans les bras immatériels de son amant. Ainsi, il ne l'avait pas trahie ?

- Je comprends tout, maintenant. Puisque nous n'avons pas pu vivre notre amour dans cette vie, réincarnons-nous dans la prochaine de manière à nous rencontrer !

L'homme acquiesça. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage devint celui de Lavi avant de redevenir normal. Shana se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait à côté d'eux et aperçut brièvement ses yeux turquoise et sa tignasse blonde. Puis ses traits se métamorphosèrent de nouveau en ceux, plus fins, de la fée aux cheveux couleur écorce.

Et elle se réveilla enfin pour de bon, trempée de sueur.

- Mais comment… Pourquoi… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça veut dire que les vies antérieures existent ? Et que... Lavi et… nooon…

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Si elle résumait tout depuis le début, elle était la fée sylvestre dont Morgane lui avait parlé, et Lavi le jeune humain dont elle était amoureuse plus d'un siècle auparavant. Cela pouvait expliquer l'attitude protective qu'il avait adoptée envers elle depuis ses débuts en tant qu'Exorciste. Mais ils étaient donc destinés à se rencontrer ?

Shana se remémora l'affaire du pays des Sables, quand Lavi s'était excusé de son comportement. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, il lui avait parlé d'un rêve dans lequel il n'avait pas pu tenir une promesse parce qu'il était mort. Elle se souvenait encore qu'à l'instant où il lui avait dit ça, elle avait eu l'impression de le pardonner complètement, comme si elle lui en avait voulu pour autre chose que leur petite dispute. Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était des résidus de leur vie antérieure.

Mais tout de même, c'était possible, ça ? Jusqu'à ce jour elle n'avait jamais cru à la réincarnation. Le point positif, c'était qu'elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement certaine d'être amoureuse d'un lapin stupide, borgne et roux, et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de ses sentiments…

Une fois toutes ces choses comprises, elle se leva de bonne humeur et alla retrouver ses amis qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Grâce à Lenalee, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander comment agir avec Lavi la Chinoise ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Bonjour, Shana ! On a une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

- T'es enceinte ? Je parie que c'est Allen le père.

Lavi éclata de rire pendant que la Chinoise s'empourprait. Visiblement, leur amie était en forme ce matin-là… La brune lâcha un petit rire gêné avant de rétorquer :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Et puis ce que j'allais te dire n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

- Ah bon ? En tout cas tu ne démens pas pour Allen, répondit Shana dans un sourire narquois digne de Lavi. Tu l'aimes, hein ?

- Hein ? Je… Enfin… Et toi ?

- Comment ça, moi ?

La blonde s'était pétrifiée elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce revirement.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! poursuivit Lenalee. Tu as passé ta journée d'hier à te morfondre, tu n'avais pas d'appétit alors que tu es symbiotique, et là d'un coup te revoilà de bonne humeur. Ce ne serait pas les symptômes de l'amour, ça ?

- Bah… Non… Enfin… Et si tu me disais ce que c'est que cette bonne nouvelle ?

Lenalee sourit, fière d'avoir réussi l'exploit de déstabiliser Shana. Alors qu'elle expliquait la bonne nouvelle à son amie, à savoir que Lavi avait peut-être trouvé la solution à leur problème en rapport avec les Élémentaux, le rouquin remerciait intérieurement la brune de lui avoir fait découvrir un bon filon pour enquiquiner Shana. Surtout que s'il en croyait le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait cette nuit même –le même que celui du pays des Sables– ce serait bien plus drôle si c'était lui qui la cuisinait pour lui faire cracher le morceau…

- Bon, Lavi, s'impatienta Shana. Tu m'expliques ta solution miracle au lieu de sourire comme un psychopathe ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui ! Alors voilà : personne ici ne sait où trouver le peuple de l'Eau. Mais pourquoi se contenter de faire des recherches ici ?

- Comment ça ?

- Rappelle-toi : il existe une personne dans la totalité des dimensions qui peut exaucer tous les souhaits…

Shana ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait raison, tout n'était pas encore perdu !

- La Sorcière des Dimensions !

- Elle-même ! Il faut qu'on arrive à contacter Yûko.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine, la suite lundi ou mardi prochain ! (la fac reprend et les horaires ont changé, alors je vais m'adapter au nouveau rythme !)<p> 


	33. Chapitre 26: Le prix d'un vœu

Salut la compagnie! Premier jour de fac aujourd'hui (si tant est qu'on puisse appeler une heure de cours "un jour de fac"), et j'ai failli complètement zapper de publier ce chapitre. Et vu que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster demain... Quoique, c'est pas comme si j'étais overbookée non plus^^ Bon, en gros voici le chapitre 26, et je crois que tout est dit dans le titre. Ah non: la chanson dont il est question dans ce chapitre est "Hijo de la luna", une chanson absolument magnifique chantée par Mecano. C'est quasiment obligé que vous l'ayez entendue au moins une fois dans votre vie, elle est assez connue. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p>Petit rappel: Yûko, la Sorcière des Dimensions, est un personnage des mangas xxxHOLiC et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, de CLAMP. Elle a le pouvoir d'exaucer tous les vœux tant qu'elle reçoit une compensation de valeur égale.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Le prix d'un vœu<strong>

- Waaah ! *PAF*

- Ça va, Miranda ?

- J-je crois…

La pauvre Allemande se releva tant bien que mal. Ça lui apprendrait à trop réfléchir en marchant !

- On devrait faire une pause, les amis, proposa Lavi. Ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on marche, et on n'est pas à cinq minutes près !

- Ne vous arrêtez pas maintenant, pépia une petite voix. On y est presque.

- Bon, c'est toi la guide, on te suit…

La guide, c'était la petite fée qui avait proposé de les mener à travers les bois jusqu'à la personne qui pourrait les aider. Elle était toute petite, possédait des ailes transparentes dont la forme ressemblait à celle des papillons, et était vêtue de pétales de roses cousus ensemble par du fil d'araignée. Le délicat parfum des roses se dégageait d'elle.

Une fois que Miranda se fut relevée, elle battit des ailes pour continuer son vol dans les bois, ce qui laissa une traînée de paillettes roses dans son sillage. Les humains reprirent leur marche à sa suite.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, osa timidement Miranda. Pourquoi devons-nous nous rendre à un portail différent de celui par lequel nous sommes arrivés ?

- On ne cherche pas un portail différent du premier, mais un étang d'eau pure qui nous permettra de contacter Yûko, la Sorcière des Dimensions. Et vu qu'il faut une matinée de marche pour l'atteindre, nous emprunterons le portail voisin de l'étang pour partir il se trouve chez cette grand-mère dont je ne connais pas le nom. Ça nous évitera de faire la marche du retour.

- Ah…

- Elle s'appelle Nana, intervint la fée, mais tout le monde l'appelle Mère-Grand.

Shana sourit à l'appellation. Apparemment, cette grand-mère vivait loin du monde, à l'abri dans son petit cottage. Elle était reconnue comme l'une des meilleures cuisinières d'Avalon. Une « Mère-Grand » qui cuisinait bien et vivait au fin fond des bois… Cela rappelait des souvenirs à Shana ! Des souvenirs d'enfance datant de l'époque où elle vivait encore avec sa mère. La vieille Granny leur rendait souvent visite avec de délicieux petits plats sa spécialité était la tarte aux pommes.

La fée des roses poursuivit :

- Apparemment, la prêtresse lui a apporté des pommes hier : vous allez avoir l'honneur de goûter à sa tarte !

La blonde tiqua cette vieille femme aussi était une spécialiste des tartes aux pommes ?

- Qui est cette prêtresse ?

- Morgane. C'est elle qui s'occupe des pommiers sacrés. Elle est toujours accompagnée d'un corbeau !

- Ah, je la connais ! Je l'ai rencontrée hier matin. Elle m'a même offert l'une de ses pommes !

- Vraiment ? C'est très rare qu'elle fasse ça.

Shana repensa au rêve que cette pomme d'or avait provoqué. Elle avait revu sa vie antérieure, concept totalement nouveau pour elle, et avait découvert qu'elle était depuis longtemps liée à Lavi par des sentiments bien plus forts que l'amitié.

Au début, elle s'était demandé comment réagir, si elle devait lui dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle préférait attendre, au moins le temps d'accepter elle-même toutes ces révélations. Et puis c'était la guerre, l'amour risquait de compliquer un peu les choses. Alors elle avait décidé de se comporter normalement, de continuer comme d'habitude.

- Ah, nous y voilà !

Le petit groupe lâcha des expressions d'admiration profonde : le paysage était tout bonnement magnifique ! Entre les arbres qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus s'étendait une pelouse d'un vert lumineux féérique, parsemée çà et là de fleurs multicolores. Une petite rivière les séparait de leur destination, à savoir un petit cottage à l'aspect douillet. Pour la traverser il fallait emprunter un petit pont de pierre. Sur l'autre rive, une licorne blanche galopait vers un chiot et un chat, qui semblaient l'attendre. Une plénitude absolue se dégageait de ce lieu. De plus, une douce odeur de tarte aux pommes s'échappait de la petite maison où les cinq humains et la fée se précipitèrent en salivant. La fenêtre était ouverte, et la fée s'y faufila en pépiant :

- Mère-Grand ? Tu es là ?

- Zéphira ? répondit une voix âgée. Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'amène du travail.

- Ah, sûrement les Apôtres dont m'a parlé Morgane, fit-elle en ouvrant sa porte. Soyez les bienvenus, jeunes gens !

- Granny ?!

Tous se tournèrent vers Shana en affichant un air de totale incompréhension. La jeune fille contemplait la vieille femme avec des yeux tout ronds. Ces cheveux blancs remontés en chignon, ces joues roses et pleines, ce regard pétillant de malice et ce ventre de mamie gâteau ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Granny. Autrement dit la vieille Écossaise qui vivait dans les bois près de l'endroit où elle habitait étant enfant. Tout correspondait, à un détail près : les yeux. Ceux de Granny étaient d'un noir très foncé, alors que cette dame les avait verts. La vieille femme sourit avant de répondre :

- Granny ? C'est le nom qu'une petite fille Écossaise donnait à ma sœur jumelle il y a quelques années. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Blue. Serais-tu cette Blue, jeune fille ?

Shana grimaça à l'évocation de son ancien nom mais acquiesça néanmoins elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Plus important pour le moment : cette femme disait être la jumelle de Granny ?

- Entrez, proposa Nana. Nous allons discuter autour d'une bonne tarte aux pommes d'or.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous savouraient une délicieuse tarte de couleur dorée, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils douillets. Shana venait d'expliquer que son nom n'était désormais plus Blue, et demandait :

- Vous êtes vraiment la jumelle de Granny ? Je veux dire, je vois bien que vous vous ressemblez, mais on est chez les Élémentaux de la Terre ici ! Alors que Granny vit chez les humains.

- En fait, nous sommes nées toutes les deux ici, à Avalon, mais ma sœur a toujours été attirée par votre monde. Quand nous avons eu vingt ans, elle a décidé de partir vivre de votre côté, et on a créé un portail pour avoir la possibilité de se revoir de temps en temps. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Lavi et Lenalee, qui connaissaient Shana mieux que les deux autres, s'étonnèrent encore une fois des surprises que lui réservait la vie. Avec elle, tout finissait toujours par devenir bizarre…

- Bien, et si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène ? Il y a déjà un portail près du château, et ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez fait toute cette marche uniquement pour goûter ma tarte aux pommes. Morgane n'a rien voulu me dire et est restée très évasive, comme toujours.

- Eh bien, nous sommes confrontés à un petit problème, et nous venons pour contacter Yûko à partir de l'étang.

- Oh, bien sûr ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, cet étang est le seul assez pur pour pouvoir lui parler. Cependant il faut déjà l'avoir rencontrée physiquement au moins une fois pour pouvoir voir son image et lui parler. C'est le cas ?

- Je l'ai déjà vue dans le désert grâce à une sorte de golem nommé Mokona, se souvint Lavi. Shana aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, vous n'étiez pas présents dans la même dimension.

- Moi je l'ai déjà rencontrée en rêve, intervint Shana. Si on considère les rêves comme une dimension à part entière, ça marche, non ?

- Je pense. Mais ça signifie que tu es la seule à pouvoir lui parler, les autres ne la verront pas. Je te propose d'y aller ce soir à la lueur de la lune, ce sera réglé. Et demain je vous ouvrirai un passage pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. Ça vous va ?

- Oui !

L'après-midi passa donc tranquillement : Shana et la vieille femme se racontèrent tour à tour des anecdotes qu'elles avaient vécues avec Granny, puis tout le monde se réunit ensuite dehors jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui fut… féérique. Alors seulement il fut l'heure de partir vers l'étang.

- On t'accompagne, décida Lenalee au moment où son amie se préparait à descendre le long de la rivière. On ne va quand même pas te laisser y aller toute seule !

- Bah si. Je ne risque rien : même si je croise le grand méchant loup c'est plutôt pour lui qu'il faudra s'inquiéter.

- Sérieusement, Shana. Lenalee a raison, appuya Lavi. Si tu y vas seule, tu seras la seule à payer le prix.

- Et si vous m'accompagnez, vous ne la verrez pas donc ça reviendra strictement au même.

Elle marqua une pause avant de murmurer d'un air résigné :

- Je veux y aller seule. Ce sera moins dur pour moi.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ? s'attrista Miranda.

- Si : attendez-moi. S'il vous plaît !

Ils hochèrent gravement la tête, renonçant à contrecœur. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon, Nana lui lança :

- Tu risques de rencontrer le Lorialet à l'étang. Mais je suis sûre que ça ira, je te fais confiance pour ne pas succomber aux souvenirs.

- Hein ?! Le Loriaquoi ?

- Tu comprendras une fois là-bas.

- Bon… A tout à l'heure !

Et Shana suivit en marchant le cours de la rivière au clair de lune, se demandant pourquoi Nana avait insisté pour qu'elle porte cette étrange robe. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une femme des légendes du Moyen-Âge ! Le vêtement, d'un bleu nuit, lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Une ceinture ceignait ses hanches, et à partir d'elle la robe semblait se séparer pour laisser apparaître un tissu plus clair. Pas très pratique pour marcher, tout ça… Heureusement elle ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver à destination. Alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement de l'étang, une douce mélodie atteignit ses oreilles, bientôt suivie de la voix de Morgane qui chantait.

- _Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta une leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedia_

_Al llegar el dia_

_Desposar un calé…_

Shana chercha d'où venait la chanson, mais ne put trouver Morgane. En revanche, un étrange spectacle se déroulant à la surface de l'eau attira son attention. Une créature qui ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre de haut, d'un blanc luminescent, semblait patiner sur l'étang. Sur _l'eau_ de l'étang. Des lucioles suivaient ce petit être dans ses arabesques, rendant la scène encore plus magique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Était-ce le Lorialet dont Nana avait parlé ? Shana en était presque sûre.

_- Luna quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

¿_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel ?_

_Ahaaa, ahaaa…_

_Hijo de la luna…_

Le Lorialet continua de danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson de Morgane, que Shana avait déjà entendue lors de son séjour chez Rosanna. Elle racontait l'histoire d'une gitane suppliant la lune de lui donner un mari, en échange de quoi elle devait lui donner son enfant premier né. Une fois que cette gitane était mariée, elle tombait enceinte et mettait au monde un enfant aux yeux gris et à la peau blanche comme la lune, et l'homme croyait qu'elle l'avait trompé. Il la tuait alors puis abandonnait l'enfant en haut d'une colline. La chanson se finissait en disant que depuis ce jour, si le bébé était heureux, la lune montait dans le ciel, et s'il était triste elle descendait pour lui faire un berceau de lumière.

Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, Shana avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha alors du bord de l'étang où elle fut rapidement rejointe par le Lorialet et son cortège de lucioles. Vu de près, il ressemblait simplement à un enfant rêveur, à ceci près que sa peau était blanche comme la lune. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de la saluer.

- Bonsoir, Shana, tu m'as l'air en forme !

- Bonsoir. Euh… On se connaît ?

- Oh, mais je te connais depuis que tu es petite. Depuis la mort de ton père, en fait. Mon rôle est de m'occuper des enfants tristes ou perdus en leur envoyant de l'aide.

- Je vois… Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai rencontré Granny juste après sa mort.

- Exact ! J'ai aussi fait en sorte que tu croises la route de Rosanna quelques années plus tard, lorsque ta mère a été obligée de partir. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer pleins de bonnes choses pour que tu te sentes moins perdue, mais malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire lorsque l'Ordre t'a enlevée…

Shana garda quelques instants le silence avant de répondre :

- C'est pour ça que ta présence me paraît familière et me rassure, alors. Merci pour tout ! Maintenant que j'ai « retrouvé mon chemin » et découvert ma place, je vais mieux.

Le Lorialet sourit, visiblement soulagé que la jeune fille ne l'accuse pas de l'avoir abandonnée à son sort quand elle avait été enlevée. C'était son rôle de protéger les enfants, mais il n'avait rien pu faire de plus pour l'aider à cette époque alors qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin.

- Tu es là pour voir Yûko, n'est-ce pas ? Va t'asseoir sur le ponton en bois juste là, et attends quelques minutes que la connexion se fasse.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et en effet l'image de la Sorcière aux yeux rubis apparut bientôt.

- Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas la descendante des Élémentaux ?

- Bonsoir, Yûko.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes déjà chez ceux de la Terre, on dirait ! Transmets mes amitiés à Nana et au Lorialet.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Yûko, j'ai un vœu à formuler.

- Il faudra en payer le prix, tu en es consciente ?

Shana prit une grande inspiration. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, et craignait de découvrir ce qu'elle allait devoir céder en compensation.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors je t'écoute.

- Nous avons besoin de contacter le peuple de l'Eau. Or, ils ont déménagé sans prévenir personne de l'emplacement de leur nouveau portail, alors j'ai besoin de votre aide pour les localiser. Dites-moi où ils se trouvent, s'il vous plaît !

D'un air impassible, la Sorcière fixa ses yeux rouges sur elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai engagé ma parole. Je leur ai promis de ne jamais révéler leur emplacement. Contre une compensation, bien sûr, cela va de soi.

- Dans ce cas, si même vous n'y pouvez rien, autant laisser tomber tout de suite, lâcha la blonde d'une voix déçue.

Alors qu'elle se demandait déjà comment les autres allaient prendre la nouvelle, Yûko la sortit de son inquiétude.

- Qui a dit que je ne pouvais rien ? J'ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais pas te révéler leur emplacement. Pas directement en tout cas. En revanche, je peux te mettre sur la voie avec un indice, mais tu devras te débrouiller toute seule pour la suite.

- Tant que ça peut nous mener chez eux, je suis preneuse. Quelle sera la compensation ?

Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Si on la regardait attentivement, on pouvait même la voir trembler.

- Le prix sera…

La Sorcière des Dimensions la regarda pendant quelques secondes en laissant sa phrase en suspens, détaillant la jeune fille. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

- … Ton don d'Enfant des Fées. Trouver les Élémentaux de l'Eau vous permettra de sauver des vies en vainquant le Comte Millénaire. Ton don, quant à lui, te permet de guérir les gens de leurs blessures physiques et de les sauver. C'est donc la juste compensation.

- Je… comprends…

Shana venait de parler d'une voix vide, comme si son esprit n'avait plus été dans son corps. L'annonce du prix l'avait comme sonnée, et son cerveau assimilait petit-à-petit l'ampleur de ce qu'elle devait payer. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Simplement accepter. Si elle commençait à trop réfléchir elle ne pourrait jamais dire oui.

- C'est d'accord.

Yûko lui envoya un regard triste en acquiesçant. Elle leva la main, puis un cercle magique se dessina sous la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il disparut, elle eut l'affreuse impression qu'une partie d'elle-même venait de disparaître. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes et tenta de garder la tête froide.

- Voici mon indice : cherche chez toi.

- A la Congrégation ?

- Non. Chez toi en Écosse. Cherche dans ton ancienne demeure, la réponse s'y trouve.

L'image de la Sorcière s'estompa après un dernier sourire compatissant, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le noir. Elle passa une dizaine de minutes sans bouger, l'esprit vide, puis finit par se lever pour se diriger comme un zombie vers le Lorialet qui l'attendait plus loin. Il la serra dans ses petits bras et lui dit :

- Va, ton destin t'attend.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea dans un état second dans les bois pour regagner le cottage. C'est alors que la première larme roula sur sa joue, rapidement suivie d'une autre, puis d'une autre encore. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux elle venait de perdre ce qui lui donnait la confiance d'aller au combat avec ses amis. L'assurance, acquise au Pérou, que quoi qu'il arrive elle pourrait toujours les soigner et les avoir à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Et ça, c'était très dur…

Soudain, elle aperçut la silhouette de Lavi qui lui faisait face quelques mètres plus loin. De violents tremblements la saisirent, accompagnés des sanglots restés coincés dans sa gorge quelques minutes plus tôt. Le rouquin s'approcha donc doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Puis, finalement, Lenalee et Miranda les rejoignirent. Elles échangèrent un simple regard, puis d'un accord tacite se placèrent chacune d'un côté de leur amie, montrant qu'elles aussi étaient là.

Cette nuit-là, Shana crut pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour cette semaine! Bon, je sais, la fin n'est pas joyeuse joyeuse. Mais bon, il fallait bien passer par là!<p>

A la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!


	34. Chapitre 27: Le manoir hanté

Bonjour chères lectrices (lecteurs?)! Tout d'abord, désolée, je suis en retard. Mais il se trouve que cette année je vais avoir beaucoup plus de choses à faire que l'an dernier, et mes études passent avant l'écriture de cette fic. Donc le rythme de parution va passer de un chapitre par semaine à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Désolée, mais c'est mieux que pas de chapitre du tout il me semble!^^ Par ailleurs je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, car j'ai encore des idées que j'aimerais vous faire lire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'abandonnerai pas! C'est juste que ça prendra un peu plus de temps. Et merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de les lire!

Voilà pour ce que j'avais à dire, alors bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de D. Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Mais les autres (Shana par exemple) sont à moi!**

**Princesse d'Argent**, merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour tes conseils !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Le manoir hanté<strong>

- Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Le petit groupe acquiesça. Ils avaient dit au revoir à Nana et Zéphira, et le portail pour leur monde venait de s'ouvrir dans la cheminée.

- Alors allez-y ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite…

Et ils traversèrent le portail.

Shana se remettait peu à peu du prix qu'elle avait payé pour obtenir l'information si précieuse à leurs yeux. Ses amis avaient passé plus d'une heure à la réconforter, la veille. Cependant, elle avait quand même eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil… Elle avait donc passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Et cela ne s'était pas révélé inutile, puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas penser à ce qui était perdu mais plutôt à ce qui l'attendait. Elle se devait de faire confiance à ses amis : ils étaient forts, et ne se laisseraient certainement pas mourir comme ça ! Alors tout irait bien.

Ils avaient décidé le matin même de la suite des réjouissances, à savoir aller fouiller l'ancienne maison de Shana afin d'_enfin_ localiser le peuple de l'Eau. L'Écossaise se sentait fébrile : elle allait revoir Granny après plusieurs années d'absence. La reconnaîtrait-elle ? Shana l'espérait sincèrement. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers ceux qui vivaient au manoir durant son enfance : la cuisinière, la nounou, le jardinier, la gouvernante… Elle se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il était fort peu probable qu'ils y soient encore : ils avaient sûrement dû trouver un nouveau travail pour se nourrir. Seule une personne devait encore s'y trouver… Le visage de Shana s'illumina à la pensée qu'elle allait le revoir après tout ce temps.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, heureux de retrouver leur monde. Et aussi une vieille connaissance, pour l'une d'entre eux.

- Bonjour, Granny !

- Blue ?! Ça alors, quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais chez ta tante ! Oh, viens dans mes bras jeune fille ! C'est fou ce que tu as grandi !

- Granny, tu m'étouffes…

La scène était assez drôle à voir. Lorsque la vieille femme laissa enfin Shana respirer, elle posa ses yeux noirs sur elle et lui dit :

- Ton visage n'a pas changé : tu m'as l'air toujours aussi entêtée !

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas ent…

- Ah… Ça me rappelle la fois où tu as réussi à enfermer tout le monde dehors et que tu as dit…

- NON ! Stop, ne dis rien !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, ce début d'anecdote avait attisé la curiosité d'un certain lapin.

- Bah pourquoi, Shana ? Ça devient super intéressant pourtant !

- J'ai dit non, point barre.

La grand-mère les fixa, amusée.

- Dis-moi, jeune homme, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lavi.

- Bien, Lavi. J'ai un marché à te proposer. Je te raconte des anecdotes de son passé si toi tu m'en racontes sur sa vie à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ces paroles : comment pouvait-elle savoir que Shana vivait à la Congrégation ? Ne venait-elle pas de s'étonner qu'elle ne soit pas chez sa tante ?

- Ne soyez pas si surpris, ça se voit à vos habits. Alors, Lavi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Marché conclu ! s'exclama le rouquin, se remettant rapidement de sa surprise.

- Non, pas marché conclu ! Lavi, tu as l'interdiction totale de t'approcher de Granny, c'est clair ? Raaaah, c'est pas vrai !

Tout le monde rit devant la panique soudaine qui avait saisi la pauvre blonde. Lenalee lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Shana ? C'est rare de te voir dans cet état, aussi paniquée.

- JE NE SUIS _PAS_ PANIQUÉE ! Je suis parfaitement calme !

- Dis-moi, Blue, pourquoi tes amis t'appellent-ils Shana ?

- J'ai changé de prénom après tout ce qui s'est passé, ça m'a aidée à prendre un nouveau départ.

- Comment ça, changé de prénom ? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je t'appelle Shana ! Tu devrais être fière du prénom que t'ont donné tes parents ! Tu es Blue MacDanaan, fille de Nora MacDanaan. Un point c'est tout.

- Granny…

- Je t'appellerai Blue, pas de négociation possible.

Shana soupira. Le ton était sans appel. Cette vieille bonne femme n'avait pas changé de caractère d'un iota ! Mais c'était justement ce sale caractère qui la rendait si sympathique.

Granny insista pour qu'ils mangent dans sa petite demeure le midi, puis les laissa ensuite repartir en demandant à _Blue_ de revenir la voir de temps à autres.

Le Traqueur les informa qu'il rentrait au QG pour faire un rapport de la situation, et les autres suivirent Shana qui les emmena chez elle, non sans avoir d'abord rendu visite à Og, le cheval de Granny. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure entre les arbres avant d'enfin apercevoir un immense manoir construit à la lisière de la forêt. Devant la demeure se trouvait un grand pré verdoyant, dont la limite était déterminée par la reprise de la forêt.

- Bah voilà… Bienvenue chez moi !

- Mais t'es riche en fait ! C'est immense !

- Tu as vraiment passé ton enfance là ?

- Ouais. Venez, on entre.

Shana poussa la porte d'entrée, qui n'était pas verrouillée, et découvrit un intérieur sombre et poussiéreux. Pourtant, malgré l'odeur de renfermé, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les senteurs qui avaient bercé son enfance. Elle fut saisie de tremblements imperceptibles en avançant dans le hall d'entrée, se souvenant d'anecdotes qui y avaient eu lieu. C'était tellement étrange de revenir après tant d'années…

Soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, un vent glacial se leva dans le manoir. Puis une voix désincarnée retentit :

- Comment osez-vous troubler mon repos, simples mortels ? Vous avez profané mon territoire, subissez ma colère !

A la vue de la forme blanche et spectrale qui se précipita sur eux en faisant une telle grimace que même le Maréchal Sokaro serait parti en courant, le petit groupe se mit à hurler, sauf Shana dont le visage exprimait un certain étonnement. Puis elle se mit à sourire, ce qui arrêta net la chose grimaçante. Chose qui se trouvait dans une position assez comique : les mains tendues en avant, les doigts recroquevillés, et des yeux papillotants qui cassaient tout l'effet de la grimace. Après avoir cligné des yeux pendant quelques secondes, interloqué, le fantôme s'exprima :

- Blue ?

- Bonjour, Hector.

Il s'en suivit un long silence pendant lequel chacun se demanda comment une scène aussi irréelle pouvait avoir lieu, même si ce n'était pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Shana se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde revenir chez elle, encore moins avec des amis à présenter à Hector. Les trois autres Exorcistes, au bord de la syncope, essayaient de comprendre pourquoi un fantôme en colère connaissait Shana, et se disaient que leur amie était vraiment un cas. Et ledit Hector, lui, tentait de comprendre pourquoi la petite fille qu'il avait vue grandir était de retour. Il reprit une position plus correcte, et son visage redevint normal, à savoir celui d'un humain devenu fantôme.

- Quelle surprise de te revoir, je te croyais chez ta tante !

- Hé non. Tu n'as toujours pas pris ton repos éternel ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si je le faisais, qui garderait le manoir des MacDanaan ? C'est grâce à moi si personne n'est venu le piller depuis toutes ces années.

- Tu as protégé les lieux, alors ? Merci !

- À ton service, jeune MacDanaan. Et… As-tu des nouvelles de ta mère ?

- Oui ! On s'est retrouvées par le plus grand et ironique des hasards. Elle va bien, et je suis certaine que quand la guerre sera finie elle reviendra vivre ici. Avec deux jeunes enfants, d'ailleurs.

- Euh… Shana ? intervint un roux médusé. Tu nous expliques ce qui se passe ou bien on doit deviner tous seuls ?

- Ah oui, pardon. Je vous présente Hector MacWindor, le spectre du manoir. On a quelques liens de parenté, je crois. Depuis sa mort, il y a plusieurs siècles, il veille sur notre manoir, et vit avec nous –si je puis dire– génération après génération. Hector, je te présente mes amis : Lavi, Lenalee et Miranda.

Il fallut plusieurs heures aux jeunes Exorcistes pour se remettre de leur étonnante rencontre. Shana leur fit faire le tour des lieux, et lorsque dehors elle passa devant un vieux puits en faisant une tête bizarre, un gros crapaud s'enfuit après l'avoir reconnue **(1)**. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à chercher l'indication promise par Yûko, mais ce fut en vain. La propriétaire du manoir leur attribua alors une chambre chacun quand le soir vint, puis partit dormir dans son ancienne chambre. Ou du moins partit-elle avec _l'intention_ de dormir. Car la situation était bien trop étrange pour qu'elle puisse céder au sommeil aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait entre ses mains la petite clé qu'elle portait au cou et qui ne la quittait jamais. Celle que le chef de la SEH lui avait volée plusieurs années auparavant dans le but de lui faire du chantage. Elle la possédait depuis son enfance, depuis la mort de son père plus exactement. Elle en avait hérité ainsi que de la pièce secrète qu'elle ouvrait. Sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tout de suite, elle se leva et partit à la recherche de cette petite pièce où elle avait l'habitude de se réfugier étant enfant.

Shana marcha droit vers la bibliothèque, qui était l'une des plus grandes salles de la maison. Elle en parcourut doucement les rayons, se rappelant des livres qu'elle avait déjà lus. C'était il y avait tellement longtemps… Elle attrapa un livre de contes de fées au passage. Enfin, elle arriva au fond de la pièce, près du panneau de bois. Elle inséra la petite clé dans ce qui paraissait être une fissure, et dès qu'elle la fit pivoter le panneau coulissa vers la gauche. Une petite pièce, illuminée par les rayons de lune qui passaient à travers la vitre, s'ouvrit devant elle. Les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau dans son esprit. Malgré l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé qui la fit éternuer, rien n'avait changé. Tout demeurait dans l'état dans lequel elle avait laissé la pièce plusieurs années auparavant.

Shana alluma une bougie et fit le tour des rayonnages. Tous les livres de cette bibliothèque annexe parlaient soit de l'histoire de la famille MacDanaan, soit de celle de la famille de son père, ou bien étaient des livres pour apprendre les langues. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait ceux de la dernière catégorie par cœur c'était par eux qu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage.

Puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau près de la fenêtre, où elle observa avec nostalgie les objets qu'elle avait utilisés durant son enfance : une magnifique plume d'oie avec de l'encre, un porte-plume, un petit globe sur lequel se trouvaient de nombreuses croix, un dictionnaire de langue étrangère… Elle prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil bien rembourré qui lui offrait la vue sur l'extérieur, et entama son livre. Elle resta comme ça une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la sorte de sa lecture.

- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, jeune MacDanaan ?

- Ah, Hector. Non, c'est tout simplement impossible de m'endormir dans ces conditions. Tu sais, ma maison c'est le QG de l'Ordre, maintenant. Ma mère est là-bas, mes amis aussi, j'y ai un travail super important pour le monde, et tout et tout. J'y suis vraiment heureuse et c'est là-bas que je veux rentrer. Mais de revenir ici après tant d'années, c'est… déstabilisant. Parce qu'ici aussi j'ai eu une vie heureuse, et les douze années que j'ai passées dans ce manoir étaient comme un bout de paradis. J'étais isolée du reste du monde, à l'abri de la petite bulle que ma mère m'avait créée. Et j'aime cet endroit ! J'en viens presque à regretter que ce soit le passé. Je voudrais tant revenir à cette époque, Hector ! La vie était tellement plus simple…

Le fantôme la dévisagea alors tendrement pendant quelques instants. Il l'avait vue grandir et lui avait servi de grand-père malgré sa condition de spectre.

- Ce sont les bons souvenirs que tu gardes de ton enfance ici qui te font souffrir ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Alors tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de ne pas te laisser engloutir par le passé. Tu as vécu heureuse ici auparavant, mais maintenant tu vis dans le présent, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis dis-moi : l'intérêt d'avoir de bons souvenirs n'est-il pas justement qu'ils te rendent heureuse ? Ça ne sert à rien d'en avoir, sinon.

Shana dévisagea le vieux spectre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était vrai, ça ! Pourquoi avoir de bons souvenirs si on repensait à eux en souffrant ? Ils se devaient de nous apporter du courage dans les temps sombres, pas le contraire.

- Tu as raison…

- Bien, je préfère ce sourire. Et puis tu sais, même si vous êtes en guerre contre un fou furieux, tu as encore la vie devant toi, et ce n'est pas rien tu peux me croire. Profite bien de ta vie, jeune fille ! En plus, si je me souviens bien, quand tu étais haute comme ça tu rêvais d'avoir de vrais amis parce que tu étais toujours toute seule. Et les voilà, ces amis ! Tu t'en es trouvé plein aujourd'hui. Et c'est avec eux que tu dois vivre ta vie. Alors ne reste plus seule.

- Merci, Hector, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'en prie, jeune MacDanaan. Bien, je vais continuer ma patrouille, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. Ah oui, une dernière chose : quoi qu'il arrive, ce manoir sera toujours ton chez toi, même si tu n'y vis plus. Il sera toujours là si tu as besoin de revenir aux sources de temps à autres. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs… Bonne nuit !

Il traversa le mur, bien décidé à veiller sur le manoir comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cependant, il se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre d'un certain roux qui dormait à poings fermés. Puis Hector posa la main sur son front en murmurant :

- Fais de beaux rêves, et protège-la !

L'effet fut immédiat : des bribes de l'enfance de Shana s'imposèrent dans les rêves du jeune homme. Il la vit dans son berceau, toute petite, entourée de Nora et d'un homme aux yeux verts qui devait être son père. Ils semblaient former une petite famille heureuse qui vivait dans son cocon de verdure. La vision suivante fut celle de la même petite fille qui, quelques années plus tard, déposait des fleurs sur une tombe. Puis venaient des scènes assez comiques dans lesquelles Shana, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, se disputait avec sa mère qui voulait la voir devenir scientifique. Elle faussait ensuite compagnie aux domestiques chargés de la surveiller afin de s'enfermer dans une petite pièce où elle bouquinait des livres sur les langues étrangères. Elle sortait uniquement quand elle apercevait Granny par la fenêtre : la vieille femme amenait sûrement des tartes aux pommes.

Si toutes ces scènes montraient une petite fille pleine de vie et de malice, et affreusement entêtée, la dernière changeait totalement de registre. Lavi y vit Shana, dans un carrosse, qui fixait de ses yeux vides le manoir qu'elle semblait quitter. Elle paraissait complètement amorphe, sans vie. Entre ses mains crispées se trouvait la lettre de sa mère, celle lui demandant de partir vivre chez sa tante.

Puis il se réveilla brusquement.

- Elle se trouve dans la pièce adjacente à la bibliothèque, annonça Hector d'une voix neutre qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le jeune homme.

- Ok.

Sans chercher plus loin, il se leva et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Était-ce ce vieux fantôme qui lui avait envoyé ce rêve ? Sûrement. En tout cas, il venait indirectement de lui demander de retrouver Shana…

Il trouva sans problème la pièce qu'il cherchait, guidé par son infaillible mémoire de Bookman et par l'odeur des vieux livres. Après avoir rapidement parcouru les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, il aperçut l'entrée de la pièce évoquée par le fantôme et la franchit silencieusement. Shana ne l'avait pas remarqué : elle se trouvait assise dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre, les jambes ramenées contre elle. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant quelques instants, l'image de la petite fille qu'elle avait été s'imposa à Lavi, et il se demanda ce que ça aurait changé dans leur présent s'ils s'étaient rencontrés à cette époque.

La blonde s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, et lui fit signe d'approcher, le cœur battant soudain plus vite.

- C'est la pièce dans laquelle j'ai commencé à étudier les langues, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule. J'y ai passé des journées entières !

- Comme une princesse enfermée dans sa tour.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : une veine apparut sur la tempe de la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'écriait :

- Et en QUOI est-ce que je ressemble à une de ces princesses inutiles, s'il te plaît ? Moi au moins j'ai bossé au lieu d'attendre un crétin sur son cheval blanc !

- Désolé, j'avoue que la comparaison ne tient pas la route. Parce qu'il te manque une qualité essentielle pour leur ressembler : la féminité. Tu restes juste une gitane au sale caractère, en fait.

Dix minutes et autant de répliques puériles plus tard, Shana se leva pour attraper le globe sur son bureau.

- Tu vois toutes ces croix ? C'est moi qui les ai tracées sur les pays dont je connaissais la langue à cette époque.

- Ça en fait pas mal.

- Ouais ! Et je me suis aussi amusée à faire quelques dessins sur… les symboles… des… pays.

Les derniers mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Seule une chose retenait son attention : un petit dessin et des chiffres se trouvant sur l'océan Atlantique. Un petit dessin qui représentait une sirène.

- Shana ? Hé oh, Shana ? T'es toujours là ?

- JE SAIS OÙ ILS SONT !

- Hein ?

- Les Élémentaux de l'Eau, je sais où ils sont ! Tu vois ce dessin ? Je l'ai fait le jour de mes huit ans, après un drôle de rêve où une sirène me disait de me souvenir de ces chiffres. Je l'avais totalement oublié…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Les Élémentaux de l'Eau nous ont laissé une chance de les retrouver lorsqu'ils ont déménagé, par le biais de ce rêve ! L'océan Atlantique… Les chiffres représentent sûrement la position géographique de leur portail.

Ils se dévisagèrent, bouche-bée. Les affaires reprenaient !

- On réveille les autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?

- Non, laisse-les dormir, on leur dira demain. On va rentrer au QG !

Heureux de voir que finalement ils avaient bel et bien une chance de réussir, et surtout épuisés de leur journée de recherches, ils retournèrent dormir.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shana fit un rêve prémonitoire. Pour une fois qu'elle ne rêvait plus d'un passé lointain, il fallait que ce soit d'un avenir inquiétant : la vision fut brève mais suffit amplement à l'affoler. Elle se trouvait au QG, qui était entièrement dévasté, et parcourait fébrilement les ruines à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il y avait des morts, des blessés, et les infirmières ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Puis, au milieu de toute cette panique, elle repérait enfin celui qu'elle cherchait. Cependant, il n'était pas en train de plaisanter et d'aider les blessés comme elle l'espérait, mais étendu par terre, immobile et livide. Elle courait alors auprès de son corps, pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ni même s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Elle le secouait comme un prunier, et voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle plaçait ses mains au-dessus de lui comme pour le soigner. Sauf que rien ne se passait, elle ne possédait plus ce pouvoir. C'était fini. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle se réveilla alors en hurlant.

- LAVI !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que son cœur ne réduise enfin la cadence. Une inquiétude folle la tenait : c'était un rêve prémonitoire, elle le savait. Et tous ceux qu'elle avait faits jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient toujours réalisés. Tous sans exception.

Elle se leva et s'habilla en tremblant avant de rejoindre Lenalee et Miranda qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Hector. La Chinoise, dès qu'elle la vit, s'exclama :

- Shana ! Lavi nous a raconté : c'est formidable !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Du peuple de l'Eau, évidemment !

- Du peup… Ah oui ! Ah oui. Oui, c'est génial.

- En fait, tu es liée à eux depuis toujours, on dirait.

- Ouais. Où est Lavi ?

- Dehors. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Shana acquiesça, et prit la direction de la sortie pendant que ses amies débattaient des moyens de se rendre au fond de l'océan. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Elle le repéra sous le noyer : il semblait réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle savait à cet instant précis, c'était qu'elle se fichait pas mal de perdre la guerre si ça pouvait lui éviter de mourir.

En revanche, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le rouquin réfléchissait à un rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Un rêve dans lequel il mourait avant de pouvoir épouser une fée dont il était amoureux, et avec qui il décidait de se réincarner après sa mort. Parce que si ce rêve était réellement ce qu'il pensait, alors il risquait d'y avoir pas mal d'implications dans sa vie présente… Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la jeune fille arriver et sursauta en entendant son prénom.

- Lavi ? Je… J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Oui ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions. Promets-moi juste de survivre à tout prix.

- De survivre ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre en écarquillant son œil valide.

- Oui.

Il la fixa un moment en silence, tentant de déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou non.

- Ok. C'est promis. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te promets même qu'on reviendra ici sous ce noyer quand la guerre sera finie. Comme ça on se rendra bien compte qu'on a gagné et qu'on est toujours en vie. On sera libres à ce moment.

- Merci…

Quelques heures plus tard, le petit groupe disait au revoir à Hector et Granny et prenait la direction du QG, un globe sous le bras pour l'une d'entre eux.

**(1) On se demande bien pourquoi…**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 27, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! A dans deux semaines!<p> 


	35. Chapitre 28: Un petit saut dans le temps

En retard, je suis en retard! Ou est le lapin blanc? Bon, ok, je m'arrête là... Désolée pour ce léger retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais passer à un chapitre par mois, même si ça m'énerve un peu qu'il y ait un si grand laps de temps entre deux publications... Pfff...

Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 28, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font super plaisir à chaque fois!

Le manga appartient à Katsura Hoshino, comme d'hab, et les personnages genre Shana, Tamara, Layla, et les petits nouveaux du chapitre sortent de ma tête. Merci à **Princesse d'Argent**, pour sa correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Petit saut dans le temps<strong>

Ça faisait déjà un mois que la mission chez le Peuple de la Terre était terminée. Un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés. La vie avait repris son cours normal au QG : Reever et ses scientifiques n'avaient pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours Lenalee leur servait le café et avait assommé son frère, lequel avait encore fabriqué un Komulin défectueux détruit par Kanda Lavi était en mission avec Bookman Allen enchaînait repas copieux préparés par Jeryy, parties de poker et combats contre les akumas Seven glandait les jumelles étaient en mission… Tout allait bien, donc.

Shana, quant à elle, se détendait dans les bains tout en songeant qu'il faisait plutôt chaud pour le mois de mars. C'était tellement relaxant de rester dans l'eau chaude à penser au temps qu'il faisait ! Elle comptait y passer encore une bonne heure, mais bien sûr tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Sa mère, Nora, arriva en courant pour lui dire qu'elle était attendue de toute urgence dans le bureau de Komui avec Lenalee.

- Avec Lenalee ? Cool, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été en mission juste toutes les deux.

- Dépêche-toi, vous êtes appelées en renfort de toute urgence !

- En renfort ?

Le ton inquiet de sa mère ne lui disait rien qui vaille elle sortit donc du bain et se sécha rapidement.

- Il s'agit des jumelles : elles ont eu un problème en mission. Layla n'a pas repris connaissance depuis deux jours…

- Et Tamara ?

- Elle a disparu…

Shana sentit son estomac se nouer : l'étrange impression que Tamara n'était plus de ce monde la tenaillait. Une fois habillée, elle embrassa sa mère et partit en courant pour le bureau de Komui, où tout le monde semblait en alerte. Lenalee était là, visiblement déjà au courant de l'affaire. Le Grand Intendant expliqua à Shana :

- Elles étaient en mission dans un village d'Alsace, en France, pour récupérer une Innocence. Le Traqueur qui les accompagnait nous a dit avoir vu une sorte de grande roue de lumière blanche au sol, dans laquelle Tamara a été aspirée. Et tout de suite après, Layla a perdu connaissance alors qu'elle n'était pas blessée… Personne ne sait où est Tamara, on ne l'a pas retrouvée. On ne peut pas exclure des hypothèses que c'est un coup du clan Noah… Même si bien sûr rien n'est certain. Alors je voudrais que vous alliez vérifier. J'ai contacté Bookman et Lavi : ils seront sur place demain soir. Quant à vous, vous partirez demain à la première heure. Des questions ?

C'était vraiment inquiétant. Komui envoyait sa petite sœur chérie sur place alors qu'il suspectait les Noah. L'heure n'était donc plus à la rigolade… Les filles partirent préparer leurs affaires en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à leur amie.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Shana alors qu'elle venait de purifier un énième akuma.

Bookman et Lavi, qui venaient d'arriver, avaient amené avec eux un troupeau d'akuma dont il fallait s'occuper en même temps que les recherches, ce qui ne facilitait évidemment pas la tâche. Personne n'avait encore rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer la disparition de Tamara, ni indiquer où elle se trouvait à cet instant. En supposant bien sûr qu'elle soit encore en vie… Shana était presque sûre que son amie était vivante. Elle voulait y croire. Cependant, elle ne sentait plus sa présence nulle part, comme si elle s'était totalement évaporée de ce monde, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la même dimension qu'eux… C'était en tout cas ce que son intuition lui soufflait, même si elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment ça pouvait être possible.

Pendant que les jeunes cherchaient tête baissée durant les moments où les machines du Comte les laissaient en paix, Bookman prit un peu de recul. Il s'était aperçu que l'herbe était aplatie sur toute une zone. Comme si…

- J'ai trouvé l'Innocence ! s'écria soudain Lenalee en fouillant derrière un buisson.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une lumière blanche apparut au sol sous leur pieds. Seul Bookman, qui était sorti de la zone d'influence de l'Innocence quelques secondes plus tôt, ne fut pas happé par la lumière. Puis cette dernière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, emportant avec elle les trois jeunes Exorcistes.

Le vieil homme parvint à maîtriser le cristal divin grâce à sa propre Innocence, puis partit d'un pas décidé pour rentrer au QG, tout en purifiant les akumas qu'il croisait. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les Noah n'étaient pas dans le coup. La moins bonne, cette Innocence venait d'aspirer son idiot de disciple et les deux jeunes filles, qui au lieu de retrouver Tamara avaient disparu tout comme elle. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les scientifiques et Hevlaska trouveraient un moyen de les ramener…

Lorsque Shana ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre, son premier réflexe fut de se dire qu'elle partait en mission le matin même pour retrouver Tamara. Elle savait que c'était important, mais elle était tellement bien dans son lit… Il était chaud, accueillant et moelleux. Moelleux ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup, toute trace de sa légendaire fatigue matinale envolée, et constata qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre au QG. Si ça avait été le cas, son lit aurait été tout sauf moelleux… Elle se leva donc et partit en direction de la fenêtre, méfiante, afin d'ouvrir les rideaux. Et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle : une ville étrange, très différente de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, dont les rues de couleur gris foncé étaient parcourues par d'étranges machines mécaniques. De nombreux fils s'étendaient dans le ciel, reliés entre eux par des poteaux. Mais le plus étonnant pour elle restait quand même les vêtements portés par les passants : les filles portaient soit des pantalons, soit des jupes laissant apparaître les jambes –comme Lenalee ceci dit– et leur hauts laissaient voir beaucoup plus de peau que la morale de la société ne le tolérait.

Soudain, Shana se souvint de tout : les recherches pour trouver Tamara, la lumière blanche… Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être retrouver Lenalee ou Lavi en fouillant un peu l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Voire même Tamara, vu les circonstances : il y avait de fortes chances qu'il lui soit arrivé la même chose, auquel cas elle se trouvait sûrement dans le coin. Bookman avait quant à lui réussi à échapper à l'Innocence, donc il était peu probable qu'il se trouve dans ce monde étrange.

La jeune fille se retourna donc pour sortir et se dirigea vers la porte non sans s'étonner des objets bizarres présents dans la pièce. Le couloir aussi était étrange… Entendant un bruit sur sa droite, elle tourna les yeux vers la pénombre où se tenait un jeune homme qui venait de refermer une autre porte.

- Lavi ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Tu as vu Len… Oh.

Le jeune homme venait de tourner vers elle ses yeux amusés. Oui, SES. Il possédait le même physique que le rouquin : même taille, même coiffure bien que ses cheveux à lui soient blond très foncé, même visage, même couleur d'iris. Cependant, il avait ses deux yeux contrairement au borgne que Shana connaissait. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, elle remarqua que même sa voix était identique à celle de Lavi.

- C'est la troisième fois en trois jours qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! constata-t-il d'un ton narquois. Enfin, content de voir que tu es réveillée, Shana !

- Qui es-tu ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Le blond éclata de rire devant le ton méfiant qu'elle venait d'employer.

- C'est vrai, désolé ! Je m'appelle Ethan. Et si je connais ton nom, c'est simplement parce que les autres me l'ont dit.

- Les autres ?

- Suis-moi, on va tout t'expliquer en bas.

Et sur ce il invita la jeune fille à descendre les escaliers. Shana ne comprenait plus rien. Mais si les autres étaient en bas, alors autant descendre pour les retrouver…

La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant dans le salon, avant même de remarquer qu'ici aussi il y avait plein d'objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce fut les sourires de ses trois amis qui avaient l'air en pleine forme. Et oui, trois : Tamara était avec eux.

- Shana !

- Ah, la bohémienne, enfin ! On a cru que tu avais élu domicile dans ton lit !

- Ne l'écoute pas : il dit ça mais il vient tout juste de se lever lui aussi.

- Allez, Lenalee, je voulais juste la faire marcher un peu !

- La faire marcher ? La faire courir, tu veux dire ! Et on n'a pas le temps pour que vous vous chamaillez ENCORE UNE FOIS ! Il faut que…

Shana les regarda faire d'un air amusé, heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce : une jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'adolescente lui envoya un regard renfrogné qui lui rappela vaguement celui de Layla.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de faire la gueule, Alizée ? demanda Ethan à la jeune fille.

- Fais pas chier, j'ai sommeil et ils font un boucan pas possible ! Ils ont la forme pour des vieux…

- Dis pas ça, on a plus ou moins le même âge qu'eux. Physiquement au moins…

Shana, Lavi et Lenalee les regardèrent sans comprendre. Tamara intervint timidement :

- Vous feriez mieux d'écouter attentivement ce qu'ils vont vous dire : ça va vous faire un choc.

Instantanément, leurs visages se firent sérieux et ils prirent place sur les canapés. Le quasi-sosie de Lavi se plaça à côté de la jeune fille au caractère de Layla, et commença :

- Je suis Ethan, et voici ma petite sœur Alizée. Vous êtes arrivés chez nous pendant la nuit et on s'est occupés de vous jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et on peut savoir où c'est, chez vous ? Et puis comment ça se fait que tu ressembles autant à Lavi ?

- On se trouve en ce moment dans un village d'Alsace, en France. Et si je lui ressemble autant, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il est mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

Les trois nouveaux arrivés le regardèrent en clignant des yeux, l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas fou.

- Je… Je suis ton arrière-arrière-grand-père ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'on a quasiment le même âge ?

- C'est bien ça. Bienvenue en mai 2012 !

- QUOI ?!

- 2012 ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Shana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle vivait à la fin du XIXème siècle : alors comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver en 2012 ?! La réponse lui parut soudain évidente.

- L'Innocence !

- Exact ! Elle vous a téléportés dans le futur.

- Et comment on fait pour rentrer ?

- Pour rentrer ? En fait…

Les Exorcistes retinrent leur souffle, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Ethan les regarda chacun à leur tour, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- … Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, acheva-t-il d'un ton dégagé qui déconcerta les autres. L'Innocence est restée à votre époque. En plus vos golems ne fonctionnent pas ici, on a déjà testé avec celui de Tamara.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes des différents moyens qu'ils pouvaient tenter pour rentrer. Shana garda le silence la plupart du temps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander avec qui le rouquin avait eu sa descendance… Soudain, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit, question qu'elle partagea avec les autres :

- Et la guerre contre le Comte ? Elle est toujours d'actualité ? Vous êtes Exorcistes ?

- Il n'y a plus d'Exorcistes depuis près de cent ans, répondit Alizée. Vous avez gagné. Enfin, dans notre passé en tout cas. Parce que ce n'était pas prévu que vous veniez nous dire bonjour, à ce que je sache. Peut-être que cette rencontre va changer quelque chose dans le passé et que du coup vous allez perdre. Allez savoir…

- Ce que ma sœur essaie très délicatement de vous dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas vous relâcher parce que dans ce futur tout va bien. Car c'est justement du relâchement que naissent les erreurs fatales…

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais bon, encore faudrait-il qu'on rentre un jour chez nous.

Après un bref silence, Shana reprit :

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit : si vous n'êtes pas Exorcistes, comment connaissez-vous autant de choses du passé ?

- Bah parce qu'on est des Bookmen !

- Le clan des Bookmen existe toujours ?! s'étonna Lavi. Mais alors…

- Le savoir se transmet de génération en génération. Et la famille a des branches un peu partout dans le monde, donc c'est beaucoup plus simple pour faire le travail. On s'est réparti le monde en plusieurs zones. Notre famille s'occupe de la France. Et notre mère est réputée dans tout le clan pour être celle qui a le plus gros réseau social secret : les mafias, les sociétés secrètes… Elle a des contacts de partout.

- Et votre père ? Si c'est votre mère qui fait partie de la descendance des Bookmen, votre père n'est pas du clan, non ?

- En fait si. A la base il ne connaissait rien du clan, mais ma mère lui a expliqué notre secret lorsqu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Et il a été « adopté » par les Bookmen quand ils se sont mariés.

- Je vois. Et puisque vous êtes nés chez les Bookmen, vous êtes obligés d'en devenir vous aussi…

- Pas du tout ! Nos parents nous ont toujours laissé le choix. Mais je veux suivre la voie familiale. Comme Alizée, d'ailleurs.

- Ouais.

- Et les Élémentaux ?

Shana, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, était plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

- Les Élémentaux ? On reste en contact avec eux. D'ailleurs, tous les descendants d'Exorcistes sont invités chez eux tous les ans, à l'occasion des fêtes de Samhain. Ça nous permet de rester en contact : c'est une sorte de réunion de famille mais en beaucoup moins chiant !

- Alors ils vont bien… Tant mieux ! Et comm…

- LAYLA ?!

Tous portèrent leur attention sur Tamara, qui se tenait la tête, l'air surprise.

- Elle… Elle a repris connaissance, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je peux communiquer par télépathie avec elle !

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais alors… On a un moyen de communication avec le QG !

Lavi réfléchit rapidement. Le lien qui unissait les jumelles était certes très fort, mais il n'expliquait pas à lui seul cette étrange faculté qui venait tout juste de se développer. L'Innocence ? C'était plus que probable. Après tout, Layla et Tamara partageaient une même Innocence pour deux…

- Ils vont bien ? Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe au QG ?

- Oui, tout le monde va bien, et ma sœur semble remise, répondit la Perse d'une voix soulagée. D'ailleurs elle est en train de passer ses nerfs sur Komui qui fait une crise parce qu'il veut voir Lenalee. Apparemment, il n'a pas eu sa dose de café depuis que vous êtes partis du QG…

Les Exorcistes se regardèrent, blasés, tandis que Lenalee lâchait un gros soupir. Son frère était un cas désespéré, il ne changerait jamais…

- Ça y est, il s'est calmé. Enfin, l'infirmière lui a administré des calmants de force, quoi. Apparemment ils ont travaillé avec Hevlaska et ont trouvé un moyen de nous faire rentrer !

- Génial !

Les exclamations de joie fusèrent de part et d'autre, rendant leur entrain habituel aux jeunes gens du XIXème siècle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Attendre. Leur système n'est pas encore au point, mais dans une semaine ce sera bon.

- Une semaine ? Et on fait comment en attendant ?

- On peut vous héberger, intervint Ethan. Je vais passer un coup de fil à ma mère pour lui expliquer la situation, je reviens !

- Ils sont heureux de savoir qu'on va bien, et nous disent que la connexion qu'Hev et notre Innocence ont créée sera là en permanence jusqu'à notre retour.

- Parfait !

Les Exorcistes étaient tout sourire : non seulement ils avaient un moyen de rentrer, mais en plus ils allaient bénéficier d'une semaine complète dans le futur sans avoir à s'inquiéter du Comte Millénaire, des akumas ou des Noah ! Le rêve.

Ethan revint quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant que ses parents avaient hâte de les rencontrer. Il ajouta :

- Ma mère est curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble son ancêtre !

Lavi grogna cette histoire commençait à lui donner un bon coup de vieux…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois! La suite dans un mois environ je pense...<p> 


	36. Chapitre 29: Retour dans le passé

Salut la compagnie! Et joyeuse fête de Samain! Cherchez ce que c'est si vous ne connaissez pas ;p

C'est les vacances, enfin! J'espère que vous en profitez bien. Moi je ne peux pas trop, parce que je crois que les profs de la fac ont décidé de nous assommer sous les trucs à faire... Enfin bon.

Voici le chapitre 29, la fin de leurs aventures dans le futur, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Le mois prochain ils partiront à la recherche de ceux de l'Eau, et ils risquent de faire des rencontres inattendues...

Bonne lecture!

Comme d'hab, les persos de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla, contrairement à Shasha et compagnie.

Merci à **Princesse d'Argent** pour la relecture et correction de ce chapitre!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Retour… dans le passé<strong>

Ce vendredi matin-là, la maison des Stevenson était en effervescence. Ninon et Christopher, les parents, préparaient le petit-déjeuner pendant que leurs enfants se préparaient pour le lycée. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal ils auraient pu ressembler à n'importe quelle famille du XXIème siècle.

Cependant, le petit groupe assis en silence sur le canapé pour ne pas gêner leurs hôtes cassait quelque peu la normalité de la scène. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, mal à l'aise.

- Dites… Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'aller à leur lycée ?

- On n'a plus trop le choix, maintenant, on leur a promis d'y aller. C'est que pour la journée, ça devrait aller…

- Ces vêtements sont vraiment étranges… Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être dans mon uniforme d'Exorciste…

- Moi aussi.

- Eh, les vieux, c'est l'heure ! appela une voix pressée.

Les vieux en question, tous âgés de moins de vingt ans, se dirigèrent anxieusement vers la sortie. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que l'Innocence les avait téléportés dans le futur, et ils avaient promis à contrecœur aux descendants de Lavi de les accompagner à leur école ce jour-là. Le futur leur paraissait tellement étrange, avec toutes ses voitures, ses fils électriques et ses objets inconnus. Oh, bien sûr, niveau objets insolites ils avaient déjà de quoi faire au QG. Avec Komui comme Grand Intendant, c'était évident. Mais là… Tout le monde connaissait ces objets et s'en servait au quotidien.

Les téléphones portables, par exemple. Tout le monde en possédait un et passait son temps dessus. Ça ressemblait à des golems un peu plus évolués, mais les habitants du XXIème siècle les utilisaient largement plus que nécessaire. D'après les Exorcistes tout du moins. Car franchement, quelle était l'utilité d'envoyer des messages (S&M ? M&M's ? Le nom ressemblait un peu à ça) du genre _« C'était une bonne journée, on se voit demain ! »_ alors qu'on avait vu la personne à peine une heure avant, et que justement on la revoyait le lendemain ? Mystère…

Les voyageurs du temps avaient passé deux jours chez Ethan et Alizée et avaient déjà décidé du programme de leur séjour. Après cette journée au lycée, ils partiraient pour le week-end à Paris avec Léo et Mélisandre, des amis. Puis les Exorcistes passeraient le lundi et le mardi avec les parents, pendant que les deux jeunes seraient au lycée.

- Faites pas cette tête, les rassura Ethan. C'est pas si terrible que ça, les cours. Bon, c'est parfois un peu chiant, mais c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Vu que vous ne pourrez pas venir tous dans la même classe, je propose que Lenalee et Tamara aillent en seconde avec Alizée, et Lavi et Shana en première ES avec moi. Ça vous va ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, mais pourquoi pas.

- Ah, voilà le bus !

Le trajet se passa presque sans incident. Shana dut juste quasiment assommer Lavi pour qu'il ne fasse pas peur à toutes les filles du bus –et elles étaient nombreuses, puisqu'elles avaient heureusement droit à la même éducation que les hommes.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent à l'entrée du lycée pour se diriger vers leurs classes respectives.

- On va commencer avec le cours le plus chiant qui ait jamais existé, expliqua Ethan. Les maths. Le prof est un vieux coincé super sévère niveau notes. Et ensuite…

- ETHAAAAAAN !

Un troupeau de dindes se jeta sur le blond. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour les désigner, vu les gloussements qui sortaient de leurs bouches.

- Tu nous as TROP manqué depuis hier !

- Dis, c'est toujours bon pour le cinéma la semaine prochaine ? Et puis tu m'as promis de… dormir… chez moi, alors n'oublie pas !

- Quoi, vous allez au cinéma ensemble ? Je suis jalouse, là !

- Eh beh, il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est bien toi son ancêtre, lâcha Shana en envoyant un regard lourd de sens à son ami.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ben voyons.

Ethan resta quelques minutes à leur parler, ou plutôt à les draguer vu les yeux qu'il leur faisait, puis il invita les Exorcistes à le suivre en classe. Il les présenta comme étant des cousins et demanda qu'on leur accorde la permission d'assister au cours. Et tout en inventant le pourquoi du comment ses cousins étaient là, il parvint à faire perdre une bonne demi-heure de cours. Le tout avec un immense sourire de baratineur.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Dans l'après-midi, le frère et la sœur firent visiter le bâtiment à leurs invités, puis le soir ils rentrèrent chez eux pour préparer leur week-end à la capitale.

Alors que tous partageaient leurs impressions sur le lycée, Shana ne put s'empêcher de taquiner les deux sosies.

- En attendant, Ethan, c'est sûr à 200% que tu es le descendant du lapin !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

La jeune fille les regarda en se demandant s'ils étaient sérieux en posant la question.

- Tu m'as l'air d'adorer la gente féminine.

- Ah ! Oui, je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, répondit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Et elles aussi ont l'air de t'adorer : elles t'ont collé toute la journée ! Même les filles des autres classes. Tu es célèbre on dirait.

Alizée, qui passait par là, lâcha laconiquement :

- Un vrai Don Juan ! Mais si elles savaient ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je sais sur lui, elles iraient vite voir ailleurs. J'ai du bon dossier, avec photos en plus !

Elle récupéra de la nourriture dans le frigo, et repartit comme si de rien n'était, laissant des jeunes gens étonnés derrière elle. Étonnés et plutôt pâle pour l'un d'entre eux.

- Elle a exactement le même caractère que Layla, commentèrent les quatre Exorcistes en même temps.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta Tamara qui venait d'avoir un échange télépathique avec sa jumelle, ma sœur est en plein fou rire. Elle me dit qu'elle l'adore et qu'elle aurait aimé la rencontrer.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Décidant de continuer son interrogatoire, Shana reprit :

- Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, tu as l'air proche de toutes ces filles, sauf une. La brune assise près de la fenêtre. Elle a des yeux étonnants, en passant.

- Ah, tu parles de Lucille. Elle est… assez spéciale. Super gentille, tout le monde l'apprécie dans la classe. Si on a besoin d'un coup de main pour les cours elle est toujours prête à nous aider. Mais… Elle fait en sorte de laisser des barrières entre elle et nous. Elle refuse toutes les sorties qu'on lui propose et reste toujours seule. Personne dans la classe ne sait rien sur elle ou sa famille.

- J'ai la sensation qu'elle a vécu des choses difficiles dans sa vie, expliqua la Bohémienne. En tout cas, elle va jouer un rôle important pour nous dans les prochains jours.

- Ouah… T'es devin ou un truc du genre ?

- Non, c'est une simple intuition.

Ethan la regarda comme si elle était un extraterrestre, puis finit par hausser les épaules quand il se souvint que sa mère était exactement pareille.

- Et sinon, ton ami, euh…

- Léo.

- Ouais, Léo. Il parle assez bizarrement je trouve.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Toute la journée il a sorti des phrases du genre « Y'a une couille dans le pâté », ou encore « Cours, Forest ! ». C'est étrange !

Ethan éclata de rire.

- C'est sa façon de parler. Ce sont des expressions qu'on utilise parfois, mais lui il en a fait sa spécialité. L'autre jour, on avait encore fait une connerie en cours, et quand il a vu le prof arriver il m'a sorti « Ça va chier des bulles ! », une expression que plus personne n'utilise. Alors forcément tout le monde a éclaté de rire… Et nous on s'est fait coller.

- Coller ?

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du blond tandis que son visage prenait une expression de découragement. Il avait peut-être un peu trop tendance à oublier que ses « cousins » vivaient au XIXème siècle…

Le lendemain après-midi, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt du bus qui devait les emmener à la gare. Avec eux se trouvaient Léo, l'ami d'Ethan, et Mélisandre, leur voisine et meilleure amie d'Alizée. Quand on voyait les deux jeunes filles côte-à-côte, rien ne laissait imaginer qu'elles pouvaient être amies. La première était renfrognée, un peu garçon manqué et avait de la réplique. La seconde paraissait vivre dans un autre monde, rêvassait tout le temps et s'habillait en gothique. Et pourtant ces deux-là s'adoraient !

Ils attendirent le bus pendant près de vingt minutes après l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû passer, puis commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- Léo, tu peux vérifier les horaires sur Internet depuis ton portable ?

- Ouais, j'y vais.

- Internet ? C'est quoi, ça ?

- Comment vous expliquer… C'est un réseau en ligne, en gros. En très très gros, même.

- En lignes ? répéta Shana sans comprendre. Mais comment tu peux vérifier les horaires s'il n'y a que des lignes ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira le pauvre blond.

Deux minutes plus tard, Léo s'écria :

- Et meeerde ! Le bus a été annulé toute la journée pour cause de travaux…

- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! On fait comment pour aller à la gare, nous ?

- C'est bien que le bus soit arrêté aujourd'hui : ça fera moins de pollution pour la planète…

- Pitié, Mélisandre, ferme-la ! Ethan, on fait quoi ? Les parents ne sont pas là ce week-end, donc ça ne sert à rien de leur demander de l'aide.

- Je sais. En plus on a déjà payé les billets… La galère ! Si on rate le train, Maman va nous tuer ! Vu le prix que ça a coûté…

Les Exorcistes ne connaissant pas assez ce monde pour pouvoir les aider, ils se mirent un peu en retrait afin de les laisser débattre tranquillement.

Soudain, une voix essoufflée les fit tous sursauter :

- Attendez ! Je… euh… Je peux vous aider.

- Lucille ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Léo.

- Et puis comment ça tu peux nous aider ?

Pendant que la jeune fille aux yeux vert translucide reprenait son souffle, le groupe la dévisagea avec surprise. Lucille, la fille distante et réservée qui n'allait jamais d'elle-même parler aux autres, venait comme par magie leur proposer de l'aide juste quand ils en avaient besoin ? C'était étonnant, mais ça tombait tout-à-fait à pic. De plus, Ethan se réjouissait déjà à l'idée qu'elle allait peut-être enfin sortir de sa coquille. Et puis, elle s'était coupé les cheveux ? D'ordinaire ils lui arrivaient au bas du dos, mais là ils dépassaient à peine ses épaules. Lucille semblait transformée, et en bien.

- Je… J'habite cet immeuble, et je vous ai entendus parler. Il n'y a aucun bus qui va à la gare aujourd'hui mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être vous emmener. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle accepte, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Toujours sous le choc, le groupe garda le silence. Ethan fut le premier à se reprendre.

- J'avoue qu'on aurait bien besoin d'aide ! Tu peux nous emmener à cette personne ? Le train part dans quarante minutes…

- Il faut se dépêcher alors, venez !

Les huit jeunes gens partirent à sa suite, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Shana se fit la réflexion que son intuition avait été juste. Et d'ailleurs, elle lui murmurait que le lien que Lucille et Ethan venait de créer, aussi petit soit-il pour le moment, était fait pour durer.

Grâce à la brune, ils purent arriver à temps à la gare, et quelques heures plus tard ils se trouvaient à Paris. Les Exorcistes eurent du mal à croire que cette grande ville bétonnée était bien la capitale de la France. Ça paraissait tellement différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient ! Et puis franchement, qui aurait cru que la tour Eiffel serait encore debout ? A la base elle n'avait été conçue que pour l'Exposition Universelle.

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient fatigués de leur longue après-midi de voyage et de visites, Ethan s'exclama :

- Et si on allait en boîte, ce soir ? Les parents ne le sauront jamais !

- Je suis partant, répondit aussitôt Léo.

- Mélisandre et moi on reste à l'hôtel, annonça Alizée. Sinon je risque encore d'en coller une à ces abrutis qui se croient tout permis !

- Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

- Euh… Pourquoi aller dans une boîte ?

- Bah pour danser, tiens ! Et faire des rencontres intéressantes, accessoirement…

- Mais ça ne va pas être un peu petit pour danser, une boîte ?

- On vous parle de boîte de nuit, là, pas de boîte à sardine !

Une fois que les Exorcistes eurent enfin compris de quoi il s'agissait, Lenalee décida de rester avec les filles tandis que les trois autres accompagnèrent les garçons, par curiosité.

- Bon, allons-y ! Espérons qu'ils ne demandent pas les cartes d'identités.

Certains d'entre eux n'étant pas majeurs –et les autres ne possédant pas de papiers d'identité de ce siècle-, il leur fallut faire trois boîtes avant de pouvoir entrer sans montrer de carte. A peine entrées, Shana et Tamara eurent un mouvement de recul à cause de la lumière et du volume du son. Mais elles se reprirent rapidement et suivirent leurs amis. Ethan et Léo les avaient mises en garde contre les « abrutis qui se croient tout permis », comme disait si bien Alizée, alors elles firent en sorte de rester près d'eux. Non pas qu'elles soient incapables de se défendre. En fait, c'était même plutôt le contraire, surtout pour Shana, qui si elle s'énervait risquait d'activer son Innocence pour remettre les impudents à leur place. Et comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment le droit d'être ici, autant éviter de se faire remarquer…

Le petit groupe s'amusa beaucoup, et Shana comprit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être doué en danse pour danser dans ce genre d'endroit. Il suffisait presque simplement de remuer. A un moment, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Alors qu'ils parlaient bruyamment, Lavi fit remarquer de son habituel ton moqueur :

- Tiens, c'est dommage que Yû ne soit pas ici, je crois qu'il a une touche !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Vous n'entendez pas les paroles de la chanson ? "We are gonna dance into the sea, all I want is Yû, you're ma Chérie!" Ahaha! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, ça aurait été drôle !

- Euh… Lavi ? interpella Tamara d'une voix embarrassée. Tu te souviens que je suis connectée en permanence avec ma sœur et qu'elle entend tout ce qui se passe ici?

- Oui.

- Donc le QG aussi…

- Oui oui, je sais. Et alors ?

- Et alors Kanda est passé à côté d'elle au moment où tu disais ça, et elle n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de lui répéter ce que tu venais de dire…

- Ah ? lâcha le jeune homme en pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait les implications de ce que Tamara lui expliquait.

- Et donc… euh… Je crois que tu devrais faire très attention en rentrant, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié, et qu'il est en train de péter un câble, là. D'ailleurs ils cherchent le Maréchal Tiedoll pour le calmer, même si à mon avis ça va être pire. Ma sœur a l'air de bien s'amuser… Elle dit qu'elle attend ton retour avec _impatience_ pour assister à tes retrouvailles avec Mugen.

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement pendant que Shana éclatait de rire. Elle aussi, elle était impatiente de voir ça !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, après une longue journée de visites intensives, les huit jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans le train du retour. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que personne ne parlait, et Shana était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression de revenir de Paris, mais plutôt d'une ville totalement différente qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant ce week-end. Tout était trop différent et trop semblable à la fois. Mais ça avait été une bonne expérience qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt. La voix d'Ethan la sortit de ses réflexions, au moment où ils passaient devant un paysage magnifique, et dont la beauté était sublimée par le coucher de soleil.<p>

- Regardez ce paysage ! Il est beau, non ?

Mélisandre répondit d'une voix laconique :

- Si tu enlèves le train, les rails, l'autoroute, les fils électriques, alors oui, c'est beau.

Les deux Stevenson échangèrent un sourire entendu avant de se tourner vers la gothique.

- Ooooh ! C'est cro-magnon !

- Retourne vivre dans ta caverne, Mélisandre ! Mais tu ne trouveras pas tes fringues gothiques là-bas !

- Oh, fermez-la, vous deux !

Observant la scène en silence, les Exorcistes se dirent que finalement, la vie ici n'était pas si différente de celle du QG. Quelques secondes plus tard, Léo s'exclama :

- Mouais, bah ça fait pas rire les mouettes tout ça !

- Des mouettes ? Où ça ?

- Ça peut rire, une mouette ?

- Laissez tomber, vous êtes trop vieux pour comprendre…

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et sans incident notable. Les Exorcistes restèrent en compagnie des parents, Ninon et Christopher, qui les emmenèrent visiter un peu la région. Puis vint le moment du départ, et il fallut dire au revoir à la famille Stevenson. Ethan leur rappela :

- N'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas parce que dans ce futur le Comte Millénaire n'existe plus que vous pouvez vous relâcher dans le passé. Si ça se trouve, notre rencontre a peut-être changé quelque chose, et…

- Mais oui, t'inquiète, on a compris.

- Bon, on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils activent je ne sais pas trop quoi, c'est ça ?

- C'est fou ce que t'as bien retenu les détails, Shasha ! Comme d'habitude en fait.

- Qui est-ce que tu appelles Shasha, Poil de Carotte ?

Et pendant que la discussion partait –une fois de plus– en chamailleries puériles, Alizée souffla à l'oreille de son frère :

- S'ils continuent comme ça, on est sûr de naître.

- Mouais.

La même lumière blanche qu'une semaine plus tôt les entoura, et ils quittèrent le XXIème siècle pour retrouver l'époque à laquelle ils appartenaient. Ils reçurent tous les quatre un accueil chaleureux, même si Komui passa en mode sister complex pour l'occasion. Cependant, l'atmosphère se rafraîchit rapidement pour l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'il aperçut un Japonais au visage de psychopathe accompagné de son fidèle Mugen. En effet, Kanda n'avait pas encore digéré la plaisanterie du rouquin…

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu? Vous avez reconnu la chanson dont il est question? ^^<p>

Pour ce qui est d'Ethan et Lucille, j'avais commencé à écrire une mini fic sur eux pendant les grandes vacances, et je compte la terminer un jour quand j'aurai le temps. Ça vous intéresserait de la lire? Même si c'est pas pour tout de suite, hein... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Pendant qu'on y est, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de celles dont je suivais les fics et pour qui je ne laisse plus de commentaires. C'est pas que je n'aime plus, hein, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées! C'est juste que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de lire sur ce site cette année. Mais j'espère pouvoir rattraper tous les chapitres en retard dans quelques mois!


	37. Chapitre 30: Vingt mille lieues

Bonne année tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur et de bonnes lectures pour cette nouvelle année, ainsi que la réussite, la santé, l'amour, bref, tout ce que vous voulez !

Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu pleins de trucs à faire ces deux derniers mois, c'est juste hallucinant… Je ne vais peut-être pas trop m'avancer parce qu'on ne sait jamais, mais logiquement le prochain chapitre sera dans les temps, à savoir le mois prochain. Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! On commence tout en réflexion, et on finit avec de l'action :) Ah oui, le chant dont il est question à la fin est « Siren song » composé par Yuki Kajiura.

Bonne lecture !

Comme d'hab, D. Gray-Man n'est pas à moi, blablabla, sauf mes perso et l'intrigue. Et merci à Princesse d'Argent pour la correction!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Vingt mille lieues sous les mers<strong>

Lavi regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train qui l'emmenait en Belgique. La mission pour retrouver les Élémentaux de l'Eau avait été lancée quelques jours plus tôt, et les Exorcistes étaient déjà en route. Le jeune rouquin se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce monde aquatique. S'il se basait sur ses trois précédentes expériences, ce serait un pays fabuleux dont aucun humain ne pouvait imaginer le paysage, ni même prévoir à quoi pouvait ressembler les habitants. A en croire ce qu'il avait lu, il y aurait sûrement des sirènes, ces êtres mi-femme mi-poisson à la beauté exquise. Et à la voix redoutable si on en croyait les légendes.

Il lâcha un gros soupir en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de les voir cette fois-là. Il comptait sur Shana pour tout lui raconter une fois qu'elle serait de retour avec les autres. Car oui, Lavi, qui était pourtant sur l'affaire avec son amie depuis le début, avait été évincé. Le vieux Panda avait insisté pour qu'il aille en Belgique faire son travail de Bookman. Et comme par hasard, le vieil homme accompagnait la mission pour retrouver ceux de l'Eau. Évidemment. En plus, le Papy lui avait glissé à l'oreille d'en profiter pour réfléchir un peu.

Quel vieux schnock ! Lavi savait parfaitement que Bookman avait fini par accepter que son disciple puisse posséder des sentiments tout en accomplissant son travail d'archiviste. En fait, si le vieil homme l'avait éloigné de la mission –et de Shana, du coup– c'était pour s'assurer que ses sentiments n'étaient pas une simple passade et que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Lavi n'avait pourtant cité personne en particulier lorsqu'il avait discuté de tout ça avec Bookman. Alors comment le vieux avait-il bien pu faire pour deviner ? Pour deviner avant lui, qui plus est ?

Non, cette question était stupide. Bookman étant justement Bookman, il observait et analysait tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Et puis il était déjà vieux, le bougre, il avait acquis une certaine expérience de la vie. Il avait compris dès le début pourquoi le rouquin agissait différemment avec Shana.

Le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait bien pu en arriver là. Jusqu'à ce que Shana débarque dans leurs vies à tous, il avait toujours séparé les filles qui l'intéressaient en deux catégories : celles du QG et celles de l'extérieur. Avec celles de l'extérieur il ne s'était jamais pris la tête, ce n'était que de simples aventures pour prendre du bon temps. Avec celles du QG, par contre, il avait pour principe de ne pas dépasser le stade des pensées « elle est mignonne ». Il les respectait et ne voulait en aucun cas les offenser ou les blesser les Exorcistes avaient déjà assez de souffrances comme ça sans rajouter encore celles du cœur, les plus lourdes à porter. Même s'il avait parfois ressenti de l'attirance physique, il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'autres sentiments que de l'amitié.

Et pourtant, tout avait changé quand elle était arrivée. Depuis le début il avait ressenti le besoin de la protéger, comme si elle avait été quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Puis il avait commencé à la connaître et à l'apprécier de plus en plus, et maintenant il tenait à elle plus que tout.

Lors de son séjour chez ceux de la Terre, il avait fait un rêve étrange qui laissait supposer que Shana et lui se connaissaient depuis leurs vies précédentes. Il n'était pas sûr de croire à cette histoire, mais s'il admettait que c'était possible alors beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient. De toute manière c'était le présent qui importait, pas le passé. Et dans ce présent Lavi avait des sentiments pour Shana.

Lui qui avait toujours fréquenté la gente féminine, il était quasiment sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. La promesse qu'elle avait exigée de lui sous le noyer chez elle le confortait encore plus dans cette idée. Cependant, il ne voulait pas la brusquer et préférait attendre de voir comment elle allait se comporter avec lui dans un futur proche avant de faire le premier pas.

Il soupira en songeant que quoi qu'il en fût, il devrait attendre la fin de la mission chez ceux de l'Eau avant de pouvoir agir. Pourvu que tout se passât bien pour eux…

Lavi accorda alors son attention au livre posé sur ses genoux et se concentra sur le travail de Bookman qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Shana regardait l'extérieur par le hublot du sous-marin créé par la section scientifique. Il faisait jour à la surface, et la lumière du soleil se diffusait dans l'océan, donnant sa couleur bleue à l'eau. Le petit groupe ne se trouvait pas loin de la surface la grande plongée était prévue pour deux jours plus tard, lorsque le sous-marin atteindrait le niveau du portail des Élémentaux de l'Eau. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à descendre et à trouver à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'entrée.<p>

Tout en observant les mouvements d'un banc de poissons aux reflets argentés, la jeune Exorciste songeait que le voyage n'était pas aussi amusant que d'habitude : il manquait un certain lapin roux et toutes les conneries qui allaient avec. Cela faisait trois jours que le voyage avait commencé, et deux qu'elle s'ennuyait. Le premier jour, l'idée de découvrir le monde sous-marin les avait tous emballés, et pendant les rares moments où elle n'avait pas observé les poissons, Shana avait discuté avec Layla et Tamara. Mais elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'évoquer Seven, provoquant ainsi le renfrognement de Layla. La jeune Perse, habituellement si bavarde et cynique, ne parlait plus qu'avec sa jumelle.

Quand Shana avait demandé pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, Tamara lui avait expliqué que sa sœur s'était disputée avec Seven le jour de leur départ alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important. Et maintenant, les jumelles n'ouvraient presque plus la bouche, trop perdues dans leurs pensées pour s'intéresser à ce qui les entourait. Les Traqueurs avaient la lourde charge de diriger le sous-marin, et une seule erreur de leur part pouvait se révéler fatale pour tous les passagers Shana avait donc décidé de ne pas les déranger. Ne restait plus que Bookman. Mais le vieil homme s'était enfermé dans sa cabine, avec la cinquantaine de livres qu'il avait jugé utile d'emmener. Et puis, la Bohémienne n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester avec lui : il lui rappelait trop l'absence du rouquin.

C'était vrai, ça, pourquoi avait-il décidé d'envoyer Lavi en mission et de prendre sa place ? Jusqu'à ce jour, le Panda s'était toujours occupé seul de son travail lorsque son disciple n'était pas là. Et puis c'était Lavi que Komui avait assigné à la mission de retrouver les Élémentaux, pas Bookman ! La blonde soupira, agacée. Vivement qu'ils soient arrivés.

En fait, elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle en venait presque à regretter qu'il n'y ait pas d'akumas dans le coin, histoire de s'occuper un peu. Au même moment, un mouvement brusque dans l'eau attira son attention, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas pensé un peu trop fort. Mais avant d'avoir pu vérifier ce que c'était, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les jumelles.

- Alors Blondinette, on compte les poissons pour essayer de s'endormir ?

- « Blondinette » ? répéta la concernée en haussant un sourcil, contente de voir que son amie sortait de son mutisme. Depuis quand t'as cru que tu pouvais m'appeler comme ça, l'Emmerdeuse ?

Layla ne releva pas et s'approcha du hublot pour contempler les poissons, ce qui laissa le temps à sa sœur d'expliquer qu'elle était enfin parvenue à la secouer. Puis elle fit face aux deux autres et lança :

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans l'autre grand dadet ?

- Euh… bah non. En fait, ça me fait même des vacances !

Shana lâcha un rire peu naturel, sentant venir une réplique foireuse de la part de son amie. Et en effet, les insinuations ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'il _s'occupait bien de toi_ pendant vos expéditions. En même temps, le connaissant, passer autant de temps sans profiter un peu du _plaisir_ de… _côtoyer_ la gent féminine, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Ce n'était que des insinuations inventées dans le but de la déstabiliser, mais Shana décida de jouer celle qui n'avait pas compris et rétorqua :

- La dernière fois, Miranda et Lenalee étaient aussi présentes, et puis de toute façon il y a aussi des femmes chez les Élémentaux.

- Miranda et Lenalee ? répéta la Perse en décidant d'être un peu plus directe. A mon avis, Miss Catastrophe est beaucoup trop maternelle pour qu'il ait envie de batifoler avec elle ! Et s'il touche à Lenalee il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour s'en vanter. Entre le savant fou et l'autre blandinet… Et puis ça avait l'air de s'être très bien passé pour vous l'autre fois ! Il avait promis de te payer, d'ailleurs. Il l'a fait ?

Shana ne prit même pas la peine de répondre : elle se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats. Ses yeux n'auguraient rien de bon, et Tamara préféra laisser sa jumelle se débrouiller toute seule. Ça lui changerait un peu les idées, et elle oublierait Seven pour quelques heures. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui avait suggéré de faire perdre patience à Shana !

Comme elle regardait la porte d'entrée en souriant à ce moment-là, elle ne vit pas l'œil qui la fixait sournoisement depuis le hublot. Elle ne s'aperçut pas non plus que les poissons avaient disparu, laissant place à une teinte rouge sang.

Quelques jours passèrent encore ainsi, dans les chamailleries et la bonne humeur retrouvée. Puis enfin, un soir, Bookman sortit de ses livres pour annoncer aux Exorcistes que la pleine lune était pour cette nuit-là et qu'il fallait se préparer à passer le portail.

Soudain, alors qu'ils débattaient des différentes choses auxquelles ils devraient faire attention en débarquant chez ceux de l'Eau, un Traqueur fit irruption dans la pièce en s'écriant :

- Le radar a détecté des présences humaines à 300 mètres au Sud !

- Des présences humaines au fond de l'océan ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Combien ils sont ?

- Cinq !

Les Exorcistes réfléchirent quelques instants. Si ces humains se trouvaient au fond de l'océan, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient fait un naufrage. Mais pouvaient-ils se permettre de leur porter secours alors qu'ils devaient passer le portail dans les heures qui venaient ? Cependant, leur boulot d'Exorciste voulait qu'ils sauvent des gens, pas qu'ils les laissent tomber face à une mort certaine. En supposant bien sûr qu'ils soient bel et bien humains…

- Dirigez-nous vers eux, ordonna simplement Bookman.

Le Traqueur acquiesça et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Le sous-marin se déplaça alors vers ce qui semblait être des rochers. Le groupe du QG chercha où pouvait bien se trouver les naufragés, tout en se demandant comment ils avaient pu survivre à la pression de l'eau à une telle profondeur.

Tamara s'écria soudain :

- Là, regardez ! Il y a une cavité en bas ! Peut-être qu'il y a une bulle d'air à l'intérieur.

- C'est possible, répondit Bookman d'un ton méfiant.

Le vieil homme, comme le reste du groupe d'ailleurs, sentait le piège venir. C'était étonnant de trouver des survivants aussi loin sous les eaux. Surtout quand il n'y avait aucune trace de naufrage nulle part… Mais malgré tout, c'était leur devoir d'Exorciste d'aller voir et de purifier les akumas le cas échéant. A moins que ce ne soit des Noah, et là ils risquaient de ne pas s'en sortir vivants.

Le sous-marin pénétra dans la caverne, dans laquelle il y avait effectivement une bulle d'air qui leur permit d'ouvrir le sas. Les Exorcistes sortirent prudemment, puis se dirigèrent doucement vers les corps étendus au sol. Ils étaient bien cinq, dont une enfant. Et si aucune blessure n'était apparente, ils semblaient néanmoins très affaiblis. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent les envoyés de l'Ordre Noir, leurs yeux parurent retrouver un peu de vie et d'espoir.

- Ai…dez…nous…

- Ne nous laissez pas là !

- Je veux voir ma Maman…

Ce n'était pas des Noah : déjà un bon point. Mais alors que les autres se portaient à leur secours, Shana eut un mouvement de recul. Elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Pourtant, s'ils avaient été des akumas, ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à leur fondre dessus pour les tuer. Alors elle se força à passer outre son pressentiment et alla aider les jumelles à porter l'une des personnes.

Une fois que les cinq furent à bord, le sous-marin reprit la direction de la sortie pendant que les Exorcistes s'activaient pour s'occuper des rescapés.

- Quelle chance d'être tombés sur vous !

- C'est vrai, ça, qui aurait cru qu'on rencontrerait des Exorcistes sous l'eau ?

Alors que les Exorcistes en question se raidissaient à ces propos, un Traqueur débarqua en s'écriant :

- On aperçoit une lumière juste devant nous ! Le portail des Élémentaux de l'Eau est en train de s'ouvrir ! Nous allons pouvoir-aaaah !

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase, et son corps se couvrit d'étoiles noires avant de redevenir poussière.

- Oui, vraiment, quelle chance de vous avoir rencontrés, ricana une voix mécanique. Nous nous demandions ce que des petits humains pouvaient bien vouloir faire sous l'eau, alors nous vous avons suivis. Mais quelle surprise de découvrir des Exorcistes en mission ! Le comte sera ravi de l'apprendre, héhéhé !

Et les akumas sortirent de leurs enveloppes humaines, sous les yeux effrayés des Exorcistes. Oui, effrayés. Car même s'il ne s'agissait « que » d'un niveau 2 et quatre niveau 1, ils se trouvaient tout de même dans un sous-marin, au fond de l'océan, et l'un de leurs pilotes venait de mourir.

La présence du niveau 2 expliquait à elle toute seule qu'ils n'aient pas attaqué dans la caverne quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était comme le cerveau du groupe, et avait bien compris que les Exorcistes auraient beaucoup plus de mal à se battre dans l'espace confiné du sous-marin.

Les Innocences s'activèrent, et les quatre Envoyés de Dieu se préparèrent à combattre. Voyant Layla s'élancer en hurlant, Bookman s'écria :

- Faites en sorte de ne pas abîmer les parois ! Car si l'eau rentre, nous sommes tous morts !

Et le combat commença. Sachant que le niveau 2 était le leader du groupe, les Exorcistes décidèrent de l'éliminer en premier. Mais c'était sans compter sur les niveau 1 qui leur barrèrent le passage, permettant ainsi à l'espèce de requin métallique de s'échapper.

Trois des akumas furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, leurs explosions fragilisèrent les hublots qui commencèrent à se fendre.

- On est mal, constata anxieusement Shana. Ça ne va pas tenir longtemps !

- Il faut qu'on finisse rap…

Des hurlements les interrompirent Tamara venait de se faire toucher par un obus empoisonné. Sa jambe et son bras saignaient tandis que son corps se couvrait lentement d'étoiles noires.

- Et merde, Tamara ! s'horrifia la Bohémienne.

Car en effet, la jeune fille n'était pas du type symbiotique : son Innocence, une flûte, était un équipement et ne pourrait pas la sauver… Mais sa jumelle, dont le corps se couvrait lui aussi d'étoiles, articula malgré la douleur :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, détruisez les deux qui restent !

- Mais elle va…

- Non, ça va aller. N'oubliez pas qu'on est jumelles et qu'on partage une même Innocence pour deux. Tamara est de type équipement, mais moi je suis symbiotique, alors l'Innocence va la sauver. Car si l'une de nous meurt, l'autre sera incapable de se battre ! C'est juste que ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que pour un symbiotique normal.

- Mais tu as aussi été touchée ?

- Non, mais pour partager la guérison il faut aussi partager le virus… Bougez-vous un peu et allez les achever, au lieu de vous inquiéter ! On vous rejoindra dès qu'on pourra…

Les larmes aux yeux, Shana acquiesça et partit après Bookman pour retrouver le niveau 2. Ils en profitèrent pour purifier le niveau 1 sur la route, secouant ainsi un peu plus le sous-marin. Ils retrouvèrent l'akuma requin dans le cockpit, en train d'assommer le deuxième Traqueur.

- Occupez-vous du Traqueur ! lança Shana au vieil homme alors qu'elle s'élançait déjà sur la machine.

Les premières minutes furent à son avantage. Car depuis sa rencontre avec le niveau 3 dans les Andes, la jeune fille s'était entraînée en vue de devenir plus forte elle avait gagné en puissance et ses coups se faisaient plus précis qu'auparavant. Mais la machine avait la peau dure, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir. Voyant que la blonde tentait de rester concentrée pour en finir le plus rapidement possible, le niveau 2 décida de la déstabiliser.

- Savais-tu que les akumas étaient reliés mentalement au Prince ?

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Oh, rien de particulier. En tout cas, le Comte a été ravi d'apprendre que vous contactiez les Élémentaux : il a même décidé d'avancer les réjouissances ! La fête aura lieu bien plus tôt que prévu, on dirait.

Le plan de l'akuma marcha à merveille car lorsqu'elle comprit tout ce qu'impliquait cette révélation, Shana relâcha son attention et reçut un coup qui l'envoya perdre connaissance contre la paroi du sous-marin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle revint à elle, le niveau 2 avait été vaincu et Bookman s'occupait de soutenir le Traqueur pour qu'il reprenne les commandes du navire. En se relevant tant bien que mal, elle aperçut devant eux des dauphins qui semblaient les guider vers une lumière bleue.

- Le portail…

Au même moment, de l'eau provenant du couloir commença à inonder la cabine.

- Les hublots n'ont pas résisté, constata anxieusement Shana. Vite, il faut qu'on passe le portail…

Enfin, le portail fut franchi, et le sous-marin se retrouva à la surface de ce qui semblait être un lac. Tout semblait soudain paisible, c'en était presque irréel après l'agitation des dernières minutes. Shana alla chercher les jumelles qui avaient échappé de peu à la noyade dans la petite salle, et le petit groupe sortit, mal en point. Les blessures de Tamara saignaient abondamment, et même si le virus avait été annihilé elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant.

Tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils avaient bien failli tous mourir, la Bohémienne observa rapidement le paysage merveilleux qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Tout était bleu. Le sol, l'herbe, les collines, les arbres… Tout ! Tous les tons de bleu se mélangeaient, parfois avec des touches de blanc. Certaines choses, comme les arbres, émettaient une sorte de douce lumière qui rendait l'ensemble encore plus enchanteur.

- Reste concentrée, rappela sèchement Bookman en la voyant sourire faiblement devant le panorama. N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes venus. De plus, si ce niveau 2 a dit vrai, il nous faut vite rentrer au QG pour les prévenir du danger.

Shana se rembrunit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie, le vieux ! Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Si l'akuma avait dit vrai, le Comte venait de découvrir que les Exorcistes étaient en train d'acquérir un peu plus de force, et une chance de gagner les combats, par la même occasion. Et ce gros plein de soupe avait beau être sadique et aimer faire durer la souffrance, il ne prendrait sûrement pas le risque de tout perdre…

Soudain, un chant aussi mystérieux qu'inquiétant s'éleva du lac, les paralysant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ? s'écria Layla en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de l'envoûtante mélodie.

S'ils n'avaient pas fini un dur combat à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, les Exorcistes auraient peut-être été en mesure de résister. Mais la fatigue et les blessures se rappelaient impitoyablement à eux. Impuissants, ils observèrent des flammes bleues apparaître sur le lac. Flammes dont sortirent de magnifiques jeunes femmes aux visages farouches. Elles possédaient toutes un aspect humain pour la partie haute de leur corps, mais une queue de poisson remplaçait leurs jambes. Elles tenaient entre leurs mains des lances ou des poignards, prouvant ainsi qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour rire.

Celle qui semblait être leur chef, une sirène aux longs cheveux violets parsemés de mèches noires, s'adressa froidement à eux :

- J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes là, étrangers, mais vous êtes mes prisonniers ! Les humains ne sont pas les bienvenus chez nous. Un geste suspect et vous êtes morts !

- Eh beh, les négociations partent du bon pied, ironisa faiblement Layla.

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année 2013!<em><br>_


End file.
